Regards d'autrefois : Symbiose
by Liosalfar
Summary: Tout est bien qui finit bien... Fini ? Ah, mais non, m'sieurs dames, c'est qu'il y a encore pas mal de choses à faire du côté de Togenkyo... Episode 18 en ligne ! Devenez le Mastermind de la saison 2...Y a une bonne prétendante au titre ! EN PAUSE.
1. I,1 : Devinez qui va là ?

_Première fic pour Lio... Veuillez excuser le début très très lourdingue, je vous promet de faire mieux pour la suite..._

_Alors... le véritable titre est :_

**_Regards d'autrefois..._**

_Mais... On pourrait lui donner un titre subsidiaire, du style... **Ou comment une fille du monde réel apprend au côté de quatre fous qu'avoir une grande gueule sert à quelque chose...**_

_L'organisation est donc : 5 pages Word par chapitre (à peu de choses près, hein, vous allez pas pinailler...), un chapitre par semaine (ou toutes les deux semaines si je manque d'inspi ou de temps, ch'suis étudiante )... Voili voilou!_

_Ah, et j'allais oublier... Reviews, please ! C'est très important pour moi, d'une part, soyez intransigeants sur la qualité du texte, d'autre part, sur le scénario... C'est important pour m'améliorer... Arigatô !_

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui auront ouvert ce texte !_

* * *

Lovée sur son trône telle une chatte repue, Dame Gyokumen, installée au pied du cadavre du Démon Gyumao, vérifiait les paramètres de réglage des différents appareils l'entourant. De l'ombre de l'un d'eux surgit une peluche blanche aux longues oreilles, maniée par une main experte. Gyokumen se contenta d'ôter ses lunettes carrées et de tourner son visage vers l'apparition :

"Te voilà enfin, Nî… Alors… Parviens-tu aux mêmes conclusions que moi ?"

Le scientifique sortit alors totalement de l'ombre, son habituel rictus sur les lèvres, et tendit à son interlocutrice un rouleau de tissu blanc bordé de vert, un sûtra.

"Tout à fait, ma reine… Il faut bel et bien réunir les six sûtras existants pour pouvoir redonner vie à votre aimé, mais cela ne suffit pas…

-Il faut trouver une personne totalement étrangère à notre monde, possédant suffisamment de connaissances pour pouvoir lire et interpréter les sûtras. Impossible à dénicher… Il faudra absolument découvrir une autre voie. Je compte sur toi, Nî", dit-elle en se replongeant dans ses papiers.

-Si vous me permettez, ma reine…Il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose », ajouta Nî Jian-Yi, inclinant par là son lapin.

Intriguée, Dame Gyokumen hocha la tête, chassant l'une de ses longues mèches qui lui retombait sur les yeux et invitant le savant à terminer :

"Vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'il suffisait d'invoquer cet habitant de l'autre monde afin qu'il se matérialise sur notre continent… Certes, nous ne saurons pas exactement où, mais au moins sera-t-il accessible…"

Le regard de la reine yokai s'éclaira :

"Alors qu'attends-tu, Nî ? Invoques-le !

-Je me suis permis de le faire sans votre ordre, ma reine… Trois dragons longue distance et deux escouades à pied sont déjà partis à sa recherche…

-Tu es génial, tu penses vraiment à tout…", roucoula Gyokumen, rejetant sa tablette de paramètres compliqués et attrapant une lime à ongles. Sur un claquement de ses doigts aux griffes effilées, un serviteur sortit de l'ombre et entreprit de lui peigner les cheveux :

"Ma reine est trop bonne…", reprit Nî, inclinant son lapin et s'enfonçant dans la pénombre, les braises rougeoyantes de sa cigarette luisant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Et voilà…

Perdue.

A peine m'étais-je éloignée du groupe de randonneurs pour remplir ma gourde à la source que, malgré leur promesse d'attente, ils avaient disparu entre les arbres. Je tentais de revenir sur mes pas pour retrouver le sentier balisé, mais bizarrement, je ne retrouvais aucun paysage familier. Soupirant, je me préparais alors à m'installer pour un bout de temps. Le chemin emprunté était fréquenté, on ne tarderait pas à s'inquiéter de ma trop longue absence, et l'on enverrait quelqu'un. Le mieux était encore de ne pas trop bouger.

Facilement, je trouvais un abri pour la nuit et apprêtais mon campement, puis je m'installais pour apprendre. Etudiante en médecine, la rentrée approchait, et j'avais eu la bonne idée d'emporter pour ces petites vacances en montagne de quoi réviser. Envoûtée par la danse des chaînons carbonés de biochimie, je ne vis pas le temps passer, et ne pris pas le temps de manger avant de m'installer pour dormir. Les bruits familiers de la forêt furent ma berceuse pour cette première nuit en solitaire.

Un escadron yokai effectuait une battue de la forêt cette nuit-là. Fidèles serviteurs de la reine monstre, ils cherchaient infatigablement une personne aux mœurs bizarres, enfant d'une autre terre, pour satisfaire le vœu de Gyokumen. Ils aperçurent entre les arbres la lueur tremblotante de braises et la pâle fumée d'un ancien feu, et, le plus silencieusement possible, encerclèrent le campement.

Un craquement dans les branches me réveilla.

M'avait-on déjà retrouvée ?

Impatiente, je ramassais mes affaire, ravivais ce qui restait des braises et m'assis, tranquille, remontant de temps à autre mes lunettes, attendant les secours. Mais le visage qui apparut alors à la clarté de la lune changea radicalement mes pensées…

"Et mer…", eus-je à peine le temps de crier avant qu'un terrible coup sur la nuque ne me fasse perdre conscience.

* * *

"J'ai la dalle…"

Ainsi se résumait la conversation d'un singe aux cheveux bruns et à la couronne dorée.

"Tais-toi, con de singe !" fut sa seule réponse, accompagnée d'un énorme coup de harisen. Le passager avant, lassé (ou peut-être énervé…) par le manque d'ouverture d'esprit de l'un de ses compagnons, avait résisté un certain temps avant d'accomplir sa sentence.

Voyant le plaignant se tenir la tête à l'endroit où, telle une fleur, poussait une énorme bosse, il ajouta :

"Et te plains pas, j'ai pas utilisé mon flingue.

-Haha, avoue, macaque, que tu l'avais bien cherché !"

Un autre coup de baffeur atteignit la seconde victime, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, une cigarette sur les lèvres :

"Ca va pas, espèce de bonze dégénéré !", répondit-il, debout sur son siège.

Un léger clic se fit entendre, et le canon d'un revolver s'appliqua entre ses deux yeux :

"Tu veux mourir ?"

Le sus-nommé, un blond aux yeux pourpres, extrêmement agacé par l'agitation des passagers arrière pendant l'une de ses simili-siestes, entendait bien leur faire comprendre que l'on ne le dérangeait pas lors de son sommeil.

"Allons, Sanzo, ils n'ont rien fait de mal…"

Le conducteur de la jeep, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, portant un monocle sur l'œil droit, un sourire calme sur les lèvres, tentait de raisonner son voisin.

"Parle pour toi, ils ne te dérangent pas", cria le bonze, hors de lui, tirant au hasard sur les malheureux passagers qui tentèrent d'éviter les balles en poussant des « Yaaaaah » apeurés :

"Même pas fichus de nous toucher, crétin de bonze !" crut bon de répondre l'homme aux cheveux rouges, juste avant qu'une autre balle n'ôte définitivement de sa bouche sa cigarette même pas encore allumée.

"Ma clope ! Cet imbécile a bousillé ma clope !

-Ce n'est pas si grave, Gojyo, tu n'as qu'à en prendre une nouvelle…", répondit calmement le conducteur.

"Hey, c'est pas toi qui paye, Hakkai, ça coûte super cher, un paquet de clopes !

-C'est pas toi non plus, kappa, alors boucle-la"""", reprit Sanzo en s'asseyant correctement.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que de nouveau, la voix du singe ne s'élève…

"Dites… J'ai la da…"

Il ne termina même pas. Sanzo et Gojyo le frappèrent de concert :

"Gokû, la ferme !"

Le conducteur rit de bon cœur, avant de piler brusquement. Le singe fut le premier à comprendre sa réaction :

"YOKAIS DROIT DEVANT !" hurla-t-il, sautant hors de la jeep, accompagné de ses trois compagnons, alors que la voiture s'illuminait, devenant dragon blanc.

"Enfin un peu d'action" dit Gojyo en invoquant son arme favorite, une lance de fer à la hampe mobile en croissant de lune. Goku suivit son exemple en faisant apparaître un long bâton rouge aux extrémités dorées, tandis que Sanzo se contentait de charger son pistolet.

Celui qui semblait mener la troupe de yokai parla :

"La bande de Genjyo Sanzo ! Aujourd'hui vous perdrez vos têtes et votre sûtra !

-Mais oui, mais oui…", rit Hakkai, alors que les autres passaient immédiatement à l'attaque. L'escouade avait beau être la plus nombreuse, les quatre hommes s'en débarrassaient avec une facilité déconcertante…

"Va-t-en ! Ramène-la-leur !"

Voyant que la situation tournait à leur désavantage, le chef yokai ordonna à l'un de ses compagnons de s'enfuir :

"Eh, y a un tricheur dans les parages !", cria Gojyo en expédiant _ad patres_ celui qui venait de parler.

"Ce n'est pas beau de tricher…", lança Hakkai en rattrapant le fugitif, ralenti par sa charge.

"Je te débarrasse ?", ajouta-t-il en lui ôtant habilement un lourd sac de randonnée et le corps inerte d'une fille.

Voyant ses fardeaux aux mains de l'ennemi, le monstre n'hésita pas et se jeta en hurlant sur son adversaire, mais celui-ci le pulvérisa d'un seul coup.

"Toujours aussi efficace, Hakkai.", grogna le bonze en logeant une balle dans la tête du dernier adversaire.

"Je te renvoie le compliment…

-Eh, c'est bien une nana ?"

Gojyo, fidèle à ses habitudes, allait se jeter sur sa proie lorsqu'une bonne taloche du Grand Maître l'envoya tout bonnement à terre :

"Pas touche, compris ?", hurla l'auteur de la punition."Installe plutôt le camp avec le babouin, la nuit tombe."

* * *

Une odeur de poisson grillé à point chatouilla mes narines, mais je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, pensant toujours être prisonnière de ces hommes étranges. Depuis deux jours ils marchaient vers l'ouest, me nourrissant à peine, me forçant surtout à dormir. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à leur jargon, aussi j'ignorais à quoi j'étais destinée.

Bizarrement, ils m'avaient délié les poignets. Ce n'étais pas dans leur habitudes. Bientôt, la faim se fit trop forte, et j'ouvris les yeux. Le décor avait radicalement changé : de la montagne, nous étions passé à une forêt en plaine, et le groupe qui m'avait ravie avait disparu, au profit d'un autre beaucoup moins nombreux, quatre hommes seulement. Un châtain, un blond, un aux cheveux rouges, et le dernier aux cheveux noirs. Leurs visages m'étaient étrangement familiers. Je ne distinguais rien d'autre, éblouie pas la lueur du feu.

L'un d'eux, celui à la chevelure noire baragouina quelque chose en me voyant réveillée et s'approcha de moi, souriant, en me tendant un poisson. J'avais tellement faim, mais, par crainte, n'osais y toucher.

Le contact fut difficile, mais cependant, je finis par accepter leur aide, et dévorais ma nourriture.

* * *

"Et ben… La pauvre, je me demande depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas mangé…"

Gojyo, mâchouillant son éternelle cigarette, fixait obstinément leur invitée. Elle n'était pas grande, ni belle, ni moche, mais sa fragilité apparente lui donnait un certain charme :

"Elle est muette ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être."

Goku, bien trop absorbé par l'engloutissement de sa part, (et accessoirement d'une partie de celle de Gojyo, qu'il estimait trop absorbé dans sa contemplation…), se fit bientôt frotter les oreilles par le propriétaire légitime de la nourriture :

"Dis donc, espèce de babouin, c'étaient mes poissons !

-Nan nan, fallait être plus rapide, y avait pas ton nom marqué dessus !

-Tu vas me les rendre tout de suite, sinon…

-Sinon quoi, cafard barbu ?"

La bagarre prit de l'ampleur, sous le regard amusé d'Hakkai et le visage agacé de Sanzo. Exaspéré par leurs rixes habituelles, le bonze leur distribua généreusement les coups de baffeur :

"Vous voulez de l'égalité ? En voilà, vous en aurez autant l'un que l'autre !"

Un rire discret, vainement retenu, mit fin à la distribution surprise.

* * *

Ils étaient drôles, ils étaient gentils…

Mais je ne les comprenais pas.

J'avais cru saisir qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute pour la nourriture, mais… après… rien.

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude.

Je me suis contenue autant que possible, mais devant les têtes de ces trois–là, il était difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation.

Je me suis aussitôt excusée, du mieux que possible malgré la barrière de la langue, en m'inclinant.

* * *

Assise devant un immense pièce d'eau recouverte de fleurs de lotus, une femme, drapée de fines voileries et parée de bijoux précieux, une petite paire de jumelles à la main, observait tranquillement les reflets de la lumière sur la surface du bassin. Debout à côté de son trône, se tenait un homme, qu'elle interpella :

"Dis moi, Jiroshin… Depuis combien de temps cette gamine est-elle arrivée ?

-Quelque chose comme trois jours, Bodhisattva Kanzeon.

-Il est peut-être temps de lui faciliter la communication…", dit la déesse en se levant de son trône, se dirigeant vers la sortie du palais, invitant le nommé à l'accompagner.

* * *

"Elle ne me plaît pas. On la laissera ici, point barre."

Après avoir dîné, Sanzo et ses compagnons avaient débattus sur ce qu'il fallait faire de leur jeune invitée :

"Elle pourrait nous accompagner quelques temps, au moins jusqu'au prochain village.", plaida Hakkai, "elle a l'air complètement perdue.

-Rien à fiche. Demain, on lui dit au revoir, on lui laisse de quoi bouffer et la direction du prochain hameau si ça vous chante, et on se barre.

-Mais…, tenta Goku

-La ferme, babouin. La discussion est close.", grogna le bonze en allumant une énième cigarette.

Une lueur dorée apparut entre les arbres, telle une luciole perdue dans la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, au beau milieu de la clairière, se tenaient la déesse et son compagnon. Kanzeon afficha une mine réjouie et un franc clin d'œil en lançant :

"Yo… Alors, comment se débrouillent nos parias ?"

La réaction du bonze la fit sourire. Il avait armé son pistolet et pointait le canon sur la tempe de la déesse, nullement effrayée.

Kanzeon se dirigea vers la jeune fille et l'examina attentivement.

"Alors, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?"

Surprise, je n'ai su répondre :

"Vous… vous parlez la même langue que moi ?

-Et oui, à moi, rien d'impossible…"

Je connaissais cette maxime, mais sous une autre forme… Egocentrique, avec ça…

"Je ne sais pas. Je me suis perdue lors d'une randonnée, et puis… je me suis retrouvée ici.

-Mouais… Tu es d'origine…

-Française… Je peux savoir où nous sommes ?"

La déesse se releva en m'invitant à faire de même :

"Tu es sur la terre de Togenkyo."

J'avais bien fait de ne pas trop m'élever, car cette nouvelle me laissa complètement patraque : comment, d'une simple randonnée avais-je pu atterrir à l'autre bout du monde ?

"Bonne question, fillette, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'aider à y répondre. Et oui, je suis aussi un brin télépathe par loisir…"dit elle en se réjouissant devant mon visage ahuri.

"Eï, iff it doseun t bozer iou, coud oui participaite tou ze conveursaishione ?"

* * *

"Oh, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on peut être mis au courant ?"

Sanzo, irrité par son manque de contrôle sur la situation, venait d'interpeller brutalement la déesse.

"T'en fais pas, blondinet, le temps d'un petit apprentissage…Voilà…"

Kanzeon venait d'apposer ses mains sur le front de son interlocutrice, l'illuminant quelques secondes.

"Je t'avais bien dis qu'à moi, rien d'impossible", rit-elle en lui donnant la main, l'aidant à se relever..

"Mouais. Je connais ce genre de trucs… Vous êtes bien…

-Et oui, c'est moi !"

Gojyo lança :

"Ah, tiens, elle n'est pas muette, finalement…"

Et Sanzo de lui répondre :

"Et merde…"

Kanzeon se tourna vers lui, moqueuse :

"Tu préfères la voir muette ?

-Oui, vraiment…

-Alors tant pis pour toi, tu vas devoir la supporter.

-Tu rêves, là… Demain, on se barre, et elle se débrouillera seule.

-Hors de question"

Le ton de la conversation avait changé :

"Ton groupe devra désormais veiller sur elle. Elle n'est pas d'ici.

-Rien à foutre.

-Si tu l'as constamment sous les yeux, le projet de résurrection du Démon Taureau Gyumao sera considérablement ralenti.

-Comment ça , demanda Gojyo, un projet de cette ampleur a besoin de cette nana pour aboutir ?"

Malicieuse, Kanzeon choisit de ne pas répondre.

"Ca gâche tout le fun si je vous dis tout ce qui la concerne…

-ON EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE UN SPECTACLE POUR MADAME !" hurla Sanzo, hors de lui, en tirant deux balles au hasard.

Le rire de la déesse retentit dans la clairière, alors qu'elle disparaissait avec son compagnon Jiroshin.

* * *

_Bien, bien bien... Le premier chapitre touche à sa fin, donc... Comme vous avez pu le remquer, je suis plutôt du tyle longue rédaction un peu chiante à lire... N'hésitez pas à m'en informer si cela ne vous plaît pas !_

_Vous voyez le menu défilant en bas à gauche ? Première option, et cliquez sur le bouton GO ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Sachez que d'autres chapitres sont déjà rédigés et prêts, ils n'attendent que vos remarques pour une dernière révision _

_Sayonara !_


	2. I,2 : Que sais tu faire ?

_Huhu, voici donc la suiteuh…_

_Désolée pour la présentation de la première page, j'avais pas trop capté le truc, ca devrait aller ici (moi et l'anglais…). Je poste le second chapitre bien en avance, tout étant fait, j'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite . Et puis pour le moment, y s'est pas passé grand chose, alors faut bien retenir les lecteurs... Je ferais de même pour les chapitres 3-4 et ceux déjà rédigés, si cela vous plaît, je les mettrais rapidement..._

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_**Yatsuko : **voui, il me semble avoir lu ta fic, le titre me dit quelque chose… J'aime beaucoup ce genre de personnages, timide, effacé, je les trouve hyper exploitables, tu les fait facilement évoluer… Alors que ceux qui sont déjà forts, qui ont toutes les qualités…. Ben… Y sont foireux… J'espère que le chapitre qui vient te plaira !_

_Nota Bene : A partir de ce chapitre, il n'y aura plus guère de paragraphes à la première personne... Simple souci de rédaction (flemmarde, va...)_

Alors… **_Ou comment une fille du monde réel apprend au côté de quatre fous qu'avoir une grande gueule sert à quelque chose... le retour._**

* * *

"Bon, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix…", grogna-t-il en s'asseyant près du feu. Hakkai, toujours aussi souriant, engagea la conversation.

"Puisque nous devons rester ensemble, autant faire les présentations : je suis…

-Cho Hakkai ?"

Aïe, la gaffe ! J'aurais dû me douter de ce qui m'étais arrivé : je venais d'être transportée dans l'un de mes mangas favoris… L'autre pimbêche m'avait avoué qu'elle était Kanzeon, je devais forcément tomber un jour ou l'autre sur les héros principaux… J'aurais dû me taire…

Le bonze, que je savais maintenant être Sanzo, arma immédiatement son pistolet et le pointa sur mon front. On avait beau dire, il y avait une énorme différence entre la lecture et la réalité. Comme à son habitude, il grogna :

"Je me fous de ce que veut l'autre, mais je te jure que si tu n'as pas d'explications valables, je te loge une balle entre les deux yeux."

Je ne cherchais pas à répondre. Mon sac… Je devais en avoir emmené un pour mes moments de détente… Je me levais, et aussitôt, une douleur cuisante remonta dans mon bras gauche. Sanzo avait tiré.

"Cherches pas à partir, je te tuerais tout de suite."

Aouh, la vache, ça brûlait…

"Sanzo, t'es pas un peu dur, là ? On s'en fout, si elle connaît nos noms…, lança Gojyo

-C'est ton problème, kappa, je veux savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle fout ici. PARLE, BON SANG !"hurla-t-il en tirant une deuxième balle qui frôla ma tête.

"Mon sac…

-De quoi ?

-Donnez moi mon sac, s'il vous plaît" parvins-je à articuler malgré ma peur.

"Non. Expliques toi d'abord.

-Je peux vous expliquer plus facilement si j'ai… un livre, qui se trouve dans mon sac."

Le plus jeune, Goku, n'attendit pas la réponse de Sanzo pour me balancer mon sac de randonnée.

Fébrilement, je me mis à chercher dedans. Pourvu que je l'aie… Enfin, mes doigts touchèrent la couverture familière, et je sortis triomphalement le tome de mon sac. Je le présentais alors au groupe, qui se mit à lire :

"Eh… Mais c'es ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière !", cria Goku, excité comme une puce

-Wah, j'ai une sale mine sur ce bouquin… J'avais vraiment les traits si tirés que ça ?

-Nan, kappa, c'était pire…" grogna Sanzo en chaussant ses lunettes et tournant une page.

Pendant ce temps, le dragon blanc était venu me renifler le bras. J'avais souvent rêvé de le toucher… Et il se laissa flatter, tel un chat ronronnant…

"Mouais… Et tu dis que…

-Sanzo…

-Quoi, bon sang…

-Elle n'a encore rien dit.", sourit Hakkai.

Je n'hésitais pas et, sans laisser le temps à Sanzo de reprendre le contrôle de l'interrogatoire, je me mis à raconter, bandant mon bras pour empêcher le sang de couler plus encore.

"Uwah, ça tient du roman de science fiction, ton histoire…, dit le singe en s'allongeant sur le sol, prêt à dormir.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai du mal à te croire, répondit le bonze. Bon… Que sais-tu faire ?"

La question était si incongrue que sur le moment, je ne sus pas répondre.

"Allez, accélère.

-Je… je ne sais pas faire grand chose d'utile.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, on va prendre la question dans un autre sens", dit Gojyo, voyant que le bonze s'énervait de nouveau, trahi par la veine qui battait dangereusement à sa tempe."Sais-tu…

-Cuisiner ?"

Bien que je lui tournait le dos, l'auteur de la question ne fut pas bien difficile à démasquer…

"Goku, bordel, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à réfléchir autrement qu'avec ton estomac…" grogna le bonze, mécontent.

Je hochais la tête affirmativement.

"Bon, c'est l'essentiel, alors ! " dit le singe joyeusement en sautant.

S'il avait évité une première punition, il ne rata pas la suivante… Sur un magistral : "GOKU, LA FERME !", Sanzo lui balança un énorme coup de harisen.

Hakkai rit en voyant la mine déconfite du singe, puis continua à la place de la grenouille humaine :

"Sais-tu te battre ?

-Pas du tout."

Autant être franche, je n'aimais pas la violence…

Sanzo se frappa le front, désespéré d'être tombé sur un poids mort.

"Bon, bah laissez tomber les questions, elle ne sait rien faire. Allez, on a bouffé, on a discuté, maintenant, on se la ferme, et on dort ! Départ demain, sept heures."

La discussion était close.

* * *

"Allez, debout !"

Le soleil pointait entre les branches, chatouillant les visages, éveillant lentement toute la troupe..

"J'ai dit debout !"

Beaucoup plus poétiquement, mais moins efficacement que les cris et les coups d'un bonze de mauvaise humeur.

Le sol était doux, et, par chance, la mousse couvrait tout le sous bois. La nuit n'avait pas été désagréable. Je me levais rapidement, et examinais la marque faite par la balle du maître… J'avais appliqué la veille avant de me coucher quelques feuilles qui avaient considérablement ralenti le saignement, en évitant l'infection et favorisant la cicatrisation.

"Hey, tu sais en faire des trucs, quand même , lança Gojyo en se penchant par dessus mon épaule, normalement, faut plus de temps pour que ça cicatrise… Surtout quand c'est Sanzo qui tire…

-Tu veux donner une preuve à la miss ? Bouges pas.", rétorqua le bonze en armant son revolver.

Héhé, voilà que mes vieux hobbys allaient me servir…

"C'est quoi ?

-Phytothérapie. Ou bien étude des plantes, si vous préférez, ajoutais-je en voyant le regard interrogateur du singe. Je l'ai étudié un peu, en loisir… **(1)**

-Bien, au moins un truc que tu connais… Miracle, tout est possible.", lança Sanzo en s'asseyant à l'avant, alors que le singe et le kappa commençaient à se disputer à propos de la corvée de ramassage.

"Allez, arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, lança Hakkai, déjà installé au volant, si vous voulez qu'on atteigne le prochain village le plus vite possible pour le petit déjeuner…"

Nul ne se le fit dire deux fois, et bientôt, la clairière fut aussi vide que si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

La jeep n'était pas très grande, et j'avais dû m'asseoir à l'arrière avec Gojyo et Gokû. Le problème était qu'ils gigotaient sans cesse… Et que Gojyo, grand dragueur, s'intéressait à moi. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. N'osant lui dire qu'il me gênait, je me recroquevillais davantage sur moi-même, et lui en profitait pour avancer… Je n'aimais pas ça.

"Eh, baka, tu vois pas que tu vas la foutre hors de la jeep ?"

Sanzo. Mon sauveur. Merci, mon dieu.

"Si je la gênais, elle me l'aurait dit.", répondit tranquillement le kappa en s'approchant davantage. S'il me touche, je hurle.

"Elle est sans doute trop polie pour te le dire, Gojyo… Réfléchis un peu.", dit Hakkai en voyant mon embarras.

"Mouais… je dirais trop faible, reprit le bonze.

-Et alors ?"

C'était la première fois que je répondais ainsi.

"Quoi ?

-Que je sois polie ou faible ne change rien…

-Si tu le dis… dit le maître en ouvrant un journal, alors que le kappa, déçu, s'apprêtait à reprendre une bagarre avec le singe.

"Au fait… Tu nous connaît, mais… Nous ne savons même pas ton prénom.", dit Hakkai en conduisant.

Avec toutes ces aventures et ces choses nouvelles, j'en étais passé à côté de la moindre des politesses… Quelle gaffe…

"Mimi… Je m'appelle Mimi."

Le kappa allait en lancer une, lorsque Gokû se leva sur son siège, manquant de tomber sur Sanzo, mouvement qu'un coup de frein de Hakkai acheva :

"Le village ! A la bouffe !

-Babouin, t'as intérêt à trouver vite fait un excellent prétexte pour m'être tombé dessus sans prévenir… Ou alors partir vraiment, vraiment très loin…", dit Sanzo en sortant son éventail à baffes. Décidément, celui-ci avait de l'usage…

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans incidents notables, mis à part que Mimi n'avait jamais imaginé la gloutonnerie du singe à ce point-ci.

Le petit groupe reprit rapidement la route et enchaîna les kilomètres. Mais…

"Dis donc, elle est drôlement effacée.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça. Moins je l'entends, mieux je me porte. Tu devrais être comme elle, ouistiti.", dit Sanzo en parcourant le journal (du jour, cette fois-ci…)

Mimi, perdue dans le vague, ne disait rien.

"Oyo ! Tu dors, fillette ?", lança Gojyo en attrapant l'épaule de la rêveuse.

"J'aurais bien aimé…

-Ben, qu'est ce que t'as, participe un peu, quoi…

-Je ne sais pas jouer", répondit-elle en jetant un regard sur les cartes éparpillées à l'arrière.

"Tu sais même pas à quoi on joue…

-Poker ?"

Hakkai rit :

"Ah, tiens, elle a deviné…

-Fichez lui la paix, et puis voilà."grogna Sanzo en se replongeant dans sa lecture, alors que Gokû et Gojyo faisaient de même avec leur jeu et la passagère avec le paysage…

Une semaine passa, presque tranquille, la jeep enchaînant toujours les kilomètres**.(2) **

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un village sur pilotis, dans une auberge tranquille pour déjeuner rapidement, puis réfléchirent à la traversée du prochain véritable obstacle :

"On ne peut pas faire le tour du lac, il est bien trop grand… Je propose le trajet par bateau", dit Hakkai, son dragon perché sur l'épaule.

"Pour.

-Pour,

-Pour. Parfait, c'est donc voté à l'unanimité." Grogna Sanzo en se levant."Le prochain bateau part demain matin, à 6 heures. D'ici là… Faites ce que vous voulez.

-Et Mimi ? demanda Gokû, elle ne donne pas son avis ?

-J'ai dis à l'unanimité, macaque. La discussion est close."

_Ting._

Voyant que tous les regards des gens de l'auberge avaient convergé vers elle, Mimi ôta son doigt du clavier du piano **(3)**qu'elle venait de découvrir, telle une enfant prise en faute, et s'inclina, alors que Sanzo se frappait le front. Mais quelle idiote…

"Gomenasaï…

-Vous savez jouer ?", demanda l'aubergiste.

La fille acquiesça :

"Vous… pourriez nous en jouer quelques morceaux ? Plus personne ne sait, ici…

-Euuh… Et bien… D'accord…"

Sanzo décida de sortir, avant d'avoir envie de tuer cette fille à petit feu. Décidément, elle était impossible, incapable de se fondre dans la foule. Mais les premières notes qui s'élevèrent dans l'air le firent rasseoir. D'une harmonie à couper le souffle, malgré le piano légèrement désaccordé, la musique inspirait à la détente, au calme, à la relaxation, exactement ce qu'il demandait en ce moment… Le silence s'était fait dans l'auberge, et de nombreux curieux s'étaient accoudés aux fenêtres, d'autres entraient dans la salle et prenaient un verre en écoutant le piano chanter. Des enfants s'approchèrent, et, avant que le morceau ne tire à sa fin :

"Encore ! Plus vite !"

Le tempo s'accéléra, le chant devint jazzy, puis rock'n'roll, de plus en plus endiablé, de plus en plus rapide en fonction de la demande. Bientôt, on tapa des mains en rythme, on organisa une petite piste de danse, et quelques inconditionnels commencèrent à se trémousser.

A la fin du petit concert improvisé, les applaudissement fusèrent, des "Encore !", et tous tinrent à donner un peu d'argent à la musicienne. Elle se retrouva bientôt avec de quoi payer une semaine dans l'auberge, tous frais compris.

Gokû, Gojyo et Hakkai aussi applaudissaient, ravis :

"Tu te débrouilles super bien, dis donc !

-Super ! Même avec le piano désaccordé, ça rendait…Waouh…

-Tu es très douée, bravo !"

Rosissant sous les compliments, Mimi leur tendit son butin :

"Je n'en ai pas l'usage, je reste avec vous… Il vaut mieux que vous le gardiez…

-Et toi, Sanzo, tu as aimé ?"

Question de Gojyo d'apparence anodine, mais bien ironique : seul le moine n'avait pas manifesté son plaisir, et il entendait bien à le lui faire avouer.

"La ferme, kappa."

Toujours aussi agréable.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se leva, il daigna tout de même adresser une félicitation à la pianiste :

"C'était pas mal…

-Merci… beaucoup, Sanzo."

Plus que les compliments ouverts des autres membres du quatuor, Mimi préféra celui du bonze. Au moins s'était-elle rendue un peu utile en économisant une nuit d'auberge, quelques repas. Ah non. C'était vrai. La Trinité bouddhique payait, il n'en avait rien à faire.

"L'auberge propose de préparer soi-même ses repas… Ca vous tente , demanda Hakkai ?

-OUAAAIIIS, C'EST HAKKAI QUI CUISINE , hurla le singe, bien vite assommé par une taloche de Sanzo.

"Des volontaires pour les courses ?

-J'y vais , dit Gojyo

-Moi aussi, renchérit Gokû.

-Et… Pour la corvée de pluche ?"

Personne.

"Je veux bien. Vous allez m'apprendre la cuisine du pays."

Mimi. Hakkai lui sourit, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à tout faire seul

-Alors c'est parti…"

* * *

La soirée fut agréable, le dîner, relevé par quelques épices locales et plus lointaines, délicieux, et la nuit parfaite. Le lendemain, à cinq heures, tous étaient devant un plantureux petit déjeuner. L'heure du départ arriva, et les cinq voyageurs embarquèrent sur le bateau des passeurs._

* * *

Et voilou ! Les explications maintenant..._

_(1) et (3) : Permettez que je me serve de mes propres loisirs...J'étais en panne d'inspi pour ce qu'elle saurait faire, alors j'ai pris sur moi..._

_(2) : Vous connaissez la chanson... Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village tranquille, trouvèrent une bonne auberge, le singe mangea comme quatre, et ils dormirent tout leur saoûl avant de repartir de nouveau le lendemain vers l'ouest, croisant par ci, par là quelques yokais imprudents...C'est pour ça que j'ai mis "presque"... _

_Désolée... J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps de passé avant que l'action ne démarre réellement._

_Vous connaissez la ritournelle, reviews, please !_


	3. I,3 : Un peu d'action

_Encore un ! Et oui, j'ai la chance de pouvoir venir (profitez en, ceux qui lisent, ça risque de ne pas durer... ), alors j'en profite !_

_Réponse aux reviews : _

_Yatsuko : Et oui, c'est Sanzo... Pour mémoire, Tome 1, l'attaque chez Hou-Mei... Huhu, excellent !Par contre... Ca veut dire quoi ,kisama et kso boze ? Et oui, je ne fais que bafouiller, en jap' _

_kk-bouillan :Très heureuse de voir que ma fic te plaît ! Et flattée de constater que tu la mdifférencie des autres fics du même type ! J'essaierai de continuer sur ma lancée et ne pas te décevoir _

_J'espère que cet épisode où commence (enfin...) un peu d'action vous plairas !_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS**_

"Il y a des yokais, Sanzo. Certaines personnes ici ne sont pas humaines."

Hakkai confia ses craintes au bonze alors que déjà, après une heure de traversée, la moitié du lac était déjà derrière eux.

"Je sais…, soupira le bonze en allumant une énième cigarette, je l'ai senti aussi.

-Il faudra surveiller de près…

-La miss, oui…"

La miss en question essayait pour le moment d'échapper aux avances du kappa et aux jérémiades du singe.

"Pour le moment, elle est sous surveillance plutôt rapprochée…, sourit Hakkai, un peu trop, peut-être…, ajouta-t-il en désignant Gojyo qui avait réussi à arrêter leur marche tout autour du navire et s'apprêtait à appliquer sa traditionnelle méthode de drague vitesse grand V.

"Yo, Kappa, fous lui la paix !"hurla Sanzo, attirant l'attention du nommé, ce dont Mimi mit à profit pour s'échapper.

La traversée continua, agréable sous le soleil chaud du printemps, lorsque soudain…

"Panne de moteur… Désolé, messieurs-dames… Nous tentons de réparer la machine…"

Le bateau s'était immobilisé en vue de la côte, et un ouvrier s'affairait sur le moteur, alors que les autres passagers attendaient, un peu énervés.

"Où est Mimi , demanda Hakkai, en voyant Gojyo seul.

-Avec le singe, je pense, répondit-il en s'accoudant au garde fou.

Hakkai partit à la recherche de Gokû, mais il le trouva seul, en train de grignoter un paquet de gâteaux secs :

"D'où tu tiens ça, toi ?

-Mimi me l'a donné…

-Tu ne sais pas où elle peut être ?

-Elle n'est pas avec Gojyo ?"

PLOUF ! **(1)**

Remontant le plus vite possible sur le pont, ils virent qui avait plongé, et ce qui les attendait : l'ouvrier, qui paraissait avoir terminé son travail s'était relevé, et, brusquement, avait agrippé la main de la jeune fille, que Sanzo était consciencieusement en train de rabrouer pour sa disparition soudaine, et l'avait entraînée dans son plongeon, sans que nul n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste. Les autres membres de l'équipage, ainsi qu'une grande partie des passagers révélèrent alors leur vrai visage :

"Un piège… Des yokais…

-Merde.", murmura Sanzo en engageant le combat, surveillant la surface de l'eau à l'endroit où le yokai avait plongé. Personne ne remontait…

"Gojyo, va voir ce qui se passe , dit-il en tirant sur un inconscient qui pensait pouvoir l'avoir de dos.

-Hey, pourquoi lui , demanda Gokû en assommant toute une bande d'adversaires.

-C'est toi, le kappa, peut-être ?"

Cependant, le grand nombre d'adversaires l'empêchait d'accéder au bord du navire, de même que les autres :

"La bande de Sanzo a perdu sa protégée, hihihiiiiiiiiii !", ricana l'un des yokais en se passant la langue sur ses doigts, prêt à faire couler le sang," et bientôt, elle perdra le sûtra et la viiiiie !

-Gojyo, tu plonges ou tu bronzes ?

-Ca va, toi, hein !", hurla le kappa en accédant enfin, après beaucoup d'efforts, au bord de l'embarcation. Il plongea aussitôt, et, à quelques mètres devant lui, aperçut toute la scène :

Mimi se débattait comme une diablesse, ralentissant son ravisseur, se dégageant parfois et essayant de rejoindre la surface, mais l'autre nageur semblait beaucoup plus rapide. Agacé, il finit par lui faire perdre de force le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons, et elle resta là, pantelante, à demi-noyée, avant qu'il ne l'attrape et ne s'éloigne. Le kappa se mit à nager le plus vite possible, mais le yokai ravisseur le remarqua et lui envoya un jet puissant qui vint exploser sur ses poumons. Si il n'avait pas été sous l'eau, tous auraient entendu son cri de douleur. Le yokai était un maître de l'eau, il fallait l'entraîner hors de son élément pour pouvoir le vaincre. Cependant le manque d'air, qui ne semblait pas gêner le kidnappeur, brûlait les poumons de Gojyo. Il se faisait distancer. Pourtant, il décida de tenter une dernière approche avant de remonter. D'un puissant battement de pied, il parvint à attraper le poignet de leur protégée, et la tira brusquement à lui. Croyant qu'il avait abandonné la poursuite, le monstre, surpris, lâcha sa prise, ce dont le kappa mit à profit pour remonter immédiatement à la surface :

"DE L'AIR !"

Jamais l'atmosphère aérienne n'avait été si accueillante, et l'air si précieux. Mais il était bien trop loin de la berge pour tenter de s'enfuir, et du bateau pour quémander de l'aide aux trois autres. Pourtant, il se mit à nager vigoureusement vers le rivage.

Le yokai émergea de l'onde, perché sur une vaguelette, une flaque d'eau au creux de la main :

"Rends-la-moi !

-Tu rêves !"

Il eut alors l'impression que Sanzo avait tiré sur lui. Une balle lui frôla le bras, mais elle n'était pas en métal.

"Rends-la-moi !"

Le monstre se servait de l'eau et de sa propre vitesse comme arme.

Pour toute réponse, le kappa accéléra ses mouvements :

"Réveilles-toi, bon sang, paresseuse !"

Comme pour lui répondre, Mimi toussa, cracha de l'eau, reprenant conscience. Ils étaient plus proches de la berge, peut-être pouvait-il la laisser partir et combattre :

"Tu peux nager seule ?"

Un hochement de tête suffit. Mais à peine avait-il relâché son étreinte qu'elle disparut, happée de nouveau par les flots.

Le yokai avait plongé et attrapé les chevilles de la prisonnière, l'entraînant vers le fond. Et la scène recommença. Mais cette fois-ci, une balle frôla les adversaires et s'enfonça entre les deux yeux du monstre, qui poussa un hurlement inaudible avant de se désintégrer.

* * *

"Maître Sanzo est si généreux… ", ricana Gojyo en remontant à la surface.

"Dès que tu sors d'ici, kappa, je te découpe en morceaux. Où est la miss ?"

Nul n'eût besoin de lui répondre, elle émergea à l'instant.

"Allez, magnez vous, on a pas le temps de jouer à la baignade…", dit-il en leur désignant une plage à proximité du surplomb rocheux d'où il avait tiré.

Trempés, grelottants, les deux baigneurs reçurent avec soulagement la chaleur du feu, ainsi que des vêtements secs.

* * *

Le soir venu, après un copieux dîner, installés tous les cinq dans la chambre féminine, le kappa fit valoir ses droits :

"Dis, la miss, je t'ai sauvé la vie, je mérite bien un petit bisou…"

Incrédule, Mimi leva le nez de son livre, et regarda le kappa comme s'il lui avait demandé d'aller nager avec des crocodiles…

"Ben quoi, je t'ais pas demandé d'aller nager en compagnie crocodilienne, mais de me faire un petit baiser…

-Tu vois, pour moi, Gojyo… C'est du pareil au même."

Hakkai et Gokû eurent du mal à étouffer _(ndla : bon, aller, disons le carrément : ne purent étouffer)_ un fou rire en voyant la tête de Gojyo, tandis que Sanzô, imperturbable, sirotait un thé. Le kappa, s'installant dans une mine boudeuse, tourna le dos à la tablée.

"Ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge, t'as jamais embrassé un mec…,grogna-t-il, mécontent. Au fait, tu as quel âge exactement ?

-18 ans, et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai en effet jamais embrassé de garçon.

-C'est bien ma veine, il a fallu que je tombe sur une nana qui n'aime pas les mecs… Tu serais pas lesbienne, par hasard ?"

SBLAAAAF !

"Sanzo, putain, j'ai rien fait !", hurla Gojyo en se redressant violemment.

-C'est pas moi, mais qui que ce soit, je soutiens à fond.", dit le moine, qui n'avait absolument rien suivi.

Le regard furieux, Gojyo se tourna vers Gokû et Hakkai, près à remonter les bretelles de celui qui avait osé faire cela, mais deux doigts se tendirent simultanément dans la même direction, alors qu'ils disaient :

"C'est pas moi !"

La seule fille du groupe, la main encore rouge, le regardait bizarrement.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, je t'avais demandé une bise, pas une baffe…", dit-il en s'asseyant, boudeur…

"Ca, c'est pour la remarque désobligeante. Et ça, pour te remercier."

Elle se leva et déposa une petite bise sur sa joue :

"C'est tout , rouspéta le concerné.

-Si t'en veux une deuxième, d'accord, mais j'irais pas plus loin que ce genre de trucs.

-Hey, Mimi, moi aussi, j'ai combattu pour donner le temps à Gojyo d'aller te chercher…", quémanda le singe.

"Olalah, le ouistiti commence à s'intéresser aux nanas, grande première , ricana Gojyo en titillant son compagnon, qui répondit violemment à la remarque. Interloquée, Mimi consulta l'ancien humain et le bonze du regard. L'un se contenta de sourire, alors que l'autre sortit en jetant à la volée :

"Demain, départ, 6 heures !"

Hakkai se leva :

"On part tôt… Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, Mimi.

-A vous aussi… Hey, s'il vous plaît , demanda-t-elle en le retenant du bras, ce dont elle s'excusa tout de suite, Sumimasen, mais… comment arrête-t-on la bagarre ?

-Ah, ça… c'est à toi de le trouver"dit l'humain gentiment en disparaissant dans le couloir.

* * *

Ce fut dur, mais elle parvint à séparer, contre promesse de bises, les deux assaillants.

Après la distribution, le singe disparut en baillant, alors que le kappa s'accoudait dans l'encadrement de la porte :

"Tu es sûre que tu veux dormir seule, ce soir, _Kotonbo_(petite libellule) ?"

Le sang de la timidité monta aux joues de sa camarade, ce qui la rendit adorable, mais il aima moins sa réaction :

"Dehors tout de suite, Gojyo…

-…

-J'AI DIS TOUT DE SUITE !"

BAM ! La porte lui claqua au nez.

"Alors ?"

Hakkai attendait, dans le couloir.

"Elle s'en est sortie avec vous deux ?

-Oui… Pas trop mal…

-D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, je la classerais même dans la catégorie _bien_. Il y a une semaine, elle était incapable de nous adresser la parole.

-Y a du progrès indéniable" bailla le kappa en ouvrant sa chambre.

" N'empêche…

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais pu éviter la dernière remarque… "murmura Hakkai en disparaissant dans la pièce.

* * *

Au château d'Hojo…

"Ririiiiiiiiiiiin ! Où êtes-vous ?"

Le docteur Huang parcourait les couloirs de la demeure, à la recherche d'une certaine gamine rousse délurée :

"Yaone ! N'auriez vous pas vu Damoiselle Ririn ?"

L'herboriste aux cheveux violets parut réfléchir, puis son visage s'illumina :

"Je me souviens l'avoir poursuivie dans l'aile Nord, mais elle m'a échappée. Elle est sans doute restée par là bas…"

La scientifique humaine tourna les talons et courut dans la direction indiquée par l'herboriste. Il fallait encore faire des examens à la fille de Dame Gyokumen, les réglages n'étant pas encore parfaits. Mais où était-elle donc ?

* * *

"C'est bon, mademoiselle Ririn, vous pouvez sortir."

Yaone ouvrit la porte de la pièce devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée :

"Damoiselle Ririn ?"

La fenêtre était ouverte, le rideau voletait doucement dans la pièce… Mais pas de traces de son amie.

"OH NON !"

* * *

La petite chatte aux yeux verts relâcha le dragon qui l'avait amenée ici.

"Allez, maintenant, tu rentres au château, sinon, je vais me faire griller."

Obéissant, le reptile volant pris de l'altitude et la direction de l'ouest. Ririn n'attendit pas de le voir disparaître pour se mettre à courir en direction d'un sommet voisin. On disait que Sanzo et sa bande n'étaient pas encore passés ici. Elle rit joyeusement en pensant à la surprise qu'elle leur réservait…

Jeep roulait rapidement dans les contreforts rocheux, au pied d'une immense montagne. Boudeuse, Mimi tournait le dos au quatuor. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le comportement de Gojyo la veille, et entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

"J'ai la dalle…

-On en a rien à foutre, saru, bougonna Gojyo, alors que Sanzo sortait son harisen et distribuait allègrement les baffes. Hakai, le regard perdu dans le lointain, conduisait assez vite, et le coup de frein brutal qu'il donna surprit tout le monde :

"Crétin au sourire d'ange, qu'est ce qui te prends , hurla Sanzo qui venait de s'emplafonner dans le pare brise.

-D'une, te faire comprendre que la ceinture de sécurité est faite pour t'éviter ce genre de bobos ", dit-il tranquillement en invoquant son Ki pour refermer la blessure du bonze, ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice, "et de deux, la piste s'arrête ici. Le sentier qui suit longe le ravin, mais Jeep est trop large, il faudra aller à pied."

Il se retourna pour inciter les autres à descendre, mais le bazar qu'il y avait à l'arrière le fit rire. Gokû, debout au moment du freinage, était tombé brusquement sur Mimi, qui, pétrifiée de stupéfaction et d'embarras, en oubliait de retirer la tête du singe, rouge de confusion, de sa poitrine. Devant ce spectacle, le sang du kappa ne fit qu'un tour. Il souleva le fautif par les deux oreilles et commença à l'engueuler, laissant la victime choquée :

"Ca va ?

-… Oui, oui… "

Le sourire de l'ancien humain était rassurant, et, malgré sa gêne, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

"Quand vous aurez fini de jouer, on pourra peut-être avancer…", grogna Sanzo qui regardait, imperturbable, la scène. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, discutant de temps en temps, jusqu'aux neiges basses :

"OUAIS, DE LA NEIGE !"

Survolté, Gokû se jeta dans le manteau blanc, et, malicieusement, prépara une boule… Qui fila jusque dans l'oreille droite de Gojyo :

"Alors ça, ça se paye, espèce de ouistiti des neiges !"

Et la bataille commença, joyeusement. Au début, ils ne furent que deux. Mais d'un commun accord, ils balancèrent deux énormes munitions sur Mimi, qui vacilla.

"Hey… Deux contre un, c'est pas du jeu !"

Moqueurs, les deux adversaires continuaient inlassablement de la viser, se recevant de temps en temps une petite de sa part, semblant avoir oublié qu'il y en avaient deux autres…

ZBLAAAF !

Deux munitions, parvenues de l'arrière, touchèrent Gokû et Gojyo. Et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent :

"Où est donc passé ta galanterie, Gojyo ?", demanda Hakkai en décochant sa deuxième boule sur le concerné.

"Dis donc, con de singe, je ne te savais pas si déloyal… ", grogna Sanzo, pourtant peu enclin à ce genre de jeu, en faisant de même.

"Hey ! Maintenant, c'est déloyal pour nous, lança le singe, avant qu'une grosse boule de neige ne se glisse dans son cou. Paralysé par la surprise et par le froid soudain qui envahissait ses vêtements, sa première réaction fut de trépigner sur place en hurlant :

"WAIIIII ! C'est froid !

-C'est de la neige, Gokû…Et par définition, la neige, c'est froid." fit remarquer Mimi, qui apparut soudain, s'essuyant les mains après avoir accompli son forfait, "et c'est pour que tu comprennes qu'on ne me tombe pas dessus comme ça !

-Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est Hakkai qui a freiné !", continua-t-il en sautillant, tentant minimiser les contacts de l'énorme glaçon avec sa peau.

"T'as rien fait non plus pour te dégager."

Gojyo, interloqué, regardait successivement le singe, Mimi, puis de nouveau le ouistiti :

"Aïaïaïe ! Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Gokû !", dit Hakkai en le rejoignant.

"C'est clair… Quelle terrible vengeance, j'aurais pas aimé. Ca doit dire que…

-Je pense que tu peux t'estimer heureux de t'en être sorti à si bon compte hier.", rit Hakkai.

"Bon, allez, on repart, ça suffit, vos conneries !" dit Sanzo en reprenant la route.

Malicieuse, Mimi posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant le silence, puis désigna le bonze et la neige. Chacun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en ramassa le plus possible. Ce ne furent pas quatre boules de neige, mais une énorme masse que le bonze prit dans le dos. Furieux, il dégaina, et demanda le responsable. Mais, solidaires, les quatre fautifs se désignèrent mutuellement. Enervé, le moine rangea son flingue, et la marche reprit, tranquille, jusqu'au sommet…

* * *

Soudain, une masse tomba du ciel, s'écrasant sur l'un des cinq marcheurs.

"S-A-N-Z-O ! Je suis revenue ! Ben… C'est pas Sanzo ?", dit-elle en voyant la touffe de cheveux bruns de sa victime.

-Nan, j'te jure, c'est pas Sanzo. Pitié, t'es lourde, je me rends, lèves toi…"

Les autres marcheurs avaient du mal, devant la scène, à ne pas rire (sauf le concerné…).

Ririn se dégagea et examina sa victime qui se relevait avec difficultés.

"Sanzo, tu me dois un truc, là…, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur un tronc.

-C'est qui ?", demanda Ririn au quatuor, qui répondit de concert.

"Une copine,

-Une cuisinière,

-Une amie,

-Des emmerdes." **(2)**

La concernée acheva de soulager son dos, et renchérit :

"Et je m'appelle Mimi.

-Mimi ? Tu ne serais pas celle que recherche ma mère ? T'as pas l'air spéciale, pourtant… Elle vaut quoi ?", demanda la petite chatte à la ronde. De nouveau, la réponse fut collective :

"Platine.

-Or !

-Argent...

-Des clous. Au fait, Mimi, je te présente la sœur de Kogaiji, que tu as sûrement reconnue, d'ailleurs." **(2)**

Devant les réponses confuses, Ririn décida de juger par elle-même, et se jeta en rugissant sur son adversaire. Déséquilibrée, celle-ci ne remarqua pas qu'elle se trouvait près d'une énorme pente, et tomba, roulant dangereusement, se débattant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait face à la combattante douée qui lui faisait face. Elles glissèrent sur la neige, s'éloignant du groupe, qui tranquillement avait commencé à redescendre en suivant la piste.

* * *

"Ben.. Tu sais pas te battre ! C'est nuuuuul… grogna la petite chatte en se rétablissant.

-C'est ce que Sanzo a dit, pourtant…", haleta son adversaire, toujours allongée au sol après le formidable coup que lui avait assénée la chatte.

"Tu veux que je t'apprennes ?"

La demande était si incongrue que Mimi eut du mal à la digérer. Pourtant, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle accepta et désigna un plateau loin de la piste pour ne pas être dérangées.

_Tada, fini ! Entrée en scène de mon perso préféré !_

_Explications..._

_**(1)** Veuillez excuser les bruitages intempestifs et foireux, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... On en retrouve à intervalles réguliers dans l'histoire _

_**(2)** Considérez que tous parlent en même temps... Ca fait encore plus désordre !_

_En bas à gauche, le bureau des réclamations, reviews, please !_

_A bientôt pour un autre épisode !_


	4. I,4 : Apprends

_Tada, encore…_

_Encore ? Mais c'est qu'elle finirait par vous énerver_

_Ben ouais, c'est rare, une semaine aussi vide que celle-ci…_

_Voici donc l'épisode 4…Et encore un peu déaction…_

_**Réponse à la review :**_

_**Yatsuko** : Huhu, contente que cela t'ai plu ! J'aime imaginer le genre de situations auxquelles n'importe lequel d'entre nous serait confronté en arrivant là bas, mais tels que nous sommes… J'aime pas quand ca va trop vite…_

_Merci pour la traduction, j'ai mon cahier de vocabulaire qui vient de s'enrichir de deux mots supplémentaires_

_Pour Ririn, ben... En un sens, t'as raison, mais c'est plus trop marrant si Kogaiji apparaît maintenant... Il viendra plus tard... _

_Voici donc…**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Lorsqu'elle retrouva les autres, couverte de bleus, elle fut ravie de voir que, malgré la soirée qui débutait à peine, ils avaient choisi de ne pas continuer et de dormir à la belle étoile. Elle s'effondra près du feu :

"Ben dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as mis , siffla Gojyo en la voyant dans cet état.

-Ouais… Elle en a eu marre et a préféré partir lorsqu'elle a vu que je ne faisais qu'encaisser.", répondit-elle, préférant ne pas révéler leur véritable occupation et le rendez-vous du lendemain matin.

D'un geste, elle refusa les soins de Hakkai. L'enseignement passait aussi par la douleur…

"Dis, Gojyo…

-Hmm ?

-C'est à propos d'hier…

-Ah, oui… Je te demande pardon, j'suis un imb…"

Ne le laissant pas finir, Mimi remua la tête en signe de dénégation :

"C'est pas ça… Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée Ko… ko…

-Kotonbo ?

-Oui.

-Bah, encore une connerie à moi… Je trouvais que cela t'allais bien, comme surnom…

-Pourquoi ?

-_Tonbo_, c'est la libellule. Et _Ko_, ça veut dire petit. T'es pas très grande, j'allais pas t'appeler Tonbo…Et puis j'ai trouvé que tu ressemblais à une libellule… T'as des lunettes qui s'harmonisent bien avec ton visage, comme les yeux… Et puis c'est mignon, une libellule, non, c'est mieux que le cafard dont j'ai hérité…", finit-il en voyant qu'il s'embourbait.

Mimi ne lui tint pas rigueur de son explication un peu… confuse.

"J'aime bien… Merci, Gojyo…" dit-elle en se levant, se préparant à dormir.

Le lendemain, la marche reprit. Ils approchaient d'une ville, lorsque, soudain, comme convenu, Ririn jaillit d'un buisson, et se jeta violemment sur son élève.

"Ririn, t'as pas encore compris qu'elle sait pas se battre ?", demanda Gojyo en la retenant.

"Lâche moi, cafard barbu, je fais ce que je veux, et je veux jouer avec Mimi !"

Par un mouvement souple, elle se dégagea et entraîna son adversaire dans la forêt, après un :"J'vous l'abîme pas, promis !" guère rassurant…

* * *

"Rha… Elle m'a tuée.

-Au sens propre du terme ?"

L'élève, ne sachant comment réagir, ne répondit pas. Le bonze haussa un sourcil devant son absence de réactions, mais ne continua pas. Tant mieux. Mimi s'éclipsa après avoir demandé une chambre, où elle s'enferma. Sa professeur était intransigeante, un véritable bourreau, et aux blessures venaient s'ajouter les courbatures de la veille. Mais Ririn lui avait enseigné l'essentiel. Anticiper les coups de l'adversaire et s'y adapter. Au moins survivrait-elle à quelques yokais si un jour elle se retrouvait seule. Lors de la dernière leçon, la petite chatte avait entendu des voix criant son nom. Elle s'était assurée que son élève se débrouillait correctement, puis lui avait donné rendez-vous pour une autre leçon dans trois jours. Mimi sentait qu'elle ferait mieux de s'entraîner, mais l'appel de la douche et du sommeil était bien entraînant…

Elle n'y résista d'ailleurs pas, et si l'un vint la réveiller pour dîner, il repartit sans avoir rempli son rôle.

* * *

Le lendemain, la route reprit, presque monotone. Ils entrèrent dans une forêt où régnait un brouillard dense. Hakkai proposa l'arrêt, ou au moins une autre route, mais le bonze ordonna de continuer. Soudain, juste devant eux se dressa un portique de temple, presque irréel. Hakkai dû donner un énorme coup de volant pour éviter l'un des piliers :

"Bon… Alors là, si j'en viens à ne pas voir ce truc immense… Je vote pour un demi-tour.

-Pour.

-Pour.

-Pour."

Ils se turent, semblant attendre quelque chose…

"Oh, Kotonbo, je sais bien que la majorité est déjà tombée, et que si tu dis non, ça ne changera rien, mais donne ton avis, bon sang , s'emporta le bonze.

-Mais…"

Un coup de coude dans les côtes la coupa dans son élan, et elle articula aussitôt un maigre "Pour…", afin de satisfaire le bonze.

"T'as ta chance, la gâche pas…", souffla le singe.

Satisfait, Hakkai amorça un demi-tour, mais lorsqu'il tourna le dos au portail…

"On ne voit rien…

-Mais alors rien de rien", compléta le singe," j'ai même du mal à vous voir…

-Antibrouillards.", commanda Sanzo.

L'ancien humain s'exécuta, mais la faible lueur des phares n'éclairaient guère mieux la route… Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Hakkai prononça haut la phrase que tous murmuraient tout bas :

"Bon… bah il n'y a plus qu'à aller demander l'hospitalité au temple en attendant que le brouillard ne se lève."

Rapidement, tout le monde commença l'ascension de l'escalier qui menait au temple. Ils devaient rester très près l'un de l'autre afin de ne pas se perdre de vue, tellement le brouillard était épais. Ils furent surpris en atteignant la dernière marche, et Gokû se cassa la figure en imaginant qu'il y en avait d'autres. L'esplanade du temple semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un affrontement, tant les dalles étaient brisées. Lorsque enfin ils atteignirent le temple en lui-même, ce fut un apprenti qui leur ouvrit.

"Bonjour… Nous avons été surpris par le brouillard, pourriez vous nous offrir l'hospitalité ?"

Visiblement muet, le garçon leur fit signe d'attendre.

La porte se referma, et, quelques minutes plus tard, le maître en personne vint les accueillir.

"Bienvenue dans notre temple. Nous serions heureux de vous offrir l'hospitalité. Il n'y a qu'un petit problème…

-Lequel ?", demanda Sanzo.

Le moine désigna la jeune fille.

"Nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'une femme passe la nuit ici…"

Sanzo soupira, excédé, alors que Mimi prenait la parole :

"C'est pas grave, il y a l'air d'avoir des baraquements pas loin, je peux dormir là bas…"

Sans lui répondre, Sanzo écarta les mèches qui couvraient son front, révélant son chakrâ :

"Mon nom est Genjyo Sanzo, trente et unième du nom, dépositaire de sûtras de l'ouverture du ciel et de la terre. Je me porte garant de toutes les personnes qui m'accompagnent."

D'un mouvement du menton, il désigna Mimi.

"Y compris cette fille. Il s'agit d'une personne placée sous notre protection."

Devant l'annonce des titres, la lèvre du moine remonta, comme un tic.

"Pardonnez moi cette offense, maître. Vous passerez tous la nuit ici… Venez, nous allions dîner. Par contre, si cela ne vous dérange pas…"

Sanzo eut un mouvement de tête agacé, mais il laissa le moine terminer.

"J'aimerais éviter qu'elle dîne au milieu du réfectoire, mes moines seraient perturbés… Je préfèrerais lui faire monter un plateau dans une chambre…

-Bien… L'un de vous trois dînera avec elle. Démerdez-vous pour désigner lequel."

Gokû leva la main pour se porter volontaire, aussitôt rabroué par le kappa. La dispute menaçait de tourner au vinaigre lorsque Hakkai trancha définitivement en annonçant que lui-même dînerait avec leur protégée.

* * *

Ils se réunirent après s'être restaurés.

"Argh, y avait que des champignons au menu….", se plaignit Gokû en esquissant une moue dégoûtée au souvenir du goût insipide des plats…

"Te plains pas, t'as mangé quelque chose de chaud, macaque", dit Gojyo en s'effondrant sur l'un des lits.

"Le temple est complètement coupé du monde, dit Sanzo, en allumant une cigarette.

Mimi ouvrit une fenêtre et s'installa près du courant d'air frais, habitude prise après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de convaincre le bonze d'abandonner la cigarette, la fumée la rendant malade.

"Le brouillard doit empêcher les convois de nourriture de trouver leur chemin, et ils en sont réduits à manger ce qui pousse à portée, proposa Hakkai.

-Exact. J'ai dîné avec le maître du temple, et il m'a dit que ce brouillard n'était pas naturel.

-Provoquée par quoi, alors , demanda le singe.

-Il y a environ dix ans, une âme qui ne voulait pas quitter le monde est venue et a trouvé refuge dans la cloche du temple. Plusieurs moines ont tenté de la dégager et de la faire partir, mais ils sont tous morts, dévorés de l'intérieur. Alors ils vivent avec, en en restant le plus loin possible. Au fil du temps, la cloche a commencé à émettre de la brume, du brouillard pour isoler les habitants du temple. Ce qui veut dire…

-Que la bébête de la cloche se referait bien un autre moinillon… Alors elle les affame, en cherchant à les entraîner près d'elle. Dix contre un que près de la cloche, il pousse autre chose que des champignons…, lança Gojyo.

-Gagné. Plusieurs l'ont vu, les arbres fruitiers proches ploient sous le poids des fruits, il y pousse des légumes… Mais personne ne veut s'approcher. On repart demain, brouillard ou pas."

Personne n'approuva sa suggestion, mais on sentait que cette fois-ci, aucune discussion n'était possible. Gokû proposa une partie de mah-jong, avec une équipe pour enseigner à leur protégée les règles. Elle se révéla douée, et apprécia beaucoup la partie. Puis, fatigués, sans même prendre le temps de ranger, ils se couchèrent, et s'endormirent rapidement.

"Alors ?

-Quatre hommes, ils semblent être de bons guerriers…

-C'est tout ?

-Oui… Ah non ! Une fille les accompagne…. Et… l'un des hommes est un bonze Sanzo…

-Cinq proies donc pour ce soir, dont une puissante… Très bonne chose. Continues ainsi, et j'épargnerais tes moines… Amène moi la fille en premier. Cela devrait suffire pour me faire retrouver un corps convenable.

-Bien…"

* * *

Une main secoua l'épaule de Mimi, et la réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver l'un de ses compagnons, mais l'apprenti moine qui leur avait ouvert. Voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée, il s'essuya la main sur un drap proche, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il était anormalement pâle.

"Minute, papillon… Tu me réveilles sans explications, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que tu n'aurais même pas dû franchir la porte de la chambre, et tu voudrais que je te suive ?"

Il opina, le menton tremblant, et, surmontant son dégoût de la toucher, tenta de l'entraîner dans le couloir.

"Hey ! Attends au moins que j'en prévienne un !"

A ces mots, le regard de l'enfant se teinta d'effroi, et sa tête s'agita fébrilement, refusant cette éventualité.

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, je ne préviens personne."

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée du lit voisin, et secouait discrètement son occupant. L'enfant, ayant remarqué sa manœuvre, traça quelques signes dans l'air, et, dès qu'il lui prit la main, l'entraîna. Surprise par sa force nouvelle, elle ne put qu'attraper sur la table quelques tuiles du jeu de mah-jong.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Réveillé en sursaut par la porte qui venait de claquer, victime du courant d'air de la fenêtre oubliée ouverte, Hakkai remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose manquait dans la salle. L'un des lits était vide.

"Hey, réveillez-vous !"

Rapidement, tous furent sur pied.

"Si cette imbécile a décidé qu'elle ferait une petit balade nocturne, je te jure que je vous tord le cou, à toi, et à elle", grogna Sanzo.

-Je ne crois pas à ça. Elle aurait fermé la porte. Et puis, regarde."

Sur l'entrée, une tuile de mah-jong traînait, par terre.

"Il y en a une autre, là-bas !", lança Gojyo en apercevant une petite forme blanche qui traînait sur le plancher du couloir.

* * *

Encore un croisement.

A chaque intersection, elle laissait tomber une tuile dans la direction prise, espérant que les autres comprendraient son message.

Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était que l'enfant changeait sans cesse de direction, et qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques tuiles. Elle décida d'espacer ses indices.

* * *

"Y en a pas, ici…"

Le croisement où ils se trouvaient était sans traces. Rien.

"Elle n'avait plus de tuiles.

-Ou trop peu. Il faut chercher. Nous sommes quatre, chacun un couloir. Toi, vérifie si on a rien manqué", demanda Sanzo à Gokû, qui revint sur leurs pas, alors que les trois autres prenaient chacun un couloir.

Enfin, ils retrouvèrent sa trace. Les autres croisements étaient vierges de tuile, mais quelques indices laissaient soupçonner la direction prise. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dehors, s'éloignèrent du temple. Les tuiles reprenaient au dehors, brillantes sous la lumière pâle de la lune, et chacun félicita intérieurement son réflexe : sauver les dernières choses visibles pour l'extérieur brumeux.

"Ca s'arrête ici."

* * *

_Haha, la question est…._

_Où, ici ?_

_Huhu, rendez-vous z'au prochain épisode pour savoir .! _

_R & R, please !_


	5. I,5 : Une âme sans corps

_**Réponses aux reviews.**_

_**Mimi** : Ma Mimiiiiiii ! Huhu, contente que tu l'ais trouvée ! Et heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! Allez, profite en, je vais te torturer dans les épisodes suivants ! (huhu, je rigole, j'suis pas capable…_

_**Hachikô** : Merci, je suis contente que ce petit truc soit apprécié, ça fait chaud au cœur et donne envie de continuer !_

_**Deborah** : un grand merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis très contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise !_

_Voici donc la suite !_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS**_

* * *

Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée d'un tunnel qui plongeait dans les profondeurs de la roche. 

"N'entrez pas !"

Le maître du temple courait derrière eux, cherchant à les rattraper.

"C'est… par…ici que… se trouve… la…cloche…", haleta-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

"Pourtant notre protégée a été entraînée dans ce tunnel, et il faut que nous la retrouvions."

Le moine se plaça devant l'entrée, leur barrant le passage.

"Grâce à son sacrifice, nous vivrons… Cette bête dévore mes moines un à un, et plus elle devient forte, plus elle va les chercher loin… Je vous en prie, ne commettez pas l'irréparable…"

A ces mots, ils devinrent furieux :

"Alors c'est toi qui l'a envoyée ici, par je ne sais quelle méthode…"

Tous les regards étincelaient de fureur dans la nuit.

"I…Il y a une porte, en bas… Deux personnes peuvent la franchir seulement. Il s'agit souvent de l'un de mes moines, et de l'un de nos invités. Je dois faire ce sacrifice pour permettre la survie des autres moines du temple… Votre tour serait venu plus tard…

-J'aime pas les double-jeux…", lança Gojyo en poussant le moine et pénétrant le tunnel, suivit par ses compagnons. Ils avançaient lentement, sans lumière…

BANG !

"Aouch !", cria le singe en se massant le front.

-Alors, macaque, même pas fichu de regarder où tu vas ?", ricana le kappa.

BONG !

"Par fierté, je ne hurlerais pas comme le singe", termina-t-il en se tenant le front…

-Ce doit être la porte," murmura Hakkai, "mais on ne voit rien de ce qui est derrière…

-Vous manquez de luminosité, messieurs ? Il suffit de le demander…"

Aussitôt, des torches venues de nul part s'allumèrent, diffusant une forte lueur, les obligeant, après un voyage dans l'obscurité, à se protéger les yeux…

"Je vous attendais…"

De l'autre côté de l'accès se tenait l'antre de l'âme. La cloche, énorme, imposante, en occupait une bonne partie. On pouvait distinguer une forme mouvante et noire, juste derrière la porte. Elle prenait parfois apparence humaine, fugacement, comme un plaisir évident :

"Vous tombez bien, j'avais décidé de commencer par le gamin, et je n'ai pas encore attaqué votre protégée…Vous allez être aux premières loges…"

De l'autre côté de la pièce, on apercevait la nommée, qui tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle-même et un squelette d'enfant.

"Allez, ne chipote pas… Dans trois secondes, tu seras dans le même état, alors…"

Il se fondit dans l'air, disparut, invisible parmi les ombres. Le début de la chasse.

"Sanzo, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, elle ne sait pas se battre…", implora le singe.

Le bonze dégaina et tira trois fois sur la porte, espérant lui faire subir un quelconque dommage, mais les balles rebondirent sur la paroi, et manquèrent les visages de quelques millimètres.

"Maître Sanzo n'était pas censé nous indisposer pour le combat, mais nous permettre d'y accéder…, railla Gojyo.

-Encore un mot, kappa, et je t'étrangle…"

* * *

De l'autre côté, le combat avait commencé. L'ombre reprenait consistance avant de porter un coup, qu'heureusement, la plupart du temps, sa proie parvenait à éviter. 

Heureusement qu'il doit apparaître pour me frapper, sinon, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais…

Une frappe soudaine, dans le dos, l'envoya s'écraser contre la paroi. Elle eut à peine le temps d'éviter le coup suivant.

Lire dans ses yeux pour deviner le mouvement, lire dans ses yeux… Merci, Ririn, pensa-t-elle fugitivement en esquivant un autre coup.

L'ombre, agacée par la fuite de sa proie, disparut totalement.

* * *

"Elle se débrouille. Je ne l'imaginais pas capable de s'en sortir." 

Le nez collé à la paroi transparente, Gokû observait le combat, de même que Gojyo. Hakkai et Sanzo réfléchissaient plutôt au moyen d'entrer dans la salle :

"Attention derrière ! NON !"

Trop tard. L'ombre, qui avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant, s'était brusquement matérialisée et avait d'un seul coup envoyé son adversaire contre la cloche, qui résonna sourdement.

"AOUAH !

-Hakkai, Sanzo !"

Le bonze et l'ancien humain suivirent le conseil du kappa et ne surent réagir face à ce qu'ils virent. Ils hésitaient entre une furieuse envie de se moquer et celle de se réjouir.

La paroi qui constituait la porte avait réagi au son de la cloche, était devenue temporairement plus molle. Malheureusement pour lui, Gokû, trop curieux, avait appuyé la totalité de son visage sur cette membrane. Lors de l'amollissement, son nez avait traversé la fine porte. Mais maintenant, il était prisonnier d'une gaine plus solide que l'acier.

"Ha hé haaal ! Aihez-hoi !

-Te plains pas, macaque, grâce à toi, on sait comment passer ! Y a plus…"

Gros problème.

"En effet, Gojyo, comme tu le dis…", murmura Hakkai, en voyant le corps inerte, et la large trace de sang qui couvrait la paroi de la cloche," il n'y a plus qu'à faire passer le message."

Elle ne bougeait plus.

* * *

"Je vous avais dit que cela ne serait pas long… Donnez moi quelques secondes, le temps de la manger, et je m'occupe de deux d'entre vous…" 

Il se retourna vers le corps étendu sur le sol, mais, curieusement, celui-ci avait disparu.

* * *

Mimi s'était dissimulée. Elle avait survécu au choc, et l'instinct de survie lui avait fait atteindre le refuge le plus proche. Dans la cloche. 

Elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à la retrouver. Elle se tenait dans sa demeure, et qui plus est, son sang devait avoir laissé des traces.

Auparavant, elle avait réussi dans un état à demi-conscient, à observer la scène autour d'elle. Elle avait vu le nez de Gokû traverser la porte alors que celle-ci réagissait au son de la cloche. Elle se remémorait aussi le repas que le fantôme avait fait du garçonnet qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici. Rien qu'en le dévorant jusqu'au plus petit muscle, son corps était devenu plus solide, certes pouvait-il encore devenir fumée, mais moins longtemps, moins souvent que la première traque, celle de l'enfant apeuré.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution. Les cloches comme celle-ci devaient avoir un battant gigantesque, et il faudrait frapper fort pour permettre à ses compagnons de passer. Puis… Il faudrait faire abstraction de son propre égoïsme et de son instinct de conservation animal pour pouvoir survivre…

Lentement, avec les plus grandes précautions, elle s'extirpa de sa cachette.

* * *

"Je la vois ! Là, près de la cloche… !" 

Doucement, elle en faisait le tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ?

-Un bélier, crétin. Elle a dû voir ce qui s'est passé, comprendre qu'il fallait que le son dure pour que nous puissions tous passer… Et ce n'est pas avec une petite caillasse qu'elle va faire ça…"

GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG ! GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG ! GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG ! GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG !

Quatre coups résonnèrent dans la caverne. Aussitôt, la paroi devint perméable.

"Allez !"

Tous s'engouffrèrent.

* * *

Elle avait trouvé. Heureusement, le bélier n'était pas trop lourd, elle était parvenue à donner quatre coups. Les autres avaient dû passer. Maintenant… 

Elle sortit, s'exposa juste devant la cloche, et défia le fantôme.

"Mais elle est folle !", hurla Gokû.

La paroi était visqueuse, la traversée très difficile, et déjà, le son faiblissait. Mais ils étaient presque passés.

L'ombre prit forme humaine à quelques mètres de sa proie, et se jeta sur elle dans un hurlement sauvage.

* * *

Ne pas bouger. Surtout ne pas bouger. Oublier tous ces muscles qui mourraient d'envie de se soustraire aux dents meurtrières. Pas encore… Voilà, maintenant ! Esquive. Mais pas trop. Il devait pouvoir…. 

"YAAAAAAAAAA!"

Manger…

* * *

Le corps devenait plus solide, moins éthéré, à chaque gorgée de sang avalée. Les quatre hommes avaient enfin réussi à passer la paroi, et, d'une attaque fulgurante, éloignèrent le fantôme de sa proie. Recroquevillée, elle pleurait, serrant convulsivement son bras à moitié dévoré. 

"Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer… Je suis déjà mort…", rit le fantôme. Gojyo se jeta sur lui, poing en avant. L'adversaire, riant, voulu devenir fumée. Mais sa seule sensation fut celle d'une douleur intense à la mâchoire, et un goût oublié depuis bien longtemps. Celui de son propre sang.

"Ah ouais ?

-Tu voulais un corps ? Tu en as un, ne te plains pas… cria Gokû en frappant derechef.

-Tu refusais de partir, quitter la terre… Ton souhait s'est exaucé…, dit Hakkai, furieux, en l'envoyant à la rencontre de la paroi, par une attaque de Ki puissante.

-Assumes en donc les conséquences…", grogna Sanzo en tirant sur le corps désormais bien vivant, bien réel, et surtout, bien mortel… La balle fit mouche, et le cadavre s'effondra sur le sol.

"Hey, Kotonbo… Tu m'entends ?"

Les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter, la douleur était trop forte…

"Pousses toi, kappa, et laisse faire Hakkai."

Elle ne perçut rien d'autre.

* * *

Des tuyaux, une ambulance… 

Merde, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

"Elle ouvre les yeux !"

Un homme se penchait sur elle :

"Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez, mademoiselle ?

-Elle s'appelle Mimi , pleura une voix connue dans l'ambulance.

-Mimi, écoutez-moi, vous m'entendez, surtout ne fermez pas les yeux, écoutez ma voix, ne fermez pas les yeux, ne vous rendormez surtout pas… NON !

-MIMI !

-Accélère, on est en train de la perdre !"

Le noir…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent de la caverne, le brouillard s'était déjà dissipé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les moines voyaient le ciel sans artifices. Reconnaissant, le maître du temple ne sut comment les remercier. 

"C'est très simple, voyez-vous…, demanda Hakkai…, nous permettre de nous reposer jusqu'à guérison, cette fille et moi…

-Et changer de menu !", lança Gokû, avant de se prendre un coup de harisen magistral…

Trois jours plus tard, Hakkai était totalement remis de sa faiblesse, et Mimi venait tout juste de s'éveiller :

"Salut, Kotonbo !"

Le sourire de Gojyo faisait plaisir à voir…

"Comment te sens-tu , demanda Hakkai

-Bien… pour ce que j'ai… Je dois vous remercier de m'avoir rendu mon bras intact…On ne distingue plus rien… Merci beaucoup…

-Ce n'est rien. Cela m'a coûté… Une nuit de repos calme et tranquille…

-Ca… Ca existe avec les deux marioles ?

-Hmmm… Non. Tu as raison, ça n'existe pas, rit-il, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'allait pas si mal.

-MIIIMIIIII !"

La voix connue retentit sur l'esplanade, alors que les cris apeurés des moines retentissaient dans l'air ambiant. Un grand sourire barra le visage de la malade :

"Ririn !"

Elle quitta aussitôt le lit, et courut au dehors.

"Saaalut, Mimi ! Ben alors, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, trouillarde…

-Tu rigoles, je ne raterais pas ça… sensei…"

La petite chatte rit joyeusement, et se prépara au combat.

"T'es prête ?

-Plus que jamais…

-Alors…

-A l'assaut !"

Sous les yeux incrédules des moines, la leçon amicale commença.

"Et bien, et bien… Je crois qu'elle nous a caché des choses à propos de Ririn…", rit Hakkai en débouchant sur l'esplanade, s'asseyant à côté du bonze qui se reposait, tranquille, sous un arbre voisin.

"Elle se défend bien, notre petite protégée", remarqua Gojyo, qui était venu s'accouder près d'eux.

Le singe émergea d'un tas de fruits posé au sol et, une énorme pomme dans la bouche, parla :

"Chkichpache ?"

La réponse fut générale.

"Rien, Gokû, retourne manger…"

* * *

"ALLEZ ENCORE UN ASSAUT !", hurla Ririn, en retournant au sol. 

"ABANDON, J'EN PEUX PLUS", cria son adversaire en tombant à genoux, la main crispée sur son bras blessé.

"Uwah, t'as fait de super progrès ! Tu t'adaptes super bien ! Refais les enchaînements, répète les attaques jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent d'instinct.

-Répéter les esquives, les attaques, les défenses, récapitula l'élève, en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

-Impeccable, t'as tout retenu , dit joyeusement la chatte aux yeux verts en tapant dans ses mains, je te retrouverais pour une autre leçon dans trois jours ?

-Marché conclu, senseï", termina Mimi en recevant une bise de sa professeur improvisée

Celle-ci esquissa un au revoir en direction du reste de la bande, et se mit à dévaler les escaliers, sans oublier d'emporter des fruits plein les poches.

"Pas mal, Kotonbo, tu nous avait caché tes leçons…, applaudit le kappa.

-Tu as peut-être un peu abusé pour un premier jour…" répliqua l'ancien humain, son éternel sourire aux lèvres," mais tu m'as impressionné… Bravo"

Gokû, perché dans un cerisier aux branches lourdes de fruits, se pendit par les genoux pour se retrouver près de Mimi :

"Chkichépaché ?"

"On ne parle pas la bouche pleine…", réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

Après un vain effort pour avaler sa part, Gokû consentit à reprendre une direction verticale compatible avec les lois de la gravité oesophagienne, et reposa sa question.

"Rien du tout, saru… Rien d'important.", grogna le bonze en s'étirant après une journée passée dehors."Te sens-tu bien, Kotonbo ,demanda-t-il.

-Parfaitement…

-T'as intérêt, parce que après ce que tu viens de nous présenter, je t'aurais pas cru…

-Oho, un compliment du grand maître ! Estimes-toi heureuse, Mimi…, ricana Gojyo, en évitant les balles du bonze.

Après s'être défoulé sur le kappa, la conversation reprit :

"Je disais donc…

-On peut partir, si c'est ce que tu veux dire…

-Sans regrets ? Pas de repos en plus ?

-Non. Je survivrais, t'inquiète pas…"

Retrouvant un ton plus habituel, le bonze lança :

"Départ, demain sept heures.

-Et c'est reparti vers l'ouest !", cria Gokû joyeusement.

* * *

Gojyo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Assis sur son couchage, il fixait le lit d'en face, où reposait Mimi. 

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

Hakkai s'était à demi relevé, semblant lui aussi, être fui par le sommeil.

"Nan. J'ai raté le coche. C'est pas le cas de ces bienheureux… "

Les bienheureux en question étaient Gokû, qui ronflait allègrement, à moitié tombé au sol, Sanzo, dont le sommeil calme n'était dérangé par nulle pensée, et Mimi, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

"Tu veux un thé ?

-Mouais… Merci, dit-il en perdant son regard dans les étoiles.

-A quoi penses-tu ?", demanda Hakkai en s'asseyant près de son ami, lui tendant une tasse de liquide brûlant.

"Boaf… Rien…d'important, en tout cas.

-Kotonbo ?

-C'est marrant, il a fallu que je l'appelle comme ça une fois pour que tout le monde adopte son surnom…

-Faut avouer que ça lui va parfaitement… T'as bien trouvé, Gojyo,"dit-il en avalant une grosse gorgée de liquide, se brûlant la gorge.

-Et pourtant, son vrai nom est plus facile à mémoriser.

-Oui…

-Hakkai…Te souviens-tu… Lorsque je t'ai hébergé, après ton combat contre les yokais de Hyukang-Mao…

-Oui…"

Gojyo se sentait coupable à l'idée de remonter ainsi d'anciens souvenirs douloureux à son ami, mais… Il avait besoin de conseils…

"Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas eu de prémonitions concernant la mort de ta femme… Et je t'avais répondu que ce n'était pas de ta faute si elle était morte.

-Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir…

-A l'époque, je n'avais rien de précieux, continua le kappa, les yeux dans le vague, je te l'avais dit…

-Je vois, maintenant," termina Hakkai en posant une main sur l'épaule de Gojyo, le regard troublé par les souvenirs de ce temps, les bons, comme les très mauvais…

"Je… J'aimerais savoir… J'aime beaucoup Kotonbo, mais… Je ne sais pas… C'est comment, l'amour ? Je… n'en ai jamais eu réellement besoin…" **_(1)_**

Hakkai sourit en entendant l'aveu de son ami. Il se souvenait du visage pâle de Gojyo en voyant Kotonbo au sol, salement amochée, les nuits qu'il avait tenu à passer éveillé pour veiller sur son repos… Oui, il l'aimait beaucoup.

"L'amour… Toi seul peut savoir ce qu'il t'apporte, Gojyo… Il peut te rendre le plus heureux des hommes, comme le plus démuni."

L'ancien humain posa sa main sur son abdomen, sentant sous ses doigts la large cicatrice qui l'élançait au souvenir de sa femme.

"Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, va, que tu l'aimais… Mais je crois que tu as un concurrent…"

Incrédule, le kappa demanda qui pouvait donc se mesurer à lui…

"Gokû, bien sûr… Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Et puis… tu n'as pas pris en compte le caractère de la miss…

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne vois pas comme elle réagit avec lui ? Comme une maman avec un enfant… Et lui, pour l'enfance…

-Ouais, 4 ans d'âge mental…

-Alors c'est un adversaire sérieux… , rit Hakkai.

-Oui, chef, j'm'en souviendrais", bailla le kappa, en regardant les étoiles.

* * *

"Hihihi… 

-Que faites vous, Bodhisattva Kanzeon ?

-Je m'amuse, Jiroshin…. Cette bande est très divertissante…

-Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi, Bodhisattva…

-Allons, Jiroshin… Dis-moi… Te souviens-tu de Kotonbo ?

* * *

_Et voilàààà !_

_Comme d'habitude, bureau des réclamations en bas à gauche !_

_Dans le prochain épisode, flash back de quelques 500 ans... Mais qui est donc Kotonbo ?_

_Huhu, allez, à suivre (demain, sans doute.)_

_**(1)** Rha, mon dieu, la guimauve... Horriiiiiiiiiible ! Surtout de la part de Gojyo... Passage à éviter, donc... Maudite Saint Valentin...> _

_NB: la rédaction vient de dépasser les 65 pages Word, si vous voulez que j'accélère le rythme de publication, je peux, j'ai pas mal de marge d'avance )_


	6. I,6 : Qui est Kotonbo ?

_**Réponses aux reviews !**_

_Mimi : Huhu, l'ambulance… Patience, on en reparlera dans les épisodes 14 et 15… Oui, je sais, c'est loin, mais je suis méchante, et je le revendique !_

_Lane : Je suis bien contente que ce petit amusement te plaise ! Et ravie de voir qu'il t'enthousiasme à ce point ! Voici un autre épisode pour te satisfaire !_

_Déborah : un grand merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les épisodes précédents…_

_Et voici donc…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode…. Je sais plus combien. **_

* * *

**__**

_**Flash-back, 500 ans, Paradis céleste...**_

"Venez, ma Dame, nous arrivons…"

La servante intimait aux porteurs d'accélérer la manœuvre. Sa maîtresse était attendue.

"Mina…

-Oui, ma Dame ?

-Suis-je réellement obligée de voyager ainsi cachée, en palanquin…

-Mais, ma Dame, vous êtes la fiancée du seigneur duparadiscéleste… Vous vous devez de vous cacher…

-Je ne veux pas de ce mariage.

-Il a été arrangé pour éviter la guerre entre deux royaumes célestes, ma Dame… Vous devriez vous sentir honorée de protéger ainsi deux peuples.

-Mina…

-Oui, ma Dame ?

-Resteras-tu près de moi ?"

La servante hésita, les yeux humides de larmes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle approuvait sa maîtresse, mais l'arrivée au palais des dieux lui intimait de prendre une autre position… L'idée de l'abandonner ainsi au milieu de dieux inconnus, dont certains étaient belliqueux, l'horrifiait, mais elle même n'y pouvait rien…

"Mina ?

-Tout à l'heure, ma Dame, nous arrivons."

* * *

La salle de réception, couleur de sang, apparut bien sinistre et austère aux nouvelles arrivantes :

"Soyez les bienvenues, mes Dames, en royaume céleste. Laquelle d'entre vous est Dame Kotonbo ?

-Il s'agit de ma maîtresse, seigneur.", commença Mina, alors que Kotonbo restait les yeux baissés, non pas par timidité, mais bien par peur de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. L'idée d'épouser un homme aussi rude la dégoûtait.

"L'un de mes hommes va vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements.

-Laissez donc, Majesté, je m'en charge.

-Comme vous voulez, Kanzeon."

La déesse, une fleur de lotus à la main, s'encadrait dans le rectangle lumineux de la porte.

"Venez, je vais vous guider."

S'engageant dans les couloirs, le groupe disparut aux yeux d'un petit espion aux yeux d'or, porteur de lourdes chaînes, qui préféra un raccourci pour suivre le reste de la conversation…

"Ainsi donc, tu es la déesse des chants Kotonbo ?

-Oui, ma Dame.

-Ne chipotes pas. Ici, tout le monde m'appelle Kanzeon, sans titres. Nous sommes tous d'essence divine, seul le grand pacha se permet de s'en offrir un… Tu es bien originaire du royaume céleste du Sud ?

-Oui. Mon père en est le seigneur régnant.

-Tu as tort de te laisser ainsi manipuler…"

Surprise par les paroles de la déesse, Kotonbo s'arrêta, imitée par sa suivante.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû obéir à ton père. Les rouages du destin sont déjà en place, la route est tracée, il n'y a plus qu'à la suivre… Tu mourras, Kotonbo, petite libellule… Ta vie ne sera plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle aurait dû être… Tu n'es qu'un pion sur un échiquier dont tu ne peux même pas estimer la surface… Mais allons. Voici tes appartements, je te souhaite de bien te reposer ! A bientôt.", sourit-elle en disparaissant.

* * *

Prenant possession de leur demeure, Kotonbo et Mina s'assirent sur un lit somptueux, et commencèrent à converser.

"Dis moi, Mina, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

-Oui, ma Dame ?

-Resteras-tu près de moi ?"

La suivante hésita longuement, puis, finalement, sentant une douleur lancinante qui se répandait dans son corps, se décida à prendre la parole :

"Je ne suis pas une déesse, votre Altesse… Je ne suis qu'une ombre, une création de votre père pour que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas pendant le voyage… Tout comme les porteurs ont disparu après vous avoir déposé devant l'escalier du palais, je vais disparaître, car ma durée de vie se termine. Je sens que je me meurs, déjà…"

Le corps de son amie devenait plus éthéré déjà, plus blanc, et une grimace de douleur prit possession de son visage :

"Mina, je t'en prie, ne pars pas… Je dois pouvoir te garder en vie…"

La princesse tenta une formule, mais rien ne se passa.

"Votre père avait tout prévu, ma Dame", souffla Mina, le visage transformé par la souffrance, en attrapant la main de sa maîtresse," il n'est pas possible de contrer ses sorts…"

Effarée, Kotonbo regardait mourir son amie, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ignorant qu'elle était observée.

"Ma Dame, je vais partir. Mais avant, je veux vous dire quelque chose…"

Elle s'interrompit, reprit sa respiration, et sourit :

"Je vous aime comme ma propre sœur, ma Dame… Et cela, je vous jure que ce n'est pas votre père qui m'a ordonné de le prononcer.

-Je t'aime aussi, Mina…"

Et le corps disparu, soufflé par une légère brise, illusion qu'elle était depuis le début du voyage. Les pleurs de la princesse déesse des chants se transformèrent en une mélodie du pays du Sud, lente, sans paroles, aimée de la suivante, mais sa voix se brisa dans les sanglots.

* * *

"Ne pleure pas…"

Une petite voix s'élevait de derrière une tenture. La princesse se leva, et tenta d'apercevoir à qui elle avait affaire. Mais le parleur était rapide, esquivait la moindre de ses tentatives de l'approcher.

On toqua à la porte.

"Allez, ouvre, Tempô !"

Surprise, Kotonbo ne réfléchit pas et ouvrit. Elle se retrouva devant une muraille de livres, qui entra, puis fut déposée sur la table par son porteur :

"Pfiu, j'te jure, t'aurais vraiment pas pensé à…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant que la décoration de la chambre où il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son ami bibliophile… Une petite bête jaillit de la tenture, des chaînes aux poignets et au cou, et se jeta sur l'arrivant :

"Kenren !

-Argh, Gokû, t'es lourd !", grogna l'officier en guise de salutations. Puis, semblant enfin apercevoir Kotonbo, il s'excusa :

"Désolé, je me suis trompé de porte… C'est pas facile, avec les livres devant les yeux…"

La princesse sourit :

"Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais vous aider à les emporter, ce sera plus commode… Toi aussi ?", demanda-t-elle au gamin qu'elle voyait enfin.

"Voui !"

Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Ne pleure pas… Elle est toujours ici.

-Merci, petit chibi…"

Chacun s'empara d'une pile de livres, et ils disparurent dans le couloir.

* * *

Toc, toc.

"Entrez !", dit un homme à lunettes, occupé à ranger quelques livres dans les étagères.

"C'est nous, Tempô !", cria le singe en déposant sa pile de livres sur la table, bientôt imité par Kenren et Kotonbo

"Bonjour tout le monde… Tiens, qui êtes-vous ?", dit-il en percevant la princesse.

- Je dois te remercier, Tempô, sans la pile de livres que tu m'avais demandé de chercher, je ne me serais pas trompé de porte, et je n'aurais pas rencontré une aussi charmante créature… Qui se nomme…

-Kotonbo…

-La princesse du royaume du Sud ?

-Konzen !", cria joyeusement Gokû.

L'homme blond qui venait de parler était dans l'ombre de l'un des coins de la pièce. Mais à sa vue, la plupart éclatèrent de rire.

"Je dois vraiment supporter ça ,demanda le concerné à Tempô.

-Tu es très mignon, dans cette tenue, Konzen, et puis, après tout… C'est toi qui a accepté de me rendre ce service…

-Pas si j'avais su ce que tu allais me mettre dans les mains…"

Un chiffon sur la tête, un plumeau entre les doigts, le concerné époussetait les livres.

La princesse se reprit, et opina, validant la remarque de Konzen.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, votre Altesse, dit-il en ôtant son couvre-chef, ces gens ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables.

-Toi non plus, mon neveu… En tout cas, pas ainsi…", rit la bodhisattva, qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir.

"Bien, bien, les présentations sont donc faites, le décor est en place… Il ne manque plus que…

-Quoi donc, Kanzeon , grogna Konzen, espérant la faire déguerpir au plus vite.

-L'événement perturbateur, mon neveu… Et il ne saurait tarder…"

* * *

"Tout est prêt ?

-Oui, Monseigneur. Nous avons tout préparé. Fausses preuves, et témoins.

-Bien… Il me faut absolument le contrôle du Royaume du Sud, et pour cela…"

Le regard du seigneur céleste se remplit soudain de folie.

"La guerre."

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, tranquilles. Le mariage de Kotonbo et du seigneur céleste devait avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu. La seule chose qu'elle connaissait de lui était son fils, Nataku, que le petit singe lui avait un jour présenté.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses quatre seuls compagnons, souvent dans la bibliothèque de Tempô, où elle dévorait les livres avec une facilité étonnante. Parfois, pour divertir ses nouveaux amis, elle laissait sa voix s'élever en une lente mélopée. Malgré la mort de Mina, elle sentait autour d'elle son esprit qui veillait. Sa formule, bien que peu puissante devant celle de son père avait donc eu un peu d'effet…

* * *

Un matin, pourtant, elle ne vint pas, comme à son habitude, rendre l'un des livres du bibliophile.

Tempô ne s'inquiéta guère de ce retard, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit débouler Gokû, le souffle court et le regard effrayé, qu'il commença à se poser des question :

"Ko… Kotonbo !

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, Gokû ?

-Elle a des ennuis !"

Kenren, qui venait d'entrer et d'entendre la fin de la conversation, s'apprêta à repartir vers la chambre de la princesse, mais Gokû le retint :

"NON ! Il ne faut pas y aller ! "

Konzen, lui aussi arrivé, s'assit et demanda alors tranquillement :

"Raconte, Gokû, ce que tu as vu."

Le singe ne se priva pas, et relata tout : comment il était venu dans la chambre de la princesse, lui préparant une petite farce pour son réveil, comment il s'était caché en entendant les gardes qui approchaient, comment Kotonbo, à peine éveillée, avait dû suivre les soldats qui l'accusaient d'espionnage et brandissaient pour preuve des documents qu'ils trouvèrent au prix d'une recherche bien trop rapide et mal menée pour être véridique, comment ils l'avaient emmenée jusqu'aux cachots, sans se douter un seul moment qu'un témoin s'esquivait derrière eux…

"Elle sera jugée demain…", termina-t-il, essoufflé.

Kenren se leva, et ouvrit la porte :

"Où vas-tu ? ", demanda Tempô.

"Je dois pouvoir obtenir le numéro de sa cellule !", cria-t-il en disparaissant.

* * *

Kanzeon, imperturbable sur son trône, regardait les lotus.

"Et voilà… Premier acte…" soupira-t-elle. Jiroshin vint la rejoindre :

"Bodhisattva, vous êtes convoqué demain pour…

-Le jugement de la princesse Kotonbo… Je sais, Jiroshin."dit-elle tristement. "Dommage…"

La fleur de lotus qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts lui échappa et les fragiles pétales se brisèrent sur le sol de marbre.

"Nous ne sommes que des pions…", dit-elle en se levant pour en cueillir une autre.

* * *

On chantait dans les cachots. Une douce complainte, sans mots, juste une musique, apaisante…

"Kotonbo ?"

La mélodie s'éteignit, et le prénom rebondit sur les parois de la cellule. La voix était familière.

"Bonjour, Kenren…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je l'apprendrais demain, sans doute…"

Kenren s'approcha et la vit enfin. Assise à même le sol, souriante, portant une robe magnifique, brillant sous les rayons du soleil qui pointaient dans la cellule, elle était belle… En pleine rêverie…

"Elle est partie…

-Qui ?

-Mina… Elle est repartie au château de mon père… Il ne sera pas surpris par la contre-attaque du Seigneur céleste, beaucoup de vies seront épargnées…, sourit-elle.

-Attends, Kotonbo, Gokû a tout vu ! Et nous sommes quatre à avoir été avec toi pendant des journées entières ! Où aurais-tu trouvé le temps d'espionner ?

-Ne vous impliquez surtout pas là-dedans !", cria-t-elle presque en attrapant son poignet, "vous risqueriez d'être accusé de complicité. Gokû n'avait rien à faire dans ma chambre, il sera tué si il parle !

-Mais…

-Si je meurs seule, vous pourrez un jour le contrer. Si vous mourrez avec moi… Nul ne le fera. Alors tais-toi, je t'en prie…"

Elle pleurait presque, l'intimant au silence. Emu devant la fragilité de son amie, il lui fit comprendre qu'il se tairait d'un hochement de tête.

"Promet…

-Je…Je le jure.

-Merci, Kenren… Je suis rassurée."

Elle leva son visage strié de larmes, et lui sourit. Hésitant, il approcha sa propre main du visage de la déesse, et essuya les gouttes salées. Se rendant soudain compte de son geste, il s'excusa, mais, Kotonbo posa sa propre main sur la sienne, et se laissa consoler.

"Officier Kenren !"

Vivement, elle s'éloigna au fond du cachot, et l'officier, quelque peu déçu s'en alla voir qui l'appelait.

* * *

"Alors ?"

De retour dans la chambre, Kenren dû tout raconter :

"Je l'ai vue. Elle n'est pas effrayée…

-Alors elle va se défendre !", dit joyeusement Gokû, soulagé.

-Non… Non, elle est prête à mourir.

-Quoi ?

-Alors nous parlerons.", dit Tempô en se levant, prêt à aller demander audience au seigneur céleste.

-Hors de question !", dit l'officier en lui attrapant le bras." elle… m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Bien sûr, et c'est la meilleur chose que vous ayez faite, officier Kenren."

Kanzeon s'encadrait dans la porte, une fleur de lotus brisée entre les doigts, le regard triste.

"Les pions s'avancent, et encerclent l'un d'entre eux, accolé au bord du plateau. Pourtant, avant d'être pris… Il sera promu. Le pion deviendra Dame, il verra l'échiquier, et la Dame sera tuée. La partie va continuer. Et, un jour…

-La Dame reviendra.", termina Konzen, en fermant un livre d'échecs.

"Je vois que tu t'instruis, mon neveu…," sourit la Kwannon avant de disparaître.

* * *

Le lendemain, la prisonnière fut traînée jusque dans la salle où le seigneur céleste l'avait reçu le premier jour. Sa décoration prit alors tout son sens, révélant la nature de l'âme du seigneur céleste. Un amant de la Mort, un homme buveur de sang. On la força à s'agenouiller et à baisser la tête alors que le seigneur entrait. Près de lui, la Kwannon lui adressa un pauvre sourire en s'asseyant :

"Aujourd'hui a lieu le procès de Dame Kotonbo, fille du seigneur du Sud. Ma… fiancée", termina-t-il avec dégoût,"qui est accusée d'espionnage."

Il s'assit, et un autre dieu s'avança :

"Les preuves ici réunies, des documents de la plus haute confidentialité, ont été trouvées dans sa chambre, après une fouille minutieuse. De plus, cette Dame disparaissait une grande partie de la journée, au lieu de rester dans ses appartements. Nul ne sait où elle était."

Le seigneur céleste se tourna vers le jury dont faisait partie la Kwannon, et dit haut et clair :

" Suffisamment de preuves ont été réunies pour que périsse cette femme traîtresse. Je demande la mise à mort, sans réincarnations possibles."

La Kwannon ferma les yeux devant l'horreur de la sentence. Les jurys se levèrent et disparurent, le temps de se concerter.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle. Dans la foule, Kenren serrait les poings, tenaillé entre sa promesse de se taire et l'envie de dénoncer l'injustice d'un procès truqué. Tempô, plus loin, devait retenir Gokû qui cherchait à rejoindre la princesse et s'expliquer, et Konzen, quand à lui, restait de marbre…

L'air trembla quelques secondes, et les dieux réapparurent. L'un d'eux s'avança :

"La sentence à été approuvée à 9 voix sur 10.

-Très bien," dit le seigneur céleste, retenant à grand peine son sourire triomphant.

La victime ne tremblait pas. Elle psalmodiait, doucement, sereine, en attendant sa sentence.

Le seigneur céleste s'approcha d'elle et prononça une incantation.

"Désormais, tu es mortelle, Kotonbo, et nul ne s'occupera de ton âme après ta disparition…, ricana-t-il, alors qu'un soldats préparait son sabre.

"Monseigneur…", demanda-t-elle doucement, "ne dit-on pas que les condamnés ont droit à une dernière parole ?"

Surpris, le seigneur la lui accorda :

"Je suis prête à accepter la mort, seigneur, mais je voudrais parler les mains déliées…"

Seules cinq personnes dans la salle comprirent…

La promotion est en marche.

* * *

Ses mains furent déliées, et, en se massant les poignets, elle se releva et fit face à celui qui se jouait d'elle :

"Permettez, ou plutôt souffrez que je ne vous appelle plus Monseigneur, car vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous n'avez été qu'un homme, rien de plus. Maintenant, vous êtes pire. Je ne vois en vous qu'un calculateur, un esprit retors et sans pitié pour ceux qui ne sauraient lui être utiles… Ou alors dans la mort. Un serpent à tête humaine. Je vous méprise, tout seigneur céleste que vous êtes, car, à présent, je vois clair dans votre jeu. L'échiquier est en place, et croyez moi, la pièce que vous vous apprêtez à prendre ne mourra pas, et reviendra hanter vos jours. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…"

D'une autorité incroyable, elle fit demi-tour, et, d'un geste, empêcha quiconque de poser la main sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, dans la cour extérieure, elle monta sur le chemin de ronde, et défia du regard la foule qui l'avait suivie.

"Votre plan est voué à l'échec, messire, jamais le royaume du Sud ne sera vôtre , hurla-t-elle

-Abattez-la !", répondit le seigneur céleste. Les arcs se tendirent, mais aucune flèche ne partit lorsque la victime éclata de rire, se jouant de la sentence.

"Je périrais, pauvre mortelle que je suis désormais, toutefois par la mort que je me suis choisie, seigneur !"

Elle profita du passage d'un nuage pour descendre de l'autre côté de la muraille. Lorsqu'enfin ils en atteignirent les créneaux, elle était debout, au bord d'un trou entre les nuages, souriante.

Lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre que celui qu'elle avait failli épouser la voyait, elle esquissa un pas de danse et dans l'air s'éleva sa voix limpide, entonnant un chant guerrier, reprit par une armée en marche que l'on distinguait vaguement à l'horizon :

"Le Royaume du Sud ne sera jamais vôtre !", rit-elle, avant de plonger dans le vide.

* * *

Les négociations avec l'armée du Sud avaient été difficiles, mais le Seigneur céleste s'en tira à bon compte : il n'y eu pas de bataille.

Dans la bibliothèque de Tempô, les quatre hommes réunis devisaient, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ou presque.

"Elle a eu du courage,", dit Tempô en regardant à la fenêtre.

-J'aurais plutôt appelé ça du culot, mais c'est du pareil au même…", répondit une voix bien connue.

Kanzeon, une fois encore, s'était invitée.

"Je l'ai vue.

-Où , demanda le singe.

-Sur la terre de Togenkyo. Elle était déjà morte lorsqu'elle a touché le sol, et son tombeau est en construction au sommet d'une montagne, par les habitants d'un village voisin, qui l'appellent _la déesse qui reviendra_.

-Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas belle à voir…, murmura Konzen.

-Au contraire, mon neveu. Elle s'est posée comme un oiseau sur une branche. Aussi belle au départ qu'à l'arrivée."

La nostalgie d'une amie perdue transformait la salle, et les yeux étaient humides, mais une seule larme, cachée, roula.

* * *

"Dame Kotonbo aurait donc réussi à contourner le sort du Seigneur céleste et à entamer un cycle de réincarnation , s'étonna Jiroshin.

-Je crois bien que c'est elle, en effet. Plus je la regarde, plus je trouve que cette gamine lui ressemble…".

La Bodhisattva se perdit, pensive, dans la contemplation de ses fleurs.

"Si ressemblante…"

_

* * *

Huhu, et voilàààà !_

_Ben oui, Kotonbo, c'est une petite déesse manipulée, pas de grands artifices, pas de très grande place dans le royaume céleste… Mais déesse das chants, j'ai trouvé ça sympa... (en plus, ma mimi, elle chante trop bien, alors.. )_

_Ah, au fait… Si quelqu'un pourrait me donner le nom du seigneur céleste, ça m'arrangerait, j'avoue avoir oublié , et répéter le seigneur céleste quelque quarante fois dans le même épisode, ça la fout mal... _

_Désolée pour certains passages ma foi bien trempés dans la guimauve (berk, j'aime pas ça... ), mais écrire vers minuit, une heure du mat a des incidences sur mes pensées XD... Y en a d'autres plus loin (dans une dizaine d'épisodes...), si vous n'aimez pas, je changerais..._

_R&R, please !_


	7. I,7 : Je suis revenue

_**Réponses aux reviews** : _

_**Lane** : Merci pour le nom du père de Nataku (je suis d'accord avec toi sur ses ambitions, quel sale **biiiip**… Mouais, restons polies tout de même _

_Sinon, Mimi est une amie à moi, qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour le perso principal… Qu'est-ce que je dis moi… C'est 99.999 999 99 du perso principal (le petit 0.000 000 01 de reste est de mwa ), et Kotonbo… tout simplement mon amie en déesse J'ai essayé de la transformer en déesse de sa meilleure qualité , voili voilou, je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise (allez, Mimi, sois fière de ton avatar divin, mdr !)_

_**Deborah** : hihi, contente que l'épisode t'ais plu Voici encore une suite !_

_Et voici…._ **_SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 7…_**

**__**

* * *

Au château d'Hojo.

"Ririn ! Je vous retrouve enfin !", soupira le docteur Huang en apercevant la tignasse rousse de son sujet d'étude."Venez, je n'ai pas terminé vos tests, il me manque quelques réglages…"

La chatte implora du regard son frère, son herboriste et son escrimeur, mais ils n'étaient d'aucun pouvoir devant les scientifiques de Dame Gyokumen. Boudeuse, prévoyant quelques heures d'ennui supplémentaires, elle se résigna à suivre la scientifique.

"Kogaiji ?"

La voix de la maîtresse du château se fit entendre, l'appelant à son service :

"Oui, ma Dame ?

-Dépêche toi de me ramener le sûtra de la bande de Sanzo, j'en ai besoin.

-Oui, Dame Gyokumen.

-Ah, et n'emporte pas Ririn avec toi. Je tiens à ce qu'elle reste ici.

-Bien."

Le yokai s'effaça, et retrouva ses compagnons dans la salle où était retenue sa mère.

"Alors, où part-on , demanda l'escrimeur.

-A la rencontre de la bande de Sanzo. Nous les attendrons à leur prochaine étape, qui sera sans doute ce temple."dit-il en désignant un point sur une carte du pays."Il vaut mieux partir maintenant, ou nous arriverons après leur passage."

L'air se troubla, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta d'eux que quelques traces de pas dans la poussière.

* * *

A l'arrière de la jeep se déroulait une belle bagarre : il y avait de la triche dans l'air…

"Montre tes cartes, macaque, je suis sûr que t'as triché !

-Nan, mes cartes ne te concernent pas, cafard barbu ! C'est toi qui veux tricher !

-Montre moi ces cartes, filou ! Deux rois sont déjà tombés, et j'en ai vu trois dans ta main !

-Hey, là, c'est toi qui triche, kappa ! Touches pas à mes cartes !"

La bagarre dégénéra, mais au lieu d'une seule réaction habituelle…

"Vos gueules , cria le bonze en sortant son harisen, alors que Mimi, furieuse, ramassait les cartes :

"C'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas être tranquilles cinq minutes ! Confisquées !"

La bagarre se termina aussitôt, et les deux plaignants se regardèrent, effarés : elle avait prit leur jeu…

"Allez, rends, steuplé, Mimi…

-Pitié, on sera sages, promis….

-Non… On vous avait prévenu. Alors soyez sages d'abord, les cartes viendront après."

Aussitôt, les deux bagarreurs se firent mille politesses. Sanzo, étonné par l'assurance nouvelle de leur protégée, se rassit, alors que Hakkai concluait :

"Waouh, quelle maîtrise, chapeau…"

Hélas, la trêve fut de courte durée. Bientôt, ils s'accusèrent mutuellement d'empiéter sur la place voisine…

"Hakkai, le prochain arrêt est-il encore loin , demanda Mimi.

-Non, un temple, pas très éloigné d'ici… Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voici."

Au détour du virage apparut le sanctuaire. Il était en contrebas de la piste.

"Parfait… Vous voulez bien ralentir, s'il vous plaît ?", dit-elle en ajustant ses prises, alors que l'ancien humain s'exécutait. "Je vous y retrouve !"

Et elle quitta la voiture.

"Après tout ce temps, tu me vouvoies encore , demanda l'ancien humain.

-Je… suis désolée, je ferais un effort, dit-elle sur un pauvre sourire

-Hey, tu oublies de nous rendre les cartes , dit Gojyo, alors qu'elle commençait à descendre la pente en marche tranquille :

"Vous n'étiez pas sages !", répondit-elle en les agitant, désignant le temple. "A tout à l'heure !"

Et elle descendit. Le bruit du moteur de la jeep s'étouffait dans le lointain, mais il lui sembla entendre une légère remarque : _Made in Sanzo_ et un coup de harisen résonna dans la montagne. Le temple n'était pas loin, à peine quelques minutes. Mais une procession qui gravissait la pente venait à sa rencontre, psalmodiant des prières, et se dirigea vers une grotte d'où émanait une douce lueur. Elle avait le temps, et elle décida alors de les suivre.

* * *

Bientôt, on entendit le fracas d'un féroce combat. Les chants de la procession s'intensifièrent, alors que les hurlements d'un blessé parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

"Déjà trois jours qu'il se bat ainsi", murmura-t-on dans le rang en arrivant devant la grotte.

-Que se passe-t-il , demanda Mimi, totalement étrangère à l'événement.

-Un guerrier est venu, il y a une semaine, combattre un oiseau géant dévoreur d'enfants qui s'était installé dans la grotte. Depuis, ils n'en sont pas ressortis. Nous venons prier pour sa réussite."

La procession s'arrêta soudainement devant la caverne.

"Regardez !", hurla une femme dans la foule, en désignant une source qui émergeait de la caverne.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau qui y coulait, mais bien du sang.

Les prières reprirent avec ferveur, espérant que ce sang était celui de leur ennemi, et non de leur défenseur.

Mimi, elle, préféra se faire sa propre idée du combat en contournant le premier rang et pénétrant dans la grotte, ignorant les reproches des moines.

* * *

Le tunnel était sombre, mais une douce lueur, qui semblait émaner du fond du couloir, rendait visible le sol. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à la cavité proprement dite :

"Arrêtez tout de suite !", hurla-t-elle en voyant que le mercenaire allait mettre son adversaire à mort. L'homme, surprit, suspendit son geste, alors que son interlocutrice en profitait pour s'interposer :

"Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle. Laissez moi tuer ce charognard.

-Crétin !"

Devant l'insulte, le guerrier ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction et laisser son épée tomber à terre. _(ndla : j'imagine bien l'image, lol)_

"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est un oiseau…

-Et ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, les oiseaux pondent des œufs et les couvent avant de pouvoir nourrir leurs petits. Je n'en vois aucun.

-Il tuait les enfants pour se nourrir lui-même.

-Mais enfin, regardez-la !"

L'homme s'exécuta, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua son erreur : son adversaire était d'une maigreur effrayante… Elle n'avait certainement pas mangé depuis des semaines.

L'oiseau, énorme, pantelant, tenta de se redresser, mais il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Il agonisa, et mourut quelques minutes plus tard.

"Vous venez de tuer une mère qui protégeait ses enfants. Espèce de…"

Elle ne trouvait pas de qualificatif adéquat. Soudain, un hurlement retentit au dehors, et on entendit une femme pleurer, criant le nom de celui qui semblait être son enfant.

"Votre dévoreur de chair est bien ailleurs…

-Je… Je l'ignorais…", bredouilla le mercenaire.

-C'est bien ça, le problème avec les guerriers…, ricana-t-elle, Ca tape d'abord, ça réfléchit après…"_ (ndla : et pan, dans les dents !)_ , dit-elle, surprise par sa propre insolence.

Mue par une soudaine impulsion, elle se hissa sur le bord du nid, et se pencha à l'intérieur. Peut-être pourrait-elle sauver des oeufs.

Non. Après trois jours non couvés, ils avaient tous la froideur de la glace. Sauf un, enfoui profondément, accolé juste contre la paroi rocheuse d'où émanait la lueur qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

"Que faites-vous ?

-Je sauve ce qui peut l'être.", répondit-elle en attrapant le rescapé, le débarrassant de ses impuretés et l'enfouissant sous son pull.

A peine se fut elle éloignée, que de lui-même, le nid prit feu, et devint poussière, révélant son support :

"Un tombeau !

-Vous l'ignoriez ?

-Je ne suis pas du coin, répondit-elle en s'approchant du visage de la morte, sculpté dans la pierre.

-Tout le monde connaît le tombeau de la _déesse qui reviendra_, murmura l'homme en s'agenouillant pour une prière.

-Je suis la preuve vivante du contraire. Cette sépulture rend votre crime plus odieux encore, car vous avez fait couler le sang près d'un mort, un dieu, qui plus est… dit-elle en quittant la caverne, sans remarquer que son ombre avait considérablement changé de forme…

Au dehors, la foule attendait le verdict :

"L'oiseau est mort, annonça Mimi en sortant, et vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir couvert tel crime.

-Elle dévorait nos enfants ! L'un d'eux a disparu il y a quelques minutes à peine !"

Mimi ne put s'empêcher de rire : ils étaient donc sots à ce point…

"Cesse de te moquer ! Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de nous juger ainsi , " hurla un moine, furieux.

Mimi voulut répondre, mais sa bouche n'articula aucune parole. Seule celle de son ombre remua :

"Je suis de retour…"

A ces mots, la foule poussa un cri de stupéfaction et tomba à genoux, priant.

Surprise par la réaction qu'elle jugea excessive, Mimi recula, s'enfonçant dans les sous-bois, profitant qu'ils avaient tous la tête baissée pour s'enfuir.

* * *

Dans un crissement de pneus, la jeep s'arrêta au beau milieu de la place du village. Tous descendirent, et Jeep se transforma.

"Les cartes ! Où est Mimi ?

-Ah, elle n'a pas l'air d'être encore ici, sourit Hakkai., on devrait aller réserver des chambres à l'auberge…"

Ce qui fut fait sans tarder. Cependant, passant devant la porte de bronze qui séparait le temple de l'agglomération, Gokû s'arrêta, fixant l'un des battants :

"J'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part…

-Oh, saru, tu t'amènes, ou on dîne sans toi ?"

L'argument était de taille, bien plus important qu'une porte de bronze gravée d'un corps féminin… Le singe courut aussitôt rejoindre ses compagnons.

* * *

"Bonsoir…

-Dis donc, Kotonbo, t'en as mis du temps pour arriver , grogna Gojyo en réclamant d'un geste les cartes qu'elle avait substitué pendant le voyage.

-Ravie de voir que je t'ais manqué, kappa," répondit-elle en les lui tendant, alors que le visage du concerné se renfrognait. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Les autres, d'accord. Mais pas elle…" Je peux avoir ma chambre ?

-Tu ne dînes pas avec nous , demanda Hakkai.

-Merci, j'ai pas trop faim… Je redescendrais plus tard…", termina-t-elle en esquissant un petit geste, s'élevant dans les escaliers.

"Dis donc…, murmura Gokû, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

-Quoi , grogna le bonze.

-Les effets de lumière sont bizarres, ici, on a l'impression qu'elle porte une tenue de cérémonie à l'ancienne…

-Arrête de rêver, guenon, c'est la vapeur de la bouffe qui te monte à la tête.", grogna le bonze en s'allumant une cigarette.

Soudain, les villageois s'engouffrèrent dans l'auberge.

"Ce sont eux , cria un petit pâtre, je les ai vus !"

D'un même mouvement, le quatuor s'était levé, prêt à se battre, mais un moine s'avança, les mains tendues en signe de leur bonne foi.

"On vous a vu avec une jeune fille… Sauriez-vous où est-elle ?

-Elle est… , commença Gokû, la bouche pleine, avant que Gojyo ne lui enfonce le crâne dans son assiette.

-Oooooooooh… Désolé, macaque, j'ai pas réussi à dégommer le moustique qui te piquait…

-Que vous a-t-elle fait de mal , demanda Hakkai.

-Rien du tout, nous voulons seulement…

-Si elle n'a rien fait de mal, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en occuper, lâcha Sanzo, excédé.

-L'honorer selon la coutume…"

A ces mots, le bonze s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette, et le singe avala de travers, alors que Hakkai et Gojyo restaient bouche bée _(ndla : encore un superbe tableau, j'étais en forme, le soir où j'ai rédigé ça ) _:

"Excusez-moi, j'ai mal entendu…, demanda Sanzo, les yeux rouges et la gorge piquante, vous avez bien dit que vous alliez… l'honorer ?"

Sur réponse affirmative, il demanda aux autres de retenir les villageois et monta aux étages.

* * *

A peine entrée dans sa chambre, Mimi extirpa l'œuf, le déposa sur la table, et l'examina attentivement. Guère plus gros qu'un œuf d'alouette, il en différait cependant par les pustules bleuâtres qui parsemaient sa surface. Ne cherchant pas à savoir quelle espèce d'oiseau pondait de si étranges œufs, elle le déposa sur une serviette roulée, alluma une lampe de table, et le plaça juste au dessous. Puis elle se perdit dans la contemplation et l'étude de la coquille.

BAM !

"KOTONBO !"

Surprise, Mimi sursauta :

"Sanzo, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT , cria-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-Moi, mais que…

-Mais que quoi ? Il se trouve que la moitié, que dis-je, la totalité du village est dans la salle en bas, ET TE DEMANDE POUR T'HONORER ! J'ATTENDS DES EXPLICATIONS !"

Recroquevillée sur sa chaise, elle ne bougeait plus, effrayée par l'état de colère du bonze. La lueur qui habitait ses yeux le rendait proprement… terrifiant. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Elle savait qu'en ne répondant pas, elle ne ferait qu'accentuer sa fureur, mais, comme disait un vieux proverbe, chasser le naturel revenait à lui offrir une place de choix, et les antiques habitudes avaient repris le dessus sur les progrès de communication effectués au côté du groupe.

"DEPECHES-TOI !

-SANZO, ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !"

Gojyo était monté voir ce qui se passait, accompagné des deux autres, et venait s'interposer entre le bonze et sa victime.

"KAPPA, MELES TOI DE TES AFFAIRES , hurla le bonze.

-JUSTEMENT, CE SONT MES AFFAIRES, NE LUI CRIE PAS DESSUS , répondit Gojyo en lui attrapant le bras.

La réaction du bonze fut rapide. D'un crochet magistral, il envoya le kappa à terre.

"Et si nous commencions par arrêter de hurler , demanda Hakkai.

-TU NE VAS PAS…"

La fin de la phrase mourut dans la gorge de Sanzo lorsqu'il vit le regard tranchant comme une lame de l'ancien humain.

"Bien… Je disais donc… Commençons par arrêter de hurler. Et toi, Mimi…"

Lui aussi ne termina pas.

"Dis moi, Sanzo. Veux tu bien rassurer mes yeux ?

-Je t'écoute, grogna le bonze en allumant une autre cigarette, nerveux.

-Mimi… a bien les cheveux courts ?

-Ouais, très courts, même, où est le prob…"

Lui aussi venait de remarquer.

Tous quatre regardaient le mur, derrière leur protégée. Voyant que les cris s'étaient calmés, elle consentit à ouvrir un œil et regarder autour d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?"

Suivant leur regard, elle observa le mur et ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer et tomber de sa chaise.

Elle se releva, se mit à genoux et regarda son ombre. Celle-ci possédait de toute évidence de très longs cheveux, car une coiffure complexe ornait son front. De nombreux bijoux pendaient aux extrémités de ses chignons, et de ses oreilles.

"Lèves toi., demanda Gokû.

-Quoi ?

-Fais ce qu'on te dit", marmonna Sanzo.

Elle s'exécuta, et étendit les bras. L'ombre suivit ses mouvements, mais, au lieu du contour d'une petite robe simple aux manches courtes recouvrant un jean, ce fut la silhouette d'une immense robe de cérémonie qui se dessina sur le mur.

"Rassurez-moi…", demanda-t-elle timidement," je ne porte pas ça ?

-Non. Pas du tout, murmura Hakkai calmement. Cette ombre… N'a rien à voir avec toi. Maintenant, Kotonbo… Et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait, en quittant Jeep ?"

Toujours tremblante, elle s'exécuta.

* * *

"C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, soupira Sanzo, après le récit de Mimi, ils te prennent pour la _déesse qui reviendra._"

Qui, de toute évidence, était revenue_.(ndla : oh, la belle transition que voilà...)_

"Hey, Mimi, c'est quoi, ça , demanda Gokû en se penchant sur la serviette pliée.

-L'œuf que j'ai ramené…

-C'est bon ?"

N'osant pas réagir après la crise de colère de Sanzo, elle se contenta de prier pour que le singe ne prenne pas son silence pour une autorisation de manger.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive , demanda le bonze, soucieux devant son absence de réactions.

-C'est pas compliqué, crétin de bonze, y a qu'à la voir, elle est morte de trouille, répondit Gojyo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

Elle trembla un peu, se recroquevilla, mais ne refusa pas le contact.

"_Un point pour Gojyo…"_, pensa l'ancien humain en voyant le visage de Gokû.

"Morte de trouille, tu parles… Tu ne manges pas ça, saru… Et interdiction formelle de nous en encombrer… Au fait, qu'avez vous fait des villageois , demanda le bonze en expirant une longue bouffée, signe… expressif de son énervement.

-On leur a demandé de revenir demain, c'est tout, dit Gokû en s'intéressant de nouveau à l'œuf.

"C'est pas tout ça, mais je ne tiens pas à rester ici, grogna le bonze, vénération de Mademoiselle ou pas. Nous partirons cette nuit. Dormez une ou deux heures, maximum.

-Si tu veux, Sanzo, mais je ne penses pas que ce soit très utile, répliqua Hakkai, si ils la prennent pour la déesse, il lui suffira de donner un ordre pour qu'ils obéissent…

-Donner un ordre, elle ? Depuis que j'ai élevé la voix, elle ne sait que se cacher", ricana méchamment le bonze.

Cela ne rata pas. Les yeux humides, Mimi rejeta le bras de Gojyo et quitta l'auberge en courant, sans laisser d'indices sur sa destination. Des regards plus ou moins mécontents se posèrent sur le bonze, qui se contenta de tirer une dernière bouffée et d'écraser sa cigarette avant de terminer :

"Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…"

* * *

Courir dans le bois, seule…

Cela lui rappelait un peu son arrivée ici. Elle était dans le même état, effrayée, toujours aussi peureuse, et elle parcourait le bois, perdue. Le pire dans tout cela…

C'était que Sanzo avait raison.

* * *

Malgré elle, ses pas la menèrent vers la caverne, et elle resta de longues minutes en contemplation devant la lueur bleutée. Lorsqu'elle entendit pas des pas feutrés dans son dos, elle ne put réagir, envoûtée, et la bête, ravie d'une telle aubaine, sortit ses griffes et se prépara à trancher délicatement l'artère carotide. Ainsi la chair resterait tendre…

Cependant, un autre adversaire asséna un coup magistral à l'animal, qui, après s'être remise et voyant que sa proie lui échappait, s'éloigna doucement.

"Ben, Mimi, tu me rassures pas… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ririn.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, tenta la chatte dans l'espoir de faire sourire sa camarade…

"Damoiselle Ririn !"

Une autre voix inconnue appelait, courant vers elles.

"Damoiselle Ririn, vous allez bien ?

-Voui, Yaone ! Où est mon frère ?

-Juste-là, Mademoiselle, il arrive. Nous nous doutions bien qu'une telle voix ne pouvait être qu'à vous", sourit l'herboriste en se penchant maternellement sur la chatte.

Kogaiji et son escrimeur personnel arrivèrent juste après.

"Qui êtes vous , demanda Dokugakuji en s'agenouillant pour regarder l'inconnue de plus près.

-C'est Mimi , rit Ririn en sautillant de joie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi , questionna Kogaiji en passant la main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, la titillant gentiment, tu ne devrais pas être au château ? Je vais encore me faire blâmer pour tes fugues…

-Mais le docteur Huang m'ennuuuuiiiiie, bouda la concernée.

-Vous vous appelez donc ainsi , demanda Yaone, en aidant son interlocutrice à se relever.

-Oui…, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir

-Ben, Mimi… Je ne te reconnais plus, tu me fais peur…", s'inquiéta la chatte devant l'état de tristesse infini de son amie.

Celle-ci tenta un faible sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien n'y fit : la chatte était réellement soucieuse.

"Vous n'avez qu'à rester avec elle, Damoiselle Ririn, pendant que nous allons nous occuper de la bande de Sanzo, proposa Dokugakuji.

-D'accord, renchérit la chatte, en entraînant Mimi dans la grotte.

* * *

"Bien joué, maître Sanzo… Et maintenant, peut-on savoir où se trouve Kotonbo ?"

Ils venaient de parcourir les rues désertes du village, sans aucune trace de leur protégée.

"Peut-être à la grotte ?", proposa Gokû.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en marche, lorsque du bout de la rue apparurent trois silhouettes.

"Ben tiens, ça faisait longtemps…, marmonna Sanzo en guise de bienvenue.

-Ca alors… Mais nos chers camarades de jeu sont de retour , rit Gojyo.

-Bonsoir, Sanzo., commença Kogaiji, aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous donner ton sûtra sans faire d'histoires ?."

Le cran de sûreté du petit revolver fut déverrouillé, et le canon pointa sur la tête du prince yokai.

"Je m'en doutais", sourit ce dernier.

_

* * *

Tada, entrée en scène (bien réelle, cette fois… ) de Kogaiji et de sa bande_

_Episode un peu plus long (je trouvais pas où couper… > ).._

_Reviews, please, cela me fait si plaisir d'avoir vos avis !_


	8. I,8 : Kishimojin

_**Réponses aux reviews** : _

_**Mimi** : Je suis contente que l'épisode t'ai plu , j'espère que ceux qui suivront le feront tout autant ! Je n'ai pas du tout cherché à mettre de leçons dans cet épisode, personnellement, je commençais à m'identifier un peu trop à Mimi Considère donc que c'est pour moi, et pas pour toi (hein, et puis, j'me permettrais pas, d'abord…)_

_Rha, ben pour le rythme… Tant mieux si je l'ai explosé -… Ou vous préférez que je m'y conforme ? lol… Nan, en tout cas, je vais bientôt devoir le prendre pour de bon, j'ai le boulot qui me rattrape…_

_**Hachikô** : Quel tableau, hein, je me suis trop marrée en l'imaginant ! Je suis contente que ma petite fic te plaise (j'me répète un peu… lol, c'est pas grave, je vous exprime ma reconnaissance !) Voici donc une suite qui, j'espère, te plairas…_

_Bon, alors…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 8…**_

* * *

Hakkai se trouva face à Yaone, et tous deux s'inclinèrent, s'échangeant quelques politesses avant le combat.

Gojyo fit face à son frère Dokukaguji, et invoqua sa lance tandis que son adversaire faisait de même avec son épée.

Gokû rit devant Kogaiji, lui envoyant quelques grimaces en invoquant son bâton.

Et Sanzo…

"Ben tant mieux, la petite bête n'est pas là, soupira-t-il en rejoignant Gokû pour affronter Kogaiji.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'à deux contre un, c'était déloyal , questionna malicieusement le singe.

-Saru, ta gueule. "

Kogaiji entama une incantation.

Ce fut le signal du départ. Tous se jetèrent sur leurs adversaires respectifs, criant, frappant, esquivant, s'excusant parfois…

Sous les yeux d'une silhouette humaine dissimulée dans le bois…

* * *

Dans la caverne, Mimi, assise sur le sol, contemplait le sang qui ne semblait plus s'écouler du cadavre, mais bel et bien de la source même, alors que Ririn détaillait les fresques du tombeau.

"Mimi…

-Hmmm ?

-Pourquoi es-tu triste , demanda la chatte en s'asseyant, c'est de la faute de quelqu'un ?

-D'une certaine manière, répondit-elle en se recroquevillant, se sentant gagnée par le regret.

-Qui ? Qui est-ce ? Je vais lui casser la figure , dit-elle en se levant, incapable de rester en place.

-Moi."

Surprise, la chatte s'en laissa tomber de stupéfaction :

"Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mimi ? Je ne te reconnais pas…

-Imagines… Ririn, imagine une seconde. Tu es avec ta famille, tranquillement, en train de te promener. Kogaiji te taquine, Dokugakuji et Yaone discutent tranquillement… Et d'un seul coup, ils disparaissent. Tu es seule. Dans un endroit inconnu. Il y a des gens qui t'y veulent du mal, et toi, timide, tu n'oses rien faire…

-Je suis pas…"

Elle ne termina pas, elle venait de saisir que c'était bien sa propre histoire que Mimi tentait de lui faire comprendre.

"J'ai trois sœurs, Ririn, deux parents, pas toujours formidables, un peu énervants, souvent, même, sourit-elle. Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, au final ?", demanda la chatte.

Mimi se recroquevilla encore, et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue :

"Du mal… Ca fait très mal…

-Et comment ça s'appelle ?

-La nostalgie."

Aussitôt, Ririn se leva et sortit de la grotte, courant vers le village. On entendait des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquaient, d'incantations, de monstres balayés… Pas question de laisser une nouvelle amie dépérir de… De quoi, déjà ? Natolgie ? Bah…

"Nii-saaaaaan , cria-t-elle en s'interposant au beau milieu du combat.

La réaction des combattants fut immédiate. Tous s'immobilisèrent en entendant la voix un peu implorante qui appelait. La lance de Yaone s'abaissa, le sûtra de Sanzo, qui commençait à prendre de l'altitude, retomba sur ses épaules _(ndla : j'ai été tentée de mettre : retomba mollement sur son visage... Mais bon, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses )_, les armes de Dokugakuji, Gojyo et Gokû disparurent, alors que l'énergie mobilisée par Hakkai et Kogaiji pour leurs attaque disparut soudainement en un petit : "Plop !" sonore.

"Nii-san, répéta la chatte en agrippant le bras de Kogaiji.

"Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu veux te battre , demanda-t-il, décidé à refuser d'avance.

-Non, Kogaiji…, chouina la chatte. C'est Mimi."

A ce nom, le quatuor s'intéressa un peu plus à la conversation

"Elle… elle me fait peur.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a , demanda Gokû, inquiet.

-Elle dit qu'elle est nota… nasto…

-Nostalgique , termina Hakkai.

-Voui.

-Et alors, grogna Sanzo, la nostalgie n'a jamais tué personne.

-Tu ne l'as pas vue, espèce de chauve aux yeux de cocker , cria-t-elle, elle m'a fait peur !"

La dispute allait s'envenimer, lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina dans la nuit.

"Mimi ," appela Ririn en reconnaissant sa démarche, mais son élan pour la retrouver fut stoppé net par une poigne de fer.

"Lâche moi, Sanzo ! Laisse moi aller la voir !

-Ce n'est pas Mimi.

-Si, c'est elle, c'est elle, ce ne peut être…"

Non. En y regardant bien, ce n'était pas Mimi.

* * *

C'était le visage de Mimi, les mains de Mimi, le corps de Mimi. Mais le chakrâ rouge sur son front montrait qu'elle avait disparu.

"Bonsoir…"

La voix chantait dans l'air du soir, douce, compréhensive…

"Qui êtes-vous ?

-Si je peux me permettre, cela ne vous regarde pas, termina Sanzo. Que portez vous-là , demanda-t-il en désignant un paquet qu'elle transportait avec beaucoup de précautions.

-Si je puis me permettre, cela ne vous regarde pas, _(ndla : et pan... )_ rétorqua la déesse sur le même ton que le bonze, dont la face rougit de fureur.

"Alors, blondinet, t'as trouvé un adversaire à ta hauteur ?"

Kanzeon venait d'apparaître, immédiatement suivie de Jiroshin.

"Kanzeon…,

-Kotonbo…

-Pardon , demanda le kappa en se frottant l'oreille, j'ai mal entendu… C'est bien…

-Et oui, vous avez devant vous la réincarnation de la déesse des chants Kotonbo…, rit Kanzeon en voyant les têtes des huit personnes devant elle

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je morte ?

-Bientôt 500 ans, Kotonbo, que tu n'as vu le soleil de Togenkyo… Raconte moi comment tu as réussi à contourner le sort qui devait condamner ton âme…"

Kotonbo rit, gentiment :

"Oh, c'était bien simple… Je connaissais l'existence d'autres mondes. Mina et moi profitions des percées nuageuses pour les regarder… Il m'a suffit de commencer un cycle de réincarnations ailleurs avant que Ritouten _(ndla : merci Lane...)_ ne me condamne à l'oubli, sourit-elle en berçant la chose qu'elle portait.

-Je vois que tu as décidé de prendre les choses en main par ici…, sourit la Bodhisattva en désignant le paquet de tissu.

-Il est temps de changer…, répondit sa pareille énigmatiquement…

-Allons, Kotonbo… Je vais partir… Te revoir en vie m'a fait bien plaisir…

-J'ai aussi aimé te revoir, répondit la déesse. A bientôt, Kanzeon."

La Kwannon et son serviteur disparurent dans la nuit, alors que les deux groupes regardaient Mimi… Euh… Kotonbo, ne sachant que faire.

"Là, la voici !"

* * *

Les villageois accoururent dans la rue, voyant la déesse chez eux, au beau milieu de la place principale. Tous voulaient la voir, l'entendre…

"Doucement… Ne vous bousculez donc pas, dit elle en séparant deux enfants au premier rang, qui rougirent aussitôt de malaise et disparurent dans la foule.

-Ô déesse, nous sommes si heureux et si fiers de votre retour… Nous allons organiser une fête, vous construire un temple…

-Ne vous emballez pas, moine, dit-elle gentiment, je ne reste que quelques jours…

-Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes la déesse qui reviendra.

-Je suis revenue… Mais ce corps, bien qu'il contienne mon âme, appartient d'abord à une autre facette de moi-même, que je suivrais.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ainsi , cria une femme dans la foule.

-Qui parle de vous abandonner ? Je suis dans vos cœurs, comme dans ceux de vos parents et de vos aïeux… Tant que vous croirez en moi, j'existerais…

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester, demanda timidement un enfant du premier rang.

-Trois jours.

-Rien du tout. On part demain."

Sanzo avait allumé une cigarette, tranquille, et défia du regard Kotonbo.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, déesse, notre voyage ne souffre d'aucun retard, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de repartir dans trois jours.

-Nous partirons à cette date, bonze.

-Non…"

La foule surprise, commença à commenter les réponses du bonze : comment osait-il parler ainsi à la déesse !

"Suffit , dit-elle. Ce moine sait ce qu'il dit. Vous avez vos raisons pour partir, j'ai les miennes pour rester. Vous partirez demain, sans moi, et Mimi vous retrouvera à l'arrêt suivant. Allons, rentrez maintenant dans vos foyers, et reposez vous.

-Où désirez vous vous reposer , demanda un moine., Le temple possède plusieurs chambres.

-Dites moi, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hakkai, cette fille qui vous accompagnait… Avait-elle une chambre ?

-Oui…

-Alors je vous remercie de votre offre, moine, mais je dormirais à l'auberge."

Un peu surpris par le choix de la déesse, chacun rentra chez soi.

"Très bien…Vous. ", dit-elle en désignant le prince yokai, "Kogaiji, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui…, répondit le yokai, gêné, ne sachant guère comment réagir en telle circonstance.

-Veillez bien sur elle, je vous en prie", termina-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux de Ririn.

"Je te dois quelque chose, petite chatte, mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi…

-Je te le rappellerais à temps, sourit la concernée en clignant de l'œil, à bientôt !"

Ils esquissèrent un signe d'au revoir, et disparurent dans un souffle de vent. Au loin, un hurlement terrifiant retentit. Il semblait un appel fâché, et, dans les bras de la princesse, la chose s'agita.

"Laissez-moi deviner…, essaya Gojyo, vous avez… enlevé l'enfant de cette bête ?"

D'un sourire, elle affirma que oui.

-Trois jours. Trois jours pour comprendre ce que les autres ressentent. Le premier jour, le jour de la colère. Le second, le jour de l'angoisse. Et pour terminer, le troisième jour, jour du désespoir, finit-elle en berçant l'enfant, qui s'endormit tranquillement.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre de leur protégée disparue. Après avoir brièvement rappelé à la déesse leur but, ainsi que leurs noms, elle parla :

"Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir, Sanzo, mais je dois rester ou cette ogresse continuera à faire des ravages. Mimi vous rejoindra plus tard, proposa-t-elle.

-Inutile d'envisager cette solution, elle n'ira jamais aussi vite que Jeep, répondit-il en allumant une autre cigarette. Nous resterons les trois jours.

-Sage décision… Maintenant…

-Si nous allions dormir ," proposa Hakkai.

Chacun accepta la proposition, fatigué, et dans l'auberge, bientôt plus un bruit ne s'éleva.

* * *

Premier jour.

L'ogresse hurla dans la montagne, en colère, croyant que son enfant lui jouait un tour en se cachant.

* * *

Second jour.

La mère commença à s'inquiéter, ses cris se firent plus anxieux, plus suppliants… Elle descendit au tombeau de la _déesse revenue_, cherchant du réconfort, mais hélas, la divinité avait élu domicile ailleurs…

* * *

Troisième jour.

"Nous partirons demain à la première heure.

-Qu'attendez vous ainsi, dit Gojyo en la voyant aller pour la … il-ne-savait-plus-combientième fois à la fenêtre.

"Kaasan, Gojyo, j'attends la mère qui vient…"

De lourds pas se firent entendre sur la place principale, et des cris apeurés de villageois et de moines envahirent le ciel.

"Déesse de pierre , cria l'ogresse en pleurant, par pitié, viens me voir…"

D'un pas aérien, Kotonbo descendit et sortit au dehors. Tous alors tombèrent à genoux, y compris la dévoreuse d'enfants.

"Que me veux-tu, mère ?

-Ô, déesse, mon unique enfant a disparu, et depuis trois jours, je parcours la montagne désespérément… Je ne le retrouve pas…Je viens te demander aide et soutien.

-Est-ce toi qui a dévoré les enfants des femmes de ce village ?"

Surprise, l'ogresse hésita : avouer ses crimes pourrait éloigner la déesse, elle pourrait refuser son aide… Et au beau milieu de la place du village, elle constituait une cible aisée pour les fourches…

"Avoue sans craintes. Avoue tes crimes.

-Oui, déesse, j'ai bien tué ces enfants. Pour nourrir le mien.

-Ressens-tu à présent ce que subissent ces mères dans leurs maisons, en entendant au dehors les rires d'enfants dont ne fait plus partie le sien ?

-Oui, ô déesse, je comprends, et je regrette…"

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la femme gigantesque, et, malgré leur désir de la tuer, les villageois se sentirent fléchir.

"Tes larmes sont la preuve de ta rédemption. Voici ton enfant, ogresse…"

La mère, folle de joie, serra son fils à l'en étouffer, puis, mue par son instinct de mère, fit de même avec Kotonbo. La reposant après une longue étreinte, elle s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle.

"Ô déesse, tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux… hélas, nous sommes condamnés à mourir, lui et moi. Il n'y a rien dans la montagne qui ne puisse satisfaire son appétit…

-Je te dédie ce temple, ces moines, ce village et ses habitants, les terres qu'ils cultivent, dit la déesse en englobant le territoire de la main. Dorénavant, tu seras Kishimo-jin, la déesse protectrice des enfants. J'ordonne que chaque jour vous soit fourni à toi et à ton fils de quoi satisfaire votre faim. Acceptez-vous mes conditions, dit-elle en se tournant vers la population.

-Nous acceptons les conditions, dit un moine en s'approchant prudemment de l'ogresse.

-Quand à toi, Kishimo-jin, je t'ordonne de veiller sur le repos, la santé, la croissance et la joie de vivre de chaque enfant, non seulement du village, mais aussi de la région. Acceptes-tu mes conditions ?

-J'accepte vos conditions.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Kishimo-jin prit son enfant dans ses bras, s'inclina une dernière fois, et, d'un pas lourd, s'enfonça dans la montagne.

"Construisez un autel où vous déposerez chaque matin vos offrandes, ordonna-t-elle aux villageois, et accrochez-y des grelots qui tinteront à son passage. Chaque enfant béni de sa main en portera un, désormais.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, déesse.

-Maintenant, je vais partir… Que plus rien ne vienne désormais troubler votre tranquillité, dit-elle en souriant aux villageois.

-Grâce vous soit rendue pour vos bienfaits", répondirent ils en s'inclinant.

* * *

"Et bien… Quelle diplomatie, murmura Gojyo, impressionné, en refermant la fenêtre de l'hôtel.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle", dit Hakkai, rêveur devant la fenêtre. Tous avaient eu peur, en voyant l'ogresse, deux fois plus grande que Mimi, la prendre dans ses bras telle une mère, et la serrer en pleurant, craignant la fourberie des ogres. Mais non. Kotonbo s'encadrait à présent dans la porte de la chambre, souriante et bien entière.

"Je vais partir, rendre son corps à Mimi… Me laisserez vous seule ?"

Chacun sortit alors de la chambre, et Kotonbo s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

"Il faut partir, maintenant…, grogna Sanzo, déjà installé dans la jeep, impatient.

-Elle dort toujours, répondit Hakkai, installé au volant, Gojyo est parti la chercher. Tiens, le voici justement."

Tenant dans ses bras le corps endormi de leur protégée, Gojyo descendit précautionneusement et la déposa à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Impossible de la réveiller pour le moment, dit-il. En tout cas, une bonne chose : le châkra a disparu de son front.

-C'est déjà ça… soupira Sanzo. On a rien oublié ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Gokû, tenant soigneusement caché du regard du bonze un œuf bien bizarre…

-Alors c'est parti…"

Le moteur de la jeep rugit, et les aventuriers s'éloignèrent, soulevant un nuage de poussière, alors qu'au sommet de la montagne, Kishimo-jin priait pour eux.

_

* * *

Tada… Fini -!_

_On en est déjà au huitième épisode, et nos grands héros n'ont pas fait plus d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres… Et attendez, vous avez encore rien vu… -…Dans tout ce que j'ai écrit pour le moment, il a dû s'écouler… Vingt kilomètres maxi…_

_C'est pas comme ça qu'ils arriveront au Tenjiku !_

_Alors, au programme pour le prochain épisode… Nan, nan pas de révélations, mais juste quelques indices…_

_Un yokai bien emmerdeur…_

_Une conduite dangereuse…_

_Une carte bien inaccessible…_

_  
Mélangez le tout, ajoutez un soupçon de boulot, une pincée d'humeur morose (devinez de qui…), et un cristal de gentillesse.. Passez au milk-shake, et laissez refroidir avant de servir._

_Vous pouvez déguster cet épisode 9 (que je poste tout de suite, étant absente ce week-end…) en compagnie d'une bonne glace…_

_Huhu, reviews, please, et à bientôt !_


	9. I,9 : Bienvenue

_**SAIYUKI : REGARD D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 9…**_

* * *

**__**

"Uwah, tu triches, kappa !

-Arrête de regarder les cartes, guenon, c'est pas beau…

-Y a des cartes sous ton siège, cafard barbu, tricheur !"

La routine du voyage tira Mimi de sa longue léthargie :

"Ah ben en voilà une surprise ! La Belle au Bois Dormant qui se décide à s'éveiller !", sourit Gojyo en la voyant cligner péniblement des yeux.

-Gômen…, dit-elle en retenant un bâillement. Depuis combien de temps…

-Est-ce que tu dors ? Ca va faire trois jours, dit Sanzô sans détacher son regard de son périodique.

-De… de quoi ? Trois jours ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien , demanda Hakkai.

-A part la grotte avec Ririn au village, rien. Plus rien du tout."

Gokû s'empressa de lui raconter son aventure, riant devant le visage ahuri de leur protégée

"Tiens, chuchota-t-il en lui tendant l'œuf, je l'ai placé chaque soir sous la lampe comme tu le faisais au village…

-Merci beaucoup, Gokû , sourit Mimi, heureuse, en déposant une bise sur la joue du singe.

"_Un partout…"_, pensa Hakkai en regardant la scène dans le rétroviseur. Quel match serré…

"Voilà la prochaine escale, dit-il en arrêtant Jeep au sommet d'une colline, en désignant un village paisible au beau milieu de la plaine.

"Tiens, tiens… Ne seraient-ce pas la bande de Sanzô le bonze corrompu et leur protégée , ricana une voix sifflante, alors que l'ombre de la montagne devenait soudain plus noire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, crétin , demanda Sanzô, sentant la poudre lui monter au nez.

-Vous me proposez le choix ! Quelle charmante attention… Vos vies sont-elles à prendre ?

-Désolés de te décevoir, mais non", dit Gojyo en sortant de la Jeep, prêt au combat, suivi par Gokû, Hakkai et Sanzo, qui, d'un geste, intima à Mimi de rester dans la voiture.

"Oh, c'est vraiment dommage, pour une fois que l'on me laissait choisir… Tant pis, alors ! "

Malgré le jour encore haut, les ténèbres environnèrent chacun, l'isolant du groupe.

* * *

Sanzo.

"Koryu… Il y a longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Qui ? Qui osait l'appeler encore ainsi ? Dans l'ombre se dessina une silhouette bien connue, celle du bonze Komyo Sanzô, son père adoptif. Il n'eu pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps, une douleur fulgurante transperça son ventre, sa poitrine, des lames déchirèrent ses membres, et il s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Gokû.

"T'aime-t-il vraiment ? Ne penses tu pas qu'un autre a pris ta place dans son cœur ? L'un des autres yokais… Ou peut-être la petite dernière ?"

Le singe s'apprêtait à répondre, mais soudainement, son sang se mit à couler, répandant une douleur insupportable dans son corps, et il s'effondra.

* * *

Gojyo.

"Si seulement tu n'avais jamais existé… Si tu n'étais jamais venu au monde…

-Maman ?",demanda Gojyo, effrayé par l'idée que cette femme pouvait revenir d'entre les morts. Un poing l'atteignit en pleine figure.

-Tu n'as jamais été qu'un poids !

-Dokugaku ?"

Surpris, Gojyo ne tenta pas de se défendre, reconnaissant la voix de son frère aîné, alors qu'il l'immobilisait au sol, le poignardant, frappant jusqu'à ce que le sang coule et que ses blessures lui fassent perdre connaissance.

* * *

Hakkai.

"Gono ?"

La voix de Kanan.

"Gono, c'est bien toi ?"

Une ombre dans l'ombre… Mais c'était bien sa silhouette.

"Kanan ? Tu… tu ne peux avoir survécu…

-Gono…"

Hakkai s'approcha et distingua une lame dans la main de sa sœur.

"Je t'en supplies Kanan, ne fais pas ça," implora-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre, l'ombre se jeta sur lui, enfonçant le couteau dans la chair fragile, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne sentir plus aucune réaction…

"Je t'aime, Gono…"

* * *

Mimi.

Hakaryu était redevenu dragon, et, perché sur l'épaule de la seule personne dans son champ de vision, couinait doucement, inquiet. Elle n'osait bouger après l'obscurité soudaine.

"Ca alors… Une petite étrangère… Mimi ? Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?"

Entre les brumes de l'ombre, elle distingua les silhouettes familières de sa famille, et, joyeuse, voulut les retrouver, mais, de même que les autres, elle tomba sous les coups d'une entité invisible.

* * *

"Et voilà… Pas plus difficile que ça," ricana le yokai instigateur de cette escarmouche, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité.

"En premier… Le sûtra de notre cher Sanzo…"

Il s'en empara sans difficultés, contournant les corps dispersés dans la clairière comme s'il les voyait.

"Ensuite… occupons nous donc de cette gamine…".

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais le dragon blanc se jeta sur son visage, couinant furieusement, espérant au moins réveiller la plus proche…

Occupé à tenter de se débarrasser du reptile, le yokai fit tomber le sûtra. Soudain, une aveuglante lueur emplit l'air, et le monstre, contraint à la retraite, disparut.

* * *

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, prostrés sur le sol, nul ne sut le dire. Toujours était-il que, seulement assommée, Mimi se réveilla la première.

Voyant les corps au sol, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, elle ne sut comment réagir en premier lieu. Puis elle se décida.

"Hakaryu… Veux-tu bien redevenir jeep ?

-Pyu…

-Je suppose que tu demandes si j'ai le permis…"

Le dragon hocha la tête, bien peu décidé à se laisser conduire par une inexpérimentée.

"Je n'étais qu'en conduite accompagnée… Mais je sais conduire, ajouta-t-elle, tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde sur la route...

Peu convaincu, le dragon devint tout de même voiture, et, du mieux qu'elle put, Mimi y chargea les corps.

"Les gars, la prochaine fois que vous vous réveillez, je vous parle régime ! _(ndla : ah, je rêvais de l'écrire, celle-ci )_ ", soupira-t-elle après avoir accompli son travail. Elle remarqua soudain le sûtra au sol, et voulut le ramasser, mais une main aux ongles griffus sortit de nulle part et s'en empara en même temps qu'elle.

"Lâche-ça tout de suite, gamine, ou tu vas passer un mauvais moment…"

Elle faillit laisser partir le rouleau de tissu, mais imaginant la tête du bonze si il voyait à son réveil l'absence de sûtra, elle mordit à pleine dents le poignet qui se rétracta dans l'ombre, alors que le yokai sifflait méchamment :

"Tu as de la chance qu'il fasse jour… Je t'aurais tuée."

Un peu apeurée, Mimi s'installa au volant, démarra, et enclencha la première vitesse.

"Pitié, Hakuryu, si je te bousille quelque chose, pourrais-tu attendre le village pour m'en faire part ?"

Le dragon couina, soudain peu confiant, mais l'accélération de sa conductrice l'empêcha de se soustraire à son triste sort…

* * *

Gokû ouvrit un œil, péniblement, et, sentant une large entaille non refermée dans son abdomen, fut tenté de le refermer. Il promena sa main sur sa blessure. De larges bandages empêchaient le sang de couler, mais la souffrance était atroce…

"Gokû ?"

C'était la voix de Mimi. Il tenta de se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha :

"Arrête, crétin…

-On est où , demanda-t-il en voyant le plafond de la chambre.

-A l'escale…

-Hakkai a pu nous y conduire ?

-Euuh… Oui, oui… Tu ferais mieux de dormir… Tiens, bois-ça."

L'effet de l'infusion fut radical, Gokû replongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

Un grognement tira Mimi de son état de demi-veille.

"Sanzo ?

-Qui d'autre , répondit le bonze, toujours aussi aimable.

-Je vois que t'es toujours si agréable… Tiens…"

Il résista au remède, mais elle finit par le lui faire avaler, et il fut gagné par une lourde torpeur.

* * *

"Gojyo ? Hakkai ?

Logés, faute de place, dans la même chambre, ils n'étaient pas encore réveillés.

Elle s'assit alors dans un fauteuil, serrant toujours contre elle son précieux œuf, et, se pelotonnant, finit par s'endormir.

* * *

"Mimi ?

-Oui ?

Hakkai venait d'émerger du sommeil.

-Je suppose qu'on ne doit pas bouger, sourit-il…

-Bonne supposition… Tenez. Je n'ai rien de mieux, mais j'espère que cela calmera au moins la douleur…, dit-elle en lui tendant, ainsi qu'à Gojyo qui venait de se réveiller, un gobelet de liquide brûlant.

-Mimi…

-Oui ?

-Qui a conduit Hakaryu jusqu'ici ?"

Argh. Rien à inventer, cette fois… Le conducteur de la jeep pourrait se renseigner directement auprès du concerné…

Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais voyant que le sommeil les avaient déjà gagnés, elle sortit et descendit dans la salle commune de l'auberge.

Hakkai rouvrit un œil, et flatta le dragon qui était venu se poser près de lui.

"Alors, Jeep, ton verdict ?

-Pyuuuuu….

-Bien, mais… Comment ça, elle n'avait pas le permis ?" rit-il doucement en se rendormant…

* * *

"Ohayo, Mimi…, commença le parton de l'auberge, essuyant un verre, en voyant descendre la seule valide du groupe de voyageurs qu'il avait recueilli il y avait à peine une journée.

-Ohayo, Seï… Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour payer la nuit ? Je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à la cuisine… Mes filles ne diront pas non à un peu d'aide, sourit-il en voyant la gamine un peu fatiguée," alors, le rebouteux t'a donné ce que tu cherchais ?

-Oui, merci, Seï ! J'y vais," dit-elle en poussant la porte de la cuisine et retroussant ses manches. Elle ne connaissait même pas le patron, et pourtant, il les avaient recueillis, logés, l'avait aidée à les soigner, et avait même accepté de ne pas être payé contre menus services… En somme, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, pensa-t-elle en attrapant une éponge et commençant la vaisselle.

* * *

Un jour, puis deux passèrent. Les quatre se remettaient de leurs blessures physiques, lentement, et commençaient à se balader un peu dans le jardin de l'auberge. Cependant, ils restaient taciturnes, renfermés. Ils souffraient de l'intérieur. Un soir, pourtant, il fallut se décider à repartir. Installés tous les cinq dans une chambre, ils devisaient sur la démarche à suivre :

"On va lui casser la figure, hein, Sanzo, à ce yokai , demanda le singe.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, lui répondit le bonze, regardant au dehors, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Il faudrait quand même qu'on le fasse, renchérit Gojyo, les yeux dans le vague, c'est une question…

-D'amour-propre, termina Hakkai, assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil, l'un des livres que lui avait prêté Mimi à la main.

-Où est Kotonbo,demanda Sanzô.

-En bas, elle doit terminer de nettoyer la salle commune, dit l'ancien humain en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

-On avait bien besoin de ça, tient… Elle n'aurait pas pu se servir de la carte, comme tout le monde ?

-Sanzo, murmura le kappa, aucun de nous ne peut s'en servir, t'es le seul à connaître le code_…"(ndla : mais-euh, oui, c'est la carte inaccessible de l'épisode précédent... rigolez pas, je manquais d'éléments )_

Le moine ne répliqua pas et expira longuement la fumée de sa cigarette. Des pas dans le couloir trahirent l'arrivée de la personne manquante, et, bientôt, elle s'assit _(ndla : que dis-je, elle s'effondra…)_ sur le lit de la chambre :

"No comment, please, les gars, j'en peux plus…

-Mimi…

-Gokû, s'il te plaît…

-Viens voir !"

_

* * *

Mais que faut-il donc voir ? Mais oui, je suis méchante en vous posant ce genre de questions. Oulalah, j'abuse avec les ndla; faudrait que je réduise la consommation_

_Mode d'emploi de l'épisode 10…_

_Ouvrez votre carton, et déballez soigneusement le premier élément, nommé "Evènement important : ajout". Posez le délicatement sur une table, et continuez de déballer. Dans l'ordre, vous trouverez : un bouquin bien ennuyeux, une incompréhension totale, et surtout, surtout, ménagez bien le dernier morceau, le plus fragile : une expérience amusante…_

_Assemblez les différents constituants à l'aide du tournevis noté "Restaurant", puis Recouvrez l'épisode 10 ainsi formé par la coque de protection : "Fratrie nombreuse…"_

_Votre épisode 10 est monté et prêt à la lecture… _

_Vous connaissez la consigne …Reviews ! A bientôt et bon week-end !_


	10. I,10 : Un petit nouveau !

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Hachikô** : Mais-euh, c'était si facile que ça à deviner ? T'avais juste, au moins ? Huhu, voici de quoi satisfaire un petit peu ton appétit de rigolade ! Celui-ci, j'en suis très très fière ! J'espère qu'il vous plairas !_

_**Lane** : R1 : Huhu, Lio et sa mémoire… Pas terrible… Pour le couple MimixGojyo, au début, ce devait être une compétition Gokû vs Gojyo, mais bon, le kappa finit par gagner, bien sûr Mais, pour des raisons indépendantes de leur volonté (mais pas de la mienne )… Nan, je dirais rien. _

_R2 : Huhu, j'ai coupé là par ce que je suis méchante ! Très, très… Ah, pour ta supposition… Ce chapitre ne viendra pas l'éclairer… Mais le suivant, oui…_

_Lol, je suis très heureuse de voir qu'un petit délire (qui, au départ, devait faire une quarantaine de pages ), grandit ainsi, supporté par des lecteurs aussi présents que vous tous ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 11 (déjà !)**_

* * *

Penché sur la table de la chambre, il regardait l'œuf qui ne les avait jamais quitté depuis une semaine.

"Dis donc, je ne vous avais pas dit de ne pas…

-Ta gueule, bonze pourri !", réclama Gojyo, en observant aussi la naissance…

La coquille se fendillait, doucement, et, de temps en temps, on entrapercevait le bec de l'oisillon. La libération fut un peu longue, mais finalement, un tout petit oiselet se tint sur la table, au beau milieu des débris de coquilles, couvert d'une gelée blanchâtre et gluante. Prenant un torchon, Mimi entreprit de l'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'il fut sec, elle le reposa sur la table, et il battit des ailes, joyeusement, séchant son jeune duvet prune argenté, et poussa son premier piaillement.

"Wooooï !

-Il est trop… Il est trop kawaï !", s'excita-t-elle.

Hakkai se pencha vers Gojyo et lui souffla à l'oreille :

"Alors là… Vous êtes hors-jeu, Gokû et toi…

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'avez aucune chance face à ce qu'une fille qualifie de mignon…", sourit-il en voyant la nommée protéger le nouveau-né de l'exubérance simiesque.

"Wooooï…

-Fais le taire, ou je te le fais manger, dit Sanzo en s'écartant de la table.

-Il… il a parlé !", dit Kotonbo, surprise.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu délires, termina Sanzo.

-Qu'est ce qu'il demande , questionna curieusement Gokû, en tentant de le prendre dans sa main.

-Si je suis sa mère , sourit-elle en flattant l'oisillon.

-Wooooï… "

A ce cri, Mimi, stupéfaite, rougit violemment, puis éclata de rire.

"Quoi , demanda le bonze, irrité.

-Il… il demande, commença-t-elle, mais, emportée par un fou rire, ne termina pas

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut savoir , sourit Gojyo.

-Il… il aimerait savoir…, reprit-elle en se contrôlant, il demande lequel… lequel de vous quatre est son père !"

Et de nouveau, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire, non plus à cause de la question innocente de l'oisillon, mais bien face aux visages que tiraient les quatre compagnons. Blême, gêné, il y en avait pour tous les goûts…(_ndla : morte de rire... rha, dommage, j'aurais pu développer, mais ça ne vient paaaaas ! Si un jour, ça me reprend, j'édite, et je vous fait signe...)_

Enfin calmée après son fou rire incontrôlable, elle se décida concernant la démarche à suivre :

"_Salut, toi…_

_-Maman…_

_-Je ne suis pas ta mère… Malheureusement…_

_-Où est… ma mère ?_

_-Elle est morte._

_-Et mon père ?_

_-Je ne l'ai jamais vu… Je t'ai trouvé parmi tes frères et sœurs déjà froids, et je t'ai gardé…_

_-Alors tu es ma mère…_

_-Mais non !_

_-Si… Tu m'as aidé à vivre, alors tu es ma… maman…" (ndla : ils communiquent par télépathie, je préfère tout mettre en italique, et différencier de mes notes par le soulignement...)_

Surprise par la capacité de réflexion de l'oisillon d'à peine quelques minutes, elle recula.

"Quoi , demanda Gokû, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que je suis en train d'avoir une conversation philosophique avec un oisillon de quelques minutes sur le sens de la maternité, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Comment vas tu l'appeler ?", demanda Hakkai, en regardant Hakaryu qui s'approchait avec circonspections du nouveau né.

"Woï. Il a dit qu'il aimerait s'appeler ainsi.

-Et ben, on peut pas dire que c'est complexe, grogna Sanzô, en écrasant sa cigarette et en allumant une autre.

-MIMI !"

La voix du patron de l'auberge retentit dans l'escalier.

"Mimi, les clients vont arriver pour dîner, voudrais-tu rejoindre les filles à la cuisine ?

-J'arrive, Seï", répondit-elle en se levant et adressant un petit signe au quatuor, disparaissant dans le couloir.

" Bon, bah moi, je vais me reposer", dit Gojyo en se levant, aussitôt imité par Gokû et Hakkai. Sanzo resta dans sa chambre, puis, s'ennuyant, jeta un coup d'œil au livre que l'ancien humain avait laissé sur la table, intitulé _Abrégé de Sciences humaines et sociales._ Cependant, il abandonna bien vite devant son épaisseur et la longueur surprenante des phrases, son esprit ayant besoin de repos et non de travail. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un hôte était resté dans la pièce.

"Woooï…

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a , grogna-t-il, mécontent que les autres l'aient abandonné avec un nouveau-né.

-Woooï…

-Nan, ta mère n'est pas là", tenta-t-il, bien incapable de deviner ce que l'oisillon tentait de lui dire. L'ignorant, il se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

"Woooï…

-Quoi, Woooï ?", finit-il par dire, énervé en se tournant vers l'oisillon.

Le regard qu'il lui jeta alors fit fondre sa colère. Il y avait dans ces yeux… Une drôle d'émotion. N'y résistant pas, il s'assit et commença à lui flatter la gorge, et l'oisillon se laissa faire, heureux.

"Woooï…

-Quoi, encore…", soupira-t-il.

-Woooï…

-T'as faim, c'est ça ?"

L'oisillon sautilla en battant des ailes, content que l'humain ait enfin compris son message.

Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée, prit l'oisillon dans la paume de sa main, et descendit dans la cuisine.

* * *

"Mère indigne, tu laisse ton gamin mourir de faim, grogna-t-il en trouvant Mimi aux fourneaux, aidant les filles de l'aubergiste à préparer suffisamment de nourriture pour la soirée.

-Waw, il est à toi , demanda l'aînée en voyant l'oisillon dans la main du bonze, il est trop… Trop mignon !", s'anima-t-elle, aussitôt imitée par ses sœurs, qui quittèrent les casseroles pour se presser autour du nouvel arrivant, qui poussa un "Woooï" affamé et implorant, déchaînant une cascade de réactions chez les cuisinières :

"Mais, il a faim !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien manger, ton petit, là ?

-Sanzo, t'aurais pas une idée ?

-Je vais voir si on n'a pas un peu de margarine de reste…

-Et moi un peu de grains, on sait jamais !

-Je vais écraser un peu de viande avec du lait !"

Sanzo, complètement dépassé, se contenta de regarder un peu ahuri l'agitation mise en place par son arrivée et surtout celle du nouveau né dans la cuisine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva avec un bol d'une purée nutritive tout juste chaude dans les mains :

"Tu veux bien lui donner à manger, Sanzo ? Faut qu'on s'occupe de la cuisine… Fait attention, c'est peut-être un tout petit peu chaud…", demanda Mimi en lui donnant une petite cuillère, jetant un regard maternel à son protégé.

-Mais…, tenta-t-il, alors que l'oisillon tentait désespérément de goûter à la nourriture.

-Uwah, Mimi, ça attache !", cria à l'autre bout de la pièce la plus jeune en touillant une casserole, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive, Meï, je vais te rattraper ça !", dit-elle en courant, laissant le bonze bien embêté avec sa cuillère, sa purée, et un oisillon qui piaillait, impatient d'être nourri.

"Ca se paiera…", grogna-t-il en plongeant le couvert dans la nourriture, et tentant maladroitement de la faire avaler par l'affamé. _(ndla : morte de rire... Quel tableau, mon dieu, quel tableau !)_

Les filles, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, surveillant plusieurs dizaines de marmites chacune à la fois, riaient sous cape devant la gaucherie du bonze. Après quelques essais infructueux, il parvint pourtant à s'en sortir correctement.

"Il se débrouille pas trop mal", rit la cadette en goûtant un plat et rajoutant quelques épices.

Une tête s'encadra dans le battant de la porte :

"Mimi, tu n'aurais pas vu…"

Devant la scène, Gojyo ne termina pas, et, avant que le bonze ne le remarque, se dépêcha d'aller chercher les autres. Un tel spectacle ne se ratait pas…(_ndla : non, non, surtout pas ! amenez la caméra cachée, les médias... Faut que ça se sache !)_

* * *

"Dis donc, Maman, tu nous avait caché ton secret…", ricana-t-il, de retour avec Gokû qui se tordait de rire, et Hakkai, qui lui aussi, connaissant parfaitement le caractère du bonze, avait bien du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Sanzo, rouge de colère et de honte, se leva, tendit de force l'oisillon, la cuillère et la purée à Gojyo, qui se trouva bien embarrassé.

"Allez, vas-y, montre moi ce que tu sais faire.", grogna-t-il, en s'appuyant contre le mur, prêt à se moquer.

Gojyo, bien décidé à prouver qu'il ne se laissait pas démonter, s'assit et commença à nourrir l'oiseau.

"Ah, Sanzo, je crois que tu n'as rien à dire, là, rit Hakkai, en voyant que le kappa s'en tirait à merveille.

-Les filles, les clients sont arrivés et vous attendent !"

Des cris remplirent aussitôt la cuisine.

"Kyah, c'est pas encore assez cuit !

-Ah, non, c'est pas vrai, y aura jamais assez de pain !

-Les commandes, les commandes, qui va s'occuper des commandes ?

-Mimi, vas-y, s'il te plaît ! Tiens, les menus !

-Yaaaaah ! On a oublié de mettre les serviettes !

-Noa, prends le panier d'épices, pose les sur les tables, s'il te plaît !

-Oh, non ! Le menu n'a pas été affiché ! Meï, va écrire le plat du jour au tableau de la salle!"

Un énorme désordre envahit la salle. Courant dans tous les sens, voyant le retard qu'elles avaient pris, les filles tentaient de tout remettre en ordre rapidement. Mimi ôta son tablier, rectifia une mèche, attrapa un carnet de commandes, une pile de serviettes, une autre de menus et disparut dans le couloir, devant les visages déconcertés du quatuor.

* * *

"Restez pas là !", cria l'une des enfants, cherchant à sortir, portant un panier de pain et de flacons d'épices aussi grand qu'elle, pour rejoindre la salle de repas. Les marmites se vidèrent dans d'énormes plats, les assiettes s'empilèrent, l'eau chaude coula du robinet, prête pour la vaisselle.

"Les filles, y a trop de monde, Mimi a besoin d'aide !

-Shizu, Kae, Meï, en tenue, vous allez en salle !", cria l'aînée.

Elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt, et disparurent, chacune un carnet de commandes à la main.

"Bon…

-Je sens qu'on est de trop, là…, sourit Gojyo devant l'empressement des enfants.

-On ferait mieux de partir, suggéra Hakkai, en esquivant la plus jeune qui revenait en trombe, criant :"Trois assiettes de légumes, deux ramens, boulettes de riz et maïs au miso pour la 4 !", et s'emparant d'un plateau d'amuse-bouches, disparaissant, et aussitôt suivie par Mimi, qui cita sa commande, l'épingla sur un tableau, et repartit avec un plateau.

-Et si on allait manger , dit le singe, que toute la nourriture accumulée autour de lui avait affamé.

-Let's go , renchérit Sanzo, en disparaissant dans le couloir

-On vous redescendra le bol et la cuillère… ", dit Gojyo à l'aînée, qui acquiesça en préparant les assiettes citées, aidée de ses cinq sœurs restantes.

La soirée venait à peine de commencer…

_

* * *

Tadam… La scène de Sanzo qui nourrit l'oisillon m'est venue sur un coup de tête, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! (perso, j'ai a-d-o-r-é l'écrire !)_

_Pour l'épisode 12, je vous réserve…_

_Une nouvelle mission…_

_Un meurtre abominable…_

_Un sermon du grand maître…_

_Et peut-être un petit dessin de Woï !_

_Bon, avec ce que j'ai rédigé, y en a pour jusqu'à l'épisode 20… J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de limites de chapitre sur ce site, sinon je vais devoir diviser en 2…Je viens à peine de rédiger l'événement principal…(et oui, parce que jusqu'à présent… Ce n'est que de l'auxiliaire !)_

_Huhu, voili voilou ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	11. I,11 : Criminelle

_**Réponses aux reviews :** _

_**Hachikô** : C'est vrai que c'est tordant… Sanzo, arrête tout de suite ! Faut pas tirer sur mes lecteurs, sinon, on va m'accuser d'homicide involontaire par perso fictif interposé ! BANG ! Ah non, ah non, me vise pas non plus ! _

_Sanzo : j'ai besoin de me défouler…_

_**Mimi** : Noooooon ! Pas les yeux de chibi ! Traitresse, tu sais bien que je n'y résiste pas… Bon, voilà, c'est parti, tu devrais l'avoir reçu..._

_**Lane** : Ah, au départ, non, mais j'ai édité en fonction de ta review, en ajoutant quelques passages par-ci par là… Le premier est dans cet épisode même… Petit avant-goût Patience, patience, la suite vient…_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 11.**_

_Ben voui, y a eu gourrage sur l'épisode précédent... Gômen !_

* * *

Au château d'Hojo.

"Ririn, où étais-tu ?", demanda Gyokumen, perchée sur son trône bien au dessus de sa fille, la regardant, lassée par ses disparitions soudaines.

"Encore avec Kogaiji, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mère, répondit la chatte, un peu écœurée en appelant ainsi cette femme qui ne l'avait jamais aimée.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus que tu sortes du château, Ririn.

-Mais…

-Pas de "mais". A partir de maintenant, tu seras en permanence accompagnée du docteur Nî ou du docteur Huang. Hors de question que tu quittes ces murs. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre…", sourit-elle en prenant un air qu'elle espérait maternel, mais qui n'était que convoitise.

Dégoûtée, Ririn quitta la salle, suivie comme son ombre par la scientifique, laissant son frère et son groupe avec la reine yokai.

* * *

"Et bien, Kogaiji ? As-tu le sûtra ?

-Non, Dame Gyokumen. Je n'ai pas pu le prendre.

-Te voilà devenu bien incapable, Kogaiji… J'espérais mieux de toi. Tu me déçois…"

Nî sortit de l'ombre des machines et parla :

"Si je peux me permettre, ma reine, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire…"

Il prit un ascenseur annexe afin d'atteindre le trône, se pencha à l'oreille de Gyokumen et chuchota quelques mots. Aussitôt, les yeux de la reine s'illuminèrent, et elle rit :

"Nî, quel génie… Kogaiji !

-Oui, Dame Gyokumen ?

-Je t'ôte la mission de t'emparer du sûtra de Sanzo."

Un peu stupéfait, il demanda. 

"Pourquoi ?

-Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es montré pitoyable… Tu ne feras rien d'autre pour le moment, mais d'ici quelques jours, j'aurais une mission à te confier…", dit-elle en le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

"Et tâche de ne pas échouer, ou jamais je ne te rendrais Rasentsunyo.", ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il quittait la salle.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, le groupe quitta l'auberge restaurant, croulant sous le repas offert par les enfants

"Bon voyage, vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas , cria Meï en agitant sa petite main, courant derrière la voiture qui démarrait.

-J'essaierais, Meï, répondit Mimi en répondant à son salut, à bientôt !"

Et la voiture disparut au coin de la rue.

"Pourquoi t'as dit qu'on reviendrais, grogna Sanzo en allumant une cigarette, tu sais parfaitement que non.

-Vous, peut-être, mais moi, j'en ai bien l'intention, dit-elle en se calant à l'arrière, le plus loin possible de la fumée.

-Alors, on retourne voir ce yokai , demanda Gokû

-Bien sûr. Tiens, dit-il, tendant un objet emballé à Mimi, on sera seuls pendant un petit moment, vaut mieux que t'aies quelque chose pour te défendre…", alors que Hakkai faisait prendre à la jeep la direction de la colline.

Il contenait un petit pistolet au canon luisant, à peine sorti du magasin, et plusieurs cartouches supplémentaires.

"Tu ne devrais normalement pas en avoir besoin, il est censé renouveler ses munitions seul. J'espère juste que tu sais à peu près viser…

-Je… je me débrouille… Merci beaucoup, Sanzo, dit elle en admirant la légèreté et la maniabilité de l'arme.

-Remercie moi en restant en vie", termina-t-il, fermant les yeux et aspirant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

La scène aurait pu se terminer là, mais…

"Veux-tu bien laisser ce volatile tranquille, guenon dégénérée ?

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, espèce de sale kappa barbu !

-Fiche lui la paix, tu ne vois pas qu'il a peur ?

-Peur ? Peur ? Mais pas de moi, cafard, de toi et de ta grosse voix ! Alors….

-SILENCE !"

Sanzo, qui commençait à en avoir un peu par dessus la tête, s'était relevé et sortait son harisen. Mais à peine eût-il frappé une première fois…

"Woooï , hurla l'oisillon en voletant péniblement vers sa mère, une aile pendant lamentablement.

-Ah, non mais je rêve ! s'insurgea le kappa, t'as pas honte de frapper un petit truc comme ça, bonze de merde ?

-Tu devrais avoir honte, Sanzo, regarde-le ! Tu l'as blessé à l'aile , renchérit Gokû en se penchant sur l'animal et examinant le membre touché.

-Vraiment, Sanzo…, rit Hakkai en prenant un air faussement fâché, retenant mal son rire, tu me déçois beaucoup…

-Woooï", gémit le blessé, larmoyant, alors que tous les passagers arrière jetaient un regard noir au bonze, qui, voyant que l'innocence nouvelle prenait l'avantage sur son autorité habituelle, préféra ranger son arme et s'asseoir en poussant un "Tssss…" fâché.

Hakaryu ne put s'empêcher, en suivant la scène, de rire à sa manière…

"Tut, tuuuuuuut !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, là, jeep , demanda Sanzo, plus qu'énervé.

-Il se moque de toi", rit Hakkai, accompagné des autres voyageurs. Le bonze, perdant, préféra s'emmurer dans un silence crispé en l'unique présence rassurante de sa cigarette.

* * *

"Et bien… de retour ?", ricana la voix alors que la jeep s'arrêtait et disparaissait, laissant à l'orée d'un bois cinq personnes prêtes à en découdre.

"On avait oublié quelque chose…, dit Sanzo en chargeant son flingue.

-Quoi donc ?

-Te casser la figure,", compléta le bonze alors que le noir brouillard isolait déjà les membres du groupe.

* * *

Sanzo.

"Koryu, te revoici ?

-Bonsoir, maître…

-Dis moi, Koryu… Possèdes tu quelque chose ?

-Non, maître… J'ai bien retenu…", dit Sanzo en pointant le canon sur le front de son père adoptif et tirant.

"C'est bien…"

* * *

Gokû.

"Alors, as-tu donc appris…"

Sans laisser lui le temps de terminer, le Nyoïbo accomplit son œuvre, et transperça de part en part son adversaire.

"J'ai appris", répondit-il en faisant disparaître son arme…

* * *

Gojyo.

"Tu es revenu ?

-Et oui, frérot… Tu sais ce qu'on dit…

-Non…", dit l'ombre de Dokugakuji en s'effondrant, transpercée par le croissant mobile de la lance de son frère.

-Les bateau ne peuvent avancersans lest pour les contrôler…

-T'as peut-être raison…", termina-t-il dans un dernier soupir.

* * *

Hakkai.

"Gono ?

-Oui, Kanan ?

-M'aimes-tu ?

-Bien sûr…, dit-il en lui envoyant une énorme attaque de Ki

-Tant mieux…", sourit-elle en disparaissant.

* * *

Mimi.

"Dis-moi, Mimi ? Quand reviens-tu à la maison ?"

La nommée, se sentant fléchir en entendant la voix paternelle et distinguant, ombres parmi les ombres, les silhouettes familiales.

"Mimi ?"

Elle allait craquer, et tenter de les rejoindre, lorsqu'une chaude boule de plumes, blottie contre son cou, lui redonna courage. Elle leva alors son arme, et, les larmes aux yeux, sourit :

"Je reviendrais, promis… Mais pas maintenant."

Et elle tira, cinq fois, chaque balle dissolvant une ombre.

"Alors nous t'attendrons…"

* * *

Les cinq membres du groupe se retrouvèrent, toujours dans le noir, mais au moins pouvaient-ils se voir…

"Pas mal, vous êtes doués…, dit le yokai maître de l'ombre, gagnant du temps en voyant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon…

-Merci du compliment, ricana Gojyo, mais pour le moment, c'était l'échauffement… Tu te montres, ou bien t'es trop lâche pour nous affronter ?"

Aussitôt, l'ombre devint plus noire encore, et des dizaines de yokais, tous identiques, s'exposèrent, et parlèrent en même temps.

"Me voici, Sha Gojyo… Alors… Êtes-vous prêts ?"

Un coup de feu claqua, et l'un d'entre eux s'effondra dans les ténèbres.

"Et bien… Ma foi, oui, dit Sanzo, le pistolet encore fumant dans sa main, et toi ?

-Tout à fait…

-Alors on y va, sourit Hakkai en en exterminant une rangée, alors que le combat prenait de l'ampleur.

* * *

"C'est pas possible, on en tue un, y en a deux qui reviennent , hurla Mimi en tirant au hasard, complètement isolée.

-Ben débrouille toi pour qu'ils ne restent pas assez longtemps pour te faire du mal !", répondit Gojyo, seul lui aussi, se démenant comme un beau diable pour retrouver ses compagnons.

Gokû, Hakkai et Sanzo, toujours ensembles pour le moment, dos à dos, se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais le nombre d'adversaires croissait à chaque instant…

"Gokû, Hakkai, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes !", cria-t-le bonze.

Mimi et Gojyo réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au reste du groupe, et s'associèrent à Gokû et Hakkai pour protéger Sanzo le temps d'une incantation….

"Om… Ma… Ni… Ha… Mei… Hum…

MAKAITENJÔ ! PURETE CELESTE, SOUMETS LES DEMONS !"

Le sûtra grandit, fusa, détruisit tous les yokais qui les entouraient.

"Et voilààà !", sourit Gokû, ravi, se préparant à demander à bouffer.

Mais à peine eut-il eu le temps de se prendre le coup de harisen, réponse habituelle à ce genre de demandes, que la foule de yokais réapparut, plus nombreuse, plus forte.

"Oh, vous me sous-estimiez à ce point ?"

Les pistolets se remirent à tirer, le croissant de fer voltigea, le bâton de Gokû frappa encore et encore, les boules de Ki de Hakkai, illuminant brièvement le brouillard, envoyèrent _ad patres_ énormément d'adversaires…

"Gyah, ils sont trop nombreux !", hurla Mimi, de nouveau isolée, horrifiée par le nombre d'adversaires.

Chacun se défendait de son mieux, mais bientôt, les cris s'espacèrent, les coups se firent moins nombreux… Ils étaient submergés.

"Je vous avait dit de ne pas me sous estimer…", ricana le yokai…

Soudain, une violente lumière effaça les ténèbres repoussa l'ombre dans ses plus petits recoins, aveugla leur adversaire et décomposa ses illusoires copies…

* * *

"_Maman ?"_

Une petite voix bien connue désormais, retentissait dans la tête de Mimi.

"_Maman ? Réveilles-toi !"_

Et elle se réveilla. Bien qu'il fasse désormais nuit noire, une lueur presque aveuglante illuminait le champ de bataille. Chacun s'éveilla, se redressa, surpris par ce revirement de situation.

"Tsssssss. Maudit moineau ! Sans toi, j'aurais bien réussi à les tuer tous cinq !"

Tous se tournèrent alors vers l'oisillon. Au bout d'un appendice frontal brillait doucement une petite sphère de lumière.

"Comment l'as-tu appelé ?"

La voix blanche de colère, Mimi affronta le yokai du regard.

"Je dit et je persiste : ton oisillon n'est qu'un sale moineau !", dit-il, invoquant une nouvelle fois les ténèbres. Woï, bien qu'ayant été assez puissant pour repousser la première vague d'ombre, n'était qu'un nouveau né. Tout juste parvint-il à maintenir autour de lui une sphère lumineuse de quelques mètres, englobant Gojyo, Sanzo, et Hakkai. Mais Gokû et Mimi furent pris dans les ténèbres.

"JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA DE LUI !

-TU VAS REGRETTER TES INSULTES !"

Leurs voix leur parvinrent cependant à travers l'obscurité. Sanzo, allumant une autre cigarette, dit :

"Ne jamais contrarier une mère qui protège son enfant…

-Ni un singe qui a faim, dit Gojyo en clignant de l'œil….

-Ou plutôt un singe un peu paternel, non ?", rit Hakkai.

Tout comme il était apparu, le brouillard sombre et dense disparut, révélant la scène.

* * *

Le yokai, terrifié, était maintenu en joue par Mimi, blanche de fureur, et Gokû, Nyoïbo pointé sur le cœur de leur adversaire, lui jetait des regards meurtriers.

"Par… pardon, eût-il le temps de murmurer, avant qu'une balle ne l'atteigne entre les deux yeux et qu'une lance ne lui transperce le cœur.

"Fallait y penser avant…, dit Sanzo, en voyant le corps se dissoudre dans l'air ambiant.

-Hey, Mimi, ça ne va pas , demanda le kappa en la voyant devenir pâle comme un linge et laisser le pistolet tomber à terre.

-Merde… J'ai… j'ai tué quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle en tombant au sol, les genoux flageolants, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

-Quoi , demanda Gokû qui s'était agenouillé près d'elle et la réconfortait du mieux possible, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-T'es aveugle, ouistiti, ou quoi , grogna Sanzo en ramassant le pistolet à terre et l'essuyant. Elle n'a encore jamais tué personne…

-Elle est choquée", dit Hakkai en la regardant, décelant dans ses yeux une lueur à la fois de terreur et de folie.

Hakaryu redevint jeep sur demande de son maître, et chacun s'y installa, Gojyo portant avec précautions Mimi qui semblait déconnectée avec la réalité.

"Allez, on est repartis. On va au moins de l'autre côté de la plaine, Hakkai, on se reposera demain", souffla Sanzo. Et la jeep se mit en marche.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Mimi se trouva dans une pièce inconnue, allongée dans un lit moelleux. Tentant de se relever, des vertiges la prirent, et elle préféra rester couchée :

"Ca la fout mal…"

La voix de Sanzo.

"Qu…quoi ?

-Défendre son enfant, aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un pour ça, et finir par tomber en syncope parce qu'on l'a abattu…"

Mimi tourna la tête et parvint à apercevoir le bonze. Assis devant la fenêtre, il la regardait, bizarrement, fumant une cigarette _(ndla : oui comme d'habituuuuuhuhuhuuudeuh… je sais pas si vous connaissez la chanson…)_.

"Je… j'avais pas le droit, dit-elle, sentant les larmes monter aux yeux, j'ai pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un…

-T'es pire que les bonzes qu'on croise, toi… Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris, tu as lu nos aventures…

-Oui…

-Tu te souviens d'un gamin appelé Yo, qui vivait dans un temple, accroché entre deux falaises ?

-…

-Lui aussi disait que nul n'avait le droit de tuer… Et pourtant… Il faut bien se défendre…Sinon, c'est toi qui meurs…", dit-il en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

"Je… Je pouvais pas… Je vais être emprisonnée…"

Haussant un sourcil devant l'affirmation un peu dénuée de sens, Sanzo ajouta :

"Non, un yokai en veut à ta vie, tu as le droit de te défendre…

-Non… Non, je n'ai pas le droit de tuer… Je… je n'étais pas en état de légitime défense, il était au sol, il a demandé…

-Pardon ? Tu allais l'épargner parce qu'il t'avais demandé pardon ? C'est facile, de dire pardon après… Et puis c'est quoi, tout tes trucs ? La légitime défense… Faut que t'attendes qu'il te pose le couteau sur le cou pour tirer ? Et un adversaire au sol, c'est traître…", répondit-il en écrasant sa cigarette au dehors.

"Bon sang, je vais pas te faire une leçon de droits et de devoirs, dit-il en se retournant, un regard énigmatique tourné vers elle, si différents mondes existent vraiment, comme tu le dis, et que tu passes de l'un à l'autre, tu dois t'adapter, bon sang, réveilles toi ! Ici, la loi qui prévaut, c'est une question. Elle dit : _"Est-ce que je veux vivre ?"_ Si tu veux vraiment, alors tu dois tout faire pour. Si tu veux mourir, te gènes pas, dis-le, la prochaine fois, on te laissera faire…"

* * *

Mimi, à présent adossée contre le montant de son lit, pleurait doucement. Le sermon du moine avait beau être fait calmement, sans élever la voix, la vérité qui sortait de sa bouche mettait en lumière la faiblesse de toute sa vie, sa propre lâcheté, ce que les autres considéraient comme de la gentillesse n'était en fait qu'impuissance et indignité, manque de fierté… Afin de satisfaire d'autres, elle avait écarté son propre ego, laissé sa place dans le monde, abandonné la bataille, baissé l'échine, elle s'était cachée dans l'ombre, derrière les autres, tout juste bonne à prendre les restes…

"Tu vaux plus que ça, tout de même…", dit le bonze, comme s'il avait parcouru ses pensées, et, devant son regard interrogateur, ajouta : "Il suffit de lire dans tes pleurs pour comprendre que tu as été faible et effacée toute ta vie…"

D'un geste rageur, elle chassa les larmes de son visage, quitta son lit, et regarda le bonze en face :

"Apprends-moi.

-Quoi , demanda-t-il, un peu surpris par sa réaction.

-A vivre… Être quelqu'un."

Sanzo sourit devant sa nouvelle attitude, s'assit, l'invita à faire de même, et commença à parler.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils descendirent à la salle commune de l'auberge, ils trouvèrent _(ndla : bizarrement…)_, Gokû en train de s'empiffrer, Gojyo et Hakkai en train de jouer aux fléchettes.

"Ca alors, tu t'es réveillée ?", demanda Gojyo, rassuré devant le teint un peu plus vivant de Kotonbo.

Elle s'assit à la table du singe en opinant du chef, et demanda quelque chose à manger. Bientôt, affamée, elle dévora quasiment à la même vitesse que Gokû _(ndla : ce qui, en temps normal, relève de l'exploit, j'appelle le Guisness Book…)_ une assiette bien remplie de viande et de légumes.

"T'es prête ?", demanda Sanzo lorsqu'elle eût terminé. Sur réponse positive, il lui tendit son revolver.

"Alors on y va."

_

* * *

Et voilaaaa…_

_Je ne poste pas 2 épisodes d'affilée, peut-être vendredi (car je n'ai pas le web chez moi, je suis obligée d'utiliser la salle info de la fac…)_

_Pour l'épisode 12… Vous attendront…_

_Un entraînement Sanzoïesque… _

_Une effroyable erreur…_

_Un village massacré…_

_Reviews, please, et à bientôt !_


	12. I,12 : Un village massacré

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**Lane** : Argh, ma Mimi qui assome tout le monde à coup d'éventails ? Ne, quel spectacle horriiiible ! T'inquiètes pas, j'essaie de préserver l'aspect : «Je sors de notre monde… »_

_Woï… Huhu, il est sympa, hein ? Allez, il va encore faire des siennes _

_**Hachikô** : Tiens, Sanzo, y a Kogaiji qui vient te faire une petite visite Allez, va jouer, va jouer… BANG ! Mais-euh…_

_J'espère que le professeur Sanzo te plairas _

_Un grand merci à vous deux, ems plus fidèles lectrices !_

_Et voici : _

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 12**_

* * *

Pendant des heures, il lui permit de retrouver ses réflexes de visée, perdus après l'assassinat commis. Il la fit tirer de plus en plus loin, sur des cibles de plus en plus petites…

"Pas mal, conclut-il alors que les rayons du soleil tranchaient les traits de leurs visages dans l'air du soir, tu t'améliores. Dommage qu'on ait pas de cibles mouvantes, on ne peut pas continuer à s'entraîner éternellement sur des canettes…

-Vous venez dîner ?"cria Gokû d'une des fenêtres.

D'un coup d'œil, Sanzo lui fit comprendre de tirer sur le singe.

"D'accord, répondit-elle, un dernier coup, et on arrive."

Vérifiant qu'il était resté à la fenêtre pour la regarder, elle fit semblant de viser une canette au sol. Puis, brusquement, changea son pistolet de direction et tira. Le bord de la fenêtre explosa sous l'impact, alors qu'une mèche du singe tombait au sol. Celui-ci, hurlant, rentra et ferma la fenêtre.

Pour une fois, Mimi vit un véritable sourire sur les lèvres du bonze.

"Excellent, tu te débrouilles bien !

-Je crois que c'était plutôt un coup de chance, tempéra-t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bonne vue.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? C'était peut-être un coup de chance, personnellement, je ne pense pas. Tu tires bien, Kotonbo, tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. Maintenant, arrête de te voir telle que tu étais, et accepte toi comme une page blanche sur laquelle il suffit d'écrire pour créer une personnalité. Allez, viens, il est temps de rentrer", lui dit-il en allumant une cigarette. Sans attendre, elle tira, et la balle passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, brisant la cigarette. Son regard passa d'abord par la colère, puis par ce qui pourrait être un semblant de fierté…

"Je vois qu'après une journée d'entraînement, tu commences à comprendre…"

* * *

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, qui attendait pour manger dans la salle commune.

"Sanzo, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as tiré sur Gokû , demanda Hakkai.

-C'est pas moi, c'est elle, dit le bonze en désignant Kotonbo, qui s'asseyait tranquillement.

-Alors, je te retourne la question, continua l'ancien humain en se tournant vers elle.

-Pourquoi Sanzo tire-t-il sur Gokû ou Gojyo quand ils l'énervent , répondit-elle en se servant.

-Mais, enfin… Ce n'a rien à voir ! dit Gojyo.

-Pourquoi ?", dit-elle, non décontenancée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Sanzo, un sourire au coin des lèvres, commença à manger.

"Attends… Mimi, je ne te reconnais plus… Qu'est-ce que Sanzo t'a dit , s'inquiéta Gokû.

-Nani, nani, c'est pas vrai, Sanzo, tu l'as endoctrinée , dit Gojyo en portant ses mains sur son front, on va avoir deux Sanzo dans la voiture, maintenant !

-J'ai pas de sûtra", rétorqua Mimi, jouant sur les mots.

Gojyo la regarda bizarrement, puis le bonze, et enfin finit par sourire en commandant une carafe de saké.

"Je me demande si je ne te préfère pas comme ça, rit-il en se servant un verre.

-Hakkai, pourrais-tu me passer l'assiette de riz, s'il te plaît ?"

Un peu surpris, Gokû tendit son bras à son voisin direct, Woï, qui, consentant, le lui mordit consciencieusement.

"WOUAÏEUH !"

Vérifiant qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se tapa dans l'oreille. Non, tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

"Dites… Je rêve, là, ou bien Mimi vient de tutoyer Hakkai ?

-Et j'en suis bien content, dit le concerné en tendant ce qu'elle avait demandé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"C'est décidé, je te préfère comme ça , affirma le kappa en riant.

-Moi aussi, ajouta l'ancien humain.

-Ben… Moi aussi, finit Gokû, souriant, Woï piaillant et agitant les ailes de joie, alors que Sanzo, accoudé sur le dossier de sa chaise, spectacle rare, esquissa un rire.

* * *

"Oulah… Bon, bah moi, je vais dormir., s'étira Mimi en se levant.

-Bonne nuit, sourit Hakkai, tient, une petite seconde, tu veux bien monter Gokû avec toi ?"

Le singe s'était endormi dans sa chaise, Woï, qui avait bien partagé son dîner _(ndla : attention aux mauvaises habitudes... )_, lui aussi assoupi, posé sur son épaule.

D'un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça, prit son oisillon dans la main et remua l'épaule du singe, l'aidant à monter dans sa chambre, alors que Gojyo et Sanzo commandaient une autre carafe d'alcool.

* * *

"Allez, il est peut-être temps de dormir aussi", dit Hakkai en se levant, imité par Gojyo et Sanzo. Le kappa resta quelques secondes en bas, le temps de se réveiller. Il s'était légèrement assoupi à table…

Gravissant les escaliers, il se rendit à la troisième porte. Il était sûr que sa chambre était l'une des deux pièces, mais quand à savoir s c'était la droite ou la gauche… Bonne question.

Voyant que Hakkai, au bout du couloir, lui parlait, il consentit à laisser fonctionner son appareil auditif :

"…celle de gauche…

-Merci,", répondit-il, alors que l'ancien humain refermait la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce de gauche, s'étira quelques secondes, puis s'allongea sur le lit, s'assoupissant aussitôt.

* * *

Les rayons de la lune vinrent réveiller Mimi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, et, voyant qu'il était encore bien tôt, décida de ne pas se lever. Chose étrange, elle sentait contre son ventre une douce chaleur :

"Woï…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me rejoindre dans le lit… Je vais t'écraser en bougeant", bailla-t-elle en se rendormant.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla une seconde fois, bien convaincue que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Woï était toujours blotti contre son ventre. Non. Ce n'était pas Woï. L'oisillon dormait, obéissant, sur son pull roulé en boule sur une chaise. Un souffle régulier et chaud lui chatouillait le cou, et, contre son dos, elle sentait quelque chose d'autre… Quoi ? Son cerveau fatigué mit un peu de temps à faire les connexions nécessaires, mais la solution évidente finit par lui apparaître.

* * *

Quelqu'un dormait dans le même lit qu'elle. Quelqu'un qui avait posé sa main sur son ventre, et s'était collé contre elle.

* * *

Quittant vivement le lit, elle se couvrit pudiquement, et regarda qui avait osé.

Ben tiens. Gojyo. Ca l'aurait étonné. Bizarrement, il ne s'était pas réveillé lorsqu'elle s'était levée. Les rayons de lune sur son visage paisiblement endormi, ses longs cheveux en désordre, à peine avait-il pris le temps de se préparer au sommeil. Les larges cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue. Il était épuisé. Décidant de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, elle quitta la chambre, emportant ses affaires, et s'installa dans celle d'en face afin de terminer le plus paisiblement possible sa nuit.

* * *

Une brutale chute de température réveilla Gojyo. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans la chambre, personne dans son lit… Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées…Bien trop endormi, il décida de laisser la résolution de ce mystère existentiel pour plus tard, et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla, reposé, et, curieusement, trouva Woï endormi sur le pull de Mimi. S'estimant encore un peu dans les nuages, ils passa dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche rapide, mais la salle de bain était bien surprenante. Parfum, peigne… Une odeur féminine flottait dans l'air. Il commençait à se poser des questions lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Ouvrant, il trouva Kotonbo sur le seuil. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser de questions, elle entra et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau :

"Bonjour, Gojyo, as-tu bien dormi ?".

La voix était un peu taquine, un peu ironique.

"Attends, minute, minute, Mimi… Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? dit-il en pénétrant dans la salle d'eau, alors qu'elle se coiffait.

"Je te demande si tu as bien dormi, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Ouais mais… attends, j'ai dû sauter un épisode, dit-il en réfléchissant, tu dis ça sur un ton, comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher…

-Tu réfléchis bien, Gojyo, mais si tu n'as pas encore compris, je te suggère de te réveiller sous la douche", ajouta-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexions, il décida de suivre son conseil. Alors qu'il se délassait, la solution lui apparut soudain.

Il éclata de rire, peinant à reprendre sa respiration sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, tous étaient déjà installés autour d'une table bien fournie. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

"Je suis désolé… _(ndla : l'air pas désolé du tout...)_

-Ah, tu as réussi à remettre tes idées en place , sourit-elle.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe , demanda Hakkai, alors que Gojyo se mordait la lèvre.

-Rien, Gojyo avait juste des excuses à me faire…", devança-t-elle.

-Ah…Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller dans celle de gauche…, sourit Hakkai, comprenant soudainement la situation, alors que Sanzo, lui aussi ayant clarifié le mystère, se frappait le front…

-Quoi ?", demanda Gokû, qui lui, n'avait absolument rien compris. Woï, profitant de sa distraction, s'empara de son croissant et le tira hors de l'assiette :

"Hey, rends moi-ça tout de suite, volaille, ou je te jure que..

-Woï, Woï, Woooooooï !", cria le petit oiseau en se réfugiant du côté de sa mère.

Un regard noir répondit au singe :

"Ou je te jure que quoi ?

-Euh… Ou je te jure que je te le donne."

Personne ne se décidant à répondre à sa première requête, voyant une partie de son petit déjeuner déchiquetée par un bec maladroit, alors que Mimi, maternellement, découpait la viennoiserie en petits bouts mangeables par l'oisillon, il se renferma dans une moue boudeuse, alors que le déjeuner continuait, tranquillement.

* * *

Au château d'Hojo.

Le docteur Nî bricolait tranquillement dans son laboratoire, un petit appareil destiné à prélever quelque chose de bien particulier…

"Docteur Nî , demanda le docteur Huang en entrant, n'auriez-vous pas vu Damoiselle Ririn ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez lâchée des yeux , sourit le scientifique en apportant un dernier réglage à son appareil, vous devrez en répondre devant Dame Gyokumen…

-Vous êtes autant responsable que moi, Docteur Nî, siffla-t-elle en claquant des talons, s'approchant de la table. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, un petit bricolage personnel, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Ne sachant qu'en penser, la scientifique claqua la porte en sortant dans le couloir et repartit en criant :"Damoiselle Ririn ?" dans tous les couloirs. Le docteur vérifia qu'elle avait bien disparu, puis verrouilla la porte et lança dans la pièce :

"C'est bon, mademoiselle, vous pouvez sortir…"

Jaillissant tel un diable hors de sa boîte, la petite rousse commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

"Merci, docteur Nî…

-Oh, ce n'est rien, mademoiselle, ça se voit que les examens de la docteur Huang vous ennuient, sourit-il en mâchonnant sa cigarette.

-Si seulement je pouvais aller faire un tour dehooooors…", soupira-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux nuages de l'extérieur.

Tel un enfant pris en faute, elle se rétracta.

"Ah, non, j'ai rien dit, laissez tomber, docteur…

-Non, non, mademoiselle… Je veux bien vous laisser partir faire un tour et vous couvrir…"

Surprise par la réaction du savant, Ririn commença à sautiller dans la pièce :

"Vrai, vous feriez ça ?

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle, vous voir ainsi renfermée sur vous même ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, ou votre frère… Donc, demain, si vous le souhaitez, je vous couvrirais pour votre expédition à l'extérieur…

-Uwaaah ! Merci, docteur, cria Ririn en se jetant presque à son cou.

-Mais attention, mademoiselle, dit-il en la prévenant, je ne pourrais vous couvrir que de l'aurore au début de l'après-midi… Je devrais, vers trois heures, aller faire mon rapport à Dame Gyokumen, et vous devrez être avec moi à ce moment…

-J'y serais, docteur ! Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites !

-Venez me voir dans mon laboratoire avant de partir, sourit-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir, rejoignant le docteur Huang.

Il soupesa son appareil, bien léger, vérifia son fonctionnement, et nettoya soigneusement son réservoir…

"Demain matin"

Son rictus sadique devint joueur lorsqu'il déposa l'engin sur la table et partit organiser le réarrangement de la salle de réincarnation.

* * *

Jeep avalait les kilomètres vers l'ouest. A l'arrière, Gokû, toujours boudeur, refusait de parler à Gojyo, ce dont Sanzo leur était bien reconnaissant. Il en profita pour dormir un peu…

"Je crois que Jeep s'était fait une opinion un peu hâtive, Mimi, assura Hakkai en regardant la carte, tu te débrouilles très bien…

-Je suis vraiment obligée, soupira la concernée, les mains autour du volant, les yeux sur la route, conduisant Hakaryu.

"Bah, fallait bien que je me fasse ma propre opinion, sourit l'ancien humain en flattant l'oisillon posé sur ses genoux. A gauche", dit-il, lui demandant d'emprunter une route moins large, coincée entre deux parois rocheuses.

-Euuuh… C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle en s'engageant, j'aime pas trop les endroits étroits…

-C'est un raccourci, d'après la carte, assura Hakkai.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport…"

Pendant une heure, elle conduisit.

"Dis, Hakkai… on s'arrête quand, demanda Gokû…

-On arrive au prochain village, assura-t-il, en désignant des bâtisses quelques virages plus loin.

Enfin, Mimi gara la jeep sur un parking désert et descendit.

"Kotonbo, tu ne conduis pas, cet après-midi , lui demanda le kappa alors qu'elle s'étirait.

-Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie, à l'arrière, le bonze dort tout le temps et le singe me fait la tronche…

-On verra… Parce qu'il se pourrait que moi aussi, je te fasse la tronche…"

Le kappa prit alors une mine boudeuse, pareille à celle du singe, et, bientôt, il éclata l'une de leurs habituelles disputes :

"T'as pas le droit de m'imiter, cafard barbu, c'est moi qui boude !

-Nan, mais, nan mais, depuis quand c'est interdit de faire comme _môssieur_ Gokû ?

-Tais toi, cafard barbu, kappa débile, t'as pas le droit de faire la même tête que moi !

-Il y a quelqu'un ?", demanda Hakkai, alors que Sanzo, exaspéré, tirait sur les deux belligérants.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le village avait l'air désert, les bâtiments abandonnés.

* * *

Mimi entra précautionneusement dans une maison, et en ressortit aussitôt, pâle, une main sur le cœur.

"C'est… c'est un vrai charnier…", put-elle difficilement articuler.

Ils parcoururent les autres maisons, et chaque fois, le même spectacle s'offrait à eux. Un nuage de mouches en ouvrant la porte, et des cadavres dans la maison… Mimi ne fit pas le tour du village avec les autres. La vue d'une seul carnage lui avait amplement suffit, et elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Un grelot tinta dans le bois adjacent. Elle se leva, aux aguets, et aussitôt, le grelot recommença à chanter, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus longtemps, plus rapidement, plus affolé. Son porteur courait. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, et finit par le rattraper. 

"Une gamine…"

L'enfant, effrayée, se débattit, chercha à s'échapper, hurla… Mais Mimi la tenait fermement, et, par de douces paroles, elle la rassura. D'autres enfants, accourant aux cris de l'une des leurs, tous pâles et amaigris, se groupèrent autour de la nouvelle arrivante.

* * *

"Vous avez remarqué ?", demanda Hakkai.

Non. Personne n'avait remarqué.

"Il n'y a que des cadavres d'adultes… Pas d'enfants de moins de 15 ans…", dit-il en retournant sur la place principale.

"Mimi ?

-Oui, j'arrive !"

Et elle arriva. Portant la gamine qu'elle avait poursuivie, et accompagnée d'une cohorte d'enfants pâles, amaigris, certains âgés de quelques mois, d'autres plus vieux, mais la majorité semblait avoir une dizaine d'années.

"Bon sang, mais…

-Ce sont les enfants du village, expliqua-t-elle en remontant une mèche de la gamine qu'elle portait. Ils se sont réfugiés dans les bois. Elle m'a dit qu'une énorme bête était venue et avait tué ses parents et son grand frère, avant de la faire fuir vers la forêt, où elle a retrouvé le clan de gamins. Ils m'ont tous dits que la bête ne s'était attaquée qu'aux adultes de plus de 15 ans, elle épargnait les enfants et les poussait vers la forêt.

-Ca ressemble à Kishimon-jin, mais inversement, dit pensivement Gojyo en s'agenouillant devant un couple de jumeaux aux cheveux crasseux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sanzo , demanda Gokû.

Le bonze ne réfléchit pas :

"On va continuer à pied, il doit y avoir une rivière pas loin. Là-bas, on réfléchira à la marche à suivre."

Tous s'exécutèrent, et la marche commença. Hakaryu se proposa pour emporter les plus jeunes et les plus fatigués, proposition qui fut acceptée avec joie. La jeep, Hakkai, et une grande partie de la troupe disparurent sur la route, alors que les plus âgés continuaient à pied.

* * *

Bientôt, tous furent réunis au bord d'une petite rivière poissonneuse. Les enfants, assis sagement au bord, attendaient leur tour pour être lavés par Mimi et les plus âgés. Gokû et Gojyo pêchaient le plus de poissons possibles, Hakkai préparait un feu, et Sanzo, quand à lui, fouillait les alentours à la recherche de quoi améliorer le repas _(moui, bon… c'était juste pour ne pas mettre fumait et ne foutait rien, comme d'habitude…)_.

Lorsque tous furent propres, Mimi leur intima de rester à l'écart, puis rejoignit Hakkai.

"Je crois qu'on a un petit problème…, dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-La grande majorité des enfants sont tabous…" chuchota-t-elle en espérant que Gojyo ne l'entendrait pas. Mais le kappa ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation, et, lâchant le filet, courut pour vérifier les dires de Mimi. Il y avait bien quelques enfants bruns, quelques blonds, quelques humains, quelques yokais reconnaissables à leurs taches de naissance rougeâtre, mais elle avait bien dit vrai. La crasse leur avait caché la véritable couleur de leurs cheveux. Rouges.

* * *

_Terminus, tout le monde descend... Pour info, la fic est presque terminée, manque plus qu'un ou deux chapitres..._

_Pour l'épisode de tous les malheurs, l'épisode 13..._

_L'évènement perturbateur va entrer en scène..._

_Desêtres gigantesques vont menacer le groupe..._

_Un festival se prépare..._

_R&R, please !_


	13. I,13 : Un peu de sang

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Lane** : Tu feras quoi, hein ? Lol, ne t'inquiète pas… L'écriture de la fic est bientôt finie, pas la fic en elle même (tu as encoreplein de chaps à lire veinarde, va !) Sinon, je pense lui écrire une petite sœur, j'ai déjà commencé un premier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas de réel événement conducteur, faudra attendre que je trouve… :D Je ne ferais pas d'autres fanfictions après ces deux Regards d'autrefois (qui m'auront d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de temps…), je continuerais à écrire mes propres histoires personnelles avec mes persos, mes mondes, et basta _

_Ahlala, Nî… C'est clair, il est trop bizarre. Rien au hasard, ce mec ne donne rien q'il ne reçoit pas quelque chose en échange... Je réserve à l'héroïne principale un traitement de choc avec ce type ! Révélations dans le chapitre… (ragnah, recompte tous les chapitres sur ses doigts en faisant défiler les pages…) CHAPITRE 17 ! Nananèreuh…_

_**Hachikô** : Mais le brutalise pas, pauvre petiot, faut pas rigoler lorsqu'il est calme…_

_BANG !_

_Merde, j'aurais dû me taire…_

_**Deborah** : contente de te retrouver parmi les lectrices, cela me fait bien plaisir…_

_Allez, encore un épisode pour vous plaire !_

_Et voici…_

**_SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 13…_**

* * *

Installés chacun autour d'un poisson grillé, vite englouti par les enfants affamés, le plus âgé prit la parole : 

"Je m'appelle Araï, et je vais avoir 15 ans. Notre village était un lieu d'accueil pour les couples humains-yokais rejetés par le reste de la société… Tout le monde était bien reçu, même les couples totalement humains ou totalement yokais… Bref, nous étions bien…Les parents yokais ont un jour disparu, mais personne ne s'en est inquiété, nous avions vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma mère est devenue folle juste avant que tous ne partent, et, lorsqu'elle les a suivi, elle a murmuré que c'était pour ne pas nous faire de mal… Et puis… Il y a environ 10 jours… Deux énormes bêtes sont venues, elles ont tué tous les couples… Et comme les autres parents se sont interposés, elles les ont tués aussi… Et nous, elles nous ont tous chassés dans la forêt, pour que l'on meure de faim…

-Arrête, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, pour vous tuer, y avait plus simple, grogna le bonze en allumant une cigarette.

-Nous sommes des enfants tabous, répliqua-t-il. Tout est bon pour nous faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible…"

A ces mots, Gojyo, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, se leva, et reprit la marche vers le village :

"Où vas-tu, kappa , demanda le bonze.

-Au village. Je suis tabou, j'ai plus de 15 ans, ce truc va venir pour me tuer, je vais l'exploser…

-Minute, tu ne pense pas y aller seul ?"

Tous s'étaient levés, solidaires, et se tenaient prêts à partir. D'un regard, Gojyo les remercia. Cependant, il demanda à Mimi de rester.

"Faut veiller sur ces gamins, le temps qu'on la trouve…, sourit-il en caressant les cheveux de l'un des enfants.

-Je vois, on m'écarte…, bougonna-t-elle, un peu déçue…, bon… faites gaffe tout de même…"

Ils disparurent au coin du chemin.

* * *

"Alors ?" 

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils avaient fini par arriver sur la place du village, mais rien ne se passait. Rien. Pas une apparition, pas un monstre, pas un sifflement, rien… Ah… Si :

"SALUT !"

Ririn descendit d'un dragon longue distance, sautant de joie devant le groupe, cherchant du regard son amie.

"Ben… Où est Mimi ?"

En quelques mots, elle fut mise au courant de la situation.

"Ah ? Mais… "

Un coup de feu retentit dans le lointain, puis deux, puis trois.

"ET MERDE !", hurlèrent-ils en faisant demi-tour et courant vers le campement improvisé.

* * *

Deux gigantesque reptiles cornus se dressaient devant les enfants. Leurs sifflements déclenchèrent des hurlements de panique et des mouvements de débandade, que Mimi calma d'un coup de feu. 

Faisant face aux monstres, elle serrait convulsivement son arme, terrorisée par la taille et la puissance des bêtes :

"A quelle heure es-tu né ?

-Quoi ?

-A QUELLE HEURE ES-TU NE ?", cria-t-elle en tirant, visant l'un des yeux. Mais la balle ricocha sur la paupière que la bête avait refermée.

"On…onze heures trente", balbutia l'aîné.

Du coin de l'œil, Mimi regarda sa montre. Il était midi.

* * *

Elle désigna de son pistolet une ouverture dans la roche. Tous les enfants s'y précipitèrent aussitôt. 

"Toi, tu viens avec moi !", dit-elle en attrapant le poignet de l'aîné. "As-tu assez de courage pour défendre ces gamins ?"

Après réponse positive, elle lui ordonna de la suivre. La grotte était ouverte, mais si tout se passait bien, les enfants hors du champ de vision des bêtes seraient épargnés. Ils commencèrent à courir le long de la pente, Mimi se retournant souvent, vidant son chargeur dans la gueule du plus rapide des monstres, qui s'arrêtait quelques secondes le temps de chasser ces quelques billes qui gênaient sa respiration, puis reprenait la traque, glissant sur le sol.

Au détour d'un virage, ils croisèrent le quatuor accompagné de Ririn :

"DEMI-TOUR, DEMI-TOUR, VIIIITE ! hurla-t-elle, en rechargeant son barillet, et faisant signe à Sanzo de faire de même et de l'aider.

"Lorsqu'ils ouvrent la gueule, il y a une sorte de point faible au fond de la gorge, dit-elle en tirant, aussitôt imitée par le bonze.

La course reprit jusqu'à la place principale, où le combat serait plus aisé. Le plus vieil enfant du village obtint un bâton, Ririn fit craquer ses articulations, Gojyo invoqua sa lance… chacun se préparait à un rude combat.

* * *

Le ciel se couvrait lentement, de gros nuages gris. 

"Merde, je déteste me battre sous la pluie", grogna le bonze, alors que les serpents apparaissaient au bout de la place. L'assaut fut général, mais, lorsqu'ils se redressèrent de toute leur hauteur, tous virent leurs coques de protection, impénétrables à toutes sortes d'agressions. Plusieurs essais furent tout aussi infructueux.

C'est alors que le ciel gronda.

* * *

"LE TONNERRE !", hurlèrent Mimi et Hakkai en même temps. Voyant qu'au moins deux d'entre eux avaient compris, Hakkai mobilisa tous les membres du groupe et l'enfant pour attirer l'attention des monstres, pendant que Mimi entraînait Ririn sur le chemin : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

-Il y a de l'orage ! Il va y avoir de l'orage ! Dans quelques minutes, un éclair va tomber, il FAUT qu'il frappe le serpent ! Mais il faut aussi que deux leurs queues trempent dans l'eau pour les tuer ensemble!", expliqua-t-elle, courant, suivant la queue du reptile. Interminables, elles se prolongeaient jusqu'au campement. Les extrémités, fines comme un fouet, claquaient dans l'air, agacées, effrayant les enfants par des explosions sonores. Heureusement, elles étaient suffisamment longues pour tremper dans la rivière. Quand à les faire tenir en place…

"Attrape en une ! demanda Mimi à Ririn. Aussitôt, elle s'exécuta, et retint le fouet vivant au sol, pendant que Mimi roulait une énorme pierre dans l'eau.

La chatte coinça temporairement l'extrémité qui se tortillait comme un ver entre deux roches, fit de même avec la seconde, et vint aider son amie.

"Aouah, t'as une épine dans ton fichu, Ririn !", se rétracta Mimi en portant son doigt sur une égratignure fraîche sur son visage.

"Désolée", s'excusa la chatte en l'aidant de toutes ses forces.

Le rocher s'abattit sur les queues, qui se tortillèrent plus frénétiquement encore, mais la pierre, trop lourde, ne pouvait être soulevée ainsi. Au loin, on apercevait la corne d'un reptile qui dépassait de la montagne. Le visage du serpent apparut alors qu'il se dressait, cherchant à voir ce qui retenait ainsi sa queue, et tous purent ainsi voir son extraordinaire longueur.

"Sors de l'eau, tout de suite !", dit Mimi en s'exécutant.

"Allez, allez, tombe…", murmurèrent-elles ensemble à l'adresse du ciel. Et leur prière fut exaucée. La foudre tomba droit sur la corne de la bête, qui agissait comme un paratonnerre, passa dans la seconde par le ruisseau et les reptiles furent grillés en un instant à peine. Hurlant de joie à la vue du long corps squameux qui tombait au loin, Mimi et Ririn allèrent chercher les enfants pour les ramener chez eux.

* * *

Bientôt, la cohorte d'enfants se retrouva sur la place principale du village, endroit qu'ils avaient quitté il y avait bien longtemps, et qu'ils croyaient ne jamais revoir… 

Cependant, il était impossible de les laisser y habiter, chaque maison abritant un véritable cimetière. C'est alors que Gojyo eut une idée :

"Kishimo-jin. Elle peut venir les chercher, les emmener au village où Kotonbo est apparue, les faire adopter… Ils portent tous des grelots, ils la connaissent forcément !

-Pour une fois, kappa, les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne sont pas des conneries", grogna le bonze.

L'idée fut acceptée, l'ancienne ogresse invoquée, et, lorsque ses pas lourds se firent entendre dans la montagne, chacun regagna son véhicule respectif.

"Salut Mimi ! C'est dommage, on a pas eu le temps de s'amuser toutes les deux !" dit Ririn en agitant la main, s'élevant sur son dragon en direction de l'ouest, espérant bien arriver pour ne pas mettre le scientifique qui l'avait aidée en situation délicate, tandis que le quatuor et sa protégée montaient dans la jeep et adressaient un dernier au revoir aux enfants.

Le moteur rugit, et, soulevant un nuage de poussière, le groupe repartit vers le soleil éblouissant.

* * *

Au château d'Hojo. 

"Et voilà…", sourit le scientifique, en s'écartant de son écran. Ririn rentrait au château, ayant bien rempli sa "mission"…

Accroché à son fichu, le bricolage de Nî, contenant quelques millilitres du sang de l'étrangère, revenait, porteur de la solution au projet de résurrection du démon Gyumao. Il se leva, et, attrapant une tablette au hasard, se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

* * *

"Enfin, Ririn, vous voilà , dit-il en la voyant arriver au bout du couloir, je croyais que vous aviez oublié de rentrer… 

-Désolée, docteur, sourit la chatte, essoufflée par sa course effrénée dans les couloirs.

-Arrangez vous un peu, ou votre mère ne va jamais croire que vous êtes restée au château, dit-il en désignant sa chevelure et ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il la poussa gentiment devant lui, ôtant au passage le précieux appareil…

* * *

"Nî ? Tu es en retard… 

-Pardonnez-moi, ma reine… Voici mon rapport, dit-il en soulevant quelques feuilles de la tablette.

-Inutile que Ririn s'ennuie avec ça. Docteur Huang, voulez-vous l'emmener dans votre laboratoire ?"

S'exécutant, la scientifique disparut dans la salle de Rasetsunyo, poussant devant elle une Ririn rose d'avoir volé vite…

Lorsque la porte fut bien refermée, Nî sortit son échantillon de sang, et s'approcha d'une cuve matricielle qui entourait le cadavre du Démon Gyumao.

"C'est le sang de l'étrangère ?

-Oui, Dame Gyokumen… Et voilà, dit-il en s'écartant de l'engin, la cuve est paramétrée pour l'accueillir… Résumons… Nous en avons… Quatre ?

-Cinq, Nî… Deux qui contiendront des cobayes, et les trois autres sont réservées à des particuliers…"

En entendant la phrase de la reine yokai, le scientifique Nî sourit…Des particuliers… Ririn, cuve de droite. L'étrangère, cuve du milieu. Et cuve de gauche…

"Kogaiji ? Veux-tu venir ?"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le yokai magicien se tenait au pied du trône de Gyokumen, et attendait les ordres. 

"Voici ta nouvelle mission… Les escouades de yokais et les dragons longue distance ont échoué, tu feras donc leur travail. Je veux l'étrangère dans cette salle d'ici une semaine."

Kogaiji hocha la tête, ayant compris. Mais lorsqu'il sortit, Nî lui agrippa le bras.

"Dites-moi, mon prince…

-Lâche moi, serpent, siffla Kogaiji en se dégageant, une petite plaie sur son avant-bras.

-Si tel est votre souhait…"

Nî inclina son petit lapin en guise de salut, puis lui fit agiter la patte.

"Au revoir donc, mon prince…"

* * *

" Sanzo… Harayettaaaaaaa … 

-Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre ?"

Un sourire malin aux lèvres, Mimi se pencha à l'oreille du singe, et murmura quelques mots. Le singe se redressa aussitôt :

"J'ai la daaaaaaaaaaaaaalle ! Ich habe Hungeeeeer ! I'm hungryyyyyy !

-C'est quoi, ça , demanda le bonze, non polyglotte…

-Ca veut dire "J'ai faim" en français, en allemand et en anglais.. ", sourit naïvement le demandeur.

Mimi et Gojyo, pliés de rire, n'arrangeaient pas l'état nerveux du bonze… Finalement, Sanzo, excédé, sortit son harisen et distribua allègrement les baffes.

"Aïeuh, mais ça fait mal !", cria Mimi, en goûtant pour la première fois.

-Non vraiment , répondit ironiquement le bonze en se rasseyant.

-Hey, bonze de merde, on frappe pas une fille, même avec une fleur…", sourit le kappa en se relevant, mais un nouveau coup d'éventail le fit replonger dans les profondeurs de l'espace séparant les sièges avant et arrière.

"Espèce de sadique !", répondit Mimi en aidant le kappa à se relever.

"Ah, nous arrivons, dit Hakkai en souriant toujours, désignant quelques bâtiments droit devant eux.

-Pas trop tôt, soupira le bonze, son énervement trahi par une veine qui battait dangereusement sur sa tempe alors que le trio de l'arrière s'excitait en voyant la ville.

-OUAIS, UNE VILLE , ON VA POUVOIR MANGER , cria Gokû, ravi de ne pas avoir, comme la veille, à digérer quelques pauvres racines…

-Ah, on va enfin pouvoir prendre un bon bain, ronronna Mimi…

-Prendre une bière !", soupira Gojyo, rêvant à l'avance du goût de l'alcool…

-On va surtout ne plus vous entendre !", dit le bonze, exaspéré par leur attitude.

* * *

C'est alors que la jeep fit un écart, et que Hakkai partit dans une violente quinte de toux, à peine arrivait-il à reprendre sa respiration. 

Il freina sèchement, arrêtant Hakaryu sur le bord de la route, et, penché sur le volant, tentait vainement d'arrêter la toux qui déchirait sa gorge :

"Hakkai, ça ne va pas , demanda le singe, inquiet.

-Nan, saru, ça ne se voit pas qu'il est en train de s'étouffer, répondit violemment le bonze, en frappant le dos de l'ancien humain dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre sa respiration. Peine perdue. Enfin, après de longues minutes, la quinte se calma, et Hakkai, toujours souriant, se releva :

"Je suis désolé, je crois bien que j'ai attrapé quelque chose de vilain.

-Noooon, sérieux , dit Gojyo en descendant, allez, on va pas te laisser conduire comme ça, file à l'arrière.", dit-il en souriant.

Reconnaissant, Hakkai s'installa, alors que le kappa s'asseyait au volant. Plusieurs fois, ses quintes le reprirent, à lui déchirer la gorge, et la fièvre monta en lui.

"Gojyo, quand arrive-t-on , demanda Mimi anxieusement, en voyant son voisin fermer les yeux comme après une rude épreuve, la sueur coulant sur son visage, la respiration sifflante.

-Les bâtiments sont beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'en a l'air, soupira le concerné en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélération, alors qu'Hakuryu, surpris par le brutal changement de vitesse, pyutait, indigné.

* * *

Enfin, après encore une heure de route, ils atteignirent les premières bâtisses. 

"C'est pas vrai…", grogna Sanzo en regardant tout autour de lui," tout est complet…"

Malgré tout, ils parvinrent à trouver une auberge.

"De combien de chambres disposez-vous , demanda le bonze à la réceptionniste.

-Voyons… Il nous reste… Deux chambres doubles, une au premier, une au second, et une simple, au deuxième étage aussi, sourit-elle

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre , demanda Sanzo, peu emballé à l'idée de partager une chambre avec l'un de ses compagnons.

-Désolé, monsieur, mais tout est complet, et je doute que vous trouviez mieux ailleurs, dit-elle en refermant son livre de réservation, il y a bien une semaine que toutes les chambres de la ville sont réservées…

-Que se passe-t-il , demanda Gojyo, curieux et charmeur.

-Une fête, sourit la réceptionniste, sensible aux grâces du kappa, le festival des arts et combats…

-Ben tiens, on ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, ricana-t-il, un festival…"

La réceptionniste referma son livre, et afficha la pancarte "Complet" sur la porte d'entrée.

S'installant dans la salle commune, ils décidèrent de répartir les chambres…

"Je prends la simple, dit Mimi, bien peu encline à partager une chambre avec un homme…

-Non, dit Sanzo, la simple est pour Hakkai. Pas question qu'on soit tous malades demain..

-Dis donc, t'es pas un peu méchant, là , demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite par la remarque du bonze.

-On fait ça à pierre-papier-ciseaux , cria Gokû en levant son poing, les deux premiers qui perdent prendront la chambre du deuxième !"

Hakkai sourit en voyant quatre poings se lever, et Gojyo dire d'une voix sonore : "Attention, pierre, papier… CISEAUX !", alors que les mains s'abattaient…

Sanzo perdit le premier, un papier contre trois ciseaux, puis…

"Attention, pierre, papier… CISEAUX !

-Oh nooooon !", dit le perdant, et pensa fortement l'un des gagnants…

Deux pierres, un ciseau.

* * *

_Shazam, tout est fini !_

_Nanan, juste l'épisode.._

_Allez, pour le 14, que je poste tout de suite..._

_Un examen médical hasardeux..._

_La réponse au mystère de l'ambulance (vous l'aviez oublié, celui-là, hein, avoueeezzzz !)..._

_Une déprime annoncée..._

_Si vous remarquez dans la fic quelque chose qui vous gène (style ça ne colle vraiment plus à l'image que vous vous faites de quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver de notre monde en Togenkyo, faites moi signe !)_

_Gnyah, mais pourquoi il m'efface un point d'interrogation sur deux... > _


	14. I,14 : Cauchemar

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 14.**_

* * *

"Alors, c'est entendu, dit le kappa en s'asseyant sur un canapé, je dormirais avec Mimi dans la chambre du premier."

Enfer.

"Dis-moi, Mimi… Dans ton monde…

-Oui ?

-Tu as dit que tu faisait quoi, déjà ? A part jouer du piano…, demanda le bonze en ouvrant son paquet de cigarettes.

-Je suis étudiante, rappela-t-elle.

-De quoi ?

-De…

-Médecine, c'est bien ça ?

-Euuuh… oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour examiner Hakkai ?"

Re-Enfer.

"Mais… je n'ai encore jamais fait de pratique, je suis encore une…

-Théoricienne ? Et alors, va bien falloir que tu commences à un moment", dit Gojyo en s'effondrant au fond du siège, fatigué par la conduite.

"Arrête, dit Hakkai, souriant, il n'y a pas besoin de diagnostic pour deviner que je suis malade…

-Non, dit Sanzo, mais il y en a besoin d'un pour ce que tu devrais éventuellement prendre pour hâter ta guérison. Allez, au boulot, Mimi, justifie ta présence parmi nous…

-D'accord, mais venez par pleurnicher si le diagnostic est faux, je vous aurais prévenu !", anticipa-t-elle en s'installant près du malade…

* * *

"Toux, fièvres, crachats… C'est pas trop grave, une petite infection passagère…, dit-elle en cherchant dans son sac, tiens, prends ça, il devrait permettre de t'éviter les quintes de toux…"

Elle lui tendait une boîte de médicaments en consultant un livre.

"Ben voilà, c'était pas si terrible…, ronchonna Sanzo, tu ne lui donne rien d'autre ?

-Si ce que je lis est vrai, et que je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est inutile, c'est viral.

-De qwa, demanda le singe, occupé à engloutir les petits gâteaux posés sur les tables.

"Viral, V comme vaurien, I comme idiot, R comme raté, A comme andouille et L comme lent. En d'autres termes, donner un médicament ne sert absolument à rien, l'infection passera toute seule…

-Ce ne sont pas les médicaments qui font partir la maladie, continua-t-il.

-Non, pas toujours, tout dépend du type de maladie", dit-elle en s'étirant.

Un énorme grondement d'estomac retentit dans l'air ambiant, faisant rire trois personnes sur cinq, rougir les deux dernières, l'une de honte, et l'autre de colère.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire _J'ai faim..._, demanda le bonze, prêt à exploser.

-Oui…, dit Gokû timidement…

-Alors on va trouver de quoi manger, où tu ne vas jamais nous foutre la paix…, soupira-t-il alors que tous se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la partie restaurant de l'hôtel…

Après avoir copieusement dîné, chacun monta dans sa chambre respective. En entrant, Mimi pria intérieurement pour que les lits soient simples et séparés. Mais non. C'était un grand lit double.

"Les dames d'abord… s'effaça le kappa en désignant la salle de bain, déposant ses affaires sur une chaise.

"Non, non, vas-y, je ne suis pas pressée…", soupira Mimi en s'effondrant sur le lit, Woï sur la tête.

_"Tu ne l'aimes pas, maman ?_

_-Si, si, mais… Entre l'apprécier et dormir avec lui, y a un gouffre…_

_-Je vais te protéger !_

-_D'accord ! Hein, mon grand, si jamais il bouge d'un cheveux de trop, tu le mords…,_ rit-elle en jouant avec son petit, qui voletait à présent dans la pièce, poussant des petits piaillements joyeux en voyant sa mère heureuse.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le kappa sortit de la salle d'eau, trouvant Mimi allongée sur le lit, flattant du doigt la tête de l'oisillon qui ouvrait béatement le bec…

"Tu peux y aller…

-Merci."

Elle s'empressa de disparaître dans la salle de bains, alors que Gojyo s'allongeait et se préparait à dormir.

"Tu dors où, toi, moustique , demanda-t-il à Woï, qui secoua la tête, appréciant bien peu la remarque…

"Sur le pull ? Okay… Tu préfères pas autre chose ?"

Sur réponse négative, le kappa se coula sous les draps et, fatigué, n'attendit pas Mimi pour s'endormir.

* * *

Appuyée contre la porte de la salle d'eau, celle-ci réfléchissait intensément. Dormir avec Gojyo ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout… Elle envisagea pendant quelques instants de se reposer sur le sol de la salle de bain, mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée en ôtant ses chaussures… Le carrelage était glacial, et la nuit particulièrement froide… Tout pour attraper le mal. Ce genre de trucs n'arrivait qu'à elle… Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Gojyo qui gagne ? Tomber sur le seul membre du groupe en mal d'amour physique n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait aimé… N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas Gojyo. Elle s'arrêta sur cette réflexion et approfondit son idée.

Dormir avec Hakkai la gênerait encore plus. Son visage toujours souriant et son optimisme perpétuel l'avaient impressionnée.

Dormir avec Sanzo… Non… Non, elle écarta l'idée d'office, elle n'osait même pas imaginer le tableau. _(ndla : moi, si…)_

Restait le singe. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que cela tombe sur lui… Puis lui revint en mémoire le souvenir d'une nuit dans une chambre commune. Tous les cinq avaient dormi dans la même pièce. Enfin… Gokû avait dormi… Parce que les autres… Avaient veillé en priant pour qu'il cesse de ronfler…

Non. En analysant la situation avec profondeur, elle gagnait au change. Enfin… Façon de parler.

Elle leva le regard, et croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne ressemblait plus guère à l'image qu'elle gardait d'elle dans son monde. Ses lunettes, abîmées par toutes ses aventures, se tenaient de travers sur son nez. Tous ses efforts pour les redresser furent vains. Tout au plus parvint-elle à les horizontaliser correctement. Elle reprit son observation. La peau blanche, qui rougissait au moindre rayon de soleil, avait laissé place à un joli teint café au lait, beaucoup de café, un nuage de lait. Sa silhouette, son visage s'étaient amincis… Les cernes avaient déserté ses yeux, malgré des temps de sommeil plus courts et plus agités. La vie au grand air lui réussissait. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ravie de sa nouvelle image, elle s'engouffra sous le nuage d'eau chaude :

"Ahlala… Quand je vais rentrer, ils vont tous me demander où est ce que j'ai passé des vacances pour me ramener un bronzage pareil…"

* * *

"_Wooooï…_

-C'est bon, il dort ?

_-Oui, maman…"_

Mimi sortit de la salle d'eau, baillant de fatigue, mais bien peu décidée à laisser le kappa la voir en tenue de sommeil…

Elle le rejoignit dans le lit, se plaçant le plus loin possible de son compagnon de chambre, bailla _(ndla : encore ? mais quelle flemmarde !)_, et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Une chambre d'hôpital, des tuyaux dans le nez, ça gênait pour respirer… Autour d'elle tout était blanc, tout sentait le désinfectant hospitalier, une odeur rassurante depuis qu'elle vivait dans ce milieu…

"Elle quitte l'hôpital demain pour le Nord… Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans le coma, demanda une voix près d'elle.

-Ca va faire un mois, répondit une infirmière qui se penchait pour vérifier les branchements, alors qu'un appareil lançait dans la salle de réguliers "_Top, top…"_

Mimi ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et regarda :

"Docteur, docteur, elle vient de se réveiller, cria la soignante en rattrapant par la manche le médecin qui déjà allait voir le malade voisin.

"Mademoiselle, m'entendez-vous ?"

D'un hochement de tête, elle signifia que oui.

"Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de Toulouse, mademoiselle… Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ?"

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

L'infirmière prit la parole :

"Je vais appeler la famille, qu'ils sachent qu'elle est éveillée."

Une poigne ferme la retint, alors que Mimi secouait de nouveau la tête négativement.

D'un geste, elle demanda de quoi écrire. Le médecin lui tendit papier, tablette et stylo. Qu'ils étaient lourds… Elle peina pour écrire quelques mots, l'aiguillon qui apportait chaque jour sa nourriture tressautant au moindre mouvement.

Puis elle tendit le papier au médecin.

"Quelqu'un sait… lire le chinois, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?", demanda-t-il, un peu surpris

-Moi… Je suis japonaise", dit la malade allongée sur le lit voisin. Elle prit la feuille que lui tendait le praticien et la déchiffra en quelques secondes.

"C'est écrit sac… poche droite… photo.

-Merci, madame. Où sont ses affaires ? demanda le docteur

-La famille les a remmenées avec elle dans le nord, elle n'a laissé que ça, en attendant qu'elle les rejoigne," dit l'infirmière en désignant un cadre et une enveloppe sur la table de chevet. Elle prit la lettre, et la tendit à la malade, qui la lut.

_

* * *

"Bonjour ma chérie…_

_Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu seras en lisant cette lettre… Je ne sais même pas si tu vas la lire… Mais, à peine arrivés, les bagages à peine défaits, il a fallu que nous t'écrivions… Tu nous manquais tant…_

_Je ne sais pas si tu gardes un souvenir de ce qui t'es arrivé… Nous étions en randonnée, tranquillement, et puis tu as voulu remplir ta gourde à la source voisine de notre arrêt du midi. Nous t'avons attendus, longtemps, et, en ne te voyant pas revenir, nous sommes allés voir. Tu étais effondrée sur une pierre. Nous avons eu tellement peur, que tu ais eu des ennuis, qu'un rocher ne t'ai blessé… Tes frères et sœurs n'osaient bouger tant tu les effrayais, blanche comme tu étais… Heureusement pour nous, d'autres randonneurs sont arrivés, et nous avons pu te redescendre jusqu'au poste de secours, d'où nous sommes allés à Toulouse, où tu es sans doute encore… Tu n'avais rien, pas de blessures, pas de coups… Et pourtant, tu semblais morte… Le médecin a dit que tu étais tombée dans un coma profond, mais il n'a pas su nous expliquer comment…_

_Nous sommes repartis dans le Nord, la route a été très longue… Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait. Nous étions tous restés avec toi, à Toulouse. Les activités ont repris, le travail… Mais rien n'est pareil. Il manque quelque chose. Il manque quelqu'un… Il nous manque notre Mimi…_

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas te réveiller, si tu vas lire cette lettre que nous t'envoyons de la maison… Tu y trouveras une photo, de nous six, ensembles, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Le médecin nous a dit que tu serais bientôt envoyée dans un hôpital plus proche, nous pourrons venir te voir…_

_J'espère de tout cœur que tu seras réveillée en arrivant à l'hôpital, et que tu pourras rentrer à la maison rapidement…_

_Nous t'aimons, ma chérie_

_Papa, Maman, tes frères et sœurs qui t'adorent."_

* * *

Posant la feuille de papier, elle regarda la photo du cadre. Sa famille, du temps où rien encore n'était venu troubler son quotidien. Ses sœurs, ses frères et ses parents souriaient à l'objectif qu'elle tenait, les plus espiègles jouant quelques tours aux voisins… Une photo de famille. Les doigts faibles de Mimi laissèrent alors tomber le cadre, et le verre se brisa sur le sol, déchirant la photo. Comme un signe, elle se lacéra juste entre elle et sa famille. Il n'y avait plus rien qui les liait. A peine une fine languette de papier. Elle hurlait son désespoir et sa maladresse, sentant revenir les nuages de l'inconscience. Mais en était-ce vraiment une ?

"Elle rechute, elle rechute, empêchez-la de dormir !"

Trop tard.

* * *

Elle se réveilla blottie dans les bras de Gojyo, pleurant, étrangère à la réalité.

"Mimi, Mimi, réveilles-toi, reviens, je t'en prie !", l'entendit-elle dire alors qu'il la serrait convulsivement, étouffant ses pleurs dans ses bras.

"Pardon, pardon, pardon…," répétait-elle inlassablement, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule du kappa :

"Mimi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , demanda-t-il doucement en l'écartant., tu…m'as fait très peur…

-Pardon, pardon…

-Quoi, pardon ? Qu'y a-t-il à pardonner ?

-Je… je les ai tués ! Je les ai tués !

-Chhhhht…, reprit-il en essuyant ses larmes, ou tu vas me faire pleurer aussi… Allez, calme-toi… Je suis là, Kotonbo, tu peux compter sur moi…"

Mimi pleurait, pleurait encore, elle ne savait presque plus pourquoi… Face à son crime ? Son absence qui transformait sa famille vivante et joyeuse en une assemblée silencieuse ? L'amitié… non, l'amour que lui portait Gojyo ?_(ndla : guimauve, quand tu nous tiens…)_

Ses hoquets se firent moins forts, moins rapprochés alors qu'elle se laissait consoler dans les bras du kappa.

"Peux-tu me raconter ?", demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'était calmée.

Les larmes revinrent aux yeux de Mimi, alors que le souvenir de ce rêve lui revenait. Ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Elle était complètement perdue…

"Ch… Chez moi, je suis dans le coma, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je suis seule à l'hôpital, au Sud de la France… Par obligation, mes parents sont rentrés, mes frères et sœurs vont à l'école… Et moi, je dors. Je rêve. Ou je vis une autre existence, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…", reprit-elle en secouant la tête, prête à pleurer de nouveau.

"Il… il y avait une photo de ma famille sur ma table de chevet… J'ai… cassé le verre en la faisant tomber, elle est déchirée, j'ai tué ma famille… Je ne suis plus là-bas !", termina-t-elle en sanglotant. Gojyo la berça doucement.

"Ce n'était qu'une photo, Kotonbo, une image sur un bout de papier… Tu existes là-bas, ton corps respire, et, tant qu'il est vivant, tu peux revenir en lui…"

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux courts, embrassait son front, la réconfortant autant qu'il le pouvait. La sentant s'assoupir, il l'allongea et caressa son visage.

"Si tu savais…", dit-il en lui volant un baiser, la contemplant à la lueur de la lune.

Percevant la fatigue qui l'envahissait, il se recoucha, et, après s'être bien assuré qu'aucun rêve mauvais ne troublait le repos de Mimi, il consentit à fermer les yeux et dormir.

* * *

Plusieurs fois, elle s'éveilla, larmoyante, mais toujours, Gojyo était là pour la rassurer, lui parler, veiller sur son sommeil…

"Woooï ?"

Tous les pleurs avaient réussi à réveiller l'oisillon, qui, voyant sa mère endormie dans les bras du kappa, les joues striées de larmes, se posait bien des questions.

"Et oui, moustique…, chuchota Gojyo, ta mère va mal… Et je crois que ça nous rend tristes tous les deux…

-Woooï…

-Navré, j'te comprends pas…", bailla-t-il en s'étirant doucement, de peur de réveiller sa compagne de chambre.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

-Ben tiens, voilà que tu me parles dans la tête, moustique ?

-_Je suis pas un moustique…C'est toi ?_, bouda le concerné en piaillant.

-Quoi ?

-_Qui la fait pleurer ?_

-Non… Non…

-_Qui ?_

-Sa famille, elle-même…La nostalgie n'a jamais tué personne, dit-il en reprenant les paroles du bonze, mais elle en a fait souffrir beaucoup…"

L'oisillon vint se blottir tout contre sa mère, et se rendormit, alors que Gojyo, adossé contre le montant du lit, fermait les yeux, sombrant dans une veille somnolente…

* * *

"Ben dis donc, Gojyo, tu vas mal, ce matin…, dit Hakkai en voyant le kappa descendre dans le restaurant et s'affaisser sur une chaise, tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

-Et toi, tu vas mieux, tu as dit une phrase complète sans tousser, railla-t-il en espérant détourner la conversation.

-… Gojyo…, reprit l'ancien humain en lui jetant un regard bienveillant.

-Moi, on s'en fiche, j'ai dormi quelques heures, ça me suffit…, finit par répondre son interlocuteur en attrapant un plateau et le remplissant de quoi manger.

-Et…

-Le problème, c'est Kotonbo… Elle n'a pas arrêté de cauchemarder, cette nuit, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise…

-Quelle genre de bêtise ?

-Tenter de retourner chez elle par une voie qui ne conviendrait pas…", termina-t-il en remontant les escaliers, portant son plateau chargé, alors que le bonze et le singe descendaient. Il interpella ce dernier :

"Saru !

-Oui ?

-Je te jures que si je te vois rester un quart de centième de secondes de plus que nécessaire sur le premier palier, je te bute."_(ndla : au moins, c'est direct et radical.mdr, prononcez donc ça hyper rapidement, ou alors méchamment, ça fait son effet...)_

Et il disparut dans l'escalier, laissant au rez-de-chaussée un ouistiti un peu interloqué, un bonze complètement perdu, et un homme au sourire bienveillant prêt à tout expliquer…

* * *

Assise sur le lit, Mimi ramena sur elle ses genoux. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Elle n'avait eu d'accès à son monde que blessée ou profondément endormie… Elle venait de passer une nuit… agitée, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à dormir de nouveau. Quand à s'infliger une blessure… Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle reparte. Sa famille lui avait laissé une lettre si déchirante, si triste, qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas chercher à rentrer…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gojyo, qui était remonté :

"Mimi… Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans le vague, les yeux brumeux, recroquevillée, enfermée sur elle-même. Gojyo soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit, et passa un bras autour de son amie :

"Mimi…"

Elle se blottit contre lui, sentant la tristesse remonter encore et encore, toujours plus violente…

"Pardon…

-Quoi ?

-Je… je t'ai fais passer une très mauvaise nuit, sourit-elle tristement.

-Je crois que celui qui, entre nous deux, a le mieux dormi, c'est bien moi, répondit-il, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'allait pas si mal.

-Gojyo…Es-tu réel ?

-Bonne question Kotonbo, je pourrais te la retourner, sourit-il.

-Alors tu es réel. Es-ce que mon monde est réel ?

-J'en sais trop rien, Kotonbo, je ne l'ai jamais vu…

-Je suis perdue… Oubliée entre deux réalités contradictoires. Sugoï…", termina-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

Le kappa hésitait, ne sachant trop que répondre, mais, voyant qu'elle s'était assoupie, il quitta discrètement la chambre.

* * *

"Alors , demanda Hakkai en le voyant descendre.

-Endormie… Je la plains, elle est complètement perdue…, dit-il en s'asseyant et s'emparant d'un pain dans le plat commun.

-Eh, kappa, c'est mon pain, pose ça tout de suite !

-Nan mais, tu vas pas commencer, espèce de con de singe !

-Espèce de quoi ? J'suis pas un singe ! Redis moi-ça si t'en es capable !

-Con de singe ! Saru crétin! Ouistiti débile !"

BANG, BANG !

Deux coups de feu partirent et frôlèrent les deux bataillant, qui s'assirent aussitôt sans faire d'histoire.

"_Ils doivent vraiment être fatigués…"_, pensa Sanzo devant la brièveté de la bagarre…

Une ribambelle de gamins passa dans l'hôtel en criant :

"Les combats, les combats, les combats vont commencer !

-Bon, puisque pour le moment, on est coincé ici…, sourit Hakkai.

-J'ai une petite idée d'amusement, pouffa le kappa…

-Sanzooooo ! On peut aller casser la figure aux crétins qui pensent savoir se battre, demanda Gokû en s'enfilant une brochette de viennoiseries à la suite.

-J'allais vous le proposer…", dit le bonze en se levant…

* * *

_Voili voilou ! J'arrête là pour aujourd'hui..._

_A demain pour le chapitre 15 !_


	15. I,15 :Festival des combats, et rencontre

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Générale** : Oulalah… Je me rends compte que vous attendiez beaucoup du festival des combats, que j'ai zappé dans cet épisode ! Je rédige donc rapidement quelques lignes… J'espère qu'elles ne feront pas trop tache dans cet épisode…_

_**Lane** : R1 : Nî, un bon type ? Bah, par pur hasard, alors Lol, je réfléchis à ta review, elle me permettrait de rallonger l'histoire… Ah, tu commences à prendre le coup, pour les prochains épisodes… ;P_

_R2 : Nyahahaaa ! Parce que tout bon auteur qui se respecte coupe au moment le plus intéressant ! Mouahaha, t'inquiètes, c'est juste parce que je suis méchante…_

_Nan, c'est qu'en fait, j'aime bien voir vos réactions… Voir ce que vous imaginez… C'est très enrichissant, voir si vous avez deviné, retravailler en fonction… Voili voilou !_

_**Deborah** : Oooooh… Ton message a fait tout chaud dans mon petit cœur… Ca m'a fait bien plaisir, vrai… Ne t'en fais pas, je pensais juste que tu avais laissé tomber la lecture, je me disais, mince, le début lui a plu, et pas la fin… Mais où est l'erreur… Un grand merci pour ton soutien, je ferais en sorte de continuer à écrire pour faire plaisir à tous ceux qui en profitent, et vous les premières !_

_**Mimi** : Maaaaiiiis-euh ! T'avais pas le droit de révéler mon secret le plus secret de tous mes secrets ! Nan, comment ça la totalité de la planète était déjà au courant… oO_

_Quand au n°2… Ben, à part le premier épisode de rédigé… J'ai pas de trame, rien sur quoi appuyer l'histoire… Donc, pour le moment… Aux oubliettes !_

_**Kk-bouillan** : R1 : Huhu, et ouais, je tape vite (mon rythme de croisière, c'était 5 pages par soir… Perdu pour le moment, trop de trucs à faire…)_

_R2&R3 : Ahlala, mais faut pas tout lire d'un coup, ça gâche une partie du plaisir Distiller la lecture, un petit n'épisode par jour (ou deux quand ça me chante ), prolonger le plaisr… Ah. Ben, de toute évidence, je suis arrivée trop tard ! Contente que l'ensemble t'ais plu ! Pour Mimi… Et bien, dire que tu t'identifies à elle me flatte, c'est que j'ai bien manié la plume ! Perso, si je me retrouvais à sa place, je serais bien perdue… L'envie de rester, pour être avec de vrais amis (sisi, même Sanzo… Le concerné : Retire, je suis pas ton ami. Lio : Mais si, t'es mon Sanzoninouchet… BANG ! explose de rire…), l'envie de repartir, car ta famille te manque... C'est très difficile de faire un tel choix… M'enfin, en l'occurrence, elle ne l'aura pas trop…_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 15.**_

* * *

Ils se dirigeaient vers la place centrale, pareils à eux-mêmes… De la fenêtre, Mimi les voyait parfaitement. Ils allaient sans doute profiter un peu du festival… Quand à elle… Mieux valait qu'elle concentre son esprit sur des sujets plus scolaires pour oublier les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle sortit ses livres, en tira un au hasard, et commença à travailler.

* * *

La place était noire de monde… Mille bannières colorées flottaient dans l'air matinal, rivalisant les unes avec les autres de beauté, de couleur…

Une jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, attendait devant une table, les participants de dernière minute :

Bonjour, mademoiselle, sourit Hakkai lorsque leur tour fut venu, serait-il possible de s'inscrire pour le championnat ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit-elle en posant la main sur les différents registres, dans quelle catégorie souhaitez-vous vous inscrire ? Nous avons une catégorie armes magiques…

-Pour moi, répondit-il, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, Cho Hakkai.

-Une autre pour les armes blanches…

-Moi, sourit le kappa. Sha Gojyo.

-Une troisième pour les armes contondantes…

-Celle-ci est pour moi…, renchérit le singe, Son Gokû !

-Une pour les amres à feu…

-Je m'inscris, dit le moine. Genjyô Sanzo.

-Et enfin… Le combat à main nue.

-Ca, c'est pour tout le monde , cria Gokû en faisant craquer ses articulations, alors que Sanzo, énervé, lui assenait un formidable coup de harisen, pendant que la secrétaire refermait le dossier.

-Voilà, messieurs, vous pouvez accéder aux arènes… Bonne chance », sourit-elle en passant au candidat suivant

* * *

Arène des armes magiques.

« Allez, Hakkai ! Vas-y, tu vas gagner ! »

Le singe, assis dans les gradins, dévalisant le vendeur de hot-dogs, encourageait de la voix, qu'il avait puissante, son ami. Cependant, ses éclats énervaient fortement le bonze, qui développait un effort magistral pour faire semblant de ne pas connaître cet énergumène.

« Ne, Sanzo, tu m'achètes des boules de viandes ? »

BANG, BANG !

« Ta gueule, saru, va mourir, et regarde plutôt ce qui se passe dans l'arène… »

Hakkai, faisant face à un adversaire aux milles illusions, se débrouillait très bien. Les charmes n'avaient que peu d'effets sur lui, Hakaryu, non atteint par les sortilèges, le guidant de ses cris.

Il finit par envoyer une attaque de Qi magistrale, qui envoya son adversaire visiter la montagne voisine.

« Et le vainqueur de la catégorie Armes magiques est… Cho Hakkai ! »

* * *

Arène des armes blanches.

Gojyo esquivait en riant les shiruken lancés par son adversaire, une petite gamine blonde aux yeux bleus, visage angélique, mais attaques féroces. Woï, perché sur son bandeau, admirait les lames étincelantes qui fusaient à quelques millimètres de ses plumes, riant de ce jeu qui consistait à les éviter.

« Eh, moustique, meurs pas, ou ta mère va me tuer…, ricana le kappa en faisant tournoyer son shakujo, lançant sa chaîne, qui frôla adroitement son adversaire. Elle ne cilla pas.

« Elle me plaît, cette gamine… », rit-il en attrapant entre ses doigts l'un des shiruken. Il le laissa tomber, puis regarda : une fine trace de sang coulait.

« Bien, bien… Passons enfin aux choses sérieuses… », ricana-t-il en faisant de nouveau virevolter son shakujo. La chaîne s'envola, tissa autour de son possesseur une immanse toile imperméable aux armes de lancer, puis la lame de lune fusa vers l'enfant qui, effrayée, recula, puis prit la fuite devant l'arme. Elle tentait l'esquive, mais Gojyo, habile, donnait toujours la vitesse suffisante et l'angle précis pour que la lame poursuive sa victime. Plusieurs fois, l'enfant se crut sauvée par la chute de la lame sur le sol, mais toujours le kappa relançait, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Enfin, le croissant de fer s'enfonça au niveau de sa gorge, alors qu'elle était bloquée contre la paroi de l'arène. Il stoppa sa course à quelques millimètres de la peau.

« Le nouveau vainqueur… Sha Gojyo ! »

* * *

Arène des armes à feu.

Sanzo, agacé par la facette que prenait le combat, tira une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire, mais celui-ci, bien rapide, esquiva la balle.

Il donnait l'impression de voler entre les projectiles, tirant de temps à autre sur le bonze, qui n'avait aucun mal à éviter les balles. Il se contentait de ne pas le laisser prendre l'avantage… En effet, son adversaire possédait deux beaux uzi aux cartouches encore pleines. Le laisser tirer une fois, c'était une fois de trop.

Enfin, le bonze parvint à s'approcher de lui. Toujours tirant, esquivant, il lui agrippa le poignet.

« T'es trop lent, lavette… », termina-t-il en le frappant au visage.

L'adversaire effectua un magnifique vol plané, suivi par tous les visages _(ndla : imaginez Roland Garros lorsqu'ils suivent la trajectoire de la balle..XD)_, et s'effondra sur le sable de l'arène.

Se relevant, il hurla :

« Contestation ! Il m'a frappé à la main !

-T'es aveugle, baka, ou quoi ? Une arme à feu, ce n'est pas fait que pour tirer...", termina-t-il alors que l'on apportait au concurrent un miroir.

Sur sa joue, on pouvait encore lire le numéro gravé sur le canon du pistolet de Sanzo…

« Le vainqueur de la catégorie armes à feu est… Genjyô Sanzo ! »

* * *

Arènes des armes contondantes.

« Nyoïboooo ! », cria le songe en invoquant son bâton, alors que son adversaire, une grand-mère aux rides prononcées, mais à la souplesse serpentine, faisait tournoyer sa canne devant elle.

« Tu ne me vaincras pas, petit singe aux yeux dorés !

-J'ai encore jamais perdu un combat, mamie , rit-il en esquivant la pointe de la canne qui filait vers son cœur.

-Comment m'as-tu appelée , cria la vieille femme en s'écartant, fulminante de rage.

-Mamie… Et ça te va bien , dit-il en fonçant sur elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, alors que son bâton se divisait en trois branches, devenant nunchaku pour contrer les assauts multiples et répétés de la canne meurtrière.

-Tu vas regretter ça ! », cria-t-elle en feintant.

Gokû, pas dupe, esquiva souplement, et se retrouva derrière elle, les yeux malins. Hésitant pourtant à la frapper aussi fort qu'il en avait l'intention, il manqua se prendre un nouveau coup dans la figure.

« Allez, Gokû, chipote pas, c'est qu'une vieille ! », lui cria Gojyo, aussitôt rabroué par la foule de mauvaise humeur.

Bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir, il n'hésita plus, et, profitant d'une uverture dans sa défense, lui asséna un coup de bâton magistral. La vieille femme se rétablit souplement, mais le jury annonça la fin du combat, celui-ci devant se terminer sur le premier coup porté.

«Le nouveau champion est… Son Gokû ! Et maintenant, mesdames et messsieurs, la dernière partie… Le combat à mains nues ! »

Les concurrents firent craquer leurs articulations, et se dirigèrent vers l'arène, Gojyo et Gokû un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Sanzo énervé, car il ne voulait pas participer à cette catégorie. Mais bon, il était inscrit, à présent… Et Hakkai, toujours aussi souriant, flattant l'oisillon de Mimi qu'il portait toujours à l'épaule… _(ndla : j'ai pas le temps d'écrire, je vas rater mon buuuus ! Allez, à vos imaginations, ou à la mienne, si j'ai une inspi soudaine ce soir, je vous la poste !)_

* * *

"Uwah, mais quels balourds…, ricana Gokû en poussant la porte de l'auberge, baillant de fatigue.

-J'suis d'accord, je me demande même si ça valait bien la peine de se déplacer, dit Gojyo en massant une main légèrement endolorie, alors que son adversaire s'en tirait avec un bon mois de repos et beaucoup de consultations médicales…

-Franchement, ça n'en valait pas la peine, grogna Sanzo en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés, essuyant son revolver.

-Bah, si les combats étaient un peu faciles, les duels artistiques l'étaient beaucoup moins… Vous avez vu les dessinateurs , sourit Hakkai

-Ah, ça oui, c'était pas mal du tout", admit Gojyo, toujours impressionné par la rapidité et la maîtrise d'exécution des duellistes. Une arène, deux concurrents, un modèle, un crayon, une feuille de papier, et trente secondes pour retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible la réalité.

La première moitié de la compétition s'était déroulée aujourd'hui, et il avaient le premier finaliste. Demain apparaîtrait le second…

* * *

"Konbanwa, guys…

-Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas notre Kotonbo , sourit Hakkai en la voyant descendre d'un pas mal assuré.

-T'aurais pas pu attendre quinze minutes pour descendre, je venais d'allumer ma clope…grognèrent Sanzo et Gojyo en écrasant leurs mégots dans le cendrier de l'hôtel.

-Alors, ce festival , demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Un peu ennuyeux dans la partie combat à main nues, franchement, dit Gojyo.

-Attends, tu veux dire carrément lourd, c'était n'importe quoi…

-Par contre la partie arts et technique était très intéressante, répondit Hakkai. Et toi, qu'as tu fait de ta journée ?

-… Travail… Au hasard, biochimie…

-Chkeché ? Kore, taberareru no (ça se mange ?), demanda Gokû, la bouche pleine d'amuse-gueules. Elle lui jeta l'un de ses livres, et rit en voyant son visage alors qu'il le parcourait.

-Un truc non comestible, trop compliqué pour toi, saru…", répondit-elle pouffant. Soudain, prenant conscience d'un changement dans son environnement, elle porta son regard sur le sûtra du bonze.

* * *

"Sanzo…

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te poser une petite question ?

-Vas-y, accélère, dit-il, énervé par le manque de nicotine.

-Pourquoi tu balades-tu avec un fascicule de chimie sur les épaules ?"

Surpris par la demande un peu bizarre, la première réaction du concerné fut de hausser un sourcil _(ndla : haha, la super réaction… )_, puis d'ôter le sûtra de ses épaules :

"Où est-ce que tu vois un fascicule de… chimie ?", demanda-t-il, un peu agacé, ne distinguant peints sur le tissu que des prières.

Mimi s'approcha, le lui ôta des mains, et étala la première partie sur la table. Puis elle désigna tour à tour plusieurs lignes :

"Carbone, Oxygène, Hydrogène, Azote… Regardez, là… La fabrication d'un acide aminé… Les acides gras… Phosphore, sucres… L'ADN… Mais, minute, c'est un cours de bio cell, aussi… Dis moi… Je peux te l'emprunter pour ce soir, j'aimerais l'étudier…

-Pas question.", trancha-t-il en reprenant le morceau de tissu, peu convaincu par la démonstration de l'étudiante. Là où elle montrait molécules, liaisons, simple, doubles et triples, il ne voyait que kanjis et prières.

Après un dîner léger, sauf pour l'un d'entre eux…, ils finirent par remonter dans les chambres.

* * *

Gojyo poussa la porte de leur chambre, et posa son regard sur la table. Il sourit : pêle-mêle étaient posés livres, crayons et feuilles de brouillons… Mais un autre objet attira son regard, et l'effet qu'il lui fit fut bien moins agréable.

"Joli bouquet, Kotonbo… C'est toi qui l'as fait ?"

Dans un vase, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, patientait. Une petite carte blanche, épinglée au beau milieu de la composition, attendait d'être lue.

"Non… Quand je suis descendue, il n'y était pas…

-Hinhin, alors, tu nous caches tes admirateurs, rit-il en la taquinant gentiment.

-Arrête, Gojyo… Je ne connais personne, ici, et je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre d'hôtel… Bah… c'est sans doute une erreur,", termina-t-elle en attrapant la carte. Il n'y avait que deux mots d'écrits… _Je reviendrais._

Elle ne se posa pas de questions et se prépara au sommeil.

* * *

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Non. Dans la chambre, quelque chose la gênait et l'empêchait de dormir. Ce n'était pas Gojyo, elle avait finit par s'habituer à sa présence rassurante… Elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant la fenêtre ouverte était assis un homme.

"Bonsoir…"

Elle se redressa, à moitié endormie, et quitta le lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

"Bonsoir, répondit-elle, polie, alors que l'ombre s'accoudait, dos à la lune afin qu'elle ne voit pas son visage. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Un ami…

-Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de chambre, répliqua-t-elle.

-Non, non, il n'y a pas erreur, j'en suis certain, sourit-il en attrapant une rose du bouquet, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts et respirant son parfum.

-C'est vous qui l'avez amené ?

-Oui, pendant que vous étiez en bas, avec vos amis… Ils ont beaucoup aimé le festival des arts…

-Je vous remercie de votre attention…, dit-elle, désespérant de mettre un nom sur cette voix inconnue.

-Inutile de chercher, dit-il en voyant son expression interrogative, vous ne me connaissez pas…

-Mais alors… Que voulez-vous ?", demanda-t-elle, se sentant gagnée par l'incompréhension la plus totale.

A ces mots, il cessa de jouer avec la fleur, et s'inclina en la lui tendant :

"La plus belle des roses de ce bouquet accepterait-elle de concourir aux duels artistiques de demain ?

-Mais…, rougit-elle face au compliment…, je ne sais pas…

-Vous avez de plus grands talents que vous ne le pensez… J'aimerais vous avoir pour adversaire…

-Et bien… Quelle catégorie ?

-Toutes… Musique, poésie, théâtre, dessin… Accepteriez vous de vous mesurer à moi ?

-C'est beaucoup, mais j'accepte avec plaisir…, finit-elle en acceptant la rose.

-J'en suis heureux, sourit l'inconnu. Connaissez vous le conte nommé le Serpent et la Rose ?

-Oui…

-Vous savez donc qui je suis, et qui vous êtes.", dit-il en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre et sautant dans la nuit, disparaissant à ses yeux.

* * *

Mimi resta un moment debout, puis ferma la fenêtre en soupirant.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû dire oui…

-Gojyo ! On ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas beau d'écouter les conversations privées , dit-elle, surprise par la phrase du kappa qu'elle pensait profondément endormi.

-Je persiste à dire que tu n'aurais pas dû…, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Je n'avais pas de raisons de décliner…

-Ni d'accepter non plus…

-Si… La demande était très polie, et rien ne m'empêchait de participer… Ca aurait été mal élevé de refuser."

Elle jouait avec la fleur, respirant de temps en temps son parfum. Gojyo la rejoignit à la fenêtre.

"Tu parles, bien demandée… Un mec vient au beau milieu de la nuit, t'embobine avec trois phrases, et tu acceptes n'importe quoi…

-Dis-moi, Gojyo…

-Hmmm ?

-Ne serais-tu pas par le plus pur des hasards tout simplement jaloux ?" _(ndla : et pan, dans les dents XD)_

* * *

Le kappa se figea, rouge de stupéfaction et de honte, et fit face : Mimi le regardait, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres, le regard un peu moqueur, toujours la rose à la main.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et, la forçant à se coller au mur, avança son visage près du sien :

"Moi, jaloux ? Allons… Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas…"

Le visage de Kotonbo était pourpre de confusion, mais c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle lança :

"Tu es jaloux, Gojyo, et ça se voit.

-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Tu ne te regardes pas… Y a un miroir dans la salle de bain si tu veux savoir à quoi tu ressembles, se joua-t-elle de lui.

-Si tu continues, je vais devoir te le prouver…

-Quoi ? Et mais…", termina-t-elle, alors que le kappa l'embrassait.

"Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas jaloux…", sourit-il en voyant son visage stupéfait, ses yeux papillonnant d'un objet à l'autre pour éviter de croiser son regard… Il lui ôta la fleur des mains :

"Tu n'en a pas besoin…

-Mais…

-Chhht… Tu es bien plus belle sans ce genre d'artifices", chuchota-il en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle le laissait faire.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, et l'installa sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?", demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille, déposant dans son cou quelques baisers.

Elle ne répondit pas… Mais rosit légèrement en détournant les yeux

"Je suppose que c'est oui…", sourit-il amoureusement. Il aimait tellement lorsqu'elle était intimidée. Disparus alors tous les masques, il n'y avait plus qu'une fille… Si jolie… Il reprit :

"Au fait, c'est quoi, ce conte du Serpent et de la Rose ?"

* * *

Elle se blottit contre lui, et il apprécia le contact, son odeur… Sucrée, gourmande…Elle commença :

"Dans un jardin était planté un superbe rosier. Il donnait d'énormes roses rouges, au parfum suave et envoûtant. Un jour, un serpent aux écailles argentées passa par ce jardin, et glissa devant le plant. Il tomba aussitôt amoureux de la plus grande, la plus belle des roses de l'arbuste. Elle répondit à son amour, et ils vécurent heureux quelques jours. Il faisait très chaud, c'était l'été… Elle gardait pour son ami les quelques gouttes de son arrosage quotidien qui tombaient dans ses pétales. Le couple faisait rire les autres fleurs du jardin, mais en réalité, elles étaient très jalouses de l'amour entre deux êtres aussi différents… Un soir, le serpent vint voir sa rose, mais il ne trouva à sa place qu'une tige coupée. Inquiet, il questionna toutes les roses du massif, qui, malgré leur jalousie et voyant le désespoir de l'amant, finirent par lui dire que le maître du jardin était venu, avait coupé la rose, et avait disparu dans la maison avec elle. Aussitôt, le reptile fila vers l'habitation, dénicha un trou par lequel se faufiler, et déboucha dans le salon. Il y trouva sa compagne, seule dans un vase rempli d'eau, ses pétales ornant la table d'une couleur vermeil. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour sa fragile corolle, et elle se mourrait, lentement… Le serpent vint sur la table, et accompagna ses derniers instants.

Désespéré, il songea à mettre fin à ses jours, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter le rosier qui avait engendré celle qu'il aimait, il s'installa à son pied. L'été passa, puis l'automne et l'hiver. Un matin de mars, il distingua au bout de la tige coupée un faible bourgeon, fragile devant les gelées encore meurtrières. Il le protégea de son corps, et chaque jour, la nouvelle tige grandissant, forcissait… A son extrémité apparut un bourgeon qui grossit, rosit, et enfin, un matin, s'ouvrit devant les yeux du serpent. Sa rose était là, intacte…Et plus belle que jamais."

Gojyo avait fermé les yeux et goûtait à l'histoire, à la voix qui racontait.

"Tu aimes ce conte, sourit-il…, tu le racontes avec une telle émotion…"

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, mais il n'insista pas auprès d'elle.

* * *

Lorsque Gojyo s'éveilla le lendemain, elle n'était plus là. Sur l'oreiller, un simple mot :

_"Salut Gojyo…_

_Je suis partie au festival, je te confie Woï pour la journée… A ce soir…"_

Dans la salle commune, Sanzo et Gokû petit-déjeunaient lorsqu'il arriva.

"On part aujourd'hui, Hakkai allait beaucoup mieux hier, dit le bonze, sans même lever la tête.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sanzo", ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant et commençant à se disputer avec Gokû à propos d'une petite briochette…

"Ca ne va pas être possible…, dit-il en l'enfournant, avant que le singe ne la touche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kotonbo est partie au festival, elle participe à certains duels…

-Mais c'est pas possible, soupira le bonze, énervé, on na va jamais arriver à ce train-ci…

-De toute façons, c'est non pour aujourd'hui, termina Hakkai en descendant.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore , demanda le bonze, se demandant jusqu'où pouvait tomber cette journée.

-Pas en voiture, en tout cas… Je suis guéri, mais Hakaryu n'a pas eu de chance, et c'est lui qui est malade, maintenant, termina l'ancien humain en s'asseyant.

-Quelle idée de dormir avec lui…, souffla Sanzo en allumant une cigarette. Bon…

-On va voir Kotonbo ? Allez, allez , cria le singe, surexcité, manquant de renverser la table _(ndla : sacrilège !)_ par ses mouvements désordonnés, aussitôt calmé par une bonne taloche…

-On ira si tu te tiens tranquille, guenon !", hurla Sanzo en ramassant son éventail…

* * *

_Bwarf, épisode plus long...Normal, fallait que je vous rajoute les combats..._

_Allez, je ne vous révèle rien pour le 16, j'ai pas le temps..._

_A bientôt !_


	16. I,16 : Festival des arts et espionnage

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Lane** : oO Euh…_

_1)Faux… Mais c'était intéressant comme hypothèse, dommage que j'ai autant avancé, j'aurais modifié plus en profondeur… J'ai transformé cet épisode en fonction. Mais non, c'est pas Nî En plus, il est pas si vieux que ça, non ?_

_2)Nan, c'est pas Doku non plus _

_3)Nan, nan, pas Kanzeon non plus !_

_Hypothèse n°2… Re-faux Et ça, c'est développé plus tard, donc je ne dirais rien d'autre ;P._

_Pour le conte, c'est en effet un conte existant, que j'aime beaucoup, je tenais absolument à le faire paraître ici !_

_**Deborah** : Hot ? Mais vachement pudique quand même Lol, profites-en, y en aura pas d'autres dans ce premier opus… Dans le deuxième… Allez, je vais caser tout le monde (et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde ) !_

_Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments chaleureux, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage dans cette voix. Je n'écrirais pas d'autres fics que le Regards d'autrefois, mais je reprendrais mes romans, et peut-être que j'essaierais la publication X3 rêve très fort._

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 16.**_

* * *

Devant le bureau des inscriptions aux duels, Kotonbo faisait la queue.

"Ravi de vous voir ici…", chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Surprise, elle se retourna, mais l'inconnu, bien décidé à ce qu'elle ne le voie pas, s'était placé dos au soleil.

"Un peu d'exercices et de pratique de ce type ne fait pas de mal, mais cela fait bien longtemps, sourit-elle, mettant sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux.

-Je fais confiance à vos talents, dit-il en hochant la tête, alors que le participant précédent s'écartait du bureau, s'éloignant vers une estrade.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, sourit la femme qui enregistrait les inscriptions. Bienvenue à la seconde partie du festival des arts et combats… Dans quelle catégorie souhaitez vous participer ?

-Musique, dessin, théâtre, poésie, dit-elle d'un trait, alors que l'inconnu derrière elle, attendait patiemment.

-Voilà, c'est enregistré, mademoiselle… La musique commence à 10h, la poésie à 15h et le dessin vers 17h… La compétition théâtrale va débuter dans une quinzaine de minutes, vous devriez y aller…, sourit-elle en fermant le registre théâtre.

-Il s'agit de cette scène, lui désigna l'inconnu, je suis déjà sélectionné pour les demi-finales… Je vous attends…" dit-il en disparaissant dans la foule…

* * *

Un minuscule insecte voleta entre les passants, chassé par quelques mains irritées. Il s'immobilisa en vol stationnaire au dessus de Mimi.

Le docteur Nî s'installa confortablement devant son écran.

"Et bien, et bien… Tu fus bien difficile à retrouver, espèce de rêveur… Une petite compétition amicale entre l'étrangère et notre tête-en-l'air national… Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant…"

Il s'empara d'un paquet de pop corn et commença à apprécier le spectacle.

* * *

Kotonbo arriva au pied de la scène. On lui attribua par tirage au sort un adversaire. Un grand échalas, qui à chaque seconde, menaçait de se faire emporter par le vent. Enfin, ce fut leur tour. Un juge s'approcha d'eux, et souffla :

"Vous devrez composer théâtralement sur le thème de la souffrance. Etant donné que ce couple de participants est mixte, il est interdit de porter un coup à l'adversaire…"

Comment ça ? Parce que dans les couples non mixtes, on pouvait frapper ? C'est alors qu'elle remarqua enfin que les participants précédents étaient quelques peu… amochés après leur précédent passage… Oho…

"Les coups étant interdits, le public décidera de qui devra passer. Des juges vous surveilleront en permanence, afin que vous ne tentiez pas de corrompre. Nul ne sait pour le moment qui sont les participants, c'est donc le premier à qui parlera une personne étrangère à la compétition qui affrontera un second adversaire. Attention, la thème est la souffrance, ne l'oubliez pas… Si quelqu'un vous parle sur un autre sujet, vous êtes disqualifiés. Vous êtes prêts ?"

Sur réponse positive, il leur désigna le public.

"Alors mêlez vous à eux. Si aucun n'a réussi dans cinq minutes, vous êtes tous deux éliminés."

Il siffla, et aussitôt, le grand maigre se mêla à la foule, le visage tordu par la douleur. Quelques personnes commençaient déjà à s'intéresser à lui, mais rien de plus. Mimi décida de faire jouer ses atouts principaux : son jeune âge, et sa féminité.

* * *

Elle se faufila au beau milieu de la foule, et, quand elle fut sûre d'elle, s'assit sur le sol, enfouit son visage dans ses bras, et commença à pleurer doucement. Ce n'était guère difficile… Tant de mauvais souvenirs la hantaient en ce moment… Elle ne voyait rien, mais entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. On chuchotait, elle entendit plusieurs : "Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?… Pauvre enfant… Pauvre fille…" On se détournait de son adversaire. Voyant cela, il poussa un cri de douleur, en portant sa main à son flanc, et quelques personnes vinrent le voir, hésitant pour le moment à lui parler, discutant uniquement entre eux :"Il est blessé.. Trouvez un docteur, vite !". D'un moment à l'autre, on allait lui adresser la parole. Il était temps de jouer sa dernière carte…

Le visage brouillé de larmes, elle leva doucement, timidement le regard, croisa celui d'une femme accroupie devant elle. Les pleurs brillèrent au fond de ses pupilles, et elle mit dans son regard le plus de crédibilité possible :

"Mademoiselle, vous sentez vous mal ?

-STOP , cria un homme près d'eux, La fille à gagné !"

Aussitôt, un juge monta sur scène et expliqua la situation. On félicita chaudement les deux acteurs, surtout Mimi qui, par un jeu habile, mélange de comédie et de manipulation, avait réussi à convaincre les autres d'une douleur profonde…

* * *

La compétition avança, Mimi grimpant dans les duels_(ndla : oui, ben sinon, ça ne sert à rien, et j'ai tapé 5 pages en l'air XD…)._ Elle arriva aux demi-finales alors que le groupe de Sanzo entrait au festival :

"Excusez moi, mademoiselle , demanda Hakkai à la femme qui prenait les inscriptions, savez vous où concourt actuellement une nommée Mimi ?

-Bien sûr, elle est en train de disputer la demi-finale féminine de la compétition théâtrale…, sourit-elle en leur désignant la scène.

-Quel en est le thème , demanda curieusement Gojyo.

-Pour cette manche, il s'agit… de la joie, et elle est opposée à… une certaine Hanachan, de la capitale…, dit leur informatrice en regardant les feuilles de la compétition.

-Merci beaucoup.", sourit le kappa alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la scène. Ils s'avancèrent au premier rang, et virent leur protégée : costumée d'une longue robe de cérémonie, elle faisait face, dans une curieuse posture, rappelant plus celle d'un combat qu'une femme heureuse, à son adversaire, déguisé en démon des eaux.

* * *

"C'est quoi ce travail ?", demanda Gokû, se posant des questions face à l'organisation de cette compétition…

Un vieil homme lui répondit :

"Les acteurs doivent nous divertir, jouer du mieux possible, tout en évitant les coups de l'adversaire. Tout cela pendant… Une dizaine de minutes…

-Et où en sont-elles, exactement, à présent , demanda Sanzo.

-A peine à 5, répondit le spectateur en se concentrant de nouveau sur la scène.

* * *

La compétitrice Hanachan tentait de blesser son adversaire, tout en parlant de sa joie de la voir. Mimi, guère dupe, se taisait, et se contentait d'esquiver, sa lourde robe la gênant dans ses mouvements.

"Les juges sont vraiment sadiques avec cette petite, sourit le vieillard, cela fait maintenant quatre tours qu'elle porte cette robe face à des adversaire beaucoup plus légèrement vêtus…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas de l'égalité, ça , s'échauffa Gokû, fâché.

-Les tenues tombent au tirage au sort à partir des seizièmes de finale… Ca pimente la compétition, répondit l'homme… Et puis elle s'en tire très bien à chaque fois, j'ai envie que ce soit elle qui gagne…"

Mimi, tournant le dos à la foule, ne savait pas que ses compagnons étaient là. C'est en esquivant une attaque qu'elle le découvrit. Son visage changea alors du tout au tout, et elle laissa échapper un hurlement de joie, criant :

"HANACHAN !"

Elle se jeta à son cou, sans la frapper, et la serra contre elle. L'actrice ne sut comment réagir :

"Je suis si heureuse de te voir !", reprit Mimi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'un des juges frappa alors un gong, et les deux actrices se séparèrent. Le jury discuta pendant quelques minutes, puis annonça le résultat :

"Mimi se qualifie pour la finale.

-Je conteste , cria l'actrice de la capitale, j'ai beaucoup plus joué qu'elle !

-Vous avez beaucoup joué, certes, cela a été pris en compte. Cependant, vos mimiques n'étaient jamais de joie pure… Mimi n'a parlé qu'une fois, et a exprimé dans quelques mots toute la joie du monde… Efficacité, très bon jeu… Je ne vois pas que dire contre elle, rétorqua le juge.

-Félicitation, Hanachan, vous avez bien joué, dit Mimi en lui tendant la main. L'actrice la regarda, puis, souriant, accepta de la lui serrer.

-Cette finale, je l'attendais depuis longtemps, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour y arriver… Pourtant, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas assez, pouffa-t-elle.

-Ma chère, de notre naissance jusqu'à notre mort, nous portons un masque, et ne sommes guères que de pitoyables acteurs face à un public exigeant, dit Mimi en saluant.

-Je m'incline de bonne grâce devant cette réflexion, rit Hanachan en répondant au salut, descendant de la scène.

-Vous pouvez enlever votre costume, mademoiselle, la finale se jouera en tenue habituelle…", lui dit l'un des juges en désignant les coulisses.

* * *

S'adressant à la foule, il reprit :

"Voici venu le moment de la finale ! Aucun thème, aucun sujet n'est retenu, les deux acteurs ont exactement quinze minutes, et ils seront jugés sur la qualité de leur prestation uniquement. Voici donc nos deux finalistes, Mimi et HUANG MAMORU !"

A ce dernier nom, la foule hurla de joie ! Mamoru semblait bien apprécié, ici. Les deux acteurs se trouvèrent sur scène, et se saluèrent. Le gong retentit dans l'air, et la foule se tut.

* * *

Mamoru s'approcha d'elle, et joua :

"Vous voir est toujours un plaisir…

-Voir enfin votre visage en est un plus grand, sourit-elle, en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'inconnu. Il était bien mignon, ma foi… Les cheveux noirs, le visage fin, les traits lisses et doux, des yeux songeurs d'un gris profond…_ (ndla : huhu, mais comment ça, j'ai la mâchoire qui pend… Faites taire les commérages )_

-Je constate avec plaisir que vous avez réussi comme je l'espérais…

-Je reprends confiance, et vous remercie pour la compétition… Et si maintenant, nous divertissions ces messieurs-dames, s'inclina-t-elle.

-Quelle pièce ?

-Allons, allons… Improvisation , cria-t-elle en se postant à l'autre bout de la scène, laissant sur place son adversaire. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit l'avantage :

"Espèce de sale menteur, siffla-t-elle, les yeux colériques.

-Qu'ais je donc fait au ciel pour que tu me haïsses ainsi ?"

La petite improvisation continua, les deux acteurs rivalisant d'émotions, passant par la colère, la tristesse, la compassion… Les gestes se faisaient fluides, les réponses coulaient comme un texte appris par cœur, et le coup de gong retentit au moment précis où la réplique de Mamoru marquait la fin de la scène.

Le jury se retira pour délibérer, alors que la foule applaudissait chaudement les acteurs…

* * *

Enfin, le président du jury revint après de longues minutes.

"Il fut bien difficile de noter cette prestation, et surtout d'attribuer un classement, tant le jeu était de bonne qualité… Nous avons finalement penché en faveur d'un ex æquo… Il seront donc tous deux récompensés à la hauteur de leur prestation !"

* * *

Château d'Hojo :

"Bravo, bravo, Mamoru… Mais j'espérais tout de même autre chose qu'un ex-aequo…", sourit cyniquement Nî Jian-Yi en applaudissant. Il reprit la commande de l'insecte, qui voleta vers la scène suivante.

"Et maintenant… Musique…"

* * *

Les applaudissements et félicitations fusèrent, alors que déjà 10h sonnaient à la cloche de la ville :

"Je vous retrouverais en musique", s'inclina Mamoru en disparaissant dans les coulisses.

Mimi rejoignit le groupe :

"Super, Mimi , s'écria le singe en applaudissant.

-C'est bon, t'as fini, tu t'es bien amusée, on peut rentrer à l'hôtel, grogna Sanzo, impatient de retrouver un certain paquet de cigarettes oublié sur la table de sa chambre.

-Rentres si tu veux, Sanzo, moi, je continue… Il y a encore la musique, la poésie et le dessin…

-Tu comptes participer à toutes les catégories, demanda Hakkai, surpris.

-Je me suis inscrite", sourit-elle, alors que Sanzo, au bord de la crise de nerfs, tentait de se calmer en se défoulant sur Gokû, qui n'apprécia pas de se prendre des baffes pour rien..., "D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, c'est l'heure de la musique, justement…"

* * *

Les candidats passèrent un à un, jouant un morceau, chantant… La compétition étant séparée en deux catégories, Mimi n'eût pas à affronter Mamoru de nouveau, mais elle se retrouva en finale face à Hanachan. Ayant obtenu les mêmes notes, les plus élevées, et le jury ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'un second ex æquo, il instaura une épreuve de partage. Les deux filles chantèrent, du fond du cœur, et finalement, Mimi l'emporta sur quelques points. Dans la foule quatre personnes applaudissaient, sachant parfaitement comment leur protégée avait gagné : elle n'était pas réincarnation de la déesse des chants pour rien…

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner, puis se dirigèrent vers la scène de poésie : la compétition reprenait le système du duel, le principe étant une joute verbale en alexandrins. La compétitrice fut éliminée par Mamoru en demi-finale pour une petite erreur…

"Affligeante perte pour un alexandrin,

Un pied oublié te projeta bien loin…

-De me défendre, ainsi je ne tenterais pas.

J'ai perdu, Mamoru, la finale est à toi..", dit-elle en s'effaçant et descendant de la scène. _(ndla : hommage à l'auteur de la BD De cape et de crocs, que je trouve excellente…Désolée de ne pas faire plus, la fleeeeemmmme…)_

"T'étais vraiment obligée d'en remettre une couche, demanda Sanzo en aspirant une bouffée de cigarette.

-Je vois que t'as fini par acheter un paquet, dit-elle en souriant devant la dépendance du bonze et du kappa qui bataillait pour en avoir une…

-Il te reste donc le dessin, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, sourit-elle en écoutant la dernière manche de la compétition de poésie, appréciant les vers, applaudissant…

"Et voilà, c'est terminé, soupira Mamoru en descendant de scène, rejoignant Mimi et le groupe. Il ne reste plus que la compétition d'arts plastiques.

-Je ne te laisserais pas gagner, Mamoru…, sourit facétieusement son adversaire.

-Je t'attends… répondit-il. En attendant que le second finaliste soit trouvé, je vous invite , dit-il en s'adressant à la bande, alors que Mimi recevait de la part des organisateurs son premier adversaire.

-D'accord… Mais tu nous expliques pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à elle… dit Gojyo, n'appréciant pas vraiment la complicité qui régnait entre Mimi et lui.

"Oh… Et bien, d'accord", sourit le finaliste en s'asseyant sur la terrasse d'un café et invitant les autres à faire de même, chassant par la même occasion un insecte trop entreprenant.

* * *

Château d'Hojo :

"Oh… Tu me rejette, Mamoru ? Quel dommage… Tu devras tout de même supporter ma présence, et celle d'une autre qui t'es chère…"

* * *

L'acteur commanda d'un geste deux carafes d'alcool, et commença.

"Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois. Lorsque vous êtes partis au festival des combats, hier, elle était à la fenêtre… Elle m'a immédiatement rappelé quelqu'un… Ma petite sœur, qui est morte depuis bientôt… 9 ans…

-Comment s'appelait-elle, demanda Sanzo en buvant unecoupe de saké, alors que son voisin, Gokû, ne se retenait pas et mangeait tout ce qui passait un peu trop près de lui, imité par l'oisillon, qu'il nourrissait de sa propre main. Des enfants coururent sur la terrasse, titillant Mamoru :

"Mamoru, c'est toi qui va gagner le dessin, hein, c'est toi le meilleur !

-Haï, si ça te fait plaisir, Gejigeji !", sourit l'adulte, taquinant la bande d'enfants, qui se mit à imiter l'animal cité _(ndla : le mille-patte. Ca me faisait marrer d'imaginer la bande de gamins à la queue leu leu imitant ce genre d'insectes.)_ en riant… Puis, voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient pour observer les duels, il reprit.

"Yukô… Elle ressemblait beaucoup à votre amie, sourit-il., tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement…

-Vous ne la connaissez pas sur ce plan, remarqua Hakkai.

-Nous avons pris le temps de discuter un peu entre nos passages sur scène, répondit tranquillement Mamoru en buvant son verre. J'espère juste qu'elle ne connaîtra pas la même fin que ma sœur…

-Quoi , demanda Gojyo.

-Celle de la Rose dans le conte…, soupira Mamoru. Ah, mais vous ne le connaissez peut-être pas…

-La Rose ne meurt pas…, rétorqua le kappa, elle revient…

-Oui… Mais Yukô ne reviendra pas. Elle est partie, mais je la vois en Mimi. Si votre amie part… Où la retrouverez-vous ? Veillez bien sur elle", dit-il alors qu'on venait le chercher pour la finale.

"_Pas besoin de le dire deux fois…"_ pensa Gojyo en terminant son verre et se levant afin de regarder la finale.

* * *

Elle opposait _(ndla : bizarrement…)_ Mamoru et Mimi. L'un des juges se leva :

"Suffit ! Encore vous ? Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance de terminer ex aequo… On se croirait revenu au temps des duels Mamoru-Yukô ! Nous allons passer directement à l'épreuve de partage."

On amena une table, portant de nombreuses feuilles de multiples couleurs, des pinceaux, de la peinture, des crayons… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un superbe tableau.

"Vous avez trois minutes pour représenter sur une feuille… La vie. Vous devrez ensuite justifier vos choix.", termina-t-il alors que le gong sonnait.

Mamoru se pencha, choisit une toile et un pinceau, et commença à peindre. Mimi, elle cherchait désespérément une feuille. D'une couleur bien spéciale…

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?", se disait-on dans la foule en voyant les secondes qui s'égrenaient. Enfin, alors que le gong marquait la fin du temps imparti, elle la trouva, et la remit aux juges.

"Mamoru, à vous de commencer."

Le peintre expliqua son tableau, courbes où l'on pouvait distinguer une femme enceinte, un œil, un arbre… Son tableau était une profusion d'êtres vivants.

* * *

"Bien… bien… Mimi… à vous, dirent-ils en regardant bizarrement la feuille qu'elle leur avait remis. Voyant leur visage, elle sourit, et commença à s'expliquer :

"Non, je ne me moque pas de vous… La simplicité de ce que je vous présente n'a rien à voir avec de la paresse… Non… Elle représente la vie. La vie peut-être simple."

Le juge l'interrompit :

"Elle est plus souvent complexe, railla-t-il.

-Sous une apparente simplicité… Regardez la feuille plus attentivement…. Distinguez-vous les grains du papier, les fibres qui s'entremêlent ? Rencontres, déchirures, perte, renouveau, tout est là…

-Et la couleur , demanda un vieillard dans la foule, pourquoi du rouge ?"

Gojyo, qui n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle avait présenté, se raidit. Rouge, la vie ? Non. C'était plutôt la…

"Rouge… Rouge, c'est le sang de l'enfant qui vient de naître, lorsque l'on coupe le cordon… C'est la carnation de la peau du bébé, de l'enfant, puis de l'adulte et du vieillard… C'est la couleur du sang, perdu par l'homme blessé… C'est la chaleur du couple… L'essence de la femme… La vie qui se transmet… Et enfin… Le sang qui coule de la blessure de l'agonisant. Le rouge, c'est la vie, mais c'est aussi la mort…

-Nous vous demandions d'interpréter la vie, et non pas le sang, ni la mort…

-Messieurs, dans tout bon livre de réflexion sur l'espèce humaine qui se respecte, l'auteur ne dit-il pas : "Nous sommes des êtres de chair et… de sang ?"… Quand à la mort… Elle n'est que le continuité de la vie, pas sa fin…

-Très bien, nous allons délibérer…"

Mamoru s'approcha de son adversaire :

"C'était osé, rit-il…

-Un jour, j'ai entendu une histoire sur un élève qui a dû composer sur le sujet :"Oser, c'est quoi ?". Il a écrit : "Oser, c'est ça…" sur sa copie, et a eu 19 sur 20… _(ndla : véridique, un postulant au baccalauréat a eu 19/20 en écrivant cette phrase sur sa copie…veinard.)_

-En effet, c'est pas mal", sourit Mamoru, alors que le jury revenait.

"Nous avons beaucoup apprécié la compétition, mais elle n'est pas notée que sur la seule qualité, technique… La plus grande part est l'interprétation… Et ma foi, celle de Mimi nous a semblé la meilleure. Félicitations donc à la gagnante !"

* * *

"C'était ma foi bien intéressant…", s'étira Nî en jouant avec son lapin. "Mais la suite promet de l'être encore plus…"

* * *

Et voilà… le festival était terminé… La foule applaudissait, et les rayons du soleil frôlaient les sommets proches. Le jour allait tomber. C'est alors qu'une masse tomba du ciel, et qu'un cri monta, reprit par la foule :

"UN YOKAI ! UN YOKAI ! FUYEZ !"

Les spectateurs se dispersèrent aussitôt, révélant le nouvel arrivant.

"Sanzo…

-Kogaiji…

* * *

_Et voila, fini pour aujourd'hui !_

_Pour l'épisode 17... Je vous garde au frais: _

_Une perte douloureuse..._

_Un vol fantastico-effrayant..._

_Pas le choix... Non, non, vous n'avez pas le choix..._

_R&R, please !_


	17. I,17 : Enlèvement

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Greynono** : Bienvenue dans mon petit monde, greynono ! J'adore tes fics, elle sont très sympas, je suis contente que tu apprécies la mienne._

_Mwahaha, l'épreuve de dessin... Ajoutée sur un coup de tête, mdr ! J'étais vraiment bourrée le jour où j'ai écrit la justification de « l'oeuvre d'art » de Mimi... Mais ça pourrait passer, je pense Et Gojyo... Nyahaha, oui, il est n'amoureux ! Mignon, non ?_

_**Lane** : Ah bon ? Moi, il m'est toujours apparu comme quelqu'un avoisinant la trentaine maxi ! Pas TROP vieux, quoi... Huhu, voilà qu'on se met à soupsconner les individus normaux... Nanan, c'est pas le fils de Nî, mais d'une manière indirecte (mais alors, TRES TRES indirecte...), il est lié à lui..._

_Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu prendras du plaisir dans ce chapitre qui m'a énormément plu, personnellement !_

_Pour le sûtra chimique, sincèrement, je me suis bien marrée en lisant ta reviews, et je plaisantais aussi en répondant, mais ce fichu traitement de texte efface la moitié de mes smileys, ça ménerve..._

_Bon..._

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 17**_

* * *

"Veux-tu s'il te plaît, nous épargner ton habituel _Je viens prendre votre sûtra_ , demanda Gokû en invoquant sa lance.

-Avec plaisir", sourit le yokai magicien.

"Mimi, dit le kappa, tu n'as qu'à rentrer à l'auberge avec Mamoru… Ce ne sera pas long…

-Pfff… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Kogaiji ne vient jamais seul, rétorqua Sanzo alors que Dokugakuji et Yaone rejoignaient leur maître.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine que tu prennes un risque en restant exposée ici", dit Hakkai en saluant Yaone.

Gojyo lui remit l'oisillon, et se mit face à son frère.

"Très bien, et si nous commencions ?

-A l'extérieur de la ville, ordonna Kogaiji, il ne faut pas abîmer les habitations…"

D'un commun accord, ils s'éloignèrent, et le combat commença.

* * *

"Dis donc, frérot, t'es mou, aujourd'hui, c'est quoi, ça , ricana Gojyo en esquivant avec facilité la lame de l'escrimeur.

-Yaone, ne vous sentez-vous pas mal , demanda Hakkai, un peu inquiet devant le manque de combativité de son adversaire.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour nous", dirent de concert leurs adversaires en se réunissant auprès du yokai magicien, le protégeant pour une incantation.

* * *

Mamoru ferma la porte de l'hôtel, et ils montèrent. Sur le premier palier, on commençait à entendre, venant de la chambre de Gojyo et Mimi, des bruits bizarres :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda l'acteur en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je ne sais pas… Personne n'est censé être ici", chuchota-t-elle en sortant son revolver, remplissant le barillet par précaution.

Ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte, et le spectacle qui les attendait les cloua de stupéfaction : Dokugakuji rangeait fébrilement dans un sac les livres, cahiers, brouillons qui traînaient sur la table, alors que Yaone, postée près du lit ramassait les vêtements.

"C'est pas possible, je les ai vus sur la place…, chuchota Mamoru, alors que l'herboriste, les yeux cachés par un bandeau noir, lançait une étrange boule qui clignota quelques secondes avant d'exploser en une intense boule de lumière. Aveuglé, Mamoru sentit qu'on l'assommait en murmurant un faible : "Pardon… Il ne faut pas que tu puisses nous suivre…", alors que Mimi, se sentant agrippée par le poignet, respirait une forte odeur… Du chloroforme… Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

"C'est bon, avons nous tout , dit l'escrimeur. Le bandeau qu'il portait suffisait à peine à protéger ses pupilles, et il voyait la scène aussi facilement qu'en plein jour. L'acteur gisait au sol, assommé. Yaone soutenait le corps pantelant de leur capture, et l'oisillon tournait désespérément en rond, aveuglé. Prenant en pitié le plus jeune, Dokugakuji le prit au creux de sa paume et le fourra dans un tissu sombre, le déposant sur le bureau :

"Ne bouge pas, Kotori, la lumière est encore bien forte… Tu pourras sortir dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Wooooï ! Woooï ! _Maman !"_

L'herboriste et l'escrimeur disparurent, happés par un souffle de vent.

* * *

"Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Docteur Huang, demanda le vieux scientifique yokai, en voyant l'humaine se détourner de son travail.

"Oh… rien, rien…, sourit-elle, portant la main à ses oreilles, un petit vertige…

-Avez-vous déjeuné ?

-Oui, oui, ne vous en faites donc pas…"

Elle reprit ses calculs.

* * *

A l'extérieur de la ville, le combat se stoppa soudain.

"Ben quoi, Ko, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, ricana Gokû en esquivant sa dernière attaque.

-J'ai ce que je voulais.", dit-il.

Gojyo, stupéfait, ne contrôla pas sa hampe mobile, qui vint trancher en deux Yaone et son frère. Ou plutôt leurs images. Le yokai magicien esquissa un pauvre sourire, réellement désolé, avant de disparaître, alors qu'un doute affreux envahissait les quatre membres du groupe de Sanzo, qui se mirent à courir en direction de l'hôtel.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre, ils trouvèrent l'acteur au sol, respirant faiblement, les yeux encore aveugles, et Woï qui pleurait désespérément :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mamoru, cria Gojyo en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-Yukô, Yukô… Elle est repartie, parvint-il à murmurer, ils l'ont emmenée…"

La voix de Mimi résonna dans la tête de Gojyo :

"_Un soir, le serpent vint voir sa rose, mais il ne trouva à sa place qu'une tige coupée."_

* * *

Quelque part. _(ndla : uwah, la localisation XD.)_

Les vapeurs du sommeil artificiel se dissipaient. Il faisait exceptionnellement froid… Le vent était très fort… Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et, voyant les nuages de bien près, et la terre de bien loin, hurla de peur.

"Ne bouge pas, ou tu vas tomber !", ordonna une voix connue.

Elle examina sa situation, les yeux encore brumeux et papillonnant après l'éblouissement. Elle distinguait la tête de leur monture, un grand dragon blanc. Le vent, l'altitude… Il faisait glacial ! Grelottante, percevant des milliards d'aiguillons congelés transpercer sa peau et déchirer ses muscles, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et sentit ses paupières se souder par le gel.

Dokugakuji la retenait fermement d'une main, tenant de l'autre les rênes de son véhicule. On entendit la voix de Yaone, et deux autres dragons vinrent à la hauteur du premier :

"Elle est réveillée ?

-Oui , cria l'escrimeur, leurs voix couvertes par le vent.

Le dragon de Kogaiji s'approcha, et le prince yokai, voyant qu'elle tremblait de froid, lui tendit une épaisse cape.

"Met ça, ou tu vas mourir gelée !".

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se couvrit aussitôt, alors que l'herboriste fouillait dans l'un de ses sacs. Dès que le prince se fut éloigné, elle prit sa place, et tendit un flacon :

"Bois, ça te réchauffera…", sourit-elle.

Méfiante malgré tout, craignant un second somnifère, Mimi finit tout de même par accepter la boisson. Un liquide brûlant se répandit dans son corps, réchauffant tous ses muscles et éveillant tous ses sens. D'un sourire, elle remercia l'herboriste, qui éloigna sa bête.

"Où sommes nous, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Au dessus du royaume de Tenjiku… Nous devrions bientôt arriver au château…, dit Dokugakuji.

Soudain, devant eux, les deux dragons plongèrent précipitamment, quittant les nuages. Un peu effrayée, Mimi se demanda si l'escrimeur avait bien l'intention de faire de même… La réponse vint rapidement, et elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces au pommeau, se retenant pour ne pas hurler de peur.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sous la couche nuageuse. Sous les ailes des reptiles, on pouvait distinguer une chaîne montagneuse aux sommets escarpés, aux arêtes tranchantes… Et au loin, une silhouette perchée :

"Le château d'Hojo !", cria Kogaiji en le désignant, alors que les dragons, impatients de retrouver leur box et leur déjeuner, poussaient un énorme cri, accélérant le rythme de leur battements d'ailes.

* * *

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le château. Alors que les dragons se posaient avec délicatesse sur le sol de l'entrée, Dokugakuji murmura à l'oreille de sa passagère :

"Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas trop mal, répondit-elle faiblement.

-Fais semblant de dormir, ou la reine va vouloir te recevoir tout de suite… De toute façon, Ko aimerais que tu te reposes avant…Ou même que tu ne la voies pas…", sourit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, ayant besoin, après le vol éprouvant, de repos. Dokugakuji descendit en la portant. Le docteur Nî les attendait :

"Et bien, mon prince, je vois que vous avez réussi, sourit-il en inclinant son lapin en guise de salut, Dame Gyokumen en sera ravie… Elle aimerait voir l'étrangère…

-Elle dort, siffla Dokugakuji, interdisant le scientifique de s'approcher du précieux fardeau.

-Oh, et bien il suffit de la réveiller, dit-il en sortant.

-Inutile, c'est un de mes somnifères, renchérit Yaone.

-Elle doit être dans la salle du trône dans une dizaine de minutes, retentit la voix de Nî dans la pièce.

-Espèce de sale…., grogna le prince ne frappant le mur, ça doit déjà être assez difficile de se retrouver ici, faudrait en plus qu'elle voit immédiatement l'autre salope ?"

Mimi, un peu surprise par l'intérêt que portait le prince à son état, murmura faiblement :

"Je peux y aller…

-J'aurais préféré que tu te reposes un peu avant, siffla Kogaiji, déçu, alors que l'escrimeur la posait à terre, allez, on y va…"

Il commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône par une porte auxiliaire :

"Et bien, Kogaiji, tu es de retour, demanda une voix.

-Oui, Dame Gyokumen. Je vous amène l'étrangère.

-Très bien, très bien, Kogaiji, roucoula la reine en se penchant. Fait moi voir un peu son visage…"

Le prince s'écarta, et Dokugakuji avança, soutenant Mimi qui marchait avec difficultés.

"Alors c'est toi ? L'étrangère à notre monde, qui y vécu autrefois… Je m'attendais à mieux, sourit-elle en se penchant, découvrant le visage perdu, la peau hâlée, les yeux noirs, les lunettes de travers, la coupe de cheveux à la garçonne.

-Navrée de vous décevoir sur mon apparence physique, mais sachez que j'en suis fière", riposta Mimi, bien peu décidée à manifester ne serait-ce qu'une once de soumission devant cette femme abjecte. La description que l'on faisait de sa beauté dans les livres était bien pâle, Dame Gyokumen était vraiment magnifique, mais son regard était beaucoup plus… glacial, plus manipulateur que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

La reine sourit devant l'arrogance de sa prisonnière.

"Quel métier pratiques-tu ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Docteur Nî ?

-Oui, ma reine ?

-Tu te chargeras de compléter ses connaissances scientifiques, si besoin est…, gloussa la reine, 10 heures par jour… Minimum."

Mimi soupira. De retour à la fac. Et avec un professeur comme le docteur Nî, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

* * *

"Kogaiji ?

-Oui ?

-Tu lui donneras une chambre, dans l'aile Nord, près de celle de Ririn. Et maintenant… Disposez."

Le groupe sortit à reculons, alors queNî Jian-Yi manipulait sa peluche en un dérisoire au revoir…

La porte se referma en chuintant, et, en se retournant, Mimi poussa un cri de stupéfaction :

"C'est… c'est elle ?"

Un énorme pilier de granit occupait une grande partie de l'un des murs. De nombreuses cordelettes, où reposaient des incantations écrites, pendaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Une femme, prise au piège dans la roche, fixait de ses yeux vides les nouveaux arrivants.

"Rasetsunyo…

-Comment connais tu son nom ?", demanda Kogaiji, étonné.

L'explication vint, étonnant tous :

"Je suis désolé, Mimi… Je ne t'ai pas enlevée de gaieté de cœur…

-Je sais… Je ne vous en veux pas…", sourit-elle.

Mais soudain…

"MIMIIIIIIIIIII !"

La chatte aux yeux verts apparut, suivie du docteur Huang dans l'un des couloirs, et sauta au cou de la nouvelle arrivante.

"Mimi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je suis si contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Ririn , rit-elle en répondant au salut sous le regard amusé des autres… Quand à savoir ce que je fais là, c'est une bonne question… Au fait, j'aimerais apprendre, dit-elle en se tournant vers Dokugakuji, ce que vous avez fait à Mamoru."

A ce nom, le docteur Huang pâlit :

"Quel… quel nom avez-vous dit ?

-Mamoru… Huang Mamoru," répéta-t-elle, un peu surprise.

La scientifique ne bougea plus, seules ses lèvres murmurèrent :

"Mamoru… Espèce de rêveur…"

Puis, se reprenant, dissimulant ses yeux qui commençaient à luire, elle appela Ririn et se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour faire son rapport et passer la relève de la surveillance au docteur Nî.

* * *

Le groupe, un peu surpris de sa réaction, finit par prendre le chemin de l'aile Nord. Ils marchaient vite, pressés. Enfin, ils arrivèrent, et Yaone ouvrit une porte, révélant une grande chambre, simplement décorée.

"Voilà… Tu pourras t'installer ici… La chambre ferme de l'intérieur, celle de Ririn et la mienne ne sont pas loin… C'est plus pratique, il ne faut pas faire confiance aux yokais qui vivent par ici, sourit-elle, alors que Kogaiji et Dokugakuji disparaissaient.

-Comment ?

-Oh… N'ouvre pas ta porte après sept heures du soir… C'est tout…

-Ah… Je comprends mieux.

-Tes affaires sont ici, dit l'herboriste en lui désignant sur un petit canapé ses sacs, et la salle de bain là. N'hésite pas à m'appeler, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Yaone ?

-Oui.

-Woï… Mon oisillon… Où est-il ?"

A ces mots, le regard de l'herboriste se teinta de tristesse :

"Nous l'avons laissé à l'auberge, en le protégeant de ma bombe lumineuse… J'ignorais que tu y tenais tant… Nous l'aurions amené…

-C'est… mon fils, sourit Mimi en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

-Tu as de la chance… Je te laisse te reposer, n'oublie pas de fermer le verrou…", dit-elle en fermant la porte, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre. Elle attendit dans le couloir, le temps que le claquement sec de la serrure ne retentisse, puis se résigna à entrer dans son logement.

Mimi se jeta sur le lit et ferma aussitôt les yeux, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Quelques coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent :

"Mimi ? C'est Ririn !"

La concernée se jeta sur le verrou, et ouvrit aussitôt la porte, tout à la joie de revoir son amie. Mais sa gaieté fut quelque peu rabaissée lorsqu'elle distingua dans le couloir l'ombre du docteur Nî :

"Salut Ririn ! Entrez, je vous en prie, dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux personnes.

-Merci, sourit le docteur en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Alors, Mimi, tu viendras jouer avec moi demain , demanda, excitée, la petite chatte.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Damoiselle Ririn… Votre amie doit travailler avec moi, dit le docteur en faisant pleurer son lapin.

-Je m'arrangerais pour trouver un créneau, sourit Mimi en s'asseyant sur le bureau, alors que Ririn, un peu démoralisée, chutait sur le lit en regardant le plafond.

-Ce soir, alors ? On passe la soirée ensemble ?"

La nouvelle résidente jeta un coup d'œil au scientifique, qui semblait dévolu à leur surveillance… Il opina du chef.

-Bien sûr , sourit-elle, ta chambre n'est pas loin, il suffira de traverser le couloir…

-Super ! s'excita la chatte, on va rigoler un peu…

-Ménagez la, Damoiselle Ririn, j'en ai besoin…

-Au fait, puisque nous abordons le sujet…, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement ?

-Oh, rien de bien particulier… D'écouter, d'apprendre ce que je vous enseignerais… Allons, vous pouvez me dire quelles études vous entreprenez ?

-Je… J'étudie la médecine.

-Beau métier, sourit le docteur, mâchonnant sa cigarette. Quelle année ?

-Première.

-Et bien, et bien, le travail des bases me sera grandement facilité, sourit-il, un reflet sur ses lunettes cachant son regard inquiétant.

-Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez fait enlever uniquement pour me faire réviser mes partiels…, soupira-t-elle.

-Nooon…, rit bizarrement le docteur, mais cela… Je ne peux pas vous le dire… Demain… Je viendrais vous chercher vers… 7 heures trente ?

-Oh… Je suppose que… de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix…"

Le docteur fit opiner du chef sa petite peluche. C'était agaçant…

"Mimi, on va dîner, c'est l'heure, tu viens ?"

La chatte entraîna son amie dans le couloir, suivies par le scientifique, qui ferma la porte et marcha tranquillement, s'exprimant avec son lapin :

"Pas le choix, non, non… Vous n'avez pas le choix", murmura-t-il en riant.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	18. I,18 : Prisonnière du château

_Tout d'abord, un grand désolé. Je n'ai pas posté d'épisodes depuis un bout de temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Deborah** : pas de soucis, aucun problème, ici, c'est moi la fautive, alors --' Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, voici encore un chapitre, qui, j'espère te plairas !_

_**Lane** : mdr, l'interprétation du professeur Nî… J'adore ! Ben… non, en fait, moi je le vois plus… bon, tu vas lire, alors tu te feras ta propre idée _

_**Hachikô** : Punir une aussi fidèle lectrice ? Mais non, je vais juste te faire peur… Bon… A partir de maintenant, je ne posterais plus rien, rien du tout, ni les chapitres que j'ai écrits, ni la saison deux, qui avance lentement, mais sûrement… Aaaaaah… Le couple GojyoxMimi… Sont mignons, hein ? J'aime beaucoup cette facette du caractère de Gojyo… Pour Mamoru… Nan, je dirais rien, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir…_

_Voici donc... Le petit dessin (esquisse aurait été plus adapté...> ) de Woï !_

http/img529.imageshack.us/img529/6894/wodee5qc.jpg

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 18**_

* * *

Assis dans la salle commune de l'hôtel, la bande de Sanzo ruminait leur défaite. Roulés dans la farine, comme le plus simple des apprentis. Mamoru, qui recouvrait doucement la vue, s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible et de n'avoir pas su défendre son amie. Une voix finit pourtant par briser le silence :

"Hakaryu ?"

Le dragon, encore enrhumé, leva son museau rouge et regarda son maître :

"Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais… Pourrons-nous reprendre la route demain ?

-Pyuuuu….

-Merci, Hakaryu, sourit l'ancien humain en flattant leur véhicule.

-Alors , demanda le bonze.

-Il veut bien, mais il faudra le ménager si on ne veut pas être immobilisés plus longtemps dans quelques kilomètres, traduisit-il.

-Dis, tu as essayé de lui donner les médicaments qu'elle t'a prescrit , proposa le kappa.

-Non, pas pour le moment. J'ai lu la notice, le dosage dépend du poids, et j'ai peur qu'un seul comprimé ne lui fasse plus de mal que de bien…

-Tssss… grogna le bonze, énervé, en allumant la trente-septième cigarette de la soirée.

-Tu devrais quand même essayer…, dit Gojyo…

-Laisse tomber, kappa, on ira moins vite, mais on avancera. Si Jeep nous lâche dans trente kilomètres ça ne sert à rien…"

* * *

Quelques tables plus loin, Gokû, seul, consolait l'oisillon du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La perte de sa mère le laissait désespéré, et il n'arrêtait pas de pousser des cris misérables. Le singe avait préféré s'éloigner en voyant Sanzo, qui, malgré l'affection que Mimi portait au volatile, menaçait de piquer une crise de nerfs. Il parvint à le faire dormir, puis rejoignit la conversation :

"Si on part du principe qu'on parcourt une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres par jour…

-Arrête de rêver, Hakkai, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas…

-Je sais… Mais bon… Il nous reste encore 300 kilomètres avant la frontière du royaume de Tenjiku, et 100 autres avant le château d'Hojo…

-Mouais… Autant dire…

-Deux mois et demi de trajet. On n'arrivera jamais à temps., soupira le bonze, l'expérience de résurrection sera presque à son terme.

-Elle me manque.", soupira Gokû en s'affaissant sur le canapé…

* * *

Par la fenêtre ouverte, un insecte s'engouffra dans la salle et se posa sur la table blanche :

"Tonbo… Une libellule", sourit Mamoru.

L'insecte battit des ailes, et se posa sur une rose de l'un des bouquets décoratifs. Il nettoya ses yeux aux multiples facettes, faisant miroiter sous les lumières des lampes ses ailes diaphanes, puis, avisant un oiseau qui l'avait suivie et menaçait de la manger, reprit son envol, suivie par cinq regards… Elle virevolta, piqua, feinta… Plusieurs fois, elle faillit être dévorée…

Un sifflement connu retentit dans la salle, alors qu'un cobra glissait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La libellule, le voyant, se posa sur sa tête. L'oiseau tenta bien d'attraper son repas, mais le reptile fit gonfler sa corolle, crachant méchamment, révélant ses crocs à venin. L'oiseau, dépité, disparut dans la nuit, et reprit la chasse.

* * *

"Il faut lui faire confiance., dit le bonze en suivant du regard l'insecte qui quittait le reptile et s'envolait définitivement.

-Comment Mimi pourrait-elle se sortir de ce guêpier , demanda Gojyo.

-Pas Mimi… Kotonbo., corrigea Hakkai, comprenant ce que voulait dire le bonze. Elle peut parfaitement s'en sortir, elle sait que l'on va venir… Elle va tout faire pour retarder l'expérience.

-Qui est Kotonbo, demanda l'acteur, un peu perdu.

On lui expliqua qui était réellement Mimi.

"Honto nii… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, siffla-t-il, impressionné.

-Bon, grogna le bonze en se levant, puisque Hakaryu est d'accord pour partir, je suggère le repos… Départ, demain 7 heures."

Chacun prit congé de l'acteur, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

La libellule, posée sur le rebord du muret, s'envola, disparut dans les nuages… Pour venir se poser sur une fleur de lotus, maintenue par une main féminine.

"Bien… Ils ont donc compris mon message", sourit la Kwannon en relâchant l'insecte de son emprise. Elle porta son regard sur le ciel, les étoiles brillantes, et sourit :

"Ca ne vaut pas mes lotus…, rit-elle, au moins, eux bougent grâce au vent…"

* * *

Au château d'Hojo.

"Mimi ? Il est l'heure…"

L'étudiante attrapa un sac de livres et ouvrit la porte. Le docteur Nî, toujours accompagné de sa fameuse peluche, chaussé de chaussons _(ndla : les chauchettes de l'archiduchèche sont elles chèches et archi-chèches ?)_ à l'effigie de son animal fétiche.

"Bien… Suivez-moi."

Ils parcoururent des dizaines de couloirs prirent un nombre incalculable d'ascenseurs, descendirent autant d'escaliers _(ndla : et en montèrent certains, sinon, va pour le 40ème sous-sol…)_, avant que le scientifique ne s'arrête devant la salle de Rasetsunyo.

"Mon laboratoire se trouve 3 portes après cette salle… Soyez-y tous les matins à 8 heures…

-Je vais me perdre… J'ai déjà oublié comment venir…

-Vous accompagnerez Ririn… Elle connaît sûrement un raccourci", sourit-il en ouvrant.

Le docteur Huang et le vieux yokai étaient déjà au travail.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, salua ce dernier avant de reprendre l'observation méthodique de son écran. Le docteur Huang hocha la tête en guise de salut.

-Bonjour…"

Ils traversèrent la salle, en passèrent encore une, puis une autre… Pour enfin déboucher dans une salle immense, abritant des appareils démesurés.

"Mon laboratoire personnel, sourit le scientifique voyant la tête que tirait son élève devant toutes les machines, installez-vous ici."

Il lui demanda de sortir livres, cahiers, et jeta un coup d'œil à son cours.

"Connaissez-vous tout cela ?

-Zenzen… _(ndla : pas du tout)_

Si, elle savait. Mais hors de question de l'avouer. Elle sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle et surtout ses connaissances scientifiques étaient liés à l'expérience de résurrection du Démon Gyumao. Mieux valait gagner du temps.

"Non ? Et bien… Nous allons reprendre depuis le début alors", dit-il en posant son lapin sur la table et s'asseyant face à elle." Les acides aminés…"

* * *

Argh… 4 heures d'affilée de cours, la tête commençait à lui tourner.

"Une petite pause, peut-être , demanda le scientifique en s'étirant.

-Avec plaisir," dit-elle en s'affaissant sur la table.

Nî Jian-Yi sourit sarcastiquement : l'élève était douée, elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le voulait avouer. Questions pertinentes, curiosité… Bien… Elle apprenait vite… D'ici quelques semaines de cours intensifs, il pourrait lui proposer le premier sûtra.

* * *

Malgré la longueur des cours, Mimi y prit presque _(ndla : et je dis bien presque…)_ du plaisir : le docteur s'avérait être un excellent pédagogue _(ndla : mais si, mais si, on peut être méchant et instructeur…)_, et ses connaissances sans limites. Il avait toujours réponse à ses questions, dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Et puis… étudier ainsi lui rappelait son monde, la fac, les amis, les épreuves du lendemain et les nuits blanches passées à réviser…

"Bien, vous vous êtes vidé la tête ?

-Oui…

-Alors reprenons."

Et encore 4 heures…

* * *

"Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui… Avez-vous tout compris ?"

Elle hocha la tête, bien trop hagarde pour répondre.

"Tout retenu ?

-Non.

-Je m'en doutais. Voilà pourquoi je vous demande de revoir tout ce que nous avons travaillé pour demain.", sourit-il narquoisement.

A cette idée, Mimi se sentit d'avance très, très, très, très _(ndla : allez, encore un petit dernier pour la route…) _très fatiguée. Mécaniquement, elle ramassa ses affaires, sortit de la salle, et, bien incapable de retrouver son chemin dans les dédales du palais, s'installa dans la salle de Rasetsunyo pour lire. La journée de demain s'annonçait rude… Sa tête dodelina, et elle finit par s'endormire contre le mur.

* * *

Une main la secouait :

"Damoiselle Mimi ?"

Yaone, accroupie devant elle, la secouait gentiment.

"Je ne suis pas Mimi.", s'entendit-elle répondre.

A ces mots, l'herboriste sembla enfin remarquer un chakrâ rouge qui ornait le front de leur prisonnière.

"Mon Dieu… Kotonbo… Alors vous êtes revenue ?

-Oui… Mieux, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'explique tout de nouveau… Les souvenirs de Mimi m'appartiennent, désormais, et les miens sont siens…

-Il ne faut pas que Dame Gyokumen vous voie ainsi ! Vous allez faire…

-Faire quoi , demanda une voix bien connue, celle du docteur Huang. Aussitôt, Kotonbo parvint à dissimuler la marque divine, alors que Yaone et elle se relevaient, tels des enfants pris en faute.

"Yaone me disait qu'il fallait que j'aille travailler, sinon le docteur Nî n'apprécierait pas.

-Sage décision, termina l'humaine en disparaissant dans la salle du trône.

-Yaone…

-Oui ?

-Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'indiquer un raccourci jusqu'à ma chambre… Je crois bien que je suis… perdue.", sourit la déesse.

L'herboriste acquiesça, et elles disparurent dans un couloir.

* * *

Un jour, deux… Puis une semaine, deux, trois passèrent.

Les cours étaient devenus routine, elle commençait à se repérer dans le château. Elle alternait entre ses deux personnalités, parfois Kotonbo restait plusieurs jours, parfois quelques minutes.

"Elle n'a pas encore vraiment besoin de moi…", pensait-elle en quittant le corps.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre, Mimi filait rejoindre Ririn ou Yaone, apprenant le combat ou les philtres.

La vie au château ne lui plaisait pas. Les rires et les disputes de ses amis lui manquaient. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour être avec eux en ce moment… Mais elle n'avait guère le choix…

"Pas le choix, non, non, vous n'avez pas le choix…"

Les mots du docteur Nî résonnaient à ses oreilles à chaque instant.

* * *

Un matin, celui-ci ayant mystérieusement disparu, n'ayant par conséquent pas de cours, elle profitait du ciel et des nuages en flânant dans une galerie ouverte, discutant avec l'herboriste.

"Vous avez bien raison de profiter du soleil, Mademoiselle, sourit Yaone, ça vous change des leçons de Nî et des nôtres… Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi vous teniez tant à ce que vous nous apprenions nos talents…

-Ils vont venir…, murmura-t-elle en regardant l'horizon. Tôt ou tard, ils viendront. Je devrais être prête. A me battre comme à mourir."

Elle frissonna en s'entendant parler ainsi. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait, même dans ses pires cauchemars, envisagé cette possibilité. Dokugakuji apparut au bout du couloir.

"Yaone, Gyokumen a de nouveau chargé Ko de trouver le sûtra de Sanzo ! Nous devons l'accompagner…

-J'aurais aimé que tu restes ici, mais elle insiste pour que tu m'accompagnes, ajouta le prince yokai en émergeant d'un couloir adjacent. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, et je suis sûr qu'elle va tenter quelque chose sur Ririn…, termina-t-il, le regard dur.

-Kotonbo pourrait veiller sur elle, dit l'herboriste en tournant vers sa camarade un regard confiant.

-Bien sûr, opina-t-elle, nous nous enfermerons dans ma chambre… Je n'ouvrirais à personne d'autre que Yaone.", dit-elle en partant, courant à la recherche de la chatte.

La trouver fut bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, mais elles parvinrent à s'enfermer dans la pièce. Feignant de dormir à chaque appel, elles ne répondaient pas. Nul ne parvint à ouvrir la porte, seuls quelques mots le purent :

"Kotonbo ? Nous sommes revenus…", chuchota une voix familière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ririn qui bailla d'ennui.

"J'ai pas compris pourquoi Mimi tenait tant que ça à ce qu'on passe la journée enfermées dans sa chambre, mais…

-Tu dois lui faire confiance.", interrompit Kogaiji en passant dans les cheveux roux une main fraternelle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Les avez-vous vus , demanda anxieusement Mimi en se levant de son bureau.

-Oui, opina Yaone, nous leur avons parlé.

-…

-Tu leur manques, termina Dokugakuji en lui tendant précieusement un paquet de chiffons. Tiens, Gokû m'a donné ça pour toi…"

Elle s'en saisit avec précautions, regardant bizarrement les sourires du groupe. Elle ôta les coins du tissu…

"Wooooï !"

Son cœur se gonfla d'affection à la vue de l'oisillon encore tremblant de froid après le vol en dragon. En voyant son visage, il lui fit fête, sautillant joyeusement, battant des ailes…

"Merci…", dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Ririn faisait connaissance avec l'oisillon joyeux.

"C'est rien, répondit le prince en voyant sa sœur jouer avec leur nouveau compagnon, il était triste sans toi, et franchement, je crois que s'il était resté une seconde de plus, Sanzo lui aurait collé une bonne taloche…

-Il aurait eu affaire à moi", répliqua Mimi, souriante, fermant la porte alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la salle principale pour le rapport du groupe.

* * *

"Ah… Ben il était temps.", soupira le bonze en n'entendant plus les pleurs du jeune oiseau.

Ils l'avaient confiés à Dokugakuji, afin qu'il le remette à sa mère, qui lui manquait terriblement. Gokû et Gojyo avaient beau faire tout leur possible pour le réconforter, il était emprunt d'une sombre mélancolie, ses plumes avaient viré au gris terne, et il refusait nourriture et boisson. Partir pour le château des yokais ne pouvait que lui redonner la santé.

"Et bien, nous revoici comme au début de cette aventure, sourit Hakkai alors qu'Hakaryu devenait voiture, tous les quatre vers l'ouest…

-Ben c'est pas plus mal, murmura Sanzo en s'asseyant, tirant de sa manche un paquet de cigarettes et en allumant une.

-Sanzoooo !

-Un mot de plus, macaque, et je t'étrangle !", rugit le nommé alors que la jeep reprenait son chemin vers le soleil couchant.

* * *

Les lotus reprirent leur ballet aquatique sur le plan d'eau, alors que la Bodhisattva se calait au fond de son siège.

"Comme avant, Konzen ? Non, pas tout à fait…Quelque chose en plus… Quelque chose en moins…", sourit-elle.

_

* * *

Finiiii !_

_Donc pour le 19ème épisode, il y aura au menu…_

_Des tortures inhumaines…_

_Une perte inconcevable…_

_Un danger sournois…_

_Reviews, please !_


	19. I,19 : Le secret des sûtras

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Lane** : oO. Mon Dieu, quelle horreur. Sanzo en ballerine… J'ose pas imaginer la scène. Argh… Un grand merci pour tes compliments, j'espère te satisfaire jusqu'au bout !_

_**Hachikô** : Damned, j'ai foiré mon effet…Tant pis… Mais saches que si tu me tues… Ben t'en auras pas plus ! ;-P Lol, voici de quoi te satisfaire…Pour Kotonbo…. Ben je garde le suspens, sinon, c'est pas drôle._

_Un très bon week-end à tous !_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 19**_

* * *

La jeep enchaînait les kilomètres, Hakaryu se démenant pour avancer plus vite. Kogaiji et sa bande attaquèrent trois fois, mais à aucun moment ils ne réussirent à s'emparer du sûtra. Les combats étaient plus moments d'échanges de nouvelles que de véritables attaques.

"Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Hakkai en esquivant souplement la lance de son adversaire.

-Bien, répondit celle-ci, mais votre absence lui pèse…

-Que fait-elle là bas , demanda Gokû, alors que Kogaiji lançait son pied à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques microsecondes plus tôt.

-L'un des scientifiques la fait travailler…, l'informa Dokugakuji en faisant siffler sa lame, frôlant le bras de son jeune frère. _(ndla : vous voulez pas que je vous apporte une tasse de thé ? Des petits gâteaux ?)_

-Travailler quoi ?

-Les matières qu'elle étudie dans son monde…, termina Kogaiji en préparant une attaque.

Sa réponse avait pourtant tellement surpris la bande qu'aucun ne chercha à éviter son adversaire.

* * *

Aussitôt, Gokû se retrouva à terre, du sang coulant de son front, le visage d'Hakkai fut barré par une large cicatrice, infligée par la lance de l'herboriste, et le bras de Gojyo fut profondément entaillé par la lame affûtée de son frère. Sanzo, quand à lui, n'eût pas à esquiver d'attaques, n'ayant pas d'adversaire direct, mais il esquissa un geste de recul.

"Hey ! Mais vous auriez pu esquiver, au moins !", dit Dokugakuji, faisant disparaître son épée, se penchant sur le bras de son frère, alors que Yaone se répandait en excuses devant l'ancien humain, et que Kogaiji aidait Gokû à se relever.

"Nan… dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu…, grogna le bonze.

-Non… Il la fait travailler quelques matières scientifiques… C'est de la chimie, biochimie… Et autres de ce genre…", dit Yaone en se tournant vers le bonze.

-Vous l'avez enlevé juste pour ça ? siffla Sanzo.

-On pourrait croire que oui… dit Kogaiji, sa bande faisant face à celle du bonze, toujours aussi surprise, mais il y a quelque chose là dessous, je n'arrive pas à deviner quoi… Les yokais chargés de retrouver les deux derniers sûtras en ont déjà ramené 1, et pour retrouver le dernier, l'autre folle ne lésine pas sur le nombre de morts… Il ne restera plus que le tien à ramener… Tout a un lien avec les sûtras, donc l'expérience visant à rendre la vie à mon père… Mais je ne sais pas quoi."

Nul ne le savait.

Sur un dernier au revoir, les adversaires se séparèrent, ruminant chacun dans leur esprit ces quelques mots.

_Pourquoi faire…_

* * *

Au château d'Hojo.

"Nî ?"

Dame Gyokumen, debout devant le cadavre, avait entendu les pas caractéristiques de son amant occasionnel.

"Oui, ma reine.

-Je t'écoute.

-L'armée de yokais que vous aviez envoyé vers le Sud est rentrée, ma Dame, avec le quatrième sûtra…

-Parfait… Il n'en reste donc plus qu'un., sourit-elle en laissant courir ses doigts manucurés sur le visage du Démon Gyumao. Et l'étrangère ?

-Elle apprend très vite, retient beaucoup, et je pense lui soumettre le premier sûtra d'ici demain., lui apprit-il en inclinant son lapin.

-Très bien, très bien !", roucoula la reine yokai en riant.

* * *

"Bonjour, Mimi…", commença le scientifique, assis à la table de travail, en entendant la porte de son laboratoire s'entrouvrir lentement.

"Bonjour, docteur…, répondit d'une voix lasse l'élève.

- Très bien, êtes-vous prête ?

-Comme vous le dites si bien, docteur, je n'ai pas le choix…"

L'humain partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

"Vous avez donc fini par comprendre… Mais rassurez-vous, aujourd'hui, pas de leçon…

-Comment , dit-elle, surprise, laissant presque tomber au sol ses livres et cahiers.

-Non, vous avez bien entendu, sourit sarcastiquement le scientifique. Pas de leçon. Mais un exercice…"

Il posa sur la table le premier sûtra.

"Je vous laisse trois heures pour traduire et en recopier le plus possible…", termina-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Mimi, qui avait reconnu le bout de tissu, repoussait l'idée de participer au projet de renaissance du Démon Taureau.

"Et si je refuse ?"

Sa voix sonna en écho, alors que les bruits de chaussons s'arrêtaient et que le scientifique faisait demi-tour, agitant son lapin.

"Ouvrez la porte derrière vous…", dit-il, le visage masqué par l'ombre d'un appareil.

Elle s'exécuta, et découvrit une salle…

"Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce n'était certainement pas l'adjectif qu'elle aurait choisi. Surtout pas.

"Cette salle et ces instruments n'attendent qu'un cobaye. Les molettes sont impatientes d'exercer leurs dents sur une de mes nombreuses expériences. Distinguez-vous, dans le fond ?"

Elle voyait. Deux enfants yokais, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Ils semblaient étouffer dans l'air ambiant.

"Un petit essai sur la possibilité d'adapter le poumon yokai à l'azote. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit en plus grande quantité que l'oxygène, ils finissent tous par étouffer… Il faudra que je reprenne mes calculs…", sourit-il cruellement, les braises de sa cigarette étincelant dans l'ombre.

* * *

"Alors ? Dois-je appeler Ririn ?

-Salaud… cracha-t-elle entre ses dents en jetant sur la table ses affaires et s'emparant du rouleau de tissu.

-Merci du compliment…, dit-il en s'éloignant. Ah, et n'oubliez pas… Vous êtes peut-être la seule à pouvoir lire ce qu'il y a de scientifique dans ces sûtras, mais je reste celui qui vous a beaucoup appris… Essayez de recopier n'importe quoi, et vous vous retrouverez allongée sur les tables d'opération…"

La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd, alors que, déroulant l'étoffe, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Mimi.

* * *

"Ca y est !"

Ils y étaient enfin. L'extrême Sud du royaume de Tenjiku. Une immense chaîne montagneuse. Ils prirent le temps de se reposer, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, ils ne trouveraient nul village humain où passer la nuit, puis le moteur de la jeep vrombit alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un défilé aux arêtes coupantes.

* * *

"Vous avez terminé ?"

Nî, après trois heures d'absence, venait de rentrer dans la salle, accompagné par la fille de Dame Gyokumen. Il trouva l'élève avachie sur la table, assoupie, le sûtra déroulé, des dizaines de feuilles numérotées couvertes par des formules chimiques traînant ça et là.

"Damoiselle Ririn, voulez-vous réveiller votre amie ?", dit-il en ramassant les brouillons et les classant. Il vérifia l'ensemble. Cohérence parfaite. Très bien, très bien…

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent dans le couloir. Elle n'avait traduit que la moitié du sûtra, mais pour une première journée, c'était exceptionnel… Il s'assit, et commença la lecture.

* * *

Une semaine passa encore. _(ndla : et oui, y s'passe pas grand chose... Ou plutôt... Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Mimi : Va mourir...)_Chaque jour, il lui donnait un morceau de sûtra à traduire. Dès qu'elle en avait terminé un, le rouleau disparaissait mystérieusement. Elle avait beau prendre son temps, les menaces du docteur Nî se faisaient chaque jour plus pressantes, et aucun vrombissement de jeep ne se faisait entendre à l'horizon… Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas le dernier sûtra, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

* * *

Les attaques de yokai s'étaient multipliées depuis leur entrée dans le Tenjiku. Kogaiji ne venait même plus, seule une immense armée de yokais rugissants et batailleurs. Ils parvenaient à chaque fois à les repousser, mais le manque de repos et les blessures mal récupérées commençaient à les handicaper sérieusement. Et un jour…

"SANZO, ATTENTION !

Le bonze n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour éliminer son adversaire que son sûtra lui était ôté. Le groupe fit des pieds et des mains pour reprendre son bien, mais rien n'y fit, le groupe de yokais disparut sans laisser de traces. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'un lugubre château.

"Hakkai, tu mets la gomme, et tout de suite, grogna le bonze en s'asseyant. Mais un gémissement de douleur lui échappa : personne ne sortait indemne de la bataille.

"Cela ne sert à rien, c'est suicidaire, Sanzo… Nous passerons la nuit ici.

-Hakkai…

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Sanzo, tu es incapable de te battre dans ton état… Gokû, Gojyo et moi non plus… Aller directement à la bataille finale ne servirait qu'à nous tuer… Et nous ne voyageons pas depuis bientôt près d'un an pour mourir à trente kilomètres du but."

Le bonze ne résista pas plus, et ils s'installèrent dans une grotte. Hakkai soigna leurs blessures, puis, éreinté, se reposa. Nul ne prit de tour de garde cette nuit.

* * *

Le yokai courait dans les couloirs du château, serrant contre sa poitrine son précieux trésor. Il pénétra sans s'annoncer dans la salle de résurrection :

"Dame Gyokumen !

-Nî, veux-tu s'il te plaît demander à quelqu'un d'exécuter cet imbécile , répondit froidement la reine, détestant les interruptions surprises.

-Dame Gyokumen…", le yokai, essoufflé, tomba au sol. Il n'eut que le temps de prononcer : "Nous avons le sûtra de Genjyo Sanzo" avant qu'il ne passe de vie à trépas

Les yeux brillant de convoitise, la reine yokai ordonna immédiatement la mise en place de la dernière phase de la résurrection.

"Mon aimé ! Dans quelques heures, tu seras à moi…", sourit-elle amoureusement en tendant sa main vers le visage cadavérique.

* * *

On toqua à la porte.

"Mimi ? Ouvrez tout de suite…"

Le docteur Nî. Résignée, l'élève ôta le verrou et entrouvrit la porte.

"Venez."

Obéissante, elle le suivit jusqu'à son laboratoire.

"Pour ce dernier sûtra, je vais vous aider."

Il s'installa près d'elle, et, alors qu'elle notait sur feuille voisine les formules et structures dessinées, il mettait l'ensemble de ses traductions en commun.

* * *

"Où se trouve la bande de Genjyo Sanzo, demanda la reine yokai au général de ses troupes.

-A une trentaine de kilomètres, répondit-il, un genou à terre.

-Bien trop près. Il me faut du temps. Prend tout yokai qui peut tenir une arme et poste toi à la sortie de la gorge. Ils ne doivent pas passer.

-Bien, Dame Gyokumen.

-Ah, j'oubliais. N'emmène surtout pas Kogaiji, Yaone, Dokugakuji et Ririn. Ils devront rester ici au cas où vous échoueriez."

Le général grimaça devant le manque de confiance que lui accordait la Dame, mais il n'insista pas, et fit sonner les trompes d'alarme.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

"Alors c'est enfin parti…", sourirent le docteur Huang et le vieux yokai alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réincarnation.

* * *

Kogaiji, son escrimeur et l'herboriste couraient dans les couloirs en direction de la salle des dragons, prêts à défendre leur demeure.

"Pardonnez nous, mon prince, Dame Gyokumen tient à ce que vous et vos subalternes restiez ici pour défendre le château en cas de débordement.", dit le général en barrant l'entrée de sa lance.

Dans un sifflement de dépit et de crainte qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Ririn, ils firent demi-tour en direction de la salle de Rasetsunyo.

* * *

Le miroir de l'eau s'agitait.

"Il se passe des choses, Bodhisattva Kanzeon, dit Jiroshin en s'approchant du trône de la Kwannon.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que les choses passent, Jiroshin, et tu es bien aveugle de ne les voir qu'au moment de la bataille finale… Allons, viens…, dit-elle en se levant, il est temps…"

* * *

Les clameurs d'une armée sur le pied de guerre réveillèrent le groupe, qui sortit de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour la nuit. Parfaitement reposés, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Malgré un soleil resplendissant, de lourds nuages gris s'accumulaient au dessus du toit du château proche…

"Allons-y, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !"

* * *

"Ririn ?"

Kogaiji déboula dans la chambre de sa sœur. Heureusement, elle était là, dormant paisiblement sur son coussin favori. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et une peluche s'agita dans les ténèbres.

"Mon prince…

-Serpent… Que veux-tu , siffla le yokai magicien en voyant apparaître le scientifique, suivit par Mimi, pâle et décomposée.

-Moi, rien… Mais votre belle-mère… Elle souhaite vous voir tous, et vous attend dans la salle de la résurrection. Éveillez votre sœur, nous devons y aller maintenant."

La petite chatte fut réveillée, et le groupe prit le chemin de la salle à la statue féminine.

* * *

"Et bien, et bien… Quel comité d'accueil…", ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Gojyo en voyant la masse grouillante d'ennemis qui attendait au bas de la colline.

Les apercevant, l'un des guetteurs souffla dans une conque, et, aussitôt, la bataille commença. Quatre contre… Plus de mille…

* * *

La Kwannon s'arrêta devant une grande porte rouge.

"Mais… Commença son serviteur en la reconnaissant, devinant dans l'ombre de l'un des piliers du couloir, un trône familier, mais nous sommes…

-Tout juste, Jiroshin…", sourit la Kwannon en effleurant de ses longs doigts les battants de bois et les longs fils qui partaient de sa serrure.

"Tout juste…"

_

* * *

Fini !_

_Mais où sont-ils donc… Bon, je suppose qu'au bout des 3/1000ème de secondes qu'il faut aux mots notés sur cet écran pour arriver au cerveau, vous avez compris… Mouais, j'ai des problèmes pour maintenir ce genre de suspens…_

_Pour l'épisode de lundi, le numéro 20, je vous garde…_

_Un combat David vs Goliath… Rondement mené._

_Une gelée verdâtre…_

_Un labyrinthe… Comment dire… Complexe, voilà le mot _

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent du courage ! A lundi !_


	20. I,20 : Enfin au château

_**Réponse à la review : **_

_**Lane** : Ahlala, les gars, on vous ajamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser surprendre par l'adversaire ? Nan mais j'vous jure, quelle bande de… Très gentils garçons (terminais-je en voyant le canon du bonze pointé sur mon front.)_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, Nî est un sadique, et c'est comme ça que je l'apprécie. Néanmoins, j'ai pris en compte ta review du chapitre 13, et, ayant enfin terminé (pour de bon, cette fois ) la rédaction de la fic, je peux te dire que tu ne seras pas déçue (enfin, j'espère…)…_

_Pour la gelée verte… Ben… Pourquoi pas, après tout ?_

_Révélation de la presse people, le docteur Huang est malade de confiture aux cornichons _

_Donc, comme dit, j'ai terminé la rédaction de la première saison, il y a en tout 29 chapitres, mais comme j'aime pas les nombres comme ça, j'en ai écrit un 30ème juste pour les remerciements (mouais, petit caprice de ma part…)_

_J'ai également bien avancé dans la saison 2, qui comporte déjà 7 chapitres ! Ils n'attendent juste que j'ai rattrapé un petit retard…_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 20.**_

* * *

Le sang giclait, fusait, coulait sur le sol… Mais, galvanisés par la proximité de l'objectif, les quatre compagnons ne se laissaient pas approcher. Malgré l'absence de son sûtra, Sanzo faisait des merveilles avec les deux pistolets. De plus, le nombre de yokais qui pouvaient les approcher était limité par l'étroitesse de la gorge. Ils savaient qu'ils y arriveraient. Il suffisait de se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour venir jusqu'ici… Cette armée de yokais n'était qu'une bagatelle à côté de tout…

* * *

Le groupe arriva dans la salle de Rasetsunyo, précédé par Nî.

"Nî, est-ce toi ? Me les amènes-tu , entendirent-ils à travers la porte qui menait à la salle de résurrection.

-Oui, ma Dame. Dois-je les faire venir un à un ?

-Oui, je voudrais les remercier personnellement."

Le scientifique eût un sourire sadique, en s'effaçant devant Yaone, qui pénétra dans la salle, tremblante.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard…

"Dokugakuji ?"

L'escrimeur, le visage fermé, passa la porte.

"Kogaiji ?"

Le prince le suivit quelques moments après.

"Ririn ?"

Rebutante, la chatte faillit ne pas y aller, mais après plusieurs appels, elle finit par entrer dans la pièce.

Seule dans la salle de Rasetsunyo, Mimi se tourna vers la reine prisonnière, et lui adressa une muette prière.

"Puissiez-vous, même enfermée dans votre carcan de roc et de soie, veiller sur nous, qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à vos enfants… Leurs amis… Sanzo, Gokû, Gojyo et Hakkai…

-Et toi ?"

Surprise, étonnée, Mimi entendit à peine son nom sortir de la porte qui menait à la salle de résurrection. Il fallut que le docteur Nî émerge de la salle :

"Voyons, Mimi, Dame Gyokumen vous attends…"

Détachant son regard de l'être prisonnier, elle pénétra dans l'antre de la reine.

"Ah, et voici donc l'étrangère…, sourit Gyokumen, pour une fois installée à hauteur d'homme.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez me dire, lança Mimi avec impatience, et je n'ai rien à ajouter. Où est la sortie ?"

La reine yokai, ses longues mèches tombant sur ses yeux, sourit devant l'insolence de sa prisonnière. Elle n'avait plus pour bien longtemps à vivre… C'est à ce moment que Mimi remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue à cette salle… Et que personne n'y était repassé. Elle chercha aussitôt à s'enfuir, mais la reine claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, une masse s'abattit sur la nuque de son interlocutrice, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, évanouie.

* * *

"Parfait.", dit le docteur Nî en la déposant au centre d'un cercle de métal, disposés en pentacle autour du cadavre du Démon.

Il abaissa une manette, et de l'obscurité descendirent de solides parois de verre, emprisonnant chacun dans une cuve, alors que déjà les premiers assommés se réveillaient. Chaque sarcophage était surmonté par un sûtra.

Chacun installés devant un tableau de commande, les docteur Nî et Huang, le vieux yokai et la reine manipulaient différents paramètres, et des socles supérieurs jaillirent des électrodes, qui virent se poser sur le cœur, les bras… de chacun des prisonniers. Tous à présent avaient émergé de l'inconscience, et, paniqués, tambourinaient sur la paroi de leur geôle.

* * *

Le docteur Nî quitta sa table de commande, se plaça devant le sarcophage du prince Kogaiji, et agita la patte de son lapin, alors que le vieux yokai appuyait sur une immense manette.

Aussitôt, les vannes des socles supérieurs s'ouvrirent, et dans chaque cuve coula un gel verdâtre, translucide, glacial, et chacun se sentit lentement paralysé, privé de tout mouvement, alors que d'immenses raies de lumière dessinaient sur le sol le pentacle maléfique qui rendrait vie au Démon Taureau.

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, répandant dans la rivière voisine de larges flots de sang yokai. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un.

Face aux quatre compagnons se tenait le général, seul survivant de la bataille :

"Gokû , demanda le bonze en rangeant ses revolvers.

-Hmm ?

-Tu veux jouer un peu ?", termina-t-il alors qu'un sourire méchant se dessinait sur le visage du singe. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voie qui menait au château était enfin libre. Pourtant…

"Ah non, c'est pas vrai…", cracha Gojyo, de très, très mauvaise humeur.

Il n'y avait aucun accès permettant d'entrer dans le château. _(ndla : comme on le comprend... XD)._

* * *

Fr… Froid…

Ils avaient tous de la gelée jusqu'au bas du visage, et Mimi et Ririn, plus petites, devaient déjà battre des pieds pour garder la tête hors du liquide menaçant. Mais le niveau montait toujours, inexorablement, et le plateau supérieur se rapprochait… Les jambes se fatiguaient, paralysées…

Tous baissèrent leur garde, vaincus, et se laissèrent endormir par le froid meurtrier.

* * *

Un rugissement retentit du champ de bataille, et chacun fit volte-face, prêt à affronter un nouvel adversaire.

"Des dragons…

-Ceux qu'ils utilisent pour nous rendre une petite visite de temps en temps…", fit remarquer Hakkai en s'approchant des bêtes, qui ne renâclèrent pas à son abord.

"Dis, Sanzooo…

-Si c'est pour dire que t'as faim, macaque, je te jure que tu vas te prendre une baffe dans ta tronche…

-Iya… Sanzo…

-Quoi, bon sang , hurla le bonze en se retournant vers le singe qui s'était agenouillé devant l'un des reptiles, attaché à un arbre voisin.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment ça se pilote ?" _(ndla : la tronche, la tronche…XD)_

* * *

Le pentacle était formé, chacun des sacrifices était endormi…

"Combien de temps encore , demanda nerveusement la reine, incapable de contenir son envie de revoir Gyumao et de posséder enfin le pouvoir de faire voler en éclat la colonne qui retenait sa seule ennemie. La seule qui avait su plaire à celui qui aurait dû être son mari, et non son amant.

-Encore une petite trentaine de minutes… Une heure maximum", lança le vieux yokai, surveillant les courbes de tous les prisonniers.

* * *

Au paradis céleste, il y avait de l'agitation dans les couloirs :

"L'expérience de résurrection de Gyumao a commencé, il faut immédiatement réagir !"

En entendant ces phrases, la Kwannon ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, sa fleur de lotus à la main.

"S'ils savaient, s'ils savaient…", riait-elle en se tenant près des sceaux. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux explosa.

Jiroshin, inquiet, s'approcha des deux autres.

"Dois-je demander de les faire renforcer, Bodhisattva ?

-Laisse, Jiroshin. La route est tracée, il n'y a plus qu'à poser un pied devant l'autre… Et les obstacles… Sont faits pour être franchis.", termina-t-elle en ôtant du visage de l'enfant dieu assis sur le trône, entouré de myriades de lucioles aériennes, les yeux perdus dans un ailleurs inconnu, l'une de ses longues mèches.

"Bientôt…", sourit-elle.

* * *

"PAS DE COMMENTAIRES !", hurla le bonze en agrippant les rênes du premier dragon. Installé tel un cavalier, il n'en menait pas large, à plus de trois cents mètres de hauteur…Mais l'entrée était encore bien haut…

Ses compagnons ne se débrouillaient guère mieux. Gojyo, les yeux fixés vers le toit de la forteresse, ne regardait pas en bas, cramponné sur les brides. Gokû, ayant commis l'erreur de jeter un regard vers le sol, ne parvenait plus à en détacher ses yeux, et, paniqué, tirait le plus fort possible sur ses longes. Seul Hakkai s'en sortait bien. Il montait le plus vite, le plus haut, précédé par Hakaryu qui le guidait. Ce fut le premier qui aperçut l'ouverture béante sur la face Sud du château. Il parvint à se poser, bientôt suivi par Sanzo et Gojyo. Restait le singe.

"Il est pas tombé, quand même ?", dit le kappa, mi-rieur, mi-inquiet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent le dragon du dernier qui battait péniblement des ailes, se dirigeant dans des rugissements plaintifs vers l'entrée. Mais pas de trace de son passager.

"Merde, il est tombé, ce crétin !", cria le bonze en s'approchant du bord du gouffre. Cependant, les vents violents ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion de s'avancer beaucoup.

* * *

Le reptile, maintenant à hauteur de l'entrée, volait toujours péniblement.

"Dites…, fit remarquer le kappa.

-Quoi , demanda Hakkai, alors que Sanzo, en poussant un sifflement énervé, faisait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il a la tête un peu basse et trop de mal comparé aux nôtres ?

-Mais on s'en fout de son anatomie, crétin de grenouille!", cria le bonze en sortant ses revolvers.

C'est alors que le reptile pénétra dans la salle, et qu'un choc sourd se fit entendre.

Le sol se lézarda aux pieds des nouveaux arrivants, alors que le dragon volant, retenu par sa bride, se débattait en criant, menaçant de faire plonger les autres dans le vide. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, une main se posa sur le rebord du mur, et le singe se hissa sur le sol de l'entrée, les cheveux en bataille, un filet de sang s'échappant d'une énorme bosse sur le front.

"Gômen", sourit-il innocemment en se redressant et libérant le dragon, qui se réfugia immédiatement dans son box, regardant méchamment le parasite qui le martyrisait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Les autres se contentaient de se tenir sur son dos, le diriger, mais lui… Il s'était montré particulièrement gênant, "je suis passé par dessus la selle…

-Tu nous auras vraiment tout fait", rit Hakkai alors que pour arranger le tout, Sanzo lui assénait un énorme coup d'éventail, à la fois soulagé de le voir vivant, et furieux de perdre ainsi son temps.

La voix de Gojyo s'éleva du fond de la pièce.

"Dites… Petite question…

-Quoi ? maugréa le bonze en venant à sa hauteur.

-On va par où ?"

Trois ouvertures s'enfonçaient dans le noir. On distinguait une multitude d'ascenseur, d'escaliers, de couloirs transverses…

"C'est… une très, très bonne question.", termina Hakkai en découvrant le spectacle.

* * *

_Voila ! Je poste tout de suite le chapitre 21, car je ne pense pas revenir cette semaine (ou alors juste pour regarder vos reviews...)_

_Je vous remercie de votre fidélité !_


	21. I,21 : Mémoire

_Et voici…._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUREFOIS, épisode 21**_

* * *

Le moteur ronronnait tranquillement, et la voix d'un animateur radio s'élevait dans le véhicule. Le conducteur et le passager avant, discutaient, tranquillement.

"On va par où ?

-La sortie numéro… Bah, je ne sais plus… La Porte de Versailles.

-Enfin, Paris… J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais, s'étira le passager.

-Allez, vous plaignez pas, on a le plus gros derrière nous… Encore 200 kilomètres, et on y sera.

-On s'arrête pour un café ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Et la miss derrière, plaisanta le médecin, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait affaire à une personne dans un coma profond, elle veut un café, ou elle préfèrerait un Coca ?

-Iya, iya, itaï sassoku desu ga !", hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

A ces mots, le conducteur pila au beau milieu du périphérique, manquant de déclencher un gigantesque carambolage en cette heure de pointe. Le médecin cria :

"Garez-vous sur la bande d'urgence, vite !"

Il s'exécuta, et le praticien passa à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

-Iya, iya, Gojyo, ikanaide _(ne pars pas)_ ! Itaï sassoku desu ga _(pas maintenant, risque d'erreur.) _, criait-elle, se débattant contre un invisible ennemi.

-Elle délire, je lui donne un calmant !"

Le sommeil eût raison d'elle.

* * *

"Tout droit, troisième à gauche, descendre les deux escaliers…", murmura soudain Gokû, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Dis donc, saru, nous fait pas le coup de _J'ai une prémonition_, on peut pas prendre le luxe de se perdre, grogna le kappa.

-Y a une femme qui me parle…, murmura le singe en tentant du regard de convaincre Hakkai et Sanzo du bien fondé de ses dires.

-Pourquoi à toi et pas à moi , ricana Gojyo en s'avançant, suivant le chemin indiqué par Gokû, obligeant les deux autres à les suivre.

-Tais toi, cafard barbu, barbu kappa , cria-t-il en le rattrapant, se faisant taquiner par son compagnon, alors que Sanzo et Hakkai soupiraient, l'un souriant, l'autre exaspéré. Même au cœur de la place ennemie, il fallait que ces deux là se fasse remarquer…

* * *

"Ça y est, le spectacle va commencer…", sourit Nî en s'écartant du tableau de commande, alors que la lueur du pentacle palpitait doucement dans les ténèbres de la salle. Les vrombissements des machines s'amplifièrent, la lumière devint aveuglante. Aussitôt, Gyokumen s'empara de la traduction des sûtras, et commença à psalmodier longuement. Les sûtras vibrèrent, se déroulèrent, se trouvèrent, se quittèrent… Tissant une immense coupole autour du cadavre démoniaque et de ses sacrifices. Kogaiji fut touché le premier par une douleur indicible. Flottant dans le liquide matriciel, il se tordait de douleur, hurlant sa souffrance dans un long cri muet, ininterrompu. Presque aussitôt, Ririn fut atteinte par le même mal, puis Mimi, Dokugakuji, Yaone… La reine psalmodiait toujours, alors que la lueur s'intensifiait, et que les premières fumées sortaient des machines épuisées.

"Docteur Huang, à votre poste, les machines commencent à chauffer", ordonna Nî en s'installant lui-même devant le système de refroidissement.

* * *

"Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le cramé ?"

Une intense odeur de caoutchouc brûlé montait d'un escalier voisin.

"Doit-on en déduire que c'est par là, Gokû ?", questionna l'ancien humain en se retournant vers le benjamin de la troupe.

Celui-ci, perdu dans le vague, murmurait doucement.

"L'escalier à droite, puis un long couloir, tout droit… Traversez les 5 laboratoires… Puis la première porte à gauche dans le couloir. Je serais là. Dépêchez vous, ou ils vont tous mourir…"

Il reprit aussitôt conscience, et, sans un mot, s'engouffra dans l'escalier, sautant des marches, courant, alors que ses compagnons lui criaient de l'attendre.

"Dépêchez vous, ou ils vont tous mourir…"

Les derniers mots de la voix inconnue résonnaient dans son esprit.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, un second sceau vola en éclat.

"Plus qu'un… Plus qu'un dernier sceau…, murmura Kanzeon en observant les pétales de sa fleur de lotus. Les gouttes de rosées, cachées au plus profond du calice, lui révélèrent la suite du combat.

"Plus qu'une dernière clef, Nataku, et ta patience n'aura pas été vaine. Plus qu'un sceau, et la dernière partie pourra commencer. Jiroshin, les pièces sont elles en place ?

-Kanzeon, n'est-ce pas dangereux ?

-Alors… La reine noire dans sa tour… Son roi est près d'elle… Ainsi que deux fous, un cavalier… Les pions ont déjà été pris…, sourit-elle.

-Et les blancs, Bodhisattva ?

-Les blancs… Le roi blanc… Il est devant toi. Les deux reines sont pour le moment sous l'emprise de la tour noire…

-Deux reines ?

-Une noire… Devenue blanche… Il suffit parfois de quelques paroles pour perdre un allié…", sourit la Kwannon en continuant.

"Deux fous, deux cavaliers…

-Votre groupe…

-Non… Le prince yokai, son escrimeur, l'herboriste, et sa sœur.

-Mais…

-Ce sont des pions promus… Pour la première et unique fois dans l'Univers, une partie d'échec se jouera avec cinq rois blancs… Admire, Jiroshin, un tel spectacle, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille, ne se reproduira plus jamais…"

Le serviteur se pencha par la fenêtre, suivant le conseil de la Kwannon, et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Dans le ciel, une immense tornade noire se dessinait, menaçante, filant telle la lumière vers la forteresse céleste.

"Maintenant, Gokû, il s'agit de faire vite, avant que les derniers pions blancs ne soient détruits…

-Qui sont les derniers pions, Bodhisattva ?

-Mais… Tu ne l'avais pas compris, Jiroshin , rit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il s'agit de nous-même… Les dieux… les êtres les plus puissants que l'on peut trouver dans ce monde… Ne sont que de simples pions.", termina-t-elle alors que le vent naissant faisait trembler les fenêtres.

* * *

"Plus que quelques instants…", murmura Nî, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, s'approchant d'une connexion. On allait s'amuser un peu…

* * *

Tous couraient dans les couloirs, suivant le singe, qui lui, semblait voler entre les parois métalliques.

"Plus vite, plus vite…", murmurait-il, franchissant les pièces en quelques secondes à peine.

Enfin, une dernière porte chuinta en s'ouvrant, révélant la salle de Rasetsunyo. Aussitôt, prit d'une intense douleur, il tomba à genoux au sol, et commença à hurler, sa couronne dorée brillant doucement dans la salle sombre.

* * *

Le troisième et dernier sceau vola en éclats dans la salle du trône :

"Accroches toi, Jiroshin, ça va secouer !", rit la Bodhisattva en agrippant une colonne, alors que la tornade arrivait sur la forteresse et que la pièce située derrière les battants s'illuminait doucement… Puis de plus en plus fort…

Soudain, les battants explosèrent, et deux oiseaux de lumière s'en échappèrent. Le premier quitta le palais, fusant dans les couloirs, transperçant sans les blesser les occupants du château qui se trouvaient sur son passage, et fila vers la terre. En quelques secondes, il parcourut toute la distance qui séparait la forteresse céleste du Sud du royaume de Tenjiku, pénétra dans la forteresse yokai, illumina les couloirs, sa lueur flamboyante disparaissant dans un tournant dès que l'on posait les yeux sur la queue de cette comète de lumière… Pour terminer sa course dans la couronne dorée de Gokû.

* * *

Le second ne quitta pas la salle. Il fila en plein cœur de l'enfant dieu assis sur le trône, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

* * *

Son Gokû.

Je me souviens… Je suis le Grand Sage Céleste Son Gokû, fils unique du Rocher aux milles Tantra, adopté par le peuple des singes qui firent de moi leur Roi. Recueilli par une âme de lumière… Dans un palais aux mille colonnes rouge sang, je courais, les chaînes aux pieds, au cou… Je me souviens…

* * *

Je me souviens de toi, Konzen Doji.Un jet de lumière fusa de la couronne, frappa Sanzo en plein front, au centre de son châkra. 

"Sanzo !", cria Hakkai en le voyant devenir blanc comme neige, ses yeux améthystes se voilant de souvenirs, de dizaines de vies antérieures… Pour revenir à la principale.

Longs cheveux blonds, yeux violets, bureaucrate, aussi râleur qu'aujourd'hui _(Sanzo : retire ça tout de suite ! Lio : Iyaaaaaa !)_… Je n'ai pas changé.

* * *

Je me souviens de toi, Tempô Genshui.

Immédiatement, Hakkai subit le même sort. Cheveux d'ébène, larges lunettes, un haut gradé… J'aime les livres… Une grande bibliothèque… Je n'ai pas changé.

Et Gojyo se trouva seul, incapable de réagir, pétrifié devant ses compagnons habités par une autre âme…

* * *

Je me souviens de toi, Kenren Taishou, grand frère…

Le kappa ne tarda pas à être affecté par l'étrange lueur, et bientôt, lui aussi se trouva à revivre toutes ses précédentes réincarnations. Un long manteau de cuir noir… Des cheveux courts et déjà rouges… Gradé, je suis officier… Ami du général Tempô, rebelle, amoureux du saké… Mais pas des règlements… Frère officieux d'un petit singe aux longs cheveux bruns et à la couronne dorée… Je n'ai pas changé.

* * *

Je me souviens de toi… Nataku, mon ami.

Aussitôt, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, les vents soufflant avec violence dans la salle où il se tenait, les yeux dorés d'un enfant guerrier quittèrent l'infini morose qu'ils habitaient depuis plus de cinq siècles. Résistant à le tempête comme le roseau au vent du Nord, il se leva, s'empara de son sabre posé près de son trône, et, dans un hurlement de rage, se jeta au cœur de la tempête.

"GOKÛÛÛÛ !"

Vaincre les vents ne fut guère difficile, pour celui qui avait affronté avec succès le Démon Taureau. La tornade agonisa dans un gémissement sifflant, alors que les dieux quittaient la protection des murs pour assister au spectacle.

"Nataku !

-Le prince Nataku est réveillé !"

Chacun s'approcha, mais, d'un geste, l'enfant dieu les écarta, et courut vers la gigantesque porte de bronze. Hors de l'enceinte de la forteresse, il se retourna, adressa un signe de tête à la Kwannon qui le regardait du haut de l'un des couloirs, puis disparut, happé par les nuages.

Direction, le Tenjiku.

* * *

_Tadam... Le réveil de sa majesté Nataku ! _

_Bon, j'admet... Grand classique._

_A bientôt pour l'épisode 22 !_


	22. I,22 : Renaissance

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Hachikô **: Lio habillée en serveuse... Voilà, voilà, c'est tout chaud, ça vient ! Et un chapitre tout beau tout neuf pour mademoiselle Hachikô (et les autres aussi )i_

_**Mimi** : Merci, Mimi, j'espère te tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout !_

_**Lane **: R1 : Et non... Pas de cornichons, dommage..._

_R2 : Oulalah, déjà Sanzo tout seul, c'était la cata, si Nî s'associe à lui... Y aura pas que les yokais qui vont se suicider _

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 22, dit aussi l'épisode qui fait pitié n°1.**_

_Car, hélas... Il y en aura d'autres..._

* * *

Tous se tenaient pétrifiés, dans la salle où, depuis des siècles, patientait une mère prisonnière. 

L'enfant dieu ne mit que quelques secondes à parcourir la distance qui le séparait du château d'Hojo. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps…

* * *

Dans la salle de la résurrection… 

La reine yokais psalmodiait toujours. Les cinq corps flottaient, chacun dans leur cuve, consumés par un feu intérieur. Les machines chauffaient…

"Docteur Nî !"

Le docteur Huang lui tendait un extincteur, désignant un foyer qui venait de prendre naissance juste à côté de lui.

_Tant pis…,_ pensa-t-il en s'en emparant projetant à la base des flammes une nuée de neige carbonique, _quelques minutes de plus, quelques minutes de moins…_

* * *

Dans la salle de Rasetsunyo, les quatre compagnons reprenaient vie. 

"Gokû ? Gokû, est ce que ça va ?

-Je… vais bien… Tempô."

Hakkai sursauta à l'annonce de ce prénom encore enfoui au plus profond de lui. Une douleur soudaine lui fit porter la main à son front. Lorsqu'il la retira, ses doigts étaient poisseux… De sang.

Gojyo subissait aussi ce don divin, alors que Sanzo, déjà marqué par l'attention des dieux, se relevait en grimaçant.

"Le châkra. Le don des dieux à ceux qu'ils aiment…", dit une voix inconnue près d'eux.

Gokû se retourna, souriant :

"Nataku !

-Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié…, sourit l'enfant dieu, ses longues mèches accompagnant le ruban de son chignon dans sa danse aérienne, son sabre, vibrant de sa propre vie, pendant au bout de son bras.

Une voix qui scandait des incantations, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement, s'échappa d'une porte ouverte.

En l'entendant, Nataku pâlit :

"C'est presque fini… Il faut y aller !"

Il se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en chuintant, mais une formidable onde de choc les projeta sur la colonne de granit, qui se fissura sous l'impact.

* * *

"Il va vivre, il va vivre !", rit la reine yokai en voyant les yeux du Démon Taureau s'ouvrir après l'explosion sonore. _(ndla : Frankenstein version féminine. Il va viiiiiivre ! Lèèève toi, ma créatûûûûûre...)_

_Alors il est temps_, sourit Nî Jian-Yi en ôtant à l'aide de son pied l'une des principales prises d'alimentation des machines. Aussitôt, l'obscurité se fit. Seules les cuves, les yeux à peine entrouverts du cadavre, les lignes du pentacle brillaient encore.

"Nî ? Que se passe-t-il ? Nî ?

-Une panne, ma reine, les machines ont dû surchauffer…", sourit le nommé en mâchouillant sa cigarette.

Une seconde explosion sonore les envoya tous à terre.

* * *

Reprenant conscience, le groupe s'avança avec circonspection dans la salle de résurrection. Aucune lumière de filtrait, presque rien. Seules des cuves remplies d'un étrange liquide verdâtre, où semblaient flotter des masses sombres, et cinq lampes rouges placées à leur côté diffusaient une faible lueur. 

"Oh non…", murmura Hakkai, au pied de l'un d'eux, les yeux exorbités devant l'horreur du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui derrière la paroi du verre couverte de buée.

L'herboriste, inconsciente, gravement brûlée, flottait doucement, ses longues mèches violettes accompagnant les mouvements de son corps. Parfois, une bulle d'air s'échappait de ses lèvres et montait à la surface, tremblotant dans le liquide visqueux, avant de disparaître."Yaone…"

Gokû le suivit. "Ririn !", cria-t-il en distinguant dans un second sarcophage les cheveux roux de son amie. Elle aussi flottait, recroquevillée, les yeux fermés, le visage crispé dans une éternelle grimace de souffrance.

Sanzo s'approcha d'une troisième cuve et y distingua le prince yokai, emmuré dans un perpétuel cri de douleur, les bras marqués par les brûlures, le visage barré par d'énormes cicatrices.

Gojyo effaça d'un geste du bras la buée qui ornait un quatrième sarcophage :

"C'est pas vrai, frérot, ils t'ont eu aussi !", cria-t-il en reconnaissant la tache de naissance yokai de son frère aîné dans un visage qui ne lui ressemblait plus guère, tordu par les douleurs.

L'enfant dieu Nataku, quand à lui, ne prit pas la peine de s'approcher du cinquième :

"Kotonbo… Mère. Non. Niisan. Ils vous ont tué…", dit-il, la voix pleine de larmes, les yeux brillants, alors que son sabre échappait de ses mains.

Gojyo, en l'entendant, courut vers le dernier sarcophage de verre :

"Non… C'est pas vrai , cria-t-il en tambourinant sur le verre, réveille-toi ! Reviens ! MIMI !"

* * *

"Réveille-toi ! Reviens ! MIMI !" 

Des voix connues hurlaient ces mots. Les unes à droite, d'autres à gauche. Elle flottait, libre, dans un nuage de chaleur et de soie douce. On l'appelait derrière. Qui ? Elle se retourna pour tenter de distinguer qui lui en voulait. Qui ? Un homme aux cheveux rouges, qui la regardait, qui l'appelait au travers d'une vitre. Trois autres, penchés au dessus d'elle. Quatre filles, une femme, qui pleuraient à son chevet. Un enfant, aux longs cheveux noirs réunis en un chignon, une large tunique de soie voletant dans la brise. Trois autres hommes. Un blond, un brun, un aux cheveux ébène.

Du monde. Leurs voix étaient si lointaine…

"Réveille-toi !"

Et si proche.

La lumière douce qui l'entourait devint aveuglante, le bien-être fit place à une intense douleur…

"J'AI MAL ! AIDEZ-MOI !"

Nul ne pouvait l'aider. On n'assiste pas le nourrisson qui quitte le ventre maternel…

Il doit passer…

Seul.

* * *

"Arrête, Gojyo..., murmura Hakkai, les yeux voilés. Ils sont tous… 

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla le kappa en se retournant, le visage transformé par la souffrance, ILS NE SONT PAS MORTS !

-Ta gueule, kappa , répondit Sanzo, ils sont fichus, on ne peut plus rien pour eux !

-Toi, bonze de merde, tu te la fermes , cria-t-il, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage, son châkra rouge suintant du sang qui le constituait, ils ne sont pas…"

Une gifle vint couper court à ses cris :

"FAUT VRAIMENT T'OUVRIR LES YEUX , OU QUOI , hurla le bonze en le forçant à regarder de nouveau, collant son visage sur la vitre embuée, ILS NE RESPIRENT PLUS, ILS SONT MORTS ! MORTS !"

Il disait vrai. Ils ne respiraient plus. Les lampes rouges prirent alors toute leur macabre signification. Aucune bulle de gaz de quittait leur bouche, aucun tuyau ne leur amenait l'oxygène vital. Ils étaient morts. Noyés, ou de brûlure. Qu'importe. On ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

* * *

Gokû, effondré au pied du sarcophage de Ririn, pleurait lui aussi. Il pleurait tous ces gens, ces amis qui avaient disparus pour redonner vie à un Démon. Cinq vies perdues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour rien. 

Hakkai, en deuil, n'osait avancer trop près de la cuve de l'herboriste. A la distance où il se trouvait, il ne voyait pas les traces de brûlure et de torture. Elle était encore là. Entière.

Sanzo, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux le prince yokai. Il avait quelque chose pour quoi se battre. Cette femme, prisonnière de la colonne de pierre… Elle lui ressemblait tellement… Sa mère… Il se battait pour sa mère. Et il était mort pour elle.

Gojyo, déchiré entre deux êtres perdus, était agenouillé au pied des deux cuves. Les yeux humides, il se remémorait son frère aîné, toujours là pour le défendre lorsque leur mère s'en prenait à lui. La franche amitié qu'ils partageaient depuis leurs retrouvailles… "Ne pleure pas…". Je peux pleurer, Jien… J'en ai le droit… C'est… toi-même qui me l'a offert… Souviens-toi… Jien…

Nataku posa la main sur le verre du dernier sarcophage. "Kotonbo, je me souviens de toi…",murmurait-il doucement, le front appuyé sur la vitre, là où celui de la déesse avait fini par se poser."Je me souviens de toi lorsque Gokû nous a présentés… Ta gentillesse… Ta délicatesse… Niisan… J'aurais tant aimé que le futur se déroule ainsi…", pleura-t-il.

* * *

On pleure… 

On me pleure ?

Non. On nous pleure.

Kogaiji, prince yokai, maître des arts martiaux et de la sorcellerie.

Dokugakuji, garde du corps, escrimeur, frère de Gojyo.

Yaone, herboriste, combattante, amie d'Hakkai.

Ririn, petite chatte aux yeux verts, princesse des yokais, fille du Mal et d'un reptile, amie de Gokû… Ma meilleure amie.

Moi. Mimi. Simple adolescente de 18 ans. Etudiante en médecine.

Moi, Kotonbo. Déesse des chants et de la voix.

On nous pleure.

Il ne faut pas pleurer…

Il ne faut pas pleurer…

Il ne faut pas…

* * *

Il ne faut pas mourir.

* * *

Un châkra qui se dessine. 

Un poing qui se serre.

Une respiration qui reprend brutalement.

Un cri de rage qui monte, monte, traverse ce linceul liquide qui m'entoure, passe la paroi de verre et résonne dans la pièce.

Rage de vivre.

Rage de combattre.

JE VEUX VIVRE !

NOUS VOULONS… VIVRE !

* * *

L'un des cadavres revint à la vie. 

"Kotonbo !", cria Nataku en voyant le corps s'animer, les yeux s'ouvrir, perdus, effrayés devant l'environnement qui s'offraient à eux. Un cœur qui bat. Un corps qui veut survivre. Une rage de vivre… Pour tous !

Les cinq lampes quittèrent leur habit vermeil pour un vert lumineux, alors qu'une douce lueur émanant de la cuve matricielle de Mimi remontait chaque fil, chaque connexion… Jusqu'au sûtra. Puis vers l'autre… Encore et encore…

* * *

Yaone, Dokugaku, Kogaiji, Ririn… 

Nous devons vivre.

* * *

Hakkai poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant l'herboriste se réveiller et s'animer. Les blessures se refermaient, les chairs se reconstituaient… 

Gojyo leva les yeux, et croisa ceux de son frère. Son visage. Redevenait normal. Dokugaku…

Sanzo ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant le cadavre de son adversaire revenir à la vie, ses yeux briller d'un nouvel éclat, les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps se refermer rapidement.

Gokû encourageait et aidait Ririn, qui, à peine réveillée, commençait à frapper la vitre de sa prison.

* * *

Je veux vivre… 

Le cadavre profita aussi de ce miracle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la salle illuminée par la lumière céleste, ses doigts remuèrent dans un vain effort pour quitter le carcan qui le retenait. Depuis 500 ans…

* * *

Je veux… vivre ! 

Le verre des sarcophages vola en éclats, et cinq personnes éreintées s'effondrèrent sur le sol, créatures à peine nés, alors que cinq autres se précipitaient pour les soutenir, les relever… Les aider.

* * *

Je veux… VIVRE ! 

Dans la salle de réanimation, l'électrocardiographe qui n'avait cessé depuis trois minutes d'émettre un "Biiiip" continu, reprit soudain son "Top, top…"régulier.

"Elle est vivante ! Elle est vivante !", hurlèrent de joie la dizaine de personnes qui priait intensément pour la survie d'une des leurs.

Elle est vivante.

Je suis vivante.

* * *

_Et voila..._

_Bon, d'accord, je sais où est la porte... ---> _


	23. I,23 : La bataille finale

_**Réponse à la review** : par mp_

_Bon.._

_Je sais, c'est pas sérieux._

_Mais… Etant donné que je l'ai finie, je me vois mal contenir encore comme ça mon impatience…_

_Je vous poste encore un chapitre._

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 23.**_

* * *

Tu es là.

Nous sommes ensemble…

Maintenant, qu'importe l'obstacle qui se dressera sur notre route.

Nous le franchirons.

Nous le détruirons, s'il le faut.

Ensemble.

* * *

La reine yokai et les trois scientifiques revinrent à eux alors que le Démon Gyumao parvenait à se lever. Aussitôt, Gyokumen se jeta à son cou :

"Mon aimé… Vous voici de retour parmi nous…"

Le regard flou, la mémoire encore brouillée…, le Démon chercha à mettre un nom sur cette personne qui venait à lui.

Ah. Oui. Gyokumen. Sa seconde femme. Semblant ne pas remarquer les sacrifices qui revenaient à la vie, il chercha du regard une autre personne. Sa voix, encore hésitante après 500 années d'inutilité, s'éleva :

"Où… est… Rasetsunyo ?"

Gyokumen s'écarta de son mari en poussant un cri de rage :

"Rasetsunyo n'a rien fait pour toi ! Rien ! Et moi, qui t'ai rendu la vie, tu me regardes à peine !

-Gyokumen.

-Mon aimé, je t'en prie, oublie-la…

-Où est Rasetsunyo ?"

Voyant, à travers la porte ouverte du laboratoire, la colonne de granit où il devinait le visage de sa première femme, il prononça une incantation en agitant le bras vers elle. Aussitôt, Kogaiji courut vers la prison de sa mère, prêt à la retenir dans sa chute malgré sa faiblesse.

* * *

Rasetsunyo ouvrit les yeux, et vit son fils.

"Mère…

-Kogaiji…

-Vous m'avez tant manqué…, sourit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne t'ai pas quitté un seul instant… Mon fils, répondit-elle en souriant. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré cet instant, combien en avait-elle rêvé… Comme il avait changé…

-Kogaiji , cria le Démon Taureau, amène-moi Rasetsunyo !"

Le prince aida sa mère à marcher, la faisant entrer dans le laboratoire sinistre. Aussitôt, Gyumao s'approcha de sa première femme, la regarda longuement :

"Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai vu ton visage…, sourit-il en suivant du doigt la courbe de ses joues. La première femme du Démon Taureau lui rendit son sourire, mais son regard restait distant… Presque froid depuis qu'elle avait vu Gyokumen près de lui. Le Démon s'en rendit bien compte, et s'écarta en poussant un "Tss" de mécontentement.

* * *

Celle-ci, voyant que son aimé lui échappait pour retourner vers son ennemie, se jeta sur elle dans un cri de rage et la gifla. Ses ongles griffus laissèrent une marque profonde sur la joue de la reine, qui la toisa de plus haut encore.

"Comment peux-tu encore l'aimer , cria-t-elle au Démon Taureau, alors que moi, j'ai tout fait pour toi ?

-Et toi, reprit Rasetsunyo en se plaçant devant son adversaire, comment peux-tu prétendre l'aimer ? Tu as sacrifié son fils et votre fille pour qu'il revienne ! Ils seraient morts si d'autres n'étaient pas arrivés pour les sauver !

-Je me moque de Kogaiji, et encore plus de RIRIN , cria la reine yokai, le seul qui m'importe ici, c'est GYUMAO !"

Dans un hurlement de rage désespéré, elle sortit de sa manche une courte dague à la lame effilée, et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de la première femme de son aimé.

"Gyumao est à moi… Et à moi seule !" murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors que ce dernier la regardait faire calmement. Kogaiji, retenu par Sanzo, s'époumonait :

"Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Mère, NON !"

Il finit par échapper à la poigne du moine, et, accompagné de Ririn, de Yaone et de Dokugakuji, il s'agenouilla auprès de sa mère.

"Mère… Je vous retrouve pour vous perdre…", dit-il, ému.

Rasetsunyo s'éteignit en jetant à son fils un dernier regard maternel :

"Mon fils, je ne vous ai jamais quitté…"

* * *

Paradis céleste.

Kanzeon,examinant attentivementun échiquier placé devant elle, observa soudain l'une des pièces se fairepousser jusqu'au rebord de l'échiquier, puis tomber sur le sol, vaincuepar sa semblable noire.

"La Dame noire prend la première Dame blanche… Echec au cavalier blanc, fourchette avec le fou."

* * *

Kogaiji, serrant dans ses bras le cadavre maternel, pleurait doucement. Ririn, après avoir entendu ce que sa propre mère pensait d'elle, s'assit près de lui et commença à le réconforter. Mais elle ne supporta pas la vue du visage exsangue et commença elle aussi à pleurer.

Gyokumen siffla de mépris devant le spectacle :

"Tsss… Un vrai guerrier ne pleure pas lorsqu'il perd un parent, Kogaiji. Es-tu vraiment le fils de mon aimé ?

-Et toi, es-tu vraiment ma seconde femme, mère de ma fille unique , lui demanda Gyumao.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te retrouver, argumenta Gyokumen en tournant vers lui un visage larmoyant, peu m'importait le prix, qu'il s'agisse de ma propre fille… Je voulais te revoir…"

* * *

Nî, assis sur un tuyau d'alimentation, près du docteur Huang, chassa de la patte de son lapin une larme imaginaire.

"C'est presque mieux qu'au cinéma, on en pleurerait…, sourit-il ironiquement.

-Pourquoi presque, demanda le docteur Huang ?

-Parce que au cinéma, on connaît la fin du film… Ils s'aimèrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Ou alors ils moururent sans s'aimer… Vous pariez pour quelle version , demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-La seconde, dit le vieux yokai en y plaçant un billet de 1000 yens.

-Et vous, docteur Huang ?

-Espèce de… Vous ne savez donc que vous moquer ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la scène.

-Oh non, non, je sais faire bien d'autres choses…", sourit le scientifique en pensant au dragon qui volait au dessus des nuages en ce moment, porteur d'un bien étrange message…

* * *

Assis sur la terrasse d'un café, savourant un vent d'été doux et parfumé, Mamoru fut surpris de voir atterrir devant lui un énorme dragon blanc. Sur son collier était attaché un mot, qu'il prit et lut attentivement.

_Bien le bonjour, Mamoru…_

_Vous souvenez-vous de Yukô ? Je n'en doute pas… Ce dragon vous y conduira, si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr…_

_Il a pour ordre de ne rester que quelques minutes, alors si j'étais vous, je prendrais une décision rapide…_

_Bien à vous._

L'acteur n'hésita pas. Il attrapa les rênes du reptile, et se hissa sur la selle alors qu'il décollait, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour de lui. Il voulait savoir…

* * *

Daignant enfin remarquer les intrus, le Démon Taureau se tourna vers ses adversaires.

"Nataku… Tiens donc…"

Le prince guerrier abandonna celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et se plaça devant le groupe :

"Je t'ai tué une fois, je peux recommencer.

-Pas si mon fils combat à mes côtés, dit-il, ordonnant d'un geste à son enfant de se joindre à lui pour la bataille.

Celui-ci se leva, fixant toujours désespérément le cadavre de sa mère.

"Dépêches-toi, Kogaiji.", s'impatienta le Démon Taureau en faisant disparaître d'un sortilège le cadavre qu'il disait avoir aimé. C'en fut trop pour le prince. Il défia son père du regard, et vint se placer, accompagné de toute sa bande, près du dieu guerrier.

"Je vous croyais mon père, s'entendit-il dire alors qu'il commençait une incantation, mais vous n'êtes qu'un être vil et abject. J'ai honte d'être votre fils.

-Alors tu mourras, répondit le seigneur Taureau en effaçant d'un geste les efforts de son descendant pour invoquer une créature.

Gyokumen, ravie d'être à nouveau la favorite, s'assit sur son trône, et admira le spectacle. Toute une troupe contre celui qu'elle aimait. Allons, il était temps de commencer.

L'ensemble des guerriers se jeta avec rage sur Gyumao, les uns tirant, les autres frappant, des derniers encore faisant usage de magie. Le Démon, guère gêné par le nombre d'adversaire, l'était beaucoup plus par leurs attaques combinées.

* * *

Paradis céleste.

Echiquier noir et blanc, 64 cases, quelques pièces… Un vaste terrain pour qui sait l'utiliser.

"Roi noir… Dans sa Tour noire, continua Kanzeon, assise, observant les pièces qui se déplaçaient seules, échec par les rois blancs, les fous et cavaliers… Bien, bien…"

* * *

Gyokumen apprécia le combat. Son aimé prenait l'avantage, sa taille gigantesque transformant ses adversaires en autant de fourmis dérisoires. Cependant leur nombre était plus inquiétant. Elle sortit sa petite dague, visa soigneusement, et la lança.

La lame s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du prince yokai, qui se tordit aussitôt de douleur :

"Lame empoisonnée…", sourit la reine en en prenant une autre.

* * *

Paradis céleste.

"La Dame noire prend le cavalier blanc", soupira Kanzeon en voyant la pièce nommée filer vers le bord du terrain..

* * *

Hakkai esquiva l'épée du Démon, et sembla soudain apercevoir Kogaiji qui agonisait. D'un bond, il l'éloigna du combat, et soigna la blessure du poignard. Il ne pouvait cependant rien contre le poison.

Un sifflement retentit à ses oreilles, et un bruit de verre résonna juste à côté de lui. Une petite fiole venait de rebondir sur le sol.

Dans les ténèbres des machines, des braises de cigarettes luirent, révélant un sourire sarcastique pendant que l'ancien humain s'appliquait à faire boire au prince yokai l'antidote providentiel.

Soudain, il eut une prémonition :

"SANZO ! RECULE !"

Le bonze, habitué aux conseils d'Hakkai, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. A peine eût-il fait un pas en arrière qu'une dague s'enfonçait dans le sol en béton comme dans du beurre.

Il fut rejoint par son sauveur, qui, par une barrière de Qi, fit rebondir la lame du Démon qui visait son ami :

"Merci. Kogaiji ?

-Sauvé, reprit Hakkai en esquivant un autre poignard, grâce à un contrepoison, mais il ne peut pas se battre, il est trop faible."

* * *

Paradis céleste :

La pièce blanche stoppa sa course subitement, en équilibre précaire au bord de l'échiquier, puis consentit à s'en éloigner :

"Ah , sourit la Kwannon, il vivra...", alors qu'un second cavalier amorçait un mouvement vers l'arête mortelle.

* * *

Un cri retentit dans la salle, alors que la chatte arrachait de son bras, les yeux humides, une autre lame.

"Je crois qu'on va avoir encore besoin de tes services, Hakkai…, grogna Sanzo en couvrant de ses tirs l'ancien humain qui courait vers la princesse, l'écartant du combat.

-Je n'ai plus d'antidote.", pâlit-il en voyant la fiole qu'il venait de vider sur la blessure de Kogaiji.

"Confiez-la moi…"

Une silhouette se dessina dans les ténèbres, un lapin en peluche dans la main, une cigarette aux lèvres.

"Qui êtes vous ?

-Nî Jian-Yi, scientifique, instructeur de votre amie… Aux ordres de Dame Gyokumen… En toute logique, termina-t-il, un doigt dans l'oreille, mais c'est bien plus marrant de changer de camp au beau milieu de la bataille finale…

-C'est vous qui…

-Avez envoyé la fiole d'antidote ? Oui…", sourit-il. Mais, plus que tout, ce sourire ironique distilla dans le cœur d'Hakkai la méfiance.

"HAKKAI !"

On l'appelait au cœur du combat. Se résignant, il confia au scientifique la petite chatte et courut vers Gojyo, Dokugakuji et Nataku qui bloquaient la lame du Démon.

* * *

Paradis céleste.

"Aha , sourit Kanzeon en admirant le jeu des pièces, voilà un coup intéressant…

-Quoi donc, Bodhisattva , demanda Jiroshin, qui ne voyait guère que des pièces de jade.

-Un Fou noir… Qui s'en prend au second cavalier Blanc… Et croit moi, ce qu'il va en faire apparaît passionnant…"

* * *

Portant Ririn avec facilité, le docteur Nî se rendit dans son laboratoire. Là, il lui administra un contre-poison, et attendit patiemment que la petite chatte reprenne la totalité de ses esprits.

"Kogaiji… Niisan ! Où est mon grand frère ?", furent ses premières paroles.

D'un geste, le docteur la rassura :

"Votre frère va bien, Damoiselle Ririn, mais j'ai besoin de vous.-

-Moi ?

-Oui, oui… Dans… un petite vingtaine de minutes environ.", sourit-il en regardant sa montre…

* * *

Dans la salle, le combat tournait définitivement à la faveur du Démon Taureau. Gyokumen l'avantageait sérieusement en gênant la progression et limitant le champ d'action de ses adversaires.

* * *

Mimi, au sol après avoir esquivé la lame du Démon, ne parvenait pas à se relever, épuisée.

_J'en peux plus… Je ne peux même plus lever le poignet. On a trop abusé…_

En effet, les prisonniers se trouvaient dans le même état qu'elle. Dokugakuji peinait pour reprendre sa respiration, et Yaone ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de souplesse que d'habitude. Ils n'étaient qu'un poids pour leurs amis, qui devaient à la fois combattre et les protéger. Gyumao, triomphant, leva sa lame sur elle, prêt à frapper.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien… La bouche tordue dans un cri de rage victorieuse, il devait hurler… Mais elle n'entendait rien.

Gyokumen, derrière lui, riait à gorge déployée. Mais elle n'entendait rien.

Sanzo tirait de nombreuses balles, encore trop loin pour l'aider, de même que Gojyo qui semblait lui crier quelque chose…Gokû qui hurlait toute sa rage, le Qi-gong d'Hakkai qui envoyait en morceau des pans entiers de colonnades…La lame de Nataku, qui sifflait dans le vent… Rien..

Rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

L'épée du Démon Taureau commença sa chute mortelle.

_En toute logique, c'est à ce moment que je devrais voir ma vie défiler comme dans un film… Ce qu'il doit être ennuyeux…_

En effet, des images commencèrent à tourbillonner dans son esprit embrumé.

_Ah ben il était temps… J'ai failli attendre_, plaisanta-t-elle.

Non… Ce n'était pas sa vie. Ou alors, pas tout à fait. Non, c'était celle d'une goutte d'eau.

_Vachement intéressant aussi…Pourri pour pourri, autant regarder ça…_

La goutte, fondue dans un océan de ses semblables, nageait au beau milieu de l'océan.

_C'était moi avant…_

Puis, un soleil un peu trop chaud la fit évaporer.

_Je sais pas… Kotonbo ?_

Elle se condensa dans un nuage.

_Ouais, ça doit être ça… C'est lorsque je vivais au Paradis Céleste…_

Attirant ses semblables, elle s'alourdit… Pour finir par chuter.

_La mort de la déesse des chants…_

Elle chuta, longtemps, longtemps…

_Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais…_

PLOC !

Le premier bruit qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui rencontrait de nouveau l'océan. Ce fut une révélation.

Aussitôt, tous les bruits parvinrent à son tympan, le marteau frappa fébrilement sur l'enclume… Voyant la lame si près d'elle, son iris se rétrécit. Pas de peur, non…

_J'ai compris…_

* * *

_Pour le prochain épisode, entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur... :D_


	24. I,24 : Koekissaki

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_Oh la la ! Vous me gâtez, autant de reviews Merci de votre fidélité :D_

_**Kelidril** : Bienvenuuue Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, quand à poster vite… Ben… Si c'est écrit, ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste comme un imbécile sur ma clef à poireauter pour on ne sait quel moment … Tu as tout lu d'un coup, ou c'est juste la première review que tu postes ?_

_**Lane** : R1 : La remarque m'est venue à la relecture… Je dois avouer qu'elle est pas mal ;-P… Ah, je suis très fière d'avoir allumé ces petits points d'interrogation fluo au dessus de tes cheveux, ça prouve que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée _

_R2 : Olalah… Oui, c'est très poétique, Lane, j'aime bien :-D… Bon, je réussis dans mes affaires si y a toujours ces points-ci. Bonne nouvelle (pour moi, au moins…) _

_Ben heureusement que t 'as pas parié, parce que… T'aurais perdu Le nouveau personnage concerne les bases de la mythologie indienne… Quand à Yukô… Promis, dans l'épisode suivant !_

_Huhu, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, j'aime beaucoup les échecs, et franchement…. Ca me paraissait une bonne idée d'introduire une image de ce jeu ici…_

_**Greynono **: Pôv tit Kou… Et oui, je suis très méchante avec ces pauvres m'sieurs dames… Promis, à la saison deux, je serais plus sympa Voici, j'espère, un épisode qui vous conviendra…_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 24, dit aussi l'épisode qui fait pitié n°2.**_

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai après, j'ai pas relu depuis… Ben… Hier. Et j'ai déjà oublié._

* * *

Elle poussa un long cri, et aussitôt, la lame dévia, semblant avoir rebondi sur une quelconque paroi.

Gojyo, stupéfait, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mimi, qu'il tentait d'atteindre quelques minutes plus tôt, venait de hurler. Et ce cri… Avait blessé le Démon Taureau au point que son épée s'enfonça dans le sol juste à côté d'elle.

Tous étaient stupéfaits par la performance de la déesse qui, péniblement, se relevait et faisait face au Démon, prête au combat.

Abandonnant pour quelques instants son épée au sol, le Démon posa en grimaçant une main sur son épaule blessée. Le sang coulait à flots, suintant sur ses vêtements…

* * *

Gyokumen, en poussant un cri de rage, arma son bras, serrant entre ses doigts une lame empoisonnée.

Le regard que lui lança Kotonbo la fit hésiter. Puis, alors que la déesse ouvrait la bouche et laissait échapper un son puissant, elle sentit les os de son avant-bras crisser entre eux… Pour finalement se briser dans un craquement sinistre. Hurlant de douleur, elle amena à elle son membre blessé et se replia derrière son trône.

"Incroyable, c'est incroyable…, murmurait Hakkai, impressionné par la puissance destructrice de la déesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… horreur , demanda Sanzo en voyant la déesse pousser un nouveau cri qui plia le Démon Taureau en deux, saignant de l'intérieur.

-C'est… Il s'agit du Dim Hsueh , cria Nataku en esquivant un pan de roc qui tombait du plafond.

-Le quoi , demanda Dokugakuji.

-Le Dim Hsueh, ou Sappô, expliqua l'enfant dieu, est l'art martial des points vitaux. En touchant certaines parties du corps, on peut engendrer des blessures gravissimes, voir la mort. Mais on peut aussi soigner… Normalement, on l'utilise par la main, mais elle l'a adapté à son atout majeur.

-Je ne crois pas que le soin soit l'option que notre Kotonbo ait choisi, railla Gojyo.

-Ce n'est plus Kotonbo, dit Nataku en fixant l'être qui se battait contre Gyumao. Ni Mimi.

-Quoi ? Elle a encore une autre personnalité , demanda Gokû.

-Non. Il s'agit de la face mauvaise de Kotonbo, inconnue jusqu'à présent. Tous les dieux ont deux visages, un bon et un mauvais… Kotonbo ne nous a jamais montré son mauvais côté…

-Et… Qui est-ce ?", s'interrogea Hakkai.

Nataku ferma les yeux, les larmes naissant au bord de ses pupilles. D'une voix brisée, il commença :

"Vous avez devant vous… Koekissaki _(ndla : koe : la voix, kissaki, la lame, j'ai préféré cette version à Koenokissaki, ça faisait lourd.)_, la lame de la voix, la déesse qui donne la mort par le son. Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, dit-il en levant son épée alors que le Démon Taureau s'effondrait sur le sol, elle ne vous reconnaîtra pas, et vous ne feriez pas le poids."

* * *

Semblant avoir terminé avec son premier adversaire, Koekissaki tourna vers eux un visage métamorphosé. Ses yeux, désormais rouge sang, les fixaient presque avec mépris. Ses cheveux, s'allongeant rapidement, mouvant tels les serpents de la coiffe de Méduse, flottaient dans l'air, la protégeant des attaques mineures.

"Hey mais, murmura Gojyo, elle n'a plus rien de commun avec Mimi…

-Non… Rien du tout. Il faut qu'elle redevienne normale, sinon elle restera ainsi.

-Toujours , demanda Gokû, effrayé.

-Pour toujours… Elle n'a pas de contrôleurs comme toi, il faut que Mimi et Kotonbo s'unissent pour chasser Koekissaki…

-Sanzo… C'est Mimi, on peut pas la frapper…", gémit le singe, son bâton à la main.

Avant que le bonze ne lui réponde, une flèche sonore le frappa de plein fouet, et il s'effondra au sol, crachant le sang.

"SANZO !

-Ne bougez pas, ou elle vous tuera tous d'une seule attaque !", cria Nataku, sonné par la vibration mortelle.

Hakkai se précipita vers le bonze et referma la blessure, le forçant, d'un geste, à rester allongé.

"Bouge pas. Elle n'a pas voulu t'abattre, sinon ce serait déjà fait, n'aggrave pas ton cas.

-Lâche moi, Hakkai, je vais la buter…

-Sanzo… Une vibration aussi précise et puissante aurait dû te tuer sur le coup. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle t'a sauvé ?"

Mimi… Ou Kotonbo, qu'importe. Ou peut-être les deux. Répugnant à l'idée de blesser leurs amis, elles gênaient la déesse de la destruction dans son œuvre de mort.

* * *

Les attaques se faisaient alors au hasard, hésitantes, maladroites, faibles parfois… Autorisant les adversaires à s'approcher. Mais il leur était impossible d'éviter un son, et presque tous étaient plus ou moins amochés lorsqu'ils réussirent à l'encercler.

Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais, puis, sentant une nouvelle fois que ses autres personnalités allaient lui opposer une résistance farouche, se mordit le bras jusqu'au sang.

Le cri de douleur qu'elle poussa ensuite jeta tout le monde à terre. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, plus rien de bon ne subsistait dans le regard que leur jetait la déesse.

* * *

Gojyo alors prit une décision. Il jeta son shakujo au sol, et s'approcha d'elle, les mains tendues :

"Je veux pas te faire de mal, Mimi. Ni Kotonbo. Toi, Koekissaki, tu habites dans le corps de celle que je ne veux surtout pas blesser. Personne ici ne te veux de mal. Personne. Pas même le bonze crétin là-bas. Alors, s'il te plaît… Reviens… Mimi…"

La déesse lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis moqueur. Elle se prépara à un combat au corps à corps.

-Gojyo, espèce d'abruti, éloigne-toi tout de suite !", cria le bonze.

Le kappa ne bougea pas, et, d'un mouvement souple, empoigna doucement le bras de Mimi. Koekissaki se débattit violemment, cherchant à se libérer par la force de cette poigne qui la retenait…

Voyant qu'il était plus résistant qu'elle, elle lui décocha un sourire mauvais, et d'une impulsion rapide, frappa son sternum de la paume du poignet. Gojyo, le souffle coupé, sentant le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge, résista à la blessure, et ne lâcha pas. Son adversaire, de sa main prisonnière, lui adressa alors un petit au revoir, puis ouvrit lentement ses lèvres et laissa échapper un cri court et modulé, qui traversa la poitrine fragilisée du kappa et explosa au beau milieu du thorax.

Le cœur, blessé, battait violemment, expulsant à chaque fois un volume de sang qui diminuait… diminuait… Les poumons, déchirés par l'explosion sonore, se rétractèrent, le sang fusa dans la gorge franchit les lèvres et coula sur le menton.

**

* * *

Top top…**

Le cœur battait toujours, elle avait l'ouïe si fine qu'elle l'entendait. Mais c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait lancé une telle attaque. Le faire mourir sur le coup, ce n'était pas amusant… Non, il fallait qu'il trépasse de l'intérieur…Les yeux du kappa plongèrent dans les siens, désespérant d'y trouver le regard aimé. Il n'y rencontrèrent que deux glaçons rouges.

**

* * *

Top top…**

Toujours vivant. Il était résistant. Koekissaki tenta de se dégager, mais il la tenait toujours faiblement :

"Regarde… moi…", l'entendit-elle murmurer.

**

* * *

Top… top…**

Les battements s'espaçaient, et elle le fixait, le regard glacial, serpentin. Gojyo sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. _Tu as abandonné, Mimi… Tu… m'as laissé…_

**

* * *

Top… … … top…**

_Je vais mourir… Rien à faire… Tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider… Mimi… Où es-tu ?_

**

* * *

Top…**

Et voilà. Le dernier battement retentit à ses oreilles. Le regard rouge se voila, et le kappa s'effondra sur elle. Mort.

* * *

"GOJYO !", hurla Gokû en voyant Koekissaki se débarrasser d'un mouvement d'épaule du gêneur.

Sanzo, effaré, amorça un mouvement de recul. Combien de fois avait-il juré la mort de cette personne perverse ? Il aurait dû être heureux de sa disparition. Non. La manière dont il était passé de vie à trépas le révulsait. Il ne méritait pas d'être trahi ainsi. Il sentit ses yeux picoter, devant le cadavre du kappa. Un si bon camarade de voyage…

Dokugakuji regardait son frère qui venait de rendre l'âme, et, malgré sa faiblesse, esquissa un mouvement vers lui, mais Yaone, les larmes aux yeux, le retint fermement : "Gojyo… est mort, Doku… Si on s'approche… On meurt aussi…"

Gokû, dépassé par la perte de son compagnon de dispute, laissait les larmes rouler sans barrage sur ses joues.

Hakkai se souvint, de ce jour de pluie violente, où ses yeux avaient capté le regard d'un autre homme qui avait veillé sur lui et l'avait soigné… Son meilleur ami. Gojyo.

* * *

Paradis céleste.

"L'un des rois blancs est tombé, Bodhisattva., fit remarquer Jiroshin en désignant la pièce qui venait de chuterde l'échiquier.

-Hélas, Jiroshin…, soupira la déesse en ramassant la pièce, mais… Tu ne connais pas les règles du jeu."

Le serviteur, interrogateur, regarda la Bodhisattva. Dans ses yeux, nulle peine, simplement de la douceur lorsqu'elle déposa la pièce sur le rebord de l'échiquier.

"A vous de jouer…", murmura-t-elle en attrapant une fleur de lotus.

* * *

_Héhé, c'est court, non ?_

_Normal._

_Y a que 4 pages _

_Chsuis vilaine, je sais._

_Non, non, vous inquiétez pas, j'abuserais pas de cette Koekissaki. Elle n'interviendra plus. Enfin... Juste à l'épisode suivant._

_Et puis faudra que notre Mimi s'en débarasse, ça fait mauvais genre..._

_Si cet après-midi, je trouve une ou deux reviews, je poste le chapitre 25 !_


	25. I,25 : Reviens

_Alors… Commençons par le commencement…_

_Je suis désolée, j'allais poster l'épisode suivant, j'étais en train de tout bien rédiger, vérifier les fautes d'orthographe…. Je sauvegardais tranquillement mon document quand soudain… Horreur. _

_La machine m'affiche : vous avez épuisé votre crédit Internet (on a droit à 2h par jour à la fac…)… En fin de compte, c'était bien, j'ai fait durer le suspens plus longtemps, et, j'avoue, trouver autant de reviews me fait vraiment… mais vraiment super plaisir :-D_

_Bon… Je suppose que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, hein… Même celles à qui j'ai dit que c'était posté u.u'_

_Merci à Keril de m'avoir prévenue, j'ignorais… Chaque review, lorsque cela était possible, a reçu sa réponse par mp…_

_Pour tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse, avant tout, je tiens à les remercier du temps qu'ils prennent pour lire… Et surtout, mourrez pas, j'ai encore des trucs pour vous ! XD_

_Et voici.._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 25, dit encore... l'épisode qui fait pitié numéro 3.**_

* * *

Tous levèrent sur la déesse un regard plein à le fois de peine et de haine. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ressentaient pour leur amie, ils ne pouvaient tolérer la mort de l'un des leurs.

Gokû le premier se jeta sur elle en hurlant, son Nyoïsan-Sekkon à la main, et la frappa de toutes ses forces, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, laissant un goût salé sur ses lèvres. Peu lui importait sa propre mort à présent.

Hakkai l'imita en bombardant la meurtrière d'attaques de Qi, les yeux embués.

Yaone et Dokugakuji, étrangers au combat, regardèrent le bonze introduire une cartouche dans son barillet, et viser soigneusement le cœur de la déesse.

"Sanzo, ça ne sert à rien, elle est immortelle, argumenta Nataku.

-Rien… à faire.", dit-il la voix légèrement brisée par une larme contenue. _(ndla : notre Sanzo qui pleure... Oui...Bon... Enfin... Presque, hein... C'est-y pas mignon...)_

Le coup partit, et la balle s'enfonça profondément dans le cœur de la déesse. Elle s'était laissée faire, le regard baissé vers le cadavre, encaissant chaque coup, chaque attaque stoïquement.

* * *

Le sang commença à couler de sa blessure à la poitrine, mais elle n'y porta aucun attention.

Aussitôt, Nataku baissa le bras de Sanzo qui pointait de nouveau sur la tête de Koekissaki, et, d'un ordre bref, rappela près de lui Hakkai et Gokû.

Il se passait quelque chose.

* * *

Koekissaki leva vers eux un regard étrange, mélange de rouge et de noir.

Une goutte brillante apparut au coin de l'un de ses yeux, et suivit la courbe de sa joue avant de se perdre dans son cou. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement, articulant un nom ami :

"Go…jyo…"

Chacun aussitôt, ressentit l'effet de cette parole, et compris pourquoi Koekissaki ne parlait jamais. Le moindre son qu'elle produisait entraînait chez les personnes présentes de profondes blessures.

"Gojyo…"

La douleur recommença, mais plus faible… Que se passait-il ?

La déesse tomba à genoux, quelques reflets rouges encore luisants dans ses pupilles, frôlant de la main le visage blanc du kappa.

"Gojyo… S'il te plaît…"

La voix était devenue suppliante. Mais plus aucun signe de douleur. Koekissaki était partie. Plus aucun chakrâ. Seule Mimi se dressait devant eux. Mimi, les cheveux courts, les yeux brillants, penchée sur le cadavre.

"Gojyo… Non…"

Explosant en sanglots, elle serra contre elle le corps sans vie du kappa.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?… Gojyo !"

Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, elle étreignait convulsivement le corps mort, indifférente au bras qui, derrière elle, serrait dans sa main faible une lame argentée. Elle siffla, vola, et s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule de la pleureuse, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur, sans bouger davantage, alors que le reste de la troupe s'interposait entre le couple et le géant qui se relevait péniblement.

* * *

Paradis céleste.

"Tu ne connais pas les règles du jeu."

Jiroshin, surpris, s'interrogea.

"Quel est le rapport, Bodhisattva ?

-Ignorais-tu, Jiroshin, que dans la plupart des jeux de ce type… Une pièce d'un camp ne peut pas prendre l'un de ses alliés ?"

* * *

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Mais ce n'étaient pas les siennes.

Du sang suintant sur son front. Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Gojyo, faible comme un nouveau-né, entrouvrit les yeux, et vit Mimi, pleurant, penchée sur lui, dans l'épaule un fer scintillant.

Grimaçant de épuisement et de douleur, leva lentement le bras, et attrapa entre ses doigt la garde de la lame. Puis, d'un coup sec, la retira.

Aussitôt, elle hurla de douleur, et s'effondra, vaincue, prête à la mort.

"Je veux mourir… Gojyo… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-J'en… sais… rien… Mais… pour l'instant… Tu… m'écrases.", articula-t-il faiblement. _(ndla : Haha, la réplique...XD Je sais pas d'où elle m'est sortie... Mais je la trouve excellente... )_

* * *

Surprise par une réponse qu'elle n'espérait plus, Mimi se redressa et chassa les larmes d'un geste. Gojyo, bien vivant, la regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, les yeux fatigués pétillants de malice et de vie. Dans sa main au sol, il tenait une dague courte, encore couverte de son sang.

Ses pleurs coulèrent de nouveau, un sourire naquit sur son visage…

"C'est pas… vrai… Tu sais que… pleurer, toi…, sourit-il en essuyant tendrement les gouttes salées.

"Je… t'emmerde.",répondit-elle dans un souffle en chutant, évanouie, paralysée par le poison et la balle de Sanzo qui détruisait son cœur.

* * *

"HAKKAI !"

Un voix connue s'éleva dans la salle, et l'ancien humain eût de la peine à imposer à son cerveau l'idée qu'il s'agissait bien de celle de Gojyo. Il courut vers lui, heureux de retrouver son ami, mais ses prunelles graves et effrayées ne le rassurèrent pas.

"Mimi… Elle est… blessée."

Aussitôt, invoquant son Qi, Hakkai referma toutes les blessures et retira la balle meurtrière. Puis il se tourna vers Gojyo, et fit disparaître toutes les plaies. L'aidant à se relever, il le porta près du prince yokai, puis amena Mimi, toujours évanouie.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir, commença-t-il en posant un main amicale sur son épaule.

-Je sais pas… Mais je devine, sourit le kappa. Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous aider…

-Tu nous aide beaucoup en restant en vie.", affirma l'ancien humain en retournant au creux de la bataille.

* * *

Gyokumen, le bras brisé, leva à nouveau le visage vers le combat. Son aimé reprenait l'assaut, mais il était affaibli par les attaques sonores répétées de cette… Koekissaki. Celle qui lui avait brisé le bras par la seule puissance de sa voix, mais la reine yokai avait réussi à l'atteindre. Le poison aurait vite raison d'elle. Elle perçut à peine l'attaque de Qi qui venait sur elle, et l'évita avec difficultés. Soudain, un rugissement de dragon retentit, et tous levèrent la tête vers les étages supérieurs. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la château.

* * *

Mamoru, glacé par le voyage, se laissa tomber de la selle, paralysé. Aussitôt, une chaude couverture vint le réchauffer, et des mains le frictionnèrent vigoureusement :

"Mamoru ?

-Il doit être réveillé, maintenant. J'admet que c'était un peu stupide de ma part envoyer un dragon le chercher sans lui confier une pelisse…", annonça une voix moqueuse.

L'acteur se redressa soudain :

"V… Vous ?

-Et oui. Moi, sourit le scientifique en portant à ses lèvres un mégot presque terminé. Ravi d'être resté dans vos souvenirs, Mamoru…

-Ukoku Sanzo… Depuis que vous êtes venus chez moi, ma vie a complètement changé !

-Depuis le départ de Yukô, devriez vous dire…, continua le scientifique en l'invitant, d'un geste à le suivre.

-C'est vous qui l'avez poussé à partir…

-Non… Elle m'a suivie de son plein gré.

-Vous nous l'avez arrachée…

-Cessez de dire des sottises… Elle pourra tout vous expliquer elle-même dès que nous seront descendus…", sourit-il alors que la porte de l'un des ascenseurs se refermait sur le trio.

* * *

Gyumao reporta son regard sur ses adversaires. Affaibli par son combat contre Koekissaki, il ne résisterait pas longtemps contre eux. Tous étaient concentrés sur le bruit de l'ascenseur qui descendait. C'était le moment. Silencieusement, il leva son épée et se prépara à frapper.

* * *

Il y eu un cri puissant, et le Démon Taureau s'effondra, le bras encore levé dans une attaque qui aurait été mortelle pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concentrés sur le combat. Dans les bras de Gojyo, Mimi, qui venait de se réveiller, couverte de sueur, fiévreuse, venait de jeter ce qui lui restait de force dans un cri destiné au Démon. Cependant, il n'était pas assez puissant pour le tuer, juste pour le détourner de son idée et rappeler aux autres qu'ils étaient en pleine bataille.

* * *

La porte chuinta en s'ouvrant, et le scientifique sortit de la cabine.

"Niisan !"

Ririn se jeta sur le corps de son frère.

"Il est vivant, docteur, demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

-Mais oui… Simplement un peu fatigué par le poison… Il n'a pas votre capacité à récupérer…", sourit Nî en agitant les pattes de son lapin.

Il baissa les yeux, et croisa le regard du kappa qui, de ses bras, protégeait le corps de Mimi, les lèvres bleutées :

"Et bien, et bien, dit-il en s'agenouillant, examinant de loin la blessée, Dame Gyokumen abuse un peu du poison que je lui ai offert…

-Vous êtes le créateur de ce… truc, demanda le kappa, incrédule.

-Oui, sourit le scientifique en inclinant sa peluche en un vain salut. C'est pratique d'être l'inventeur d'un poison… On est le seul à en posséder l'antidote…

-Gojyo, faites confiance au docteur ! Il a sauvé Niisan, et il m'a sauvée aussi !", cria Ririn en s'approchant de son amie, les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa peau bleuissante.

"Laissez moi l'examiner de plus près.", demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle, déposant au sol sa petite peluche.

Réticent, le kappa finit par lui céder le corps léger.

"Et bien, j'arrive juste à temps, termina-t-il en observant ses pupilles, encore trois minutes et même l'antidote ne pouvait plus rien…"

La malade ouvrit les yeux, qui s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur en voyant le scientifique.

"Aha, elle est réveillée, dit-il en attrapant la peluche. Très bien, nous pouvons donc procéder à un petit test… Mimi, voyons si vous avez bien retenu ce que je vous ai enseigné…

-Mais…, commença Gojyo en le voyant sortir de sa poche un flacon olivâtre et le remuer doucement devant la malade…

-Taisez-vous donc, Sha Gojyo, je ne prendrais pas de risques ainsi si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… Très bien, Mademoiselle l'étrangère… Pouvez-vous me dire quels sont les effets et ce que l'on doit faire en cas de forte ingestion de curare, dont vous êtes en train de faire les frais ?

-H….Hhh…, essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

-Pardon ? Je ne vous entends pas.

-Para…lysie… muscles…respi…ratoires…

-Pas mal, c'est un bon début… Quoi d'autre ?

-Anti…Anticholinestérase. _(ndla : gômen... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Après une séance de révision de physiologie, c'est difficile de s'en passer une fois qu'on a compris.. Bon, ok, je sors... ->XD)_

-Bien , sourit-il, vous avez mérité, je pense, une petite gorgée de ceci…", termina-t-il en inclinant sa tête et versant un peu du précieux liquide au fond de la gorge.

"Ce n'était que du curare, demanda Gojyo.

-Le "que" est peut-être de trop, Sha Gojyo… Non, c'est l'un des constituants, il y en a beaucoup d'autres…Suffisamment en tout cas pour empêcher un petit chercheur de banlieue de trouver la constitution de ce petit bijou…"

Mimi se mit à tousser, alors que Ririn, inquiète, se penchait sur elle :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Ririn, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas eue ?

-Elle a reçu l'antidote très tard, elle a de la chance que je sois descendu juste à temps pour la faire réviser…"

* * *

Il tourna le visage vers le dernier occupant de la cabine, et l'invita à entrer dans la salle.

"Vous devriez sortir, Mamoru… Personne ici ne va vous dévorer, et la porte de l'ascenceur risque de se refermer dans quelques minutes…

-Mamoru !", s'écria Gojyo en se levant, réprimant une petite grimace de douleur.

L'acteur reconnut le kappa et lui adressa un faible sourire, encore engourdi par le voyage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il… m'a dit que je pourrais revoir Yukô…

-Et je vais tenir ma promesse, Monsieur Huang Mamoru… Docteur , cria-t-il en plaçant les pattes de sa peluche en cornet pour amplifier l'appel, pourriez-vous venir un instant près de l'entrée ?"

Un claquement de talons retentit dans la salle, presque aussi fort que le fracas des épées, les tirs violents… Et le docteur Huang apparut.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Docteur Nî ?", dit-elle, énervée.

Apercevant la figure de l'acteur au milieu de tous ces visages, elle pâlit soudainement.

"Mamoru…"

* * *

_Haha ! _

_Et voilà, c'est fini._

_Encore un épisode qui fait pitié, tiens, je devrais établir un classement..._

_A demain pour la suite !_


	26. I,26 : Kinzan

_Huhu, merci de toutes vos reviews ! Votre enthousiasme me fait très plaisir !_

_Une seule petite remarque pour Lane… Je sais pas où tu as vu que Huang était douée en chant, j'ai parlé que de Mimi _

_Allez, voici pour vous satisfaire,_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 26 (encore 4 et c'est fini !)**_

* * *

"Maître, je vous en prie, achetez-moi…"

Un petit garçon, accroché à la soutane d'un bonze Sanzo, suppliait celui-ci de lui offrir un nouveau jouet à la place de la poupée abîmée qu'il serrait convulsivement.

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, celui-ci remua la tête en signe de refus et reprit sa route, talonné par l'enfant, qui subissait les rires de ses semblables.

"Maître…

-Oui ?

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de rire de moi…

-Demande-toi si tu ne l'as pas mérité, sourit-il railleusement en passant sous un portique, pénétrant dans le temple de Kinzan.

-Bonjour, Ukoku ! Je désespérais de ta visite , sourit un Sanzo, la pipe à la main, le sourire franc, assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un cerisier.

-Bonjour, Komyo, sourit le bonze en s'approchant.

-Ah, je vois que tu refuses toujours le chakra…

-Et oui… Je n'aime pas ce genre de marque à vie, dit-il en s'asseyant près de son ami.

-As-tu trouvé un disciple ?

-Oui… Tiens, approche, Kami _(ndla : il ne s'agit bien sûr que d'un surnom, mais je vais pas chercher comment s'appelle réellement notre cher Kami-Sama...)_., dit-il en enjoignant l'enfant de venir près de lui.

-Bienvenue parmi les disciples Sanzo, jeune homme, sourit Komyo en tapotant sa pipe contre le banc, jetant le tabac brûlé par terre.

-Et toi ?

-Je pense transmettre les sûtras à mon fils adoptif…

-L'enfant de la rivière ?

-Oui.", sourit Komyo Sanzo en appelant d'un geste un petit garçon blond qui balayait une allée près d'eux.

* * *

L'air maussade, il abandonna son balai, et s'approcha :

"Koryu, je te présente un vieil ami à moi, le bonze Ukoku Sanzo. Et ce garçon est son disciple…", termina-t-il, alors qu'un garçonnet blond, un œil barré par un bandeau, émergeait de derrière son maître.

"Tiens , dit-il en lui tendant le jouet. Je te le donne !"

A peine Koryu eût-il refermé ses mains autour du corps de la poupée que sa tête se détacha et qu'elle tomba au sol.

"Oh ! Tu l'as cassé ! C'est toi qui l'a cassé !", dit-il, désolé.

Ukoku Sanzo sourit devant l'intelligence de son élève : afin d'obtenir un nouveau jouet, il n'avait pas hésité à faire porter la faute à un autre. Il apprenait vite.

* * *

Komyo se pencha et ramassa la tête du jouet.

"Ah, je suis désolé, sourit-il. Je vais demander à Yukô de le recoudre…Yukô ? Yukô ?"

Une petite fille, d'à peine dix ans, le visage rond et rieur, suivie par un garçon de son âge, courut dans l'allée :

"Oui, Komyo-Sama ?

-Pourrais-tu me recoudre cette poupée ?

-Bien sûr, Komyo-Sama !"

L'enfant s'empara de la poupée, qu'elle soupesa, alors que son frère prenait la tête.

"Mamoru va m'aider ! Nous auront fini dans une heure.

-YUKÔ ? MAMORU ? RENTREZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Euh… Finalement, plus tard, sourirent-ils, désolés.

-Rentrez vite, sourit Komyo Sanzo en les poussant vers le portail, votre mère va s'impatienter.

-Oui, Komyo-Samaaaaa !", rirent-ils en courant dans l'allée couverte de gravillons.

* * *

Le disciple du bonze Ukoku Sanzo les regarda partir avec une pointe d'envie, puis se retourna vers le second enfant. Il avait déjà disparu.

"Combien de temps comptes tu rester, Ukoku ?

-Quelques jours, je pense…, dit celui-ci en regardant les deux enfants disparaître au coin de la rue.

-Tu logeras au temple ?

-Bien sûr…

-Ah, le prêche va se terminer… sourit Komyo Sanzo en se levant, il vaut mieux que je sois dans les parages à la sortie…"

Ukoku Sanzo éclata de rire :

"Toujours aussi aimant de ces prières.

-Bah, je n'ai rien à leur apprendre…, sourit le bonze en agitant la main, disparaissant derrière les troncs.

Ukoku Sanzo entraîna son disciple vers une chambre, et ils quittèrent l'esplanade.

* * *

Toc toc…

"Entrez, demanda le bonze aux cheveux noirs, enjoignant d'un geste à son disciple de rester tranquillement assis.

-Bonjour, Maître Sanzo , sourit la gamine nommée Yukô en entrant, la poupée réparée à la main. Komyo-Sama m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. C'est pour vous rendre la poupée…"

Le disciple au bandeau se jeta sur son jouet.

"Tu devrais remercier Yukô, Kami… Elle t'arrange bien en réparant ce jouet…

-Merci, Yukô ,dit-il en souriant. Dis, tu joues avec moi ?

-Non, je dois faire mes devoirs…, sourit-elle gentiment.

-Pfff… soupira l'enfant en disparaissant au dehors, courant à la recherche d'un autre camarade de jeu.

-Tu travailles le samedi et le dimanche , questionna Ukoku Sanzo, étonné.

-Voui, sourit l'enfant, c'est pour avoir encore de meilleures notes !

-Ah… Tu aimes l'école ?

-Oh oui ! J'aime beaucoup…

-Que préfères-tu ?

-Les sciences ! J'aime beaucoup la biologie et les maths…, dit-elle, enchantée de trouver en la personne du bonze quelqu'un qui mesurait à sa juste valeur son amour pour les sciences.

-Et ton frère ?

-Ah, Mamoru , soupira l'enfant, la mine soudain boudeuse. Il est très gentil, mais il n'aime que la musique et le dessin… C'est dommage, il est très doué en maths et en biologie, mais il préfère jouer et dessiner…

-Et que fait-il en ce moment ?

-Il est en train de nous inscrire pour le prochain festival des arts et combats , s'excita l'enfant.

-Vous participez à ce genre de manifestations ?

-Oui, Maître..

-Ukoku.

-Oui, Ukoku-Sama. Dans la partie art, ça fait la troisième fois cette année…

-Et avez déjà gagné ?

-Oui. Nous sommes allés en finale deux fois, mais j'ai perdu contre Mamoru l'année dernière en demi-finale…, soupira-t-elle, déçue.

-Bien… Très bien, sourit Ukoku Sanzo, je te félicite, tu es très intelligente… Va, maintenant, ou bien **_Shi_** va te reprocher d'avoir menti au sujet de tes devoirs…

-Merci beaucoup, Ukoku-Sama !", cria-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

De sa fenêtre, il surveilla ses déplacements, et nota son adresse. Il fallait qu'il aille voir les parents de cette gamine. On pouvait en faire quelqu'un de très grand…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

"Dis, tu joues avec moi ?

-Hein , s'interrogea Koryu en se retournant, reconnaissant la voix du disciple du bonze ami de Maître Komyo.

-Allez… Joue avec moi , insista-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

-A… Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !", cria Koryu en repoussant le bras qui le tenait. L'enfant tomba au sol, lâchant son jouet.

"Ah… Pardon, s'excusa le balayeur

-Ha! ha! ha ! Allons ! Allons ! Si tu es trop insistant, les filles ne t'aimeront pas… Viens."

La voix du maître Ukoku Sanzo.

"Oui, maître , sourit son disciple en venant à ses côtés, tirant méchamment la langue au garçonnet.

-Bah ? Tu es un garçon ? Tu as un si beau visage que j'ai cru que tu étais une fille…", dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Koryu, énervé, avait du mal à se retenir de faire demi-tour et le planter ici, lui, et son disciple si arrogant…

"Ha !Ha !Ha ! Pardon !Pardon !"

Le bonze l'observa plus attentivement à travers ses lunettes :

"Je vois… Un être qui porte le bien et le mal en lui… ?

-Hein , s'interrogea le balayeur, étonné par la remarque dénuée de sens à ses yeux.

-Non, rien, je parlais tout seul… Au revoir, Koryu. A bientôt ?

-Vous partez ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas abuser de l'hospitalité du temple…", termina-t-il en esquissant un geste d'au revoir vers le bonze Komyo Sanzo, entraînant à sa suite son disciple.

* * *

"Où allons nous, maître , demanda l'enfant.

-Tout d'abord dans une petite maison juste au pied du temple…, sourit celui-ci

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de la fillette qui a réparé ta poupée ?

-Oui…

-Nous l'emmenons à la grande ville voisine…

-Pourquoi, maître ?

-Tu verras bien..."

* * *

Sonnant à la porte de la petite maison, ils trouvèrent dans le salon, une Yukô prête à partir, une petite valise à ses côtés, souriante et heureuse, deux parents la larme à l'œil, et un petit garçon, Mamoru, qui boudait, les larmes aux yeux, assis sur le canapé.

"Bonjour, Mamoru, sourit sarcastiquement le bonze en saluant d'un hochement de tête les parents…, Veux-tu dire au revoir à ta sœur ?

-Nan ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous , hurla le nommé en sortant, courant, bousculant sa sœur et le bonze, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Mamoru ! Mamoru, reviens ici tout de suite , crièrent les parents, bien décidés à le punir de son insolence.

-Laissez, laissez, cousin, sourit Ukoku Sanzo en aidant la petite fille à se relever. Je le comprends, c'est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi en perdant sa sœur… Bien… Yukô, dis au revoir à tes parents. Tu ne reviendras peut-être plus ici."

L'enfant se jeta au cou de sa famille, les larmes aux yeux, mais ravie du nouvel avenir qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Les vieillards se tournèrent vers le bonze :

"Ukoku… Tu as bien changé… Et c'est si gentil à toi de t'occuper de ta…

-Psht ! Inutile qu'elle connaisse notre lien de parenté, sourit sarcastiquement le Sanzo en clignant de l'œil.

-Tu as raison, c'est mieux pour elle…", sourirent-ils en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le sous-bois, le disciple courant devant eux. Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés des dernières maisons qu'un boulet sortit des sous-bois et se jeta au cou de la fillette.

"Yukô… Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît…, pleura son aîné.

-Lâche-moi, Mamoru , cria l'enfant, effrayée.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu pars ?

-Espèce de rêveur , lui cria-t-elle. Moi, je pense à demain. Ukoku-Sama me propose de faire de grandes études, moi, je dis oui ! Et toi, tu ne penses qu'à jouer !

-Mais… Yukô…

-Va-t-en , lui siffla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir !"

Les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant courut, sous le rire du disciple, se réfugier dans le temple.

* * *

"Komyo-Sama…, pleura-t-il en voyant les pans de la soutane familière se retourner en entendant ses sanglots.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Mamoru , demanda le Sanzo, inquiet devant l'état de l'enfant.

-Yukô… Yukô…

-Ah, ta sœur… Elle a de la chance qu'Ukoku se soit ainsi proposé pour l'emmener faire de grandes études, sourit Komyo en le rassurant d'un geste dans les cheveux.

-Non… Elle est morte, elle est morte, il l'a tuée…, termina-t-il en pleurant.

-Quoi !

-Elle… Elle ne m'a pas parlé comme avant, elle m'a crié dessus… Elle ne l'avait jamais fait… Il a remplacé ma sœur…

-Mais non, Mamoru… Elle était simplement émue et stressée de quitter la maison familiale, sourit le bonze, rassuré par l'explication de l'enfant.

-Elle m'a rejeté… Maître Komyo… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant et qu'elle revienne à la maison ?

-Elle ne reviendra pas, Mamoru… Mais si tu persistes dans les voies qui te plaisent… Deviens quelqu'un dont elle puisse être fière lorsque vous vous reverrez… Ainsi, elle te reparlera comme avant…

-Elle est morte… Elle est morte…, pleura l'enfant.

-Il n'appartiens qu'à toi de lui rendre la vie, Mamoru.", sourit le bonze Komyo Sanzo.

* * *

D'un geste rageur, l'enfant essuya ses larmes.

"Je deviendrais quelqu'un de bien, annonça-t-il, comme une promesse. Elle sera fière de moi… Quoi que je devienne.

-Bonne résolution, Mamoru…", sourit Komyo Sanzo en le renvoyant chez lui d'un sourire, le regardant se perdre dans le brouillard naissant.

_Très bien, Mamoru, je suis fier de toi._

* * *

_Huhu, voilaaaaa !_

_Je vous informe que le prochaine chap est vraiment le dernier des derniers. Les deux suivants sint plus une sorte dépilogue, quand au dernier, il ne s'agit que de remerciements..._

_Mais je continuerais à vous les poster un par jour !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	27. I,27 : La fin de tout

_Ben... _

_En fait... _

_J'étais tellement impatiente de comencer la saison deux que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tout mettre d'un coup. XD_

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 27.**_

* * *

"Mamoru…"

La scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter le prénom de son frère, qui lui avait désespérément manqué depuis tant d'années.

Toujours frigorifié, celui-ci n'osait croire ses yeux. Sa sœur. Sa sœur chérie était devant lui, entière.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Nî chassa de la patte de son lapin une larme imaginaire.

"Que c'est mignon…

-Docteur Nî , cria la scientifique, exaspérée. Vous ne savez que vous moquer ?

-Oh, non, petite-cousine, je sais faire bien d'autres choses… Comme vous ramener votre frère…

-Pardon , s'étonna Yukô, reculant, imitée par Mamoru devant l'annonce de leur lien de parenté avec le scientifique.

-Héhé, vous avez beau dire, vous avez moins bonne mémoire que votre frère… Il m'a tout de suite reconnu lorsque je suis monté le chercher tout à l'heure…

-Quoi ? Mamoru, tu savais qu'il était… le cousin de nos parents ?

-Non, je te jure ! Mais je n'ai jamais oublié le visage de celui qui t'a arraché à la maison…

-Et vous, Huang Yukô, vous avez oublié les traits de votre bienfaiteur. Tsss ts ts… Ce n'est pas bien…, se moqua-t-il en agitant la patte de son lapin en reproche.

-NÎ ! QUE FAIS-TU , hurla la voix de la reine.

-Et bien… Mon cinéma, répondit-il, moqueur.

-VIENS M'AIDER !

-Oh non, ma reine, car vous avez déjà perdu…, sourit-il en voyant les yeux du prince Nataku s'emplir d'une fureur peu commune, tous se retournant vers le combat principal.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, l'avantage tournait aux agresseurs du Démon. Ils étaient en nombre réduit, mais le géant était très affaibli. Yaone et Dokugakuji aidaient de leur mieux Hakkai, Sanzo, Nataku et Gokû, qui semblaient en très grande forme comparé au Démon Taureau.

"Reculez-tous !", cria l'enfant dieu en armant son bras, voyant que le Démon était presque à sa merci.

D'un bond, il se hissa sur sa lame, et, dans un hurlement de rage, trancha le cou fragile qui s'offrait à son ombre de dragon.

La tête roula sur le sol, le sang jaillit à flot de la blessure, et le corps, dans un dernier soubresaut, s'immobilisa sur le sol.

* * *

Paradis céleste :

"Roi noir… Echec et mat, sourit la Bodhisattva en voyant la pièce tomber au sol.

-La partie est donc finie, soupira Jiroshin, rassuré.

-Que tu es bêtes, Jiroshin ! C'est ainsi qu'on réagi les dieux il y a 500 ans, et regarde où nous en sommes et ce que nous avons frôlé…

-Ah… Excusez moi, Bodhisattva.

-Tu ne retires rien des erreurs que tu voies, Jiroshin, sourit la Kwannon en rajustant sa position. Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance des survivants…"

* * *

Couverts du liquide répugnant, tous cherchèrent du regard l'instigatrice de la résurrection.

"Elle doit déjà être dans le hall des dragons, sourit le scientifique, complètement décontracté.

-Comment , s'écrièrent Hakkai et Sanzo, il nous a fallu énormément de temps pour parvenir jusqu'ici !

-Toujours avoir un atout dans sa manche, sourit ironiquement le scientifique en agitant la patte de sa peluche. Venez, je vais vous montrer un raccourci. Avec un peu de chance, vous pouvez la rattraper…

-Docteur Nî…, commença Yukô.

-Oui, cousine ?

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'aime les gens de ma famille…", sourit-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur le reflet de ses lunettes carrées et son sourire malin. _(ndla : oulalah... ça cache quelque chose...)_

* * *

Ils trouvèrent la reine alors qu'elle allait décoller, son bras blessé pendant lamentablement le long de son kimono. Abaissant une longue manette au sortir de l'ascenseur, le scientifique enclencha la fermeture des battants de la porte Sud. La reine se trouva ainsi prise au piège.

"Nî… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?", demanda-t-elle, effrayée devant les regards que lui jetaient l'enfant dieu, le bonze, le singe et l'ancien humain.

"Je vous l'expliquerais un jour…", sourit-il alors qu'elle perdait la vie.

* * *

Paradis céleste :

"Le roi blanc… Prend la Dame noire…, termina Kanzeon en se levant.

-Et les autres pièces, Bodhisattva ?

-La partie est terminée lorsque le couple royal est à terre, Jiroshin. Les cavaliers, les tours, les fous… Ne sont que des pantins et marionnettes manipulables à volonté…"

* * *

Tous redescendirent à la salle qui avait abrité la plus grande expérience de tous les temps. Ils y trouvèrent Kogaiji, qui, à peine réveillé, fut mis au courant de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Yaone et Dokugakuji, debout, aidaient Gojyo et Mimi qui se redressaient lentement. Ririn, sautillant de joie devant le spectacle de tous ceux qu'elle aimait vivants, ne retenait pas ses larmes de joie. Elle poussa un long cri de victoire, auquel vint de joindre celui de Gokû. Ils étaient tous vivants.

* * *

Quelques moments plus tard, juchés à dos de dragon, ils laissaient derrière eux le château d'Hojo, les machines détruites, désert. Nataku, après un dernier au revoir, avait filé vers la forteresse céleste où il se devait de reprendre ses fonctions de Dieu de la Guerre.

Hakkai et Sanzo partageaient la même monture, de même que Dokugakuji et Gojyo, Yaone et Mimi, Ririn et Gokû, Yukô et Mamoru. Le docteur Nî, quand à lui, pilotait le reptile qui portait le vieux scientifique yokai. Kogaiji montait seul, guidant l'escadron volant.

Lorsqu'ils repassèrent la frontière du Tenjiku, Yukô, Mamoru, le vieux yokai et Nî s'égaillèrent dans les nuages, prenant la direction de leur ville natale, après un dernier adieu de la part de l'acteur.

* * *

Les deux groupes continuèrent vers l'Est, pour se poser au temple de Chang'An, quelques heures de vol plus tard.

"Le bonze Genjyo Sanzo est de retour , crièrent les moines effrayés en voyant les yokais qui l'accompagnaient.

-Je demande audience auprès de la Trinité Bouddhique !", demanda-t-il, irrité.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la bande était introduite dans la grande pièce où logeait la Trinité.

"Bonze Benjyo Sanzo. Nous sommes heureux de ton retour, car il signifie sans doute la réussite de ta mission…

-Oui, répondit sobrement le leader, à genoux. _(ndla : plus sobre, tu meurs...XD Manque d'inspi, gômen.)_

-Nous te félicitons, Sanzo. As-tu repris tous les sûtras ?

-Ils sont tous les cinq dans ce coffret.", dit-il en désignant Mimi, qui portait une simple cassette de bois.

Elle l'ouvrit, et tous purent voir les cinq Tenchikaigen Kyômon, brillant de leur propre lumière.

-Très bien. Tu peux reprendre les deux qui sont tiens, Genjyo Sanzo. Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu des autres moines ?

-L'un d'eux est encore vivant, et habite près de la frontière avec le Tenjiku. Il s'agit du bonze Ukoku Sanzo. Un moines a été dévoré par un yokai du désert, et quand au dernier, je pense qu'il est mort. La reine Gyokumen avait envoyé toute une armée de yokai à sa poursuite, je doute qu'il y ai survécu…

-Très bien…, soupira l'une des entités féminine. Le bonze Ukoku Sanzo était porteur du Muten Kyomon. Il lui sera rendu. Quand aux deux derniers… Il faudra trouver le moyen que plus jamais personne ne puisse les réunir.

-Si je peux me permettre…, interrompit le bonze, j'ai une idée.

-Parle, Genjyo Sanzo, nous t'écoutons…"

* * *

Gojyo protesta violemment, tempêta, mais, contre son avis, l'idée fut retenue et appliquée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

"Olah , cria Sanzo, est-ce que les moines de ce temple pourraient nous offrir l'hospitalité ?"

Les portes grincèrent en s'ouvrant, et un jeune garçon courut vers eux, le visage rayonnant :

"Maître Sanzo ! Vous êtes revenu !

-Il me semble t'avoir fait une promesse, Yu, sourit le bonze devant le visage enthousiaste de l'enfant qui redécouvrait les compagnons de voyage et les yokais qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici. Bien bien… Quelqu'un aurait-il un jeu de mah-jong, par ici ?"

* * *

Shunrei prit son panier de linge, et, un peu essoufflée, entama sa marche quotidienne vers la rivière. L'eau coulait, rapide et claire, alors qu'elle y trempait les chemises masculines pourtant propres et plus blanches que les nuages du ciel. Elle se surprit à l'envier : d'un point, elle courait à un autre, pour finalement revenir à son point de départ. Une vrai voyageuse… Comme ces quatre hommes qui étaient passé il y a bientôt un an. Sha Gojyo, Genjyo Sanzo, Son Gokû et Cho Hakkai. Elle sourit au souvenir du bref séjour qu'ils avaient passé ici et à la manière dont ils avaient trouvé asile chez elle. Au réconfort que lui avait apporté un certain kappa… A son attitude forte et courageuse depuis ce jour. A l'espoir qu'elle entretenait, comme un feu mourant, dont on ravivait les braises.

Un craquement de branche s'éleva dans l'air. Surprise, elle se redressa, et, prête à s'enfuir, ramassa rapidement le linge encore dans l'eau.

"Shunrei…"

Cette voix…

"Shunrei…"

Le panier lui échappa des mains, alors qu'elle courait vers la silhouette blonde qui sortait lentement du sous-bois, la marche hésitante, ses mains couvertes de boue.

"Shunrei…

-JIEN ! Jien, c'est bien toi !",cria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

Les flammes s'élançaient à nouveau sur les bûches qu'elle entretenait depuis presque un an.

"Je… je suis complètement sale, sourit-il pauvrement, hésitant à refermer sur elle ses mains boueuses.

-Je m'en moque, lui murmura-t-elle. Tout est prêt pour toi, à la maison…"

Tout est prêt.

* * *

Ils repartirent main dans la main, heureux, et Madame Ban fut la première à les voir revenir.

"JIEN , hurla-t-elle à qui voulait l'entendre, JIEN EST REVENU !"

Tous se précipitèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, encore un peu effrayé par les réactions incontrôlées des yokais.

Un enfant se jeta aux bras de Jien, et cria :

"Jien, maintenant que tu es revenu, tu vas pouvoir épouser Shunrei ! Elle t'a attendu tous les jours, tu sais !"

Les concernés rougirent devant l'innocente parole, mais l'enthousiasme général eût tôt fait de faire disparaître cette petite impression de malaise.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'union était célébrée, et une lettre de remerciement partait pour le temple de Chang'An.

* * *

Le temps passa… Les blessés se remettaient lentement de la bataille finale, mais tenaient à accompagner Sanzo dans tous ses déplacements. Hakaryu étant trop petit, les dragons du Tenjiku s'avéraient être de précieux moyens de transport.

Un matin pourtant…

* * *

"Salut, tout le monde…, bailla Gojyo en descendant de sa chambre dans l'auberge où ils s'installaient provisoirement, quelqu'un aurait vu Mimi descendre ?

-Non, pas du tout…, remarqua Hakkai, je suis debout depuis six heures du matin, je n'ai vu personne… Et vous ?"

Chacun répondit par la négative.

Sanzo, lisant son quotidien, leva à peine les yeux des lignes imprimées et marmonna :

"Fallait bien qu'elle retourne chez elle un jour…

-Quoi ?

-Tu oublies quelque chose, kappa… Mimi n'est pas d'ici. Pas du tout. Elle a atterri dans notre monde par le plus pur des hasards, un peu parce qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer. Dis-moi. Que font les acteurs lorsque leur rôle est terminé ?

-Ils… ils quittent la scène, murmura Gokû, détournant son regard de son repas, imité par Ririn.

-Bien, saru… Ils quittent la scène. De leur plein gré ou non. Elle a dû bien récupérer de la bataille, voilà pourquoi elle était restée avec nous tout ce temps.

-Hey… Mais… Où est Woï ?", demanda le kappa en remontant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

* * *

Il trouva l'oisillon perché sur le rebord de la chaise de la chambre de la disparue, les yeux un peu humides :

"_Elle est partie… Maman a disparu…_

-Oui, moustique, le consola le kappa paternellement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va faire pleurer un grand comme toi… Allez, faut grandir, boule de plumes…

_-Je… vais grandir… Père."_

Surpris par son nouveau grade, Gojyo finit par sourire :

"T'inquiètes pas, elle reviendra… Elle vit toujours avec nous, il suffit de penser à elle…

_-Oui… Tu as raison !"_, cria l'oisillon en battant des ailes joyeusement, se hissant d'un coup sur le bandeau du kappa, qui éclata de rire et descendit rejoindre les autres.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Quelle belle aventure ! Autant pour moi, qui ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, que pour les personnages... Avis hautement subjectif à ne pas prendre en compte XD !_

_Je déclare officiellement la première saison de **Regards d'Autrefois** close et terminée, cadenassée et barricadée._

_Mais, à toute chose officielle, une chose officieuse, et je vous invite à découvrir les deux épilogues et le petit délire final ;-P !_


	28. I,28 : Journal intime, partie I

_Ceci ne fait pas vraiment partie de la fic. Enfin... Un peu quand même..._

_Je déclare ouverte (pour la refermer dans cinq minutes...) ce petit add-on intitulé Journal intime_

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, JOURNAL INTIME, PARTIE I**_

* * *

**Cher journal.**

Un miracle s'est accompli aujourd'hui.

Le Bon Dieu a entendu nos prières, et Mimi a ouvert les yeux devant nous il y a une heure à peine.

Elle paraissait si heureuse de nous voir… Elle a pleuré, comme une enfant, et je dois bien avouer que nous avons tous fait de même.

Mais lorsque nous lui avons demandé comment elle se portait… Elle nous a répondu en japonais. Impossible de lui faire dire un mot de français. Qu'importe. On reprendra de zéro s'il le faut.

Elle nous a tant manqué… Nous avons eu si peur pour elle !

Ce qui est incroyable, c'est l'aspect qu'elle avait à son réveil. Partout, elle portait des cicatrices, comme si son coma l'avait plongé dans un bain de souffrances, et qu'elle ne pouvait en ressortir intacte… Elle avait aussi la peau incroyablement bronzée, comme si elle revenait de vacances aux Antilles et pas d'un coma à Toulouse…

Revoir son doux visage et son sourire m'a procuré le plus grand plaisir et la plus grande joie que je n'ai jamais éprouvé. Je remercie chaque jour Dieu dans mes prières pour m'avoir rendu ainsi ma sœur aînée intacte.

_**Capucine.**_

**

* * *

Cher journal. **

Voilà maintenant quinze jours que Mimi a repris vie, et elle recommence à parler correctement. Souvent, des expressions lui échappent, comme "Aishiteru…", lorsqu'elle nous serre dans ses bras en pleurant… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que cela veut dire, mais j'espère le découvrir bientôt.

Elle a beaucoup changé, non seulement sur le plan physique, mais aussi moralement. Le quotidien banal, qu'elle affectionnait tant avant son coma, lui est devenu insupportable. Chaque jour, elle demande au chef de service l'autorisation d'utiliser seule la salle de gym. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle y fait, mais elle en ressort toujours en sueur, et beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'au départ.

Et puis… Dès qu'elle a une feuille de papier et un crayon à portée, elle dessine. Toujours les mêmes personnes.

Etant une grande fan de Saiyuki, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait des principaux personnages. J'ai ainsi redécouvert Sanzo, Hakkai, Gokû et Gojyo, mais aussi Kogaiji, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Ririn, le Docteur Nî, le docteur Huang… Gyokumen et Gyumao…Elle dessine aussi très souvent Hakaryu, et un petit oiseau trognon à souhait, mais je ne vois pas de quel personnage il s'agit.

Il y a aussi d'autres personnes inconnues : par exemple, elle dessine Nî et Huang, et à côté d'eux, un nouveau personnage. Il leur ressemble beaucoup, mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne devine pas du tout de qui il s'agit…

Elle aime de plus en plus le dessin, et a entrepris d'illustrer tous les romans qui lui passent par les mains. Elle a fait un superbe croquis du conte "Le Serpent et la Rose", qu'elle m'a offert… Il est magnifique…

Le plus souvent, ce sont les traits de Gojyo qui naissent sous son crayon. Je l'ai taquiné à ce sujet, mais elle a refusé de parler. Lorsque je suis partie, je l'ai entendue pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu lui dire qui l'ai ainsi blessée, mais depuis, je n'abord plus aucun sujet ayant cours à ce manga.

J'espère qu'elle pourra bientôt rentrer à la maison…

**_Capucine._**

**

* * *

Cher journal. **

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Tous les résultats de la famille tombent en même temps, nous allons passer la journée à courir d'un lycée à la faculté, puis au collège pour regarder nos notes !

Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que malgré avoir raté 90 de l'année, Mimi a tenu à participer aux épreuves. Elle travaillait très tard, faisait souvent des nuits blanches, mais le matin, elle nous apparaissait toujours aussi fraîche et de bonne humeur. Et pas une seule cerne.

Allons, je reprendrais la plume tout à l'heure pour immortaliser ce moment aussi important…

_Ce même jour, 17h40._

Nous avons fini notre tour des notes, et ce soir, c'est la fête ! Nous sommes tous reçus dans la classe supérieure, même Mimi ! Elle a cartonné, elle est classée parmi les dix meilleurs… Lorsqu'elle a vu le résultat, elle a murmuré, très bas, mais j'ai entendu : "Arigatô, Nî-Sama…" Encore un mystère non éclairci, et qui ne sera sans doute jamais dévoilé. Je suis trop nulle en langues…

Les vacances promettent d'être merveilleuses !

_**Capucine.**_

_**

* * *

** _

Fini !

Ne, je sais, très court X3

Rien à voir avec les autres chapitres... XD.

Allez donc voir la partie deux...


	29. I,29 : Journal intime, partie II

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, JOURNAL INTIME, PARTIE II**_

* * *

**Cher journal.**

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai tracé ces mots…

Il paraît que j'étais à Togenkyo pendant plus de 7 mois, une grande partie de l'année de faculté. J'ai tout de même pu passer mes examens, et, j'avoue, sans les révisions et l'apprentissage que m'a fait le docteur Nî pendant quelques temps, j'aurais sans doute eût à redoubler… Sur ce point, je dois le remercier…

Parfois, je fouille dans mes affaires, et je joue avec le petit pistolet que Sanzo m'avait offert. Il m'aide à me rappeler que tout était bien réel, et non pas un rêve, une de mes chimères… J'ai aussi conservé une plume de Woï. Je crois bien que c'est lui qui va le plus me manquer… Je ne le verrais pas grandir. Reste à espérer que ce bonze dégénéré ne cherchera pas à l'envoyer à la grillade…

J'ai reçu de nombreuses visites de la part de mes camarades de faculté. Tous sont heureux de mon retour, mais j'ai l'impression désormais d'être totalement étrangère à ce qui auparavant était mon quotidien préféré… Je ne suis plus chez moi. J'avais raison, ce soir où Gojyo m'a réconforté, il y a longtemps… Il y a deux Mimi dans un seul corps… Une Mimi "normale", habituée à la monotonie de son monde, et une nouvelle Mimi, qui ne rêve que de la vie trépidante qu'elle a mené pendant quelques mois…

Parfois, je repense à ma mission, et je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter ce que la Trinité Bouddhique m'a demandé sur le conseil de Sanzo. Dans la petite cassette qui contenait les cinq sûtras, gisent deux d'entre eux, qui m'ont suivis jusque dans mon monde. Ces petits rouleaux blanc et vert, je les ai lus, relus et traduits mille fois, je les connais par cœur. Parfois, pour jouer, j'en porte un sur mes épaules, et me reviennent les souvenirs de la cérémonie rapidement montée qui m'a désignée Sanzo.

Et oui.

Désormais, je suis gardienne de deux des cinq Tenchikaigen Kyômon. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai renoncé à l'amour que je porte à Gojyo, et que je fais abstinence. Mon Dieu, quelle horreur… Tout comme Sanzo, je ne suis bonze que de façade, pour arranger trois personnes… Je ne met que très rarement ma soutane, mon voile et ma couronne, car ils révèlent mon chakrâ. La seule fois où je me suis autorisée à sortir habillée ainsi, portant à la ceinture le petit pistolet cadeau de Sanzo et le harisen de papier, c'était au Carnaval étudiant. Et j'ai obtenu le prix du meilleur déguisement. S'ils savaient…

S'ils savaient que l'un des cinq moines Sanzo est une femme, la première, nommée Wu-chi Sanzo, et qu'elle a participé, à sa manière, à la renaissance de l'un des plus puissants Démons de l'univers…

Bah.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout caché au plus profond de mes armoires. Hors de question que l'une de mes sœurs ou l'un de mes frères découvre mon secret.

Je suis condamnée à vivre avec un poids lourd sur le cœur…

Je ne serais pas la seule. Moi, Mimi aux mille noms, fille d'un monde, adoptive d'un autre, je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu une telle aventure.

Ainsi soit-il.

_**Mimi.**_

* * *

_Comme toute chose ouverte, je déclare officiellement fermée l'add-on Journal Intime _

_Comment ça, j'ai pas fait les autres persos ? _

_Hinhin, ils n'en ont pas besoin..._


	30. FIN DE LA PREMIERE SAISON

Voici la fin de la première saison de Regards d'autrefois. J'y ajoute un petit délire perso, pour ne pas donner l'impression de poster ceci pour rien...

A l'origine, il devait s'agir d'un tout petit délire d'une quarantaine de pages Word maxi, qui devait m'occuper entre deux heures de révision.

Et bien il a atteint aujourd'hui le triple de sa taille d'origine, presque 130 pages Word, et ma foi, je suis très heureuse qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour toi, Mimi, voici un petit délire, qui a grandi pour devenir l'un de mes textes les plus aboutis… Veinarde…Je sais qu'il n'est guère logique de mettre ceci à la fin, mais…

Allons-y gaiement.

**_Nom de la fic_** : Regards d'Autrefois.

**_Auteur : _**Moi, Lio, votre servante !

**_Support_** : Saiyuki.

**_Genre :_** Humour (ouais, bon, y en a pas beaucoup… ) Action / Aventure.

**_Personnages utilisés_** : Ben… presque tous

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages de Saiyuki cités appartienne à Minekura-senseï. Mimi est une amie, quand aux personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'univers de Togenkyo habituellement, vous devinez bien qu'ils sont à moi et à moi seule… _Mes miens, mes présssssssssssieux…_ Oups, y a erreur de coin… XD

**_Note de l'auteur, votre servante :_** Ceci est ma première fic, mon texte le plus long et le plus abouti, et, comme les mauvaises habitudes reprennent vite le dessus, y aura une suite (c'est mon habitude…), voir même une saison 3. Les titres et résumés sont déjà prêts, manque plus que les textes XD. Je continuerais à la poster dans cette fic, en différenciant les titres en I (saison 1), II, et III, voir plus si mon imagination se prête toujours aussi bien au jeu. Ou peut-être préféreriez vous dans une nouvelle histoire ?

Pour terminer ce petit mot, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices, qu'ils m'aient laissé un message ou non… Ces petites reviews sont mon réconfort de chaque jour, et c'est un plaisir de trouver sa boîte saturée de messages annonçant l'arrivée de reviews.

A bientôt donc.

Amicalement…

Lio.

* * *

_Lio arrive avec ses notes, ses pages... Et s'installe devant son bureau._

_Chasse une pitite poussière d'une pichenette, pour finir par poser ses godasses sur la table,rehausse ses grosse lunettes, et s'installe tranquillement pour relire sa fic et préparer les autres saisons._

_BAM !_

_Voix inconnue : LIO !_

_Lio : Oui, c'est moi..._

_Voix-inconnue-qu'on-commence-à-deviner-qui-c'est : Qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

_Lio : relecture de la fic avant le bureau des réclamations..._

_Voix-inconnue-qu'on-sait-tout-a-fait-qui-c'est : Bon, t'a fini, avec tes "Voix inconnue", là ? Si tu sais qui c'est, t'as qu'à le dire._

_Sanzo, rouge de colère : Ben voila, c'est mieux._

_Deuxième-voix-inconnue-qu'à-la-première-syllabe-on-a-deviné-qui-c'est... : Sanzo... Harayettaaaaa._

_L'auteur morte de rire..._

_Sanzo, pas mort de rire du tout. Sort son harisen, et, d'un superbe mouvement du poignet, envoie une baffe monumentale au saru, qui s'envole et... ET C'EST LE BUT ! Et oui, chères téléspectatrices, le saru a bel et bien traversé la porte bien que fermée. On admire la souplesse du poignet et la puissance du..._

_CLIC._

_Lio : Oh, le beau bruitage que voilà..._

_Sanzo : Certes oui. Alors ? Je disais donc..._

_Un certain kappa rouge pénètre dans la salle, suivi de près par un saru pas content de s'en être pris plein la tronche, et d'un anicen humain aux cheveux noirs._

_Sanzo : T'as pas fini avec les descriptions, là ? Tout le monde a deviné qui c'était, alors._

_Gokû : Ne ? Quoi ? Qui c'est, hein, qui c'est, de qui tu parles, San..._

_Boum._

_Lio : Afin de ne pas choquer les jeunes lectrices, je ne dirais pas que le "Boum" impromptuement arrivé au beau milieu d'on ne sait pas où, est une onomatopée traduisant l'énervement d'une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas, qui se tient en ce moment derrière moi et menace de me balancer une balle dans le crâne._

_Sanzo : On peut parler, oui ou merde ?_

_Lio : Merde. NAN NAN NAN, je rigole , criais-je en voyant le regard du bonze se durcir._

_Sanzo : Très bien. Bon. Je venais pour te passer une gueulante._

_Lio s'assoit et prend un petit carnet de psychanalyse: Assieds-toi, Sanzo. Je t'écoute. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Sanzo : Mais c'est qu'elle se foutrait de ma gueule, la crétine ! On passe directement au bureau des réclamations._

_Lio : De QUOI ? J'ai pas encore relu !_

_Sanzo : On s'en fout._

_Bam. Le personnage énervé attrape l'auteur par le col de sa chemise et la pose de force devant son bureau._

_Lio : Bon... Bon... D'accord._

_Sanzo : Espoir, on a pas supporté la plume de Mademoiselle pour rien._

_Lio : Gaffe, Sanzo... Je pourrais être très très très très très très très très méchante dans les autres saisons..._

_Sanzo : Hoï... Je sens que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir encore..._

_Lio : Pleure pas, va, je te réserve une belle histoire très fleur bleue avec..._

_Sanzo, rouge, on sait pas de quoi. Colère, honte... A vous de choisir : FERME TA GUEULE !_

_Lio : T'as raison. vaut mieux garder le suspens pour la fin._

_Sanzo, encore plus rouge : TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RETIRER CA TOUT DE SUITE !_

_Gokû interrompt : Ne, Lio, je vais aussi avoir une histoire ?_

_Lio : Mais voui, mon tit singe... Je case tout le monde dans la saison deux !_

_Hakkai pâlit en souriant : Ma, ma, c'était pas nécessaire, vous savez..._

_Lio : Oh si, ça me fait très plaisir ! XD_

_Gokû : J'suis pas un singe..._

_Lio : N'a foutre. Suivant._

_Sanzo : Eh mais..._

_Lio : T'as eu ton tour. J'ai dit suivant..._

_Hakkai : Ben... Puisque ça a l'air d'être mon tour... J'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous ne..._

_Lio : Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?_

_Sanzo : K'so, on est tombé sur une connasse..._

_Lio : Je t'emmerde. Bon, Il me plaît, Hakkai, je vous écoute._

_Hakkai, désespère d'en placer une : Et bien, c'est à propos de la saison deux..._

_Lio : Pas de spoil, désolée..._

_Hakkai : Non, non, c'est pas ça... Je peux rester tout seul ?_

_Lio : Nan. Sinon, c'est pas drôle._

_Hakkai : Mais vous comprenez, avec Kanan..._

_Lio : Z'en faites pas, chef, j'ai demandé la permission, elle est d'accord..._

_Hakkai : Ma, ma, Kanan, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné..._

_Lio : Arrête, je vais pleurer._

_Gokû lève le bras en sautant partout, comme un gamin en classe : Moi, moi, à mon tour !_

_Lio : Et bien... Voyons voir, qui vais-je choisir pour la suite..._

_Gokû : Moi, moi, choisis moi !_

_Lio : Gojyo ! Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?_

_Gokû tellement estomaqué qu'il en oublie de se réceptionner et s'emplafonne sur le plancher._

_Sanzo : La sadique..._

_Lio : C'est bien, entre confrères, on se comprend..._

_CLIC._

_Lio : Oublie._

_Gojyo : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous dire des mots doux, je pourrais peut-être parler..._

_BANG ! et BONG ! _

_Sanzo revolver fumant : T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ?_

_Lio tuyauterie à la main: Nan. _

_Gojyo au sol : Rhaa. Je meurs._

_Lio : T'as l'air de t'en sortir plutôt bien._

_Sanzo : Il mérite une deuxième couche._

_Re-BANG et Re-BONG._

_Hakkai : Vous pensez pas qu'il a assez souffert pendant la fic ?_

_Lio réfléchit : Peut-être... Ou pas. Bon. En tout cas, il est pas en état de parler. Donc... Gokû !_

_Gokû : Nyah ! Enfin ! Alorsjevoulaispourlasaisonuntaspasmisassezde..._

_Lio : STOP ! Si t'articules pas, tu sors !_

_Gokû : Ne, Gômen... Donc, pour la saison un... t'as pas mis assez de bouffe, c'est nul, ça... Je mangeais pas assez, regarde moi, je suis tout maigre..._

_Lio : Mais... Tout à fait, mon cher Gokû, je vais t'en mettre un peu plus... attrape une plume et un papier, griffone à toute vitesse. Voilà, ça va ?_

_Gokû qui n'a disparu sous une montagne de desserts : P-A-R-F-A-I-T._

_Sanzo :Hoï, Y en a, il leur faut vraiment pas grand chose..._

_Voix dans le couloir : Il parait qu'il y a un bureau des réclamations par là ?_

_Lio : NAAAAAAN ! chasse tout le monde et ferme la porte Bon. j'annule les réclamations. Au moins celles des personnages... Maintenant... fait craquer ses articulations, s'empare d'un clavier, et échauffe ses doigts. Regarde les ombres au travers de la porte, sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Vous allez souffrir..._

* * *

Bon, c'était merdique...

Reviews tout de même pour les derniers chapitres ?


	31. II,1 : Retrouvailles

_Merci..._

_Merci à toutes de votre soutien... De vos compliments qui me font chaud au coeur..._

_Voici doncle premier chapitre de la seconde saison : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première..._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire, si cette présentation ne vous plaît pas, je créerais une nouvelle histoire..._

_Et voici, pour ne pas changer des bonnes habitudes..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS,** _

_**Seconde saison, dite aussi : Symbiose, épisode 1.**_

* * *

"Vous devez la retrouver."

* * *

Quatre hommes se présentèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital. 

"Bonjour, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?", demanda poliment l'hôtesse.

Voyant qu'ils étaient un peu désorientés, hésitants, elle reprit, toujours souriante :

"Good morning, Sir. May I help you ?" _(ndla : pour ceux qui ne comprennent vraiment rien de rien à l'anglais, demandez, laissez votre adresse, je traduis.)_

Ils reprirent aussitôt un visage serein. L'un d'eux, qui portait un monocle, s'avança :

"Erm, yes, please… Is anybody here named Mimi ?

-Mimi… Mimi… It's a surname, isn't it ? You don't have her name ?

-No, I'm sorry…, sourit-il, désolé.

-Ow… Well… Let me see…"

La secrétaire ouvrit un dossier sur son écran informatique, et une liste de noms défila :

"Is she a doctor ?

-I don't think so, she wasn't when we last saw her. She had just began…

-When was it ?

-Oh, around…

-I found her ! Yes, she's still studying here, she's intern. Do you want me to call for her ? _(ndla : attention, attention, j'informe tout de suite, si un interne de médecine vient lire cette histoire, il risque d'être choqué ! J'ai pris énormément de libertés au niveau du temps, m'en veuillez pas... Enfin... Pas trop, quoi XD)_

-Yes, please, continua un autre, portant à sa bouche une cigarette.

"Smoking is forbidden here, Sir. You have to go outside if you want to lit it on, l'informa la secrétaire en le voyant battre un briquet.

-Okay, sorry, Madam, thanks for your help, sourit l'homme au monocle, voyant que son compagnon s'énervait, Don't call for her, we're going to go up… Which stage ?

-Twelfth, maternity.

-Thank you very much.", s'inclina son interlocuteur, alors que les trois autres, le blond à la cigarette, un petit brun qui ne lâchait pas du regard les friandises de la cafétéria, et un homme à la coloration rouge ma foi très réussie, se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

"Sir !

-Yes , se retourna l'homme aux cheveux rouges, souriant.

-Elevators are here…, sourit-elle en désignant une huitaine de portes gris métallisées, alors qu'une vieille dame appelait l'une des cabines.

-Oh… Thank you , cria le plus jeune en soupirant, I was so starving that…"

Il ne termina pas. Le blond lui avait assené une tape sur la tête et le couvrait copieusement de ses cris, portant sa main à sa ceinture, semblant y chercher quelque chose qui n'y était pas.

Etonnée, la secrétaire les regarda disparaître dans la cabine avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

Ils sortirent au douzième étage, et aussitôt, furent assaillis par les cris et les vagissements des bébés. 

"Honto nii, soupira le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir une autre spécialité ?

-Je trouve que ça lui va bien, sourit l'homme au monocle en intimant d'un geste à un petit reptile blanc de se tenir tranquille sous sa veste.

-Sanzoooooo…, commença le plus jeune, les yeux suppliants, harayettaaaaa…"

Il se prit une énorme baffe :

"On a mangé il y a deux heures, macaque, et la bouffe ici est trois fois plus chère qu'à Togenkyo. Je suis pas un réservoir à fric !"

* * *

Les infirmières en passant leur jetaient des regards étonnés. L'une d'elle, voyant qu'ils ne savaient pas où aller, se décida à leur adresser la parole : 

"Bonjour, messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Même réaction qu'avec la secrétaire.

"What can I do for you, sir ?

-Could you please tell us where… Mimi is , demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

-Oh, sure !", sourit l'infirmière, souriante.

Elle les guida dans des dizaines de couloirs, s'écartant au passage de femmes enceintes, ou portant un bébé dans leur bras... Pour terminer sa visite dans la salle où étaient réunis la totalité des nouveaux-nés. Elle s'approcha d'un berceau, y prit l'enfant qui y reposait, et se tourna vers eux :

"Congratulations, it's a sweety girl…, termina-t-elle en se retournant, who's the father ?"

A ces mots, la réaction des nouveaux arrivants fut… impressionnante. Pâlissant devant le bébé inoffensif, ils se mirent à balbutier :

"Oh, no…

-It's a mistake, sorry…

-Mimi, je vais te tuer ! _(ndla : considérez que c'est du japonais... Sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Ouh, que j'aime les mettre en situation embarassante...)_

-She's so… Pretty.", sourit celui qui portait un monocle, encore un peu pâle, "but we are looking for an intern…

-Oh , rougit l'infirmière, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres, I'm sorry ! Well, just follow me, I'm going to give this tiny little bird to her parents, and I'll guide you to her."

Le blond se frappa le front en entendant les gazouillis des adultes devant ces petits bouts d'humains à peine nés. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue…

* * *

Fort heureusement, la chambre parentale n'était pas loin, et, très vite, les quatre hommes se trouvèrent face à une baie vitrée, où l'infirmière les arrêta : 

"I'm sorry, but you can't follow me, this area is forbidden to visitors… You can watch Mimi here, she's examining the new born…", dit elle en leur désignant la vitre.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, et le blond, nommé Sanzo, s'effondra sur une chaise.

"Elle a pas intérêt à tarder.", soupira-t-il.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux rouges, protégeant lui aussi quelque chose sous son manteau, s'approcha, accompagné de l'homme au monocle et du petit brun, de la vitre. 

"Waouh., souffla-t-il, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

-Je suis d'accord, dit son compagnon aux cheveux noirs, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de la vitre.

Le petit dernier, lui, ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'admirer, ému.

"Tu devrais venir voir, Sanzo !", dit-il en se retournant quelques secondes, puis retournant aussitôt à sa contemplation.

Arrachant un soupir, le blond se leva et s'approcha de la vitre, prêt à repartir aussitôt qu'il aurait satisfait le désir du dernier.

"C'est bon, saru, j'ai vu, je peux retourner me… rasseoir…", dit-il, envoûté lui aussi.

* * *

Dans la salle qui s'ouvrait sous leurs yeux, une dizaine de personnes s'agitaient. Toutes ou presque tenaient dans leur bras un nouveau né. Celle qu'ils recherchaient, accompagnée par un senior de la profession, mesurait la taille, le poids, périmètre crânien de chaque enfant qui lui était présenté, et notait le tout sur un carnet. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait, parlait à l'ancien, qui la conseillait alors sur la marche à suivre. Leur guide entra, se pencha à l'oreille de l'interne recherchée, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

* * *

Aussitôt, elle se redressa, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation, regardant vers la vitre, qu'elle savait pourtant être un miroir sans tain. 

Le plus jeune, remarquant qu'elle le regardait, agita la main, mais, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, l'abaissa tristement :

"Elle nous a oubliés ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, Gokû, sourit l'homme aux cheveux rouges alors que l'infirmière ressortait, ça doit être un genre de…

-She told me you can wait for her here, she's going to finish in a minute.

-Please, Madam, demanda Gokû en agitant la main.

-Yes ?

-Do you know… Did she told you why she didn't answered to our…

-Oh, she can't see you… You can watch what's happening in the place, but inside it's a mirror… It helps the intern, they don't really like to feel observed…", dit-elle en souriant, s'éloignant dans le couloir, les laissant devant la porte de la sale d'examens.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dernier nouveau-né, enregistré, quitta la salle. Le senior frappa dans ses mains, et aussitôt, tous les internes présents dans la salle cessèrent leurs activités. Riants, discutant, ils se lavèrent et sortirent sous les yeux du quatuor, qui cherchait à distinguer parmi les chevelures celle de leur amie. 

"Laisse tomber, Gokû, sourit l'homme aux cheveux rouges, elle est restée dans la salle."

* * *

En effet, désireuse sans doute d'approfondir ses connaissances, elle s'était attardée près du senior, et discutait avec lui, jouant avec son stéthoscope orné d'une petit peluche. 

Un interne revint vers la salle, et, semblant lui aussi attendre la retardataire, s'accouda contre le mur, accordant à peine un regard aux quatre compagnons.

"Dites, je rêve là, Hakkai, ou bien ce morveux nous snobe ?

-Tu ne rêve pas, Gojyo…., sourit l'homme au monocle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, il nous snobe.

-On ne me néglige pas sans payer…", sourit Gokû en faisant craquer ses articulations.

* * *

Cependant, sans doute lassé de l'attente, le nouvel arrivant toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. 

"Mimi, je t'attends !

-Vous devriez poser autant de question à votre senior, Fanguet, rétorqua l'ancien, vous obtiendriez sans doute une meilleur place à vos examens…"

D'un hochement de tête, Mimi remercia le senior et le salua.

"Merci, monsieur, à demain.

-A demain, Mademoiselle. N'oubliez pas votre carnet de visites !", dit-il en lui jetant un petit répertoire orange.

L'interne nommé Fanguet soupira :

"T'es toujours comme ça, à rester après les visites ? T'en a pas eu assez ?

-Non, Sam, pas encore, sourit-elle en s'amusant avec son instrument, pas toi ?

-J'ai eu assez de ma matinée de vieux, ricana l'interne, son badge révélant le service où il travaillait : Sam Fanguet, Interne, Service de Rhumatologie.

-T'aurais dû choisir une autre section à l'examen, la rhumato ne te plaît pas…

-Si, j'adore, reprit celui-ci, peu convaincant.

-Au fait, c'est toi qui voulait me voir, tout à l'heure ? Tu aurais pu attendre…

-Quoi ? Non, c'est pas moi. Mais il y a quatre gars dans le couloir.

-… Ah. Merci, sourit-elle en s'étirant un bon coup.

-Tu déjeunes avec moi, ce midi , demanda l'interne.

-Itaï euh… non, Sam…

-Je t'invite à dîner ce soir ?

-Sam…

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?", dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, les yeux tristes.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un.

-Ouais, quelqu'un qu'on ne voit jamais, qu'on n'entend jamais… Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas me forcer à sortir avec toi, termina-t-elle sur un clin d'œil.

-J'aimerais bien.", soupira-t-il, dépité, alors que son interlocutrice virait au rouge.

* * *

"Bon, maintenant, Sam, ça SUFFIT , cria-t-elle en le poussant dans le couloir où attendaient le quatuor, je veux bien te supporter ainsi, être aussi gentille pour te pardonner ce genre d'impolitesse là où d'autres t'ont répondu par le mépris, mais il y a des bornes qu'il ne faut pas dépasser ! ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE TA MAIN DE LA, KISAMA !", hurla-t-elle en sentant sur son bras la pression de celle de l'apprenti rhumatologue. 

"Mimi…, soupira-t-il, déçu et un peu effrayé.

-Bon, je dois être vraiment sympa…, termina-t-elle en se tenant le front. Je t'accorde 20 secondes pour disparaître de mon champ de vision, et je fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Vingt. 19. 18."

Voyant le compte à rebours qui s'égrenait, Sam Fanguet prit aussitôt la tangente. Il ne tenait pas à perdre sa dernière amie.

* * *

Celle-ci, voyant qu'il avait disparu, s'assit sur le sol, soupirant, les yeux fermés. 

"Hey, Kotonbo, ça va ?"

* * *

"Je dois encore être en train de rêver, c'est pas vrai…", soupira-t-elle en grimaçant. 

Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette voix qui l'appelait ainsi, s'était retournée, avait laissé tomber une activité pour tenter d'apercevoir un visage, une mèche, un sourire connu ?

"Si tu ouvrais les yeux, ce serait peut-être plus pratique", rétorqua une voix moqueuse et railleuse.

Non… Ce n'était pas possible…

"San… Sanzo ?"

* * *

Elle finit par ouvrir les paupières, et trouva devant elle un kappa souriant, les yeux plissés trahissant une joie profonde, un petit singe sautillant, heureux de la revoir, un enseignant serviable, qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever, ainsi qu'un bonze corrompu qui jouait avec sa cigarette. 

Elle accepta la main de son ancien compagnon d'aventure, puis se frotta les yeux. Non, ils étaient bien là.

* * *

Elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta au cou du plus proche, Gokû, qui l'entraîna dans une valse de retrouvaille : 

"Gokû, Gokû ! Vous êtes bien là !"

Elle changea de bras.

"Hakkai ! Cela me fait si plaisir de te revoir !"

Même Sanzo, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, fut heureux d'entendre à nouveau les intonations de la voix amie. Il accepta de bonne grâce la bise qu'elle lui offrit :

"Sanzo…Tu m'as manqué… "

Le kappa vint en dernier. Il la prit par la taille :

"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, sourit-il alors qu'elle venait près de lui.

-Et toi, alors… Allez, avoue, tu m'es resté fidèle, ou tu as repris les bonnes habitudes ?"

Il rit, puis déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres :

"Pas une seule aventure… Et j'ai des témoins.", sourit-il, alors que l'ancien humain levait la main droite en souriant :

"Conduite exemplaire, un parfait gentleman…

-Cela me fait si plaisir de vous revoir enfin, sourit-elle, les détaillant minutieusement. Ils avaient troqué leurs habits de voyage et de combat pour des tenues un peu plus adaptées à son monde : jean, basket et haut de survêtement pour Gokû, pantalon de toile, chaussures traditionnelles, sweater blanc, et long manteau de cuir pour Hakkai, alors que Sanzo y avait ajouté une écharpe. Encore jean, T-shirt bleu ciel et manteau foncé pour Gojyo :

"Vous savez vous fondre dans la foule, sourit-elle. Je vous invite à déjeuner. Chez moi, au self, c'est pas super aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont , demanda Gokû, alors que Sanzo se chargeait de l'assommer d'une bonne taloche.

-Retiens ta main, Sanzo. Ici, la moindre baffe est prise comme violence et peut mener au tribunal.

-Rha, vivement qu'on rentre…", soupira-t-il en portant sa main à son front.

* * *

Un petit dragon passa la tête en dehors du manteau qui le cachait : 

"Pyuuuu !

-Et Hakaryu est là aussi , s'enthousiasma Mimi en le voyant.

-Woooï !"

L'oiseau, maintenant adulte, émergea sa tête du manteau de Gojyo.

"Voulez-vous bien vous cacher, coquin ?", sourit celui-ci en voyant apparaître au bout du couloir l'interne qui revenait, imité par Hakkai.

* * *

"Mimi… 

-Sam., soupira-t-elle en se retournant, faisant face à son interlocuteur.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, soupira-t-il.

-No problem, guy, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je… voudrais quand même renouveler mon invitation pour ce soir, reprit-il courageusement.

-T'es buté, Sam, je t'avais dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un, et il est ici-même.", sourit-elle excédée par l'entêtement de son camarade de promotion.

* * *

Celui-ci, stupéfait devant les goûts de son amie, vit l'un des hommes qui attendait, celui aux cheveux rouges (quelle couleur bizarre. Il fallait tout de même avouer que cela lui allait bien.), poser sa main sur son épaule, et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. 

"Haï, Go…jyo, articula-t-elle dans un souffle, espérant que Sam ne l'avait pas entendue. Je suis désolée, Sam, je suis de garde ce soir, et j'aimerais emmener mes amis déjeuner. Ils viennent de Chine, et ils ont atterrit il y a à peine une heure…

-Ah… d'accord, sourit l'interne en rhumatologie, se voyant battu à plate couture et acceptant la défaite. Je serais de garde aussi ce soir, on se retrouvera à la cafète à 18h pour une boisson ?

-Avec plaisir, Sam, c'est moi qui offrirais", sourit-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, disparaissant dans un ascenseur voisin.

* * *

Chacun détailla alors l'interne : les années avaient fait leurs effet, elle était plus mûre que lors de leur dernière rencontre : 

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Mimi, sourit Gokû. Toujours les mêmes cheveux courts, les mêmes lunettes… Tu as même gardé des traces du soleil de Togenkyo !

-Et ouais, sourit la future médecin en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse, ça sert de ne pas changer, c'est plus pratique pour se reconnaître… Vous non plus… A part que tu as pris quelques centimètres, Gokû.

* * *

_La fin de merde... XD_

_Reviews tout de même ?_

_A demain pour l'épisode 2 !_


	32. II,2 : Je vous présente ma famille

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs !_

_Voici la suite..._

_Et voici : _

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS : SYMBIOSE, épisode 2**_

* * *

Sur le parking de l'hôpital, à l'abri des regards, Hakaryu et Woï se montrèrent, et Mimi put leur exprimer son affection : 

"Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir", souriait-elle, flattant le dragon blanc qui s'était posé sur son épaule et l'oiseau qui avait maintenant une taille respectable :

"Dis donc, toi, la dernière fois que je t'ais vu, tu tenais au creux de ma main !

-Gokû et Gojyo se sont bien occupés de lui, l'informa Hakkai

-Il a beaucoup grandi.", renchérit Gokû, fier de son protégé.

L'oiseau, tout à la joie de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, gazouilla tendrement, puis lança un trémolo émouvant qui monta entre les branches des arbres pour mourir dans les nuages.

Mimi, touchée par la nouvelle voix de son oiseau, en resta bouche bée :

"Ça impressionne, hein ? rit Gojyo en la voyant

-Waouh… Tu l'as dit.", répondit-elle en reprenant la marche, cherchant dans sa poche de blouse ses clefs de voiture.

* * *

"Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'Hakaryu devienne jeep , demanda Hakkai en la voyant fouiller ainsi 

-Non, non, je ne doute pas des performances d'Hakaryu, sourit-elle en caressant le dragon, mais une jeep, c'est pas discret, ici, on va prendre ma voiture. C'est un passe-partout. Hakkai, je te charge de la conduite… Faut que je ramène ma moto…"

Elle s'arrêta devant une voiture noire, Voyager Chrysler, et, déverrouillant les portes, invita ses amis à monter.

* * *

Lançant les clefs à l'ancien humain, elle se dirigea vers un superbe engin noir, métallisé _(ndla :l'auteur baaaaave...JE VEUX UNE MOTOOOOOO...)_, et prit son casque : 

"Vous me suivez !", dit-elle en démarrant

"Dis donc, c'est spacieux comme voiture… Hakaryu, t'es battu…", s'étonna Gojyo, osant à peine s'installer au fond du siège. Le dragon, un peu vexé, pyuta d'énervement alors que Mimi quittait le parking, suivi par la voiture.

* * *

Le trajet fut court, une vingtaine de minutes à peine, et ils garèrent les véhicules devant un immeuble classique : 

"Voilà", dit-elle en ôtant son casque et son blouson, composant un code sur le clavier numérique, suivie par les quatre compagnons. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur, pour s'arrêter au quatrième étage :

"Terminus, tout le monde descend !", sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son domicile. Dès qu'elle l'eût refermée, la radio se mit en marche, sur une chanson de Mylène Farmer bien connue, _Je suis un garçon_.

"Tu écoutes CA ? demanda le kappa en entendant les paroles.

-Oui, ça te gène , continua-t-elle.

-Pas du tout… Simplement, tu m'as caché des choses…", dit-il, moqueur, alors qu'elle chantonnait le refrain.

-On applaudit bien fort notre grand gagnant , continua Mimi en leur ouvrant la porte du salon.

-De quoi , dit le kappa en passant devant elle.

-D'un aller simple pour le plancher, sourit-elle en interposant **_innocemment et involontairement_** son pied dans la trajectoire dans la trajectoire des siens.

* * *

Appréciant la musique, chantonnant, elle invita les autres garçons à s'installer dans le salon, alors qu'elle posait ses affaires. 

"Dis donc, Mimi, elle est classe, ta moto , s'extasia Gokû, appuyé contre la fenêtre, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'engin.

-Pas mal, hein ? Je me la suis faite offrir pour Noël et anniversaire, cotisation générale.

-Tu m'emmèneras faire un tour dessus ?

-Ben, pourquoi pas, saru, si on peut !"

* * *

Jaloux, le kappa commença à bouder. 

"Mais… c'est qu'il y aurait un petit envieux dans le coin", sourit-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Rapidement, elle prépara de quoi satisfaire l'appétit du singe. Mylène Farmer laissa place à Phil Collins, _Two hearts, living in just one mind._, puis à d'autres chanteurs.

Elle leur amena un petit apéritif, puis éteignit la radio et s'installa avec eux.

* * *

"Alors ? Comment vont les autres ? 

-Bien, bien, sourit Hakkai en buvant une gorgée de thé, Kogaiji, Doku, Yaone et Ririn ont préféré s'approcher des humains.

-Tu as toujours les sûtras à ta garde ?", demanda Sanzo, alors que Gojyo réprimait une grimace. Se rappeler que Mimi était un Sanzo, même de façade, était très désagréable…

-Bien sûr, sourit l'interne en se levant et disparaissant dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, un petit coffret de bois finement ciselé dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, tous purent voir les deux sûtras qui reposaient, parfaitement conservés, sur un lit de velours.

-Par contre…", continua Gokû.

Une sonnerie de porte retentit dans l'appartement.

* * *

"Excuse-moi.", sourit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'interphone : 

"Moshi Moshi… Euh… Oui ?

-Mimi, quand vas-tu te décider à parler français correctement , retentit une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la ligne. On est tous là, ouvre-nous, on monte !

-Quoi ?

-Eh, sœurette, t'aurais pas par le plus pur des hasards oublié que tu devais nous héberger cette semaine ? Allez, ouvre !"

Mimi, pâlissant, se décida à appuyer sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble, et raccrocha :

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda Gokû en la voyant toute blanche. 

-Rien, rien…, sourit-elle en se reprenant, disparaissant dans la cuisine, sentant une odeur de viande cuite à point. Elle coupa sous les plats, et sentit que l'un d'entre eux l'avait suivie :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mimi , demanda Gojyo en l'aidant.

-Mes…"

De nouveau, la sonnette retentit, ainsi qu'un bip sonore de son ordinateur. Une voix féminine s'éleva.

"Vous avez -un- e-mail." _(ndla : genre la voix de la messagerie, vous avez –petite pause- un- re-petite pause- nouveaux messages... cette voix me fait trop marrer !)_

* * *

Elle se précipita sur la porte d'entrée, suivie par le kappa, déverrouilla tous les loquets, et ouvrit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres : 

"Salut, Mimi , commença le plus âgé en pénétrant dans l'appartement, suivi par un autre garçon plus jeune que lui,

"Mimiii , cria une flopée de filles _(ndla : cinq, pour être exacte)_, en se jetant au cou de leur sœur aînée.

-Dites, les filles, vous avez pas un peu dépassé l'âge ?", se moqua celle-ci en leur rendant leur étreinte.

Elle les conduisit dans le salon, où les trois derniers compagnons regardaient avec étonnement le monde soudain qui envahissait l'appartement :

"On pose nos affaires dans la chambre jaune , crièrent les deux garçons en disparaissant dans un couloir.

-Les nôtres dans la verte ! On va installer des couchages par terre , renchérirent deux filles, les plus jeunes, en les suivants.

-Minute, papillon ! Le déjeuner est prêt, si on mangeait d'abord ?

-OUAIS !

-Mimi, t'avais invité du monde ?", demanda la plus jeune en remarquant soudain les inconnus assis dans le canapé.

* * *

Aussitôt, tout sourire, chaque frère, chaque sœur vint saluer les amis, alors que Mimi ouvrait le mail. 

"Hey guys… C'est pour vous , dit-elle étonnée en voyant sur l'entête :

_A destination de Genjyo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo et Son Gokû, aux bons soins de Kotonbo_. Le quatuor s'approcha, et se pencha sur l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit.

Soudain, un rai de lumière s'échappa de l'écran, et les frappa au beau milieu de leur front.

"Hey, les gars , commença Mimi, inquiète, guys ?

-Ne, ne, ça va… grogna Gojyo en se massant le crâne.

-Non…, sourit-elle, vous parlez français, maintenant ?

-Il semblerait que oui.", sourit Hakkai, manipulant avec hésitation encore les mots nouveaux. Sur l'écran, Mimi remarqua l'adresse de l'expéditeur :

From :boddhisattva kanzeon arrobaz paradis éclata de rire en montrant à ses compagnons leur expéditrice…

"C'est pas vrai, elle ne va jamais nous foutre la paix, continua Sanzo, excédé.

* * *

Mimi se retourna vers sa fratrie, et se décida à faire les présentations. 

"Alors, les gars, je vous présente… Evan, 25 ans, commença-t-elle alors qu'un garçon, les yeux noirs, bridés, type asiatique, tendait la main à chacun d'entre eux, "Borislav, 19 ans", enchaîna-t-elle en invitant le second garçon, cheveux roux, taches de rousseur, peau pâle et yeux bleus et rieurs, à s'approcher, "Karlouchka, 21 ans", poursuivit-t-elle alors qu'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds dorés, les yeux bleus, souriante, inclinait la tête en guise de salut, "Lidy, 18 ans", dit-elle en désignant une petite surexcitée au sourire d'ivoire, les yeux aussi sombres que sa peau, ses cheveux tressés en rasta, "Cléopâtre, alias Cléo tout court, 20 ans ", continua-t-elle en désignant une garçon manqué, les cheveux noirs aussi courts qu'elle, le regard rebelle, souriante, la peau hâlée, "Zaïde, 21 ans", dit-elle alors que s'avançait une brune aux grands yeux noirs, la peau café au lait, les cheveux tressés en une longue natte qui lui servait de couvre chef, "Capucine, 22 ans", continua-t-elle en désignant une fille rousse, les cheveux longs, coiffée bizarrement, la peau blanche, le regard vert rieur et intelligent, "et, au beau milieu de toute cette marmaille, votre servante, Mimi, 22 ans.

-Dis donc, marmaille toi-même, renchérit Borislav en gonflant les joues, taquinant son aînée.

-Et donc… Je vous présente…

-Dis, Mimi, c'est pas…, commença Lidy en attrapant dans la bibliothèque un manga et vérifiant dans ces pages.

-C'est , termina la cadette en clignant des yeux. Voici Sanzo, dit-elle en montrant le bonze, Hakkai, continua-t-elle avec l'ancien humain, Gojyo, dit-elle en désignant le kappa qui l'avait rejointe, et… mais… où est Gokû ?

* * *

-Gyah ! Sacrilège, Mimi,il est en train de tout bouffer ! cria Borislav en se jetant sur le singe qui, discrètement, avait tenté de commencer le repas. Non mais, non mais, on attend que tout le monde soit à table ! 

-Mais-euh, j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, gringalet , cria le singe en se débattant.

-Gringalet ? Non mais tu as vu ta tête, moucheron ?", continua celui-ci sur le ton de la plaisanterie, se chamaillant.

* * *

Sanzo, excédé, chercha à nouveau à sa ceinture, mais n'y trouva pas le harisen qu'il avait pris soin de laisser en Togenkyo, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mimi, compatissante, lui tendit un éventail espagnol : 

"J'ai pas mieux, désolé…

-Je vais te le casser…, commença le bonze.

-Non… C'est du costaud… Allez."

Le bonze prit son élan, et, d'un coup magistral, étendit raide le singe et son adversaire.

"Aïlleuuuh ! Mais ça fait mal !

-Non, sérieux…, ricana le bonze en tenant dans sa main l'éventail qui s'avérait solide, si vous recommencez, je continue…"

Les deux belligérants se tinrent alors calmes.

* * *

"Dis moi, Mimi, dit le kappa en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés par l'étonnement, ce ne sont pas… tes frères et sœurs ? 

-Mais si, Gojyo, tu as devant toi toute ma petite smala… Il ne manque plus que les parents, sourit-elle en approchant la table basse du canapé, invitant ses frères et sœurs à s'asseoir le temps qu'elle amène le déjeuner.

-Mais… Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez les mêmes parents ?"

Son interlocutrice explosa de rire, imitée par toute sa fratrie :

"Oui, Gojyo, on a pas eu besoin de test ADN pour prouver qu'on a pas la même ascendance… Allez, je vais tout te révéler… Je suis la seule fille biologique de mes parents. Les autres ont tous été adoptés. Evan en premier, avant ma naissance. Mes parents pensaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants, ils sont allés dans un orphelinat au cours d'un périple à pied en Asie de l'Est, Taiwan, pour être précise… Ils l'y ont trouvé. Puis je suis née. Et ma mère a appris que j'étais une exception, pas d'autres possibles… Ils voulaient beaucoup d'enfants, alors ils se sont rabattus sur tous les orphelinats de la Terre. Capucine vient d'Irlande, Zaïde du Maroc, Karlouchka de Russie, Cléopâtre d'Egypte, Borislav de Bulgarie, et Lidy des Antilles. Et encore, on leur a demandé d'arrêter, ils voulaient aller chercher il y a six ans, un petit dernier en Colombie…"

* * *

Hakkai, les yeux écarquillés devant la diversité de la famille, ainsi que Sanzo, avaient du mal à digérer l'information. 

"Dis, Mimi…

-Oui, Boris ?

-Tu es sûre que ce sont les vrais de vrais ?

-Ouais, certifiés, garantis, certificat d'origine et tout et tout , sourit-elle.

-Mais… Ça ne peut pas être possible !", dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Evan approuva, étonné lui aussi.

"Si, si, je te jure… Allez, faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, termina-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tapis du salon. Vous souvenez vous lorsque je suis tombée dans le coma, il y a… 5 ans à peine ?"

Tous frissonnèrent à ce douloureux souvenir.

* * *

"Et bien… Je me suis réveillée à Togenkyo. J'existais dans les deux mondes… Ici, et là-bas… Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo et Gokû m'ont recueillie et protégée pendant leur périple. Je les ai accompagnée, j'ai changé… Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?" 

Si. Ils se souvenaient qu'en se réveillant pour de bon, elle ne parlait plus français. Japonais uniquement. Il avait fallu lui réapprendre les bases. Ils se souvenaient de la modification radicale de son caractère, de son ennui de la vie quotidienne qu'elle affectionnait tant auparavant… De sa solitude nouvelle.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, commença Cléopâtre, le doigt levé, pendant que nous, on se faisait un sang d'encre sur ton état… Tu te la coulais douce, tranquille au Togenkyo. Bravo, bel esprit de solidarité, termina-t-elle un peu boudeuse.

-Dites-donc, continua Sanzo, énervé, une veine battant dangereusement sur la tempe, dites tout de suite que le pèlerinage vers l'ouest, c'était une partie de vacances ?"

Mimi ne laissa pas le temps à la discussion de s'envenimer. Elle jeta sur les genoux d'Evan un petit pistolet argenté. Sanzo sourit en voyant qu'elle avait conservé l'arme qu'il lui avait fourni.

* * *

"Regardez avec quoi j'ai dû dormir… Pour me protéger… Ce voyage, ça a été une torture pour moi. Vous avez quatre témoins, et plus principalement Gojyo… J'ai changé, peut-être… Sûrement, même. Mais ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés. J'ai souvent essayé de revenir ici… Mais je ne restais jamais plus de quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas terminé. 

-Et pourquoi toi et pas l'un d'entre nous , renchérit Lidy, déçue de ne pas avoir profité d'une telle aventure.

-J'ai vécu au Paradis céleste autrefois, nargua-t-elle alors que sa fratrie rougissait d'envie.

-Neeee ! C'est pas vrai, menteeeeuuuuuse , cria Lidy en se jetant sur elle, la titillant. Ah, tu aimes Saiyuki ? T'en as profité et pas nous ? Alors tu vas subir !"

Borislav vint l'aider dans sa sombre besogne, bientôt suivi par Zaïde et Cléopâtre.

"**_Le supplice des chatouilles_**…, dirent-ils, le regard mauvais.

-Non… AH NON, PITIE, PAS ÇA , eût à peine le temps de dire Mimi avant de se tordre de rire, vaincue.

* * *

Le quatuor observait, certains regards irrités _(ndla : non, en fait, un seul…)_, d'autres amusés, un dernier mourrant d'envie de se joindre à la partie. Enfin, l'aîné décida que la bagarre avait assez duré, et, aidé de Capucine et Karlouchka, délivra sa sœur. 

"Pfou… Mon sauveur, sourit-elle, riant nerveusement après le traitement que ses cadets lui avaient infligé. Bon… Et si on passait à table ?"

Ni une, ni deux, tous furent réunis autour de la table basse du salon et partagèrent le repas.

"Au fait, vous m'aviez dit que Kogaiji et les autres allaient bien, mais…

-Ah… Oui, ils vont bien, continua Gojyo, ce sont les autres yokais le problème…

-Quoi ?

-La perturbation crée par Nî et Huang a été arrêtée, mais dans l'esprit de certains yokais touchés, elle est malheureusement irréversible. Pour préserver les yokais de leur propre destruction, des parents humains ont recueillis des enfants yokais, tu te souviens qu'ils n'étaient pas touchés par l'onde maléfique…, expliqua Hakkai

-Oui…

-Nous sommes obligés de faire la chasse aux yokais, c'est épuisant. De plus, il se passe des choses étranges, des bêtes immenses ont fait leur apparition. Comme on n'en avait jamais vues.

-A côté de ça, les serpents de la dernière fois, ce sont des boas pour midinettes, termina Gojyo en protégeant son assiette des regards suppliants d'un bulgare, d'une antillaise et d'un singe.

-C'est impossible, le paradis de Togenkyo est complètement mort, soupira Mimi en repoussant son assiette, aussitôt prise d'assaut par le singe et le bulgare, Lidy étant trop loin pour tenter une offensive en douce.

-Je ne crois pas, termina Sanzo en allumant une cigarette.

-Ne, Ne, Sanzo, la fenêtre est là-bas , sourit Mimi en lui désignant la baie vitrée. Ici, c'est non fumeur !"

Sous les sourires sarcastiques, le bonze se décida à aller satisfaire son besoin de nicotine sur le balcon.

* * *

"Et qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans , demanda-t-elle en desservant les plats vides et apportant une corbeille de fruits. 

-On nous a ordonné de venir te chercher…, sourit Gojyo, heureux d'être à nouveau avec celle qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Non, tu vas repartir là bas , cria Lidy, courroucée, Tu vas nous refaire le coup du coma ?"

Gênée, Mimi ne sut comment répondre. Elle s'en voulait de laisser ainsi sa famille, surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient tout…

"Vous avez -un- e-mail".

La voix atone de l'ordinateur vint sauver son possesseur. Elle lut le message qui venait d'arriver.

From: boddhisattvakanzeon arrobaz paradis :

Yo, Kotonbo !

J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oubliée…

Je vous suis de mes lotus, ta fratrie me semble très amusante… Vous n'avez qu'à venir tous.

Nataku se joint à moi pour te passer le bonjour.

Kanzeon.

* * *

Mimi referma son ordinateur portable, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

"Vous savez quoi ?

-Non, commença Evan en s'emparant d'une éponge, débutant la vaisselle.

-On va tous y aller…, sourit-elle alors que les cris de joie retentissaient dans l'appartement. Sanzo, sur le balcon, ne retint pas un "Tsssk" dédaigneux en voyant chacun se précipiter sur quelques affaires.

* * *

Mimi courut dans sa chambre, jeta discrètement dans un petit sac soutane, voile, couronne et son coffret contenant les sûtras. _Au cas où…_ pensa-t-elle. 

"Sanzo, la Kwannon nous ramène là-bas dans 10 minutes. T'es prêt ?

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive…", soupira ce dernier en écrasant son mégot sur le rebord du balcon.

Une intense lueur emplit l'appartement, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta personne.

* * *

_Voili voilou !_

_Et non, l'action ne se déroule pas chez nous... Dommage, hein ?_

_Vous en faites pas, je la réserve pour la saison 3 _

_Je vous concocte un petit jeu de derrière les fagots pour le prochain épisode, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

_A demain !_

_Lio_


	33. II,3 : Arrivée en Togenkyo

_Argh. Je viens de relire l'épisode deux, et j'ai remarqué que ce site a complètement bousillé ma mise en page..._

_DEGOUTEE !_

_Bref, tant pis, je referais quelque chose de mieux lorsque j'aurais le temps (parceque pour le moment, c'est du cinq minutes top chrono... XD)_

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 3**_

* * *

Une lumière violente emplit la chambre qu'ils avaient loué pour la semaine, et, aussitôt…

"Ne, pousse-toi, Boby, je suis collée contre la fenêtre !

-Quelqu'un pourrait me laisser sortir de sous la table ?

-Gyah, mais dégagez, j'arrive plus à respirer !"

Sanzo fit taire toutes les plaintes en s'emparant (après de grandes difficultés…) de son revolver qui gisait sur la table de la chambre, tirant un coup au hasard.

"Ah ouais, pas de doute, c'est le vrai Sanzo !", cria Evan en cherchant désespérément une mèche de ses longs cheveux qui frôlait son visage quelques minutes auparavant.

C'est alors que Hakkai eût la meilleure idée du monde. Ayant atterri près de la porte de la chambre, il poussa la poignée…

* * *

Et une bonne partie de la bande se trouva allongée dans le couloir. Juste aux pieds de…

"Saaaalut, Hakkai ! Vous êtes déjà rentré , demanda la petite chatte en se penchant sur l'ancien humain qui ramassait son monocle.

-Bonjour, Ririn…, sourit ce dernier. Oui, nous revoici… Avec du monde, termina-t-il en désignant la chambre et les quelques occupants qui gisaient à terre, terrassés.

-Mais… MIMIIIII ! ",cria-t-elle en reconnaissant une silhouette familière au milieu de cette pagaille.

Elle se jeta à son cou, tellement heureuse de la revoir, qu'elle ne remarqua presque pas la fratrie qui les regardait bizarrement.

"Mimi…, commença la marocaine en désignant la chatte, c'est…

-Oh, pardon, reprit l'interne en souriant. Je vous présente Ririn, voici son frère Kogaiji, l'herboriste Yaone et l'escrimeur Dokugakuji.", ajouta-t-elle en distinguant dans le couloir les cheveux rouges, violets et noirs des cités.

* * *

Elle termina les présentations en règle, puis remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Capucine ? Hey, Cap', ça va pas ?"

La rouquine avait profité d'un mouvement de Sanzo pour quitter le lit sur lequel il avait atterri pour s'y allonger, pâle. Elle n'était pas seule. Karlouchka, Borislav, Lidy, Evan, Zaïde, Cléopâtre… Toute sa fratrie était blafarde, tremblante, malade.

"Dites, m'avouez pas que c'est ce petit transfert qui vous a choqué, ou je vais me fâcher, s'irrita-t-elle devant le phénomène.

-Ne, Mimi, c'est pas ça… Il y a… quelque chose de nouveau, dans ma tête, commença Capucine en se tenant le crâne. Ca cherche sa place. Et ça fait mal."

Elle fut aussitôt approuvée par les autres nouveaux venus. Et soudain, Mimi remarqua quelque chose. Capucine venait non pas de parler français, mais japonais. Tout s'éclaira :

"Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de la Kwannon. Elle a dû vous apprendre la langue du coin en même temps que le transfert. Déjà, l'apprendre, ça fait mal, alors… Reposez-vous, nous serons dans la salle commune.", dit-elle, souriant en ôtant une mèche du visage de Lidy qui fermait déjà les yeux, jetant d'un regard Sanzo, Gojyo et Gokû dehors.

* * *

Lorsque tous furent dans la salle commune de l'auberge, devant un petit _(ndla : doux euphémisme…)_ en-cas, après avoir salué tout le monde, Mimi s'interrogea de nouveau :

"Les yokais ?

-Ah oui…, soupira le prince en réunissant ses mains. Je ne les contrôle pas. Les enfants et les adolescents qui ont échappé à la perturbation ou ont grandi après sont mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Les quelques adultes qui ont reprit conscience aussi. Quand aux autres, la grande majorité… Pour eux, je suis un traître, un lâche qui a désobéi à Gyokumen.

-Ben heureusement que tu l'as fait, sinon, on serait pas là pour en parler…, sourit Dokugakuji en tendant à son frère cadet le briquet qu'il semblait chercher.

* * *

Woï tourna la tête, semblant être attiré par l'extérieur :

"_Ben, qu'est-ce que t'attends, mon grand_ , sourit Mimi en le flattant, _Faut pas te priver de ce beau soleil…_

_-Il y a si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, Mère, que j'au peur que tu ne disparaisse dans un souffle de vent…_

_-Mais c'est que tu deviendrais poète… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va donc voler un peu avec Hakaryu, il n'attend que toi…",_ termina-t-elle en lui désignant le dragon qui s'impatientait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

* * *

Un cri vint de l'escalier :

"Yé crik !"

Aussitôt, Mimi répondit :

"Yé crak !

-Dlo doubou ?

-Canna !

-Dlo boul ?

-Coco !"

Lidy descendit aussitôt, riant, suivie par toute la fratrie qui se remettait du voyage.

"Alors, qu'as tu à me dire ?", sourit Mimi en voyant la petite dernière s'asseoir et lorgner sur l'assiette du singe.

-Il était une fois, commença son interlocuteur, les yeux rieurs, captivant par sa seule voix à la fois vive comme un poisson d'eau douce et sucrée comme une papaye ses nombreux frères et sœurs, il était une fois…"

Sanzo, irrité, baissa la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait donné au ciel pour tomber sur une bande de rêveurs pareils…

* * *

"Il était une fois, une fratrie de toutes les couleurs, comme l'arc-en-ciel des Antilles. Une famille comme on n'en vois pas tout les jours. Il y avait… Lidy !

-Boby !

-Cléo et Karlouchka !

-Zaïde !

-Capucine !

-Mimi !

-Evan !"

Chacun avait cité son nom, par habitude, emporté par le jeu de la benjamine.

"Parfaitement ! Et vous savez quoi ?", reprit l'antillaise en les interrogeant d'un index tendu.

-Non…

-Je les aime très fort !", termina-t-elle en se jetant au cou d'Evan.

L'aîné referma ses bras sur la petite dernière, sentant qu'elle avait besoin, malgré son âge, son apparente détente, d'être rassurée.

"Nous aussi, on t'aime, Lidy, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-J'ai eu peur… Pendant le voyage.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De me retrouver seule…"

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux, alors que chaque membre de la famille se penchait vers la cadette. Mimi. Celle-ci, les yeux perdus dans sa tasse de thé, retint pendant quelques instants sa voix, puis commença :

"Lidy…

-Hmm ?"

Et sa voix partit. Les sons montèrent dans l'air, chauds, suaves, envoûtants… Une chanson antillaise.

"Merci, sourit la benjamine en essuyant ses larmes. Ta voix… c'est comme celle de… ma….

-Pscht ! On avait dit sujet classé aux archives familiales !", sourit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil chaleureux.

* * *

Chacun regardait attentivement la scène. Certains regards étaient stupéfaits, d'autres attendris, d'autres encore un peu moqueurs… C'est vers ce regard que se tourna la jeune antillaise :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien du tout , sourit la petite chatte, c'est juste que…

-Quoi ?

-Ca veut dire quoi Yé crik, Yé crak ?

-C'est la formule antillaise pour débuter un conte, expliqua Lidy en attrapant une serviette et commençant à plier pour faire un quelconque origami.

-Et le reste ?

-Ce sont des devinettes pour s'assurer que le public écoute bien. Dlo boule ?

-Coco , répondirent en cœur sa fratrie, chacun occupé à ses propres affaire.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est, cette dlo boule ?", demanda Hakkai, curieux.

-L'énoncé de la devinette… Ca se dit : De l'eau en boule ? Et la réponse est la noix de coco. Dlo doubou ?

-Cana !

-Et celle ci, ça veut dire, de l'eau debout ? Et c'est la canne à sucre… C'est notre rituel pour nous assurer que tout va bien, expliqua Cléopâtre, encore un peu déstabilisée par le transfert. _(ndla : tout ce qui précède est véridique.)_

* * *

Le soleil couchant inonda la pièce.

"Aïya, Aïya, Lidy, c'est l'heure du conte , s'extasia Borislav, ravi à l'idée de ce que leur sœur leur préparait pour le soir.

-Okay, okay… Mais alors, d'abord… Est-ce que vous avez besoin de nous ?", demanda Mimi au groupe.

-Non, non, sourit Kogaiji.

-Vous avez de très jolis rituels, continua Yaone, curieuse. Je peux rester pour la suite ?

-Oui !", sourit Zaïde en l'invitant à ses côtés.

Ririn ne demanda même pas, elle s'installa directement sur le tapis du sol. Sanzo, excédé, se leva.

"Je vais faire un tour."

Hakkai sourit et s'installa au plus profond du siège. Gokû, lui, attendait déjà impatiemment le début. Kogaiji, suivi de Dokugakuji, se levèrent.

"Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Yaone, Ririn…

-A tout à l'heure, dirent-elles en souriant.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Gojyo en écrasant son mégot et se levant, alors que, d'un geste, Lidy englobait la foule de ses auditeurs redevenus pour quelques instants des enfants avides d'histoires.

* * *

Ceux qui ne désiraient pas écouter se trouvèrent dans la rue, éclairés par le soleil couchant :

"C'est pas vrai, ces manies…, soupira le bonze, vraiment, ça fait pitié.

-Je trouve que c'est sympa…, sourit Dokugakuji en s'étirant. Ils commencèrent à marcher, devisant :

"Il faudra partir bientôt, dit le prince yokai en se tournant vers Sanzo, nous devons trouver qui est à l'origine de l'entrée de ces bêtes énormes…

-Je suis d'accord, continua le bonze en prenant une longue bouffée de nicotine, je penche pour demain matin.

-Ils ne savent pas se battre, écoute les, Sanzo, ce sont de vrais gamins…", fit remarquer Gojyo

Dans l'air du soir monta une voix :

"Yé crik ?

-Yé crack !"

Sanzo, expirant violemment la fumée, énervé, approuva : il s'était encombré d'une bande de gamins en plus.

* * *

-Bon… Tant pis, on doit partir tout de même.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous devrions quand même partir demain, termina Dokugakuji en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une maison de campagne. Au loin retentissaient les éclats de rire de la troupe :

"Ils ont quand même l'air de bien s'amuser, s'étira Gojyo, la cigarette aux lèvres.

-Ouais, ben pas pour le moment, y a autre chose à foutre, termina le moine en écrasant son mégot. Alors, on fait quoi, finalement ?

-Départ demain 7h30 vers le Nord, ça vous va ?

-Parfait. A demain alors.", termina Sanzo en faisant demi-tour, suivi de Gojyo alors que les deux yokais entraient chez eux.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Ririn et Yaone, qui revenaient en riant :

"Alors ? ", questionna Gojyo.

-Un vrai plaisir… Lidy a un talent de conteuse, et Borislav est un excellent acteur…

-Parce qu'en plus ils vous ont fait une mise en scène ?", soupira Sanzo.

-Il imitait juste les personnages, sourit la chatte, et ses yeux se remplirent d'étincelles de malice et de magie au souvenir d'une scène particulièrement bien jouée. On pouvait voir les mêmes étincelles dans les pupilles de l'herboriste, qui reprit la marche en saluant les deux amis, suivie aussitôt par Ririn.

-Et ben, elle les a ensorcelées, cette Lidy, ricana Gojyo.

-Mouais. Ben… De toute façon, terminé, on part demain.", s'énerva le bonze en entrant dans la salle et annonçant le programme à la bande rassemblée.

Aussitôt, Hakkai se leva, et se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de demander quelques chambres en plus, ce que l'hôtesse leur offrit avec plaisir.

Chacun monta dans une chambre, parfois simple, parfois double, et bientôt, toute l'auberge dormit du sommeil de l'innocence. _(ndla : j'ai dit : _**du doux sommeil de l'innocence**_, alors on se calme. XD )_

* * *

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, ils trouvèrent devant la porte le groupe de Kogaiji prêt à partir. La troupe se mit aussitôt en marche, sous les cris des plus jeunes qui sympathisaient rapidement, Ririn courant après Lidy, Borislav taquinant Gokû, les plus âgés discutant tranquillement.

"Mimi ?

-Oui, Sanzo ?", répondit la concernée en venant se placer près de son interlocuteur.

-Tu sais te battre. Tu sais tirer. Et, au besoin, tu maîtrise le Sappô. Tu n'as sans doute pas beaucoup perdu la main pendant quelques années. Mais tes frères et sœurs…

-Ah, c'est juste ça qui te pose problème… sourit l'interne devant le compliment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Evan est professeur de taïjitsu. Cléopâtre est l'une de ses élèves.

-Et…

-Les autres… Ce sont nos frères.

-Pas de rapport, grogna le moine en sortant de sa ceinture un certain éventail de papier bien connu. Quelques malheureuses victimes l'irritaient…

-Plus que tu ne le pense…, sourit Mimi, et les preuves ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir…"

* * *

Un premier banc de yokais se dessinait dans l'ombre du bois.

La première réaction des nouveaux arrivants fut la peur. Le commando qui s'opposait à eux était nombreux, et les grimaces qu'ils lançaient en les voyant ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression de mal-être qu'ils avaient en leur présence.

Mimi sortit et arma son pistolet. Il faudrait les protéger. Se plaçant avec ses compagnons d'aventure au devant de sa fratrie, elle fit stoïquement tourner son barillet, alors que les yokais se jetaient sur eux.

* * *

Les monstres étaient nombreux, et ils furent rapidement débordés.

"EVAN, BON SANG, TU TE BOUGES ?", cria-t-elle en tirant sur deux yokais qui se faisaient menaçants.

L'aîné eût alors un déclic, et, accompagné de son élève, entama le combat, pâlissant devant les adversaires. Cependant, le bataillon de yokai était encore trop nombreux, et, pour défendre sa vie, chacun dût se lancer au cœur de la bataille.

* * *

Ils firent merveille. Les pratiquants de taijutsu se surpassèrent. Quand à ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre… Ils apprenaient sur le tas.

"Ouaouh !", sourit Cléopâtre en tapant dans la main de Lidy qui était venue la rejoindre, le dernier adversaire s'écroulant sous la lame de Dokugakuji.

"On est trop forts !", s'extasia Borislav en poussant d'un coup de coude amical son nouvel ami simiesque. Malgré leur apparente joie, les visages étaient pâles et tirés, choqués par le sang qu'ils avaient fait couler.

* * *

Sanzogrimaça ce qui aurait pu être un sourire: il avait sous estimé les nouveaux arrivants, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Enfin… C'était surtout combattre pour leur survie qui les galvanisait ainsi…

"Mimi, c'est vraiment bien, comme coin, sourit Zaïde, en espérant se donner une contenance, libérant ses longs cheveux noirs, tu as de la chance d'avoir fait ton évolution ici…

-Et oui… Et j'ai surtout la chance d'être tombée sur ceux-là."

Karlouchka, pâle, évitait soigneusement de regarder le lieu de la bataille. Elle tordait ses mains, tentant parfois un murmure… Qui n'aboutissait pas.

"Karlouchka…, dit Mimi en empoignant son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Aussitôt, les mains de la jeune fille blonde se déplacèrent avec une agilité peu commune, traçant dans l'air des signes incompréhensibles à la moitié du groupe.

"Minute, Karlou, tu peux parler plus doucement ? Je ne te suis pas., sourit Mimi en la rassurant.

-Parler ? Mais…, commença Gokû, avant que Ririn ne lui donne une petite tape sur la tête. Chaque membre de la fratrie était concentré sur les mains blanches qui avaient recommencé leur ballet aérien.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Elle est muette…, murmura la chatte à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle demande ?", s'interrogea Kogaiji en voyant les pupilles effrayées de la russe s'égarer sur les cadavres.

-Si c'était bien nécessaire de les tuer, traduisit Evan sans quitter des yeux la danse des mains. Elle dit qu'on a tous commis un crime, et qu'elle a peur…

-Et ben…, soupira Sanzo, énervé, ça va être comme pour toi, je crois…", termina-t-il en se tournant vers leur ancienne camarade de voyage.

"Alors, Professeur Sanzo est-il prêt pour refaire la leçon d'il y a quelques années ?", ricana-t-elle en évitant une balle.

-Va mourir", grogna le bonze en reprenant la marche.

Tous suivirent le mouvement, Karlouchka toujours effrayée. Pourtant, pas un nouvel escadron ne se présenta à eux.

_

* * *

Et voilà pour l'épisode trois…_

_Lio en présentatrice, micro à la main : _

_"Et maintenant… Le JEUUUU !"_

_Gokû : Quoi ? Y a un jeu ? Je peux jouer ?_

_Lio : Navré, mon p'tit père, c'est pas pour toi._

_Gokû : J'suis pas un p'tit père… _

_Lio : Un grand père, alors ? _

_Gojyo est un peu mort de rire… (ndla : oui, elle était hyper facile…)_

_Hakkai : Et… quel est ce jeu ?_

_Lio,** redevient sérieuse un moment** : Attention, mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer…_

_Sanzo : Hoï, ça promet…_

_Lio : Okaaayyy ! Les joueurs ! Nous avons avec nous sur le plateau… Tous les revieweurs ! Ca fait du monde, mais tant mieux, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! _

_Sanzo : Je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens mal._

_Hakkai : Tiens, toi aussi ?_

_Lio : Les acteurs ! Applaudissez les bien fort… Nous avons… SANZO !_

_Sanzo : Ta gueule._

_Lio : GOKÛ !_

_Gokû : Oui, c'est moi ?_

_Sanzo **grave pas content** : Abrège ou je te bute._

_Lio : HAKKAI, GOJYO, KOGAIJI…_

_Tous : De quoi ?_

_Lio : Mais taisez vous, c'est moi qui parle ! Je disais donc… KOGAIJI, DOKUGAKUJI, EVAN EEETTTTTT… BORISLAV ! Je vous demande d'applaudire ces messieurs !_

_**Petit panneau **applause** qui s'illumine.**_

_Lio : Merci beaucoup… Et maintenant… Accueillons ces charmantes demoiselles !_

_Tous les mecs : QUOOOIII ?_

_Lio**, qui n'en a rien à foutre, et continue** : Nous avons la joie d'accueillir ce soir… YAONE ! RIRIN ! MIMI ! CAPUCINE ! ZAÏDE ! CLEOPÂTRE ! KARLOUCHKA EEETTTTT LIDY ! Applaudissez ces dames qui se sont faites fort belles pour ce soir._

_Sanzo : Ce qui risque de ne pas être ton cas si tu continues sur cette voie._

_Lio **ignore le bonze et s'adresse aux revieweurs** : Vous avez pu remarquer lors de votre lecture hyper-attentive de l'épisode présenté, qu'il y avait, ô combien bizarrement, autant de garçons que de filles. Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, l'auteur case tout le monde, car l'auteur est hyper sympa et n'abandonne personne derrière elle._

_Hakkai : J'aurais bien aimé que vous m'abandonniez, s'il vous plaît…_

_Dokugakuji : Moi aussi…_

_Kogaiji : Moi aussi…_

Sanzo **_grogne_** : Moi aussi… 

_Gojyo, **grand sourire**: Pas moi._

**Les filles, de l'autre côté du plateau, sont hyper vexées, et cherchent un moyen de se venger.**

_Lio : Mais non, l'auteur est hyper généreuse. Donc, reprenons le principe du jeu. Vous connaissez le Mastermind ?_

_Tout le monde :** mélange de** OUIIIIIIII, NAAAAAAAAN**, et une certaine voix qui dit :** J'en ai rien à foutre. **(devinez à qui-qu'elle-est-celle-là…XD)**_

_Lio : Bon, pour les OUIIIIII, vous pouvez vous boucher les oreilles. Pour les NAAAAAN, j'explique : le principe est de trouver une combinaison de quatre couleurs parmi les huit présentées, dans un certain ordre. Vous disposez d'un certain nombre de coup pour trouver la bonne combinaison, et devenir le MASTERMIND !_

_TouS : Ouais, et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là dedans ?_

_TouTES : Ah oui, c'est sympa comme jeu… XD_

_Lio **reprend, toujours son micro à la main** : Je disais donc… Le Mastermind. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas de couleurs à vous présenter._

_TouS : **soupir de soulagement, y vont pas devoir jouer.**_

_Lio : Ce sont des COUPLES !_

_TouS : AAARGH !_

_TouTES **encore plus hyper vexées que tout à l'heure** : Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?_

_Sanzo : Je le savais ! Je le sentais ! Y a qu'une connasse comme elle pour nous faire des coups aussi tordus ! Je vais la tuer ! L'écharper ! La réduire en bouillie !_

_Lio, **grand sourire**. : Je peux continuer ?_

_Sanzo et Kogaiji : NAAAAAN !_

_TouTES : OUIIIIII !_

_Lio : donc, ce sont des COUPLES **(soupir rêveur des filles)** que je vais vous demander ! Je vous épargnerais l'ordre d'introduction dans la fanfic, seulement les couples, avec ces seize personnes ici présentes, vous avez déjà du boulot. Cependant, si vous trouvez rapidement, l'ordre sera introduit dans le jeu._

_Gokû : C'est hyper trop sympa !_

_Lio : Huhu, merci… XD A chaque fin de chapitre, je donnerais l'ENSEMBLE des réponses sur CHAQUE review ! Exemple pour trois couples :_

_Joueur 1 : Je dis : XxY, ZxA, NxR_

_Joueur 2 : Je dis : XxA, ZxR, NxY_

_Ma réponse sera, si la vraie réponse est XxA, ZxY, NxR : pour une review : une bonne réponse, pour la deuxième, zéro bonnes réponses. CAAAAR… Je ne préciserais pas qui a écrit la review ! Et je ne les prendrais sans doute pas dans l'ordre. Ben oui, faut bien que ça dure un peu, je fais traîner les choses… **(regards noirs des garçons.)**_

_Doku : Sadique._

_Lio : Merci. Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul essai par review. Donnez les sept couples hypothétiques en mettant les garçons en premier, si possible dans l'ordre : Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, Kogaiji, Dokugajuki, Evan, Borislav. Et sous cette forme : GarçonxFille_

_Gokû : Ne, ça fait sept, là, non ?_

_Lio : Bien, on fera un grand mathématicien de lui…ET OUI ! Il n'y a que sept couples hypothétiques, CAAAAAAR… Etant hyper généreuse, JE VOUS OFFRE LE HUITIEME ! C'est-y pas mignon, ça ?_

_Hakkai : Très généreux de votre part…_

_Lio : Merci beaucoup… Le couple donné est dooooonnnnnc…. GOJYOxMIMI !_

_Tous,** la bouche ouverte **: c'était pas un scoop, ça date de la première saison…_

_Lio : Ben oui. Mais on s'en branle. Et voilà, mesdames et messieurs, l'idée…_

_Sanzo : Ô combien stupide et suicidaire…_

_Lio : Absolument et faramineusement intelligente de l'auteur devant sa feuille de cours noircie de grilles de morpions._

_Kogaiji : Le rapport entre le jeu de morpion et celui de Mastermind ?_

_Lio : Y en a pas. A bientôt, donc, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, avis favorables, défavorables, premières réponses…A vous les studios !_

_Sanzo : C'est bon, y a plus l'antenne ? On peut la tuer ?_

_Lio : **éteint les lumières, et sort vachement discrètement.**_

_Sanzo : OU EST ELLE ? JE VAIS LA BUTER !_

_Lio, **chuchote** : A demain pour l'épisode 4 !_

_Kogaiji : LA, JE L'ENTENDS ! VIENS LA, TOI, ON A DES TRUCS A EXPLIQUER !_

**_Lio s'enfuit en courant, alors que Sanzo entame son célébrissime MAIKATENJ…. (en VO)_**


	34. II,4 : Première nuit

_Tada, voici l'épisode 4, où il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose, mais que je trouve très sympa quand même :D_

_Merci pour vos reviews, à la fois sur le texte et pour le jeu, merci beaucoup !_

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 4**_

* * *

La nuit approchant, les premières plaintes se firent entendre :

"J'ai mal aux pieds…

-Sanzooooo ! Harayetta !

-Non mais, Saru, t'as pas le droit de dire ce que je voulais dire, d'abord…, soupira le bulgare.

-Et vous deux, vous avez pas le droit de dire que vous avez pas le droit de dire ce que j'avais envie de dire…Parce que c'est moi qui avait envie de le dire, continua l'antillaise en se tenant l'estomac.

-Attends, je te suis pas… Reprends doucement., demanda la chatte, qui avait elle aussi posé la main sur son ventre pour étouffer les grondements.

-Ils ont pas le droit de di…

-SILENCE ! hurla le bonze en distribuant les coups, alors que Hakkai, imperturbable, souriait, imité par le reste de la troupe.

Kogaiji fut reconnaissant au bonze d'avoir fait taire les plus jeunes. S'il n'avait pas levé la main… Lui-même s'en serait chargé.

* * *

"Je veux un boudin antillaaaaaiis ! grogna Lidy en se frottant le crâne.

-Et moi du bœuf, du porc, du ragoût , renchérit le singe.

-Un couscous à la Zaïde , quémanda le bulgare, alors que Ririn terminait par :

"Des pains à la viande !"

Ne pouvant se calmer, ils reprirent :

"Un couscous !

-Des sushi !

-Du boudin !

-Poulet rôti !

-Du pain à la viande !

-Ramen !

-Tajine !

-Maïs au miso !

-Boulettes de riz !

-Bœuf bourguignon !

-Calamars frits !

-Tarte au poooooommes !"

A l'annonce du dessert, tous quatre ne se sentirent plus, et hurlèrent :

"J'AI FAIM !"

* * *

Les deux leaders, excédés, accélérèrent la marche pour ne plus les entendre.

"C'est pas vrai, de vrais boulets.", murmurèrent-ils, alors que Gojyo, se sentant d'humeur taquine, venait embêter les affamés.

"Dites donc, les petits, vous voulez pas non plus qu'on vous donne la becquée ?"

Rageurs, les quatre plus jeunes se jetèrent sur lui. Submergé par le nombre, le kappa se débattit férocement, sous les regards moqueurs du reste de la bande. Son frère aîné vint après quelques minutes l'aider à se sortir de l'impasse.

"Allez, lâchez-le , Il en a assez pris, non , dit l'escrimeur en écartant l'antillaise, qui aussitôt s'en prit à lui de ses petites mains.

"Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Je suis pas petite, il va payer ! Lâche moi, ou tu vas t'en prendre aussi !"

Dokugakuji, étonné, se contentait de maintenir son "adversaire" à distance du plat de la main.

"Je dois vraiment me sentir concerné ?", ricana-t-il.

Aussitôt, Ririn quitta le kappa et se jeta sur l'aîné.

"OUI !"

A deux, elles parvinrent à le mettre au sol, et le bourrèrent de coups de leurs petits poings.

Vaincus, les deux frères levèrent le drapeau blanc :

"Okay, okay, on se rend !"

Les quatre amis vainqueurs se tapèrent dans la main en riant, liés dorénavant par une solide amitié. Le silence s'installa à peine…

* * *

Qu'un grondement d'estomac général vint le briser.

"Aha , ricana Lidy en désignant de son doigt tendu les deux leaders qui accéléraient encore la marche, rouges de honte et de colère, ils ont grogné aussi je les ai entendus, je les ai entendus ! Vous avez faim, avoueeeez !"

Une balle siffla à son oreille.

"Nan, on a pas faim, pas faim du tout !", cria Kogaiji en se retournant.

Son estomac clama haut et fort le contraire, sous les rires moqueurs et le rictus du bonze.

"Bon, d'accord, j'ai _un peu_ faim., _(ndla : mais alors un tout petit petit petit petit peu, hein, Ko... On t'a juste entendu jusqu'à la ville voisine...XD)_ avoua-t-il en souriant. Pas toi, Sanzo ?

-Nan, pas du tout., grogna le bonze en s'éloignant, la main discrètement posée sur son ventre pour éviter un grondement intempestif :

"T'essaie de le cacher, mais t'as faim, t'as faim !", cria Gokû en s'approchant de lui, sautillant et rieur.

* * *

Enervé, le bonze hurla en sortant son éventail, banda son bras… Et, son attention s'étant détournée de son estomac, il retentit dans la clairière un grondement… Particulièrement long, insistant, et quémandeur.

Gokû, qui s'était protégé le front d'une chute du chasse-gêneur de papier, releva les yeux vers le moine, qui, rouge de honte, reprenait la marche.

Le singe n'attendit pas, et, accompagné de la majorité des membres de la troupe, explosa de rire.

"Il a _un peu_ faim aussi…, sourit Hakkai alors que tous reprenaient la marche. Dommage, il n'y a pas de villages sur notre route aujourd'hui… On n'en croisera pas un avant demain soir…, informa-t-il en consultant la carte.

-QUOOOOOOI ?" crièrent les plus jeunes, ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas manger ce soir ?

-Il y a une grange, là-bas, sourit Yaone, peut-être y trouverons nous de quoi manger, sinon de quoi passer la nuit tranquillement…"

L'idée étant excellente, chacun se dirigea vers l'étable providentielle en discutant.

* * *

"Ça sent booooon !", crièrent Cléo, Zaïde, Lidy et Capucine en pénétrant dans la bâtisse.

-Vous trouvez , grogna Kogaiji en fronçant le nez.

-Ça sent bon la paille chaude, le foin qui sèche !", s'extasia Ririn en se jetant sur les mangeoires, suivie par Lidy et Cléopâtre.

Un meuglement monta du fond de l'immense pièce.

"Y a même des vaaaches !", crièrent Cléo et Zaïde en se précipitant vers l'endroit d'où le mugissement était issu, accompagnée par le singe et la chatte qui s'excitaient..

-Salut les jolies vaches !", sourit le bulgare en promenant sur les museaux humides des doigts flatteurs. Un langue mouillée vint répondre à ses caresses, et il rit, bientôt imité par les autres jeunes.

* * *

Toujours dans l'entrée, Sanzo, Kogaiji, Dokugakuji, et son cadet regardaient, parfois surpris, irrités, amusés… Les ébats des plus jeunes. Le bonze se tourna vers leur compagne de voyage.

"Dis moi… Tu avais dit quel âge, pour tes frères et sœurs ?"

Mimi esquissa un sourire désolé, alors que démarrait une gigantesque "campagne party"

"Pour ceux qui sont partis ?

-…

-19 pour Boby, 18 pour Lidy, 20 pour Cléo, 21 pour Zaïde…

-Mouais…, continua le prince yokai. Je pencherais pour une dizaine d'années en moins. Voir plus.

-Chsuis d'accord.", sourit Evan en s'étirant en s'affalant sur une botte de paille, épuisé.

* * *

Yaone, Mimi, Karlouchka et Capucine commencèrent à fouiller les alentours pour trouver de quoi dîner. Elles revinrent bientôt, chacune portant de quoi satisfaire tous les membres de la troupe :

"Il y a un ruisseau poissonneux pas loin, si besoin est, nous pouvons retourner pêcher, sourit Yaone en désignant ses captures, de magnifiques truites argentées.

-Voilà de quoi accompagner, annonça Mimi en déposant sur le sol une bottée de salades sauvages, imitée par sa cadette muette, qui proposa pommes et fruits.

-Et la boisson , sourit Capucine en déposant au sol un récipient rempli d'eau du torrent.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous faites des miracles, sourit Hakkai en allumant un feu, alors que Yaone vidait ses prises, aidée par la russe et l'irlandaise.

Bientôt, une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé tira les plus jeunes de leurs jeux et attira tout le monde autour du feu. Le repas étant enfin prêt, Gokû se prépara à se jeter sur la nourriture, mais une main le retint par son oreille droite.

* * *

"AÏEUUUUUUH , cria-t-il en se démenant pour se trouver face à son tortionnaire, la blonde Karlouchka, qui le réprimandait d'un doigt tendu et accusateur. Quoi, quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai faaaaait ?"

La pression sur son oreille disparut, et le ballet des mains commença :

"Elle dit que tu devrais avoir honte, traduisit Capucine rapidement, qu'on ne doit pas toucher à la nourriture tant que ceux qui ont préparé le repas ne se sont pas servis, c'est malpoli pour eux. Tu as joué pendant que d'autres travaillaient pour que tu manges, alors tu attends ton tour.

-Ahlala, toujours aussi portée sur les principes, ma Karlou, rit Evan en donnant une bourrade affectueuse à sa cadette, qui lui sourit en retour.

-Mouais, bon.., grogna le singe en se massant l'oreille, alors que Ririn se moquait et que Gojyo applaudissait. Chacun s'empara de sa part, dans l'ordre voulu, et commença à déguster.

* * *

Lorsque tous furent rassasiés…

"C'est l'heuuuuure…. , commença Borislav en désignant le soleil couchant.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai…, rumina Sanzo _(ndla : va rejoindre les vaches, blondinet, j'ai mis ce verbe exprès pour ça XD),_ alors que la quasi totalité de l'auditoire se penchait sur la conteuse :

"Les contes renferment le savoir des ancêtres, commença-t-elle en s'installant dos au feu, profitant de sa lumière pour improviser avec son frère un théâtre d'ombres chinoises, pour celui qui sait écouter, ils sont sources d'enseignements et de leçons…"

Piqué au vif _(ndla : et t'as raison de l'être, mon grand…)_, Sanzo poussa un "Tsssk" mécontent, prit une cigarette et sortit au dehors fumer.

A peine eût-il fait trois pas que des cris d'admiration et des applaudissements s'élevaient.

* * *

Curieux, il revint vers l'entrée de l'étable et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Une véritable pièce acrobatique se jouait entre l'antillaise et le bulgare, et sur le mur… Un paysage criant de réalité apparaissait. Deux personnages en son centre semblaient discuter ou bien admirer l'endroit… Ils étaient doués… Aucun doute là dessus. Mais ce n'étaient pas ce genre de talents qui allaient sauver le Togenkyo. Il reprit la marche et s'éloigna de la grange en maugréant.

* * *

"Ahlala, dommage que Sanzo ne soit pas resté, ça lui aurait plu , applaudit le singe.

-C'est une belle histoire, commenta Yaone en félicitant la conteuse et l'acteur, vous en connaissez beaucoup ?

-Oh, pas tant que ça, sourit l'antillaise, la plupart, je les invente sur le coup… Et Boby…

-L'improvisation, ma grande, est la clef du succès.", se vanta le bulgare en titillant la chatte qui venait lui demander de lui enseigner les ombres chinoises.

Kogaiji et Dokugakuji avaient fini par apprécier la petite piécette. Un grincement sourd retentit alors que le bonze revenait de sa balade nocturne.

"Alors, Sanzo, comment vont les fraises des bois ?", ricana le kappa en évitant l'éventail.

-Va mourir, crétin., grommela le bonze. On part tôt demain, alors si j'étais vous, j'irais dormir.

-Ouais…, rétorqua Cléopâtre en se penchant sur Ririn pour corriger la position de ses mains, manque de bol, t'es pas nous."

* * *

Gojyo et Hakkai, surpris, fermèrent les yeux en attendant la réaction du pseudo-religieux. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Ou presque. Car Sanzo avait posé sur le front de l'égyptienne le canon glacé de son pistolet, et annonçait froidement :

"Dois-je parler autrement pour être obéi ?"

Karlouchka, effrayée par l'attitude du bonze, se précipita vers sa sœur, qu'elle libéra du canon mortel. Aussitôt, elle s'adressa à sa cadette, lui reprochant son attitude. La réponse fut violente :

"JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TON AVIS, KARLOU !"

Et elle quitta l'étable, claquant autant que faire se peut la lourde porte qui en barrait l'accès. La russe se mordait les doigts sur sa bêtise, mais la main amicale de Yaone vint l'aider.

* * *

Dehors, Cléopâtre, d'humeur rebelle, se mit à saccager de pauvres buissons en hurlant. Une voix masculine s'éleva :

"Tu n'aurais pas dû."

Kogaiji l'avait suivie, et la regardait se défouler.

"Quoi ? Les pauvres groseilliers…, ricana-t-elle en leur assénant un dernier coup.

-Je parle de ta sœur, continua le prince en lui jetant un regard froid. Tu vis avec elle depuis ta plus tendre enfance, et moi, qui la connais depuis quelques heures, je n'ai pas besoin d'un schéma pour voir qu'elle est fragile.

-Karlou ? Fragile ? C'est la meilleure , rit l'égyptienne en se retenant à un tronc pour ne pas s'effondrer. Tu ne sais rien d'elle… Rien du tout ! Et c'est justement parce qu'elle n'est pas ce que tu crois que je me permet de lui parler ainsi… Tu ne sais rien… RIEN !", cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux en faisant demi-tour et s'éloignant.

-Ne va pas trop loin…", murmura le yokai en la voyant disparaître dans les bois.

* * *

Rentrant dans l'étable, il vit que la plupart avait abandonné leurs activités pour préparer une couche correcte. D'ailleurs…

"C'est pas vrai, ils dorment déjà, sourit-il en regardant Ririn et Gokû, épuisés, allongés sur un tas de foin. Quelques mètres plus loin, Borislav et Lidy les avaient déjà imités.

-Et ouais, les imbéciles heureux s'endorment toujours très vite, ricana Gojyo en recouvrant son "lit" avec une couverture rêche qu'il venait de trouver. Chacun accommoda sa couche avec les moyens du bord. Les couvertures étaient nombreuses, mais inconfortables…

* * *

"Je prends le premier tour de garde.", soupira Sanzo en voyant qu'il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil étendu sur la paille. Il sortit au dehors et commença à fumer.

Mimi étendit un large pan de tissu sur le sol :

"Oh… Et moi qui pensais qu'après tout ce temps, tu accepterais de passer la nuit avec moi, Wu-chi Ss…"

Il ne termina pas. Mimi s'était tournée vers la voix, souriant gentiment, et avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres :

"Chhh… Ils ne savent pas…, chuchota-t-elle en s'allongeant, Merci de votre générosité, votre Altesse, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui, appréciant le moment.

-Ca fait longtemps, répondit-il à son oreille, et je ne tiens pas à rater une seule seconde de ta compagnie… Tu m'as tant manqué…"

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement, puis les respirations se calmèrent, s'espacèrent alors qu'ils plongeaient dans le sommeil.

* * *

Tous dormaient déjà, et la seule lueur vivante était celle des braises de la cigarette de Sanzo qui luisaient dans le noir, lorsqu'un grincement contenu retentit dans la salle :

"Cléo ?", demanda le bonze en distinguant la silhouette féminine qui s'encadrait dans le rayon de lune.

-Je suis désolée, s'entendit-elle dire en s'approchant du veilleur.

-De quoi ?", grogna-t-il en lui désignant de sa cigarette le lit qu'il avait préparé pour son propre repos.

L'Egyptienne sourit, et remercia leur guide. Elle s'installa, et bientôt, sa respiration vint s'ajouter à celle des nombreux dormeurs.

* * *

Le chant d'un coq réveilla les plus matinaux. _(ndla : ben oui, tant qu'à faire, autant pousser le ridicule jusqu'au bout. Allez, on y va : C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, l'ami Ricoréééé… Le groupe : mais c'est qu'elle se fout de nous...) Lio : Moua ? Naaaaan...XD)_

Kogaiji avait veillé pendant la seconde moitié de la nuit, et ce furent ses yeux fatigués qui les accueillirent.

"Ben, Ko, on dirait que t'as mal dormi…, sourit l'escrimeur.

-Non, sans blague…", bailla le prince en s'étirant.

Il fallait avouer que dormir sur la paille, lorsqu'on ne savait pas faire un lit, était… plus épuisant que reposant.

* * *

Un cri de stupeur détourna la conversation, et la plupart des visages éveillés. Lidy et Borislav venaient d'ouvrir les yeux, et d'apercevoir leur aînée dans les bras du kappa, toujours endormis.

"Non, je rêve là… Lidy, je rêve , demanda le bulgare en se frottant les yeux.,

-Nan, nan, c'est pas possible… C'est sûrement une illusion…

-Ouais, c'est ça, on dort encore, et c'est qu'une hallucination.

-Le mieux, c'est de se pincer mutuellement, comme ça, on va se réveiller en même temps. Allez, un… deux…TROIS !"

* * *

Le cri de douleur qu'ils poussèrent éveilla le reste de la troupe :

"Mais ça va pas, espèce d'imbécile, pas si fort !", cria l'antillaise en portant à ses lèvres son avant-bras.

-Non mais, non mais, tu ne t'es pas sentie y aller non plus, hein ! Tu m'as pas raté !", affirma Boby en regardant une marque rouge s'étendre sur sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes faits , s'écria leur aînée en se levant et s'approchant, observant les marques rougeâtres.

-Mimi, Mimi, commença Lidy, dis-moi, tu t'es endormie seule, hier soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce matin, tu dormais avec… Gojyo., l'informa Borislav en désignant le kappa qui se redressait.

-Oui, et alors ? Je me suis endormie avec lui… Où est le problème ?

-Tu es avec… Gojyo ?", demanda curieusement l'antillaise en désignant le concerné.

-Ben… oui. Pourquoi ?"

Les deux benjamins en restèrent bouche bée, alors que Gojyo souriait devant leur tête :

"Vous devriez vous voir, vous êtes tordants.", dit-il en éclatant de rire, bientôt imité par Ririn et Gokû qui venaient de comprendre.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner frugal, la marche reprit.

"Où va-t-on, comme ça , demanda Capucine au prince yokai.

-Dans l'extrême Nord du pays, jusqu'au château du Désert de Gobi, l'informa-t-il.

-A pied ?

-Non, en tricycle", ricana Lidy en se moquant de sa sœur, ne ratant pas l'occasion.

* * *

La troupe marcha toute la journée, et, en fin d'après-midi, arriva dans un petit village :

"Enfin, j'en pouvais plus, soupira Zaïde en s'appuyant contre un arbre, ravie de distinguer parmi les maisons une auberge.

-Moi ausssiiiiiii !", ajoutèrent de concert la chatte, l'antillaise et le singe, avant de rire ensemble.

-Ah, c'est pas vrai, je vous jure…", sourit Dokugakuji en remuant la tête, alors que Sanzo, apparemment toujours plein d'énergie, sortait son harisen…

_

* * *

Et voici le moment attendu (j'en sais rien, mais c'est pas grave…) Du MASTERMIND !_

_Retour sur le plateau._

_Lio : Bonjour et bienvenue, chers joueurs, sur le plateau du Mastermind de Saiyuki. Ce soir, j'ai avec moi Maître Sanzo, qui a accepté de tirer pour moi les reviews **au hasard**._

_Vous connaissez tous nos acteurs…_

_Sanzo : Retenez-moi ou je la tue… _

_Lio : Retenez-le…Bien bien, donc, nous avons reçu…3 réponses, de la part de Lane, Hachikô et Mimi (y te manquait un couple, j'ai fait avec.). Et voici donc les résultats…_

_Première review: 3 bonnes réponses ! _

_Deuxième review : 1 bonne réponse !_

_Troisième review__ : 4 bonnes réponses !_

_Bravo, bravo ! Mais, il y en a encore pas mal à trouver à trouver (et faut déjà trouver quels sont les bons XD)_

_Sanzo : Retenez moi vraiment fort…_

_Lio : Oulalah, il est tout rouge… Tu veux un médecin, Sanzo ?_

_Sanzo : Je vais la tuer…_

_Lio : Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon courage à vous pour trouver les prochains couples ! Si, à l'épisode je sais pas combien, genre 10, personne n'a encore trouvé la bonne combinaison, il y aura un petit indice (mais tout petit riquiqui…)_

_Sanzo : C'est bon, t'as fini ?_

_Lio : Oui, oui, c'est bon, envoyez le générique de fin…_

_Sanzo : Toi, je te conseille de prévoir une sortie de secours lorsque tu feras le chapitre FIN DE LA DEUXIEME SAISON, parce que tu vas en avoir bien besoin…_

_Lio : C'est noté, merci XD. Reviews ?_


	35. II,5 : Seconde nuit

_Waaaah !  
On approche des 100 reviews ! (larme à l'oeil...)_

_Mille mercis pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas souvent le temps de répondre, veuillez m'en excuser..._

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 5.** (très léger, mais alors très léger...)_

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge, qui s'avéra immense :

"Avez-vous encore de la place , demanda Hakkai à l'hôtesse d'accueil en souriant.

-Il nous reste des lits, répondit-elle en s'emparant d'un stylo. Combien en désirez-vous ?

-Seize, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en comptant rapidement le nombre de ses compagnons. Ce sont des chambres…

-Nous avons des doubles, des simples, par quatre…

-Mimi et moi, on prend une double , sourit Gojyo, alors que sa compagne, figée, rougissait.

-Les plus jeunes dans une chambre à quatre, proposa Evan en les voyant s'amuser ensembles.

-Sanzo, Kogaiji, Dokugakuji, et moi, nous logerons dans une chambre à quatre aussi. Mesdemoiselles , demanda-t-il en interrogeant les sœurs de Mimi du regard.

-Oh, dormir par quatre ne nous gêne pas. Yaone, vous venez avec nous ?", sourirent-elles, alors qu'Evan et Karlouchka demandaient une chambre simple chacun après acquiescement de l'herboriste.

Tout le monde trouva son compte, et, après une soirée riche en évènements, tous montèrent vers leur couche respective.

_**

* * *

Chambre de Ririn, Gokû, Lidy et Borislav.**_

"Yatttaaaaa, à l'assaut , hurla le singe, une passoire retournée sur ses cheveux en bataille, dressé sur le lit avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure.

-A terre !", renchérit la chatte en évitant un PVPNI _(ndla : Projectile Volant à Plumes Non Identifié.)_, lancé par l'Antillaise, "les petits nouveaux attaquent !

-PETITS ?", hurlèrent les concernés en rattrapant au vol les projectiles de leurs ennemis, et, Borislav se chargeant de Gokû et Lidy de Ririn, les assommant de coups répétés.

Leurs rires retentissaient dans toute l'auberge, et, parfaitement excités et réveillés, ils n'avaient absolument pas l'intention d'aller dormir :

"Vous devriez vous coucher, sourit Hakkai en pénétrant dans la chambre, accompagné de Dokugakuji, Sanzo a dit que nous partirions tôt dem…"

Il baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter un traversin, mais un SBOOF étouffé derrière lui l'informa qu'il n'avait pas été perdu pour tout le monde.

* * *

L'escrimeur, le regard noir, laissant tomber à terre un oreiller pantelant, fixa de prunelles où ne se lisait nulle pitié les quatre pauvres petits qui s'étaient aussitôt calmés, un peu effrayés attendant sa réaction :"Bon, vous vous couchez MAINTENANT !", cria-t-il, et aussitôt, la pièce se remplit de cris effrayés, alors que tous, se bousculant, se rentrant dedans, tombant au sol…, tentaient de se trouver un lit, ce qui, malgré le fait qu'il y en ai pile un chacun, s'avéra compliqué. 

Enfin, tous se trouvèrent enfouis sous de chaudes couvertures.

"Et DORMEZ !"

Tous les yeux se fermèrent d'un même mouvement.

"Et qu'on ne vous entende plus du tout, grogna-t-il en fermant la porte, précédé de l'ancien humain.

"Chapeau, Dokugakuji, sourit Hakkai, je n'aurais pas fait mieux…"

L'escrimeur cligna de l'œil en s'éloignant légèrement.

* * *

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, et aussitôt, Ririn ouvrit une paupière prudente :

"Il est parti…

-On continue ?", lança la voix connue du singe.

-Mais…

-Vous êtes fous !", murmura le bulgare en se redressant. _(ndla : trouillard !)_

-Bah, faut juste pas allumer la lumière, sourit malicieusement la chatte aux yeux verts, et puis ce sera plus marrant…

-Ouais, un combat dans l'obscurité !", sourit Gokû, toujours chuchotant, malin.

-D'accord !", finit par s'enthousiasmer Lidy en attrapant son oreiller, aussitôt imitée par Borislav.

Alors que Ririn armait son bras pour lancer sa munition sur l'Antillaise, la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma, révélant toute la scène, et une voix s'éleva :

"AHA ! Je vous y prend… QU'EST CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ? COUCHES, TOUT DE SUITE !" _(ndla : Damned ! Une feinte habilement tournée de notre escrimeur favori !)_

Un leurre. L'escrimeur avait fait semblant de s'éloigner ! Poussant des petits cris apeurés, chacun retrouva sa place. Refermant la porte, Dokugakuji réprima un rire : cette fois-ci, ils ne recommenceraient pas.

_**

* * *

Chambre de Capucine, Zaïde, Yaone et Cléopâtre.**_

Les rires des plus jeunes retentirent jusque là.

"C'est pas vrai, incapables de se contrôler, ces quatre là…, sourit l'Irlandaise en tressant les cheveux humides de Zaïde après sa douche, qui elle même nattait la blonde chevelure de Karlouchka qui passait quelques minutes en leur compagnie avant d'aller dormir…

-Tu parles, soupira la Marocaine, tentant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas détruire sa coiffure nocturne, de vrais gamins…

-Mais ce sont des enfants…, sourit Yaone, un peu surprise.

-Ah, c'est vrai, on a pas la même vision des choses, expliqua Cléopâtre en s'affalant sur un lit. Chez nous, on est adolescent à 12 ans, quasi-indépendant à 16 et majeur à 18… C'est dire si Boby est un attardé…, ricana-t-elle en entendant la voix de l'escrimeur s'élever et les petits cris étouffés des plus jeunes.

-Bah , s'interrogea l'herboriste, c'est un peu jeune, non ?

-Comme on dit partout… C'est la loi !", conclut brillamment Capucine en posant sa main sur son cœur, une expression de parfaite débilité sur le visage, singeant quelques personnes.

Chacune éclata de rire devant l'imitation de l'Irlandaise, et plus encore lorsqu'elle enchaîna avec une parodie d'un discours politique.

* * *

Ouvrant la porte afin de souhaiter bonne nuit, Hakkai trouva les jeunes femmes riant devant Capucine qui avait fait d'une taie d'oreiller un magnifique tricorne et caricaturait un certain Bonaparte Napoléon.

"Ma, ma, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait neuf enfants dans ce groupe…", sourit-il, alors que les filles se reprenaient et lui jetaient un regard signifiant clairement : _"Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ou alors pars très, mais alors vraiment très loin…"_, toujours un sourire qui en disait long sur les lèvres.

Incompréhensif, l'ancien humain vit à peine l'Irlandaise qui s'emparait de son oreiller.

"Les filles… On va se laisser marcher dessus comme ça ?

-IYAAAA !", crièrent-elles en jetant de concert leurs coussins sur l'intrus, qui s'empressa de refermer la porte avant de s'en prendre un dans la figure :

"ET ON FRAPPE AVANT DE RENTRER CHEZ DES DAMES, GOUJAT !", entendit-il traverser la paroi de la porte, en même temps que quelques rires moqueurs.

"Après ça, on dit que c'est moi le pervers ? ricana Gojyo qui montait les escaliers à ce moment.

-Gojyo, n'ajoute rien, sourit pauvrement Hakkai, ou alors je devrais t'en coller une."

_(ndla : Hiiiiii ! Je rêvais de mettre Hakkai dans une situation aussi embarassante et prompte à porter l'imagination de ses compagnons sur de fausses routes !)_

_**

* * *

Chambre de Kogaiji, Sanzo, Dokugakuji et Hakkai.**_

Kogaiji et Sanzo, une carte du pays dépliée sur une table, décidaient du meilleur chemin à prendre, alors qu'Evan les regardait faire tranquillement.

L'escrimeur avait du mal à ne pas rire de la déconfiture d'Hakkai, et c'est exposant un visage qu'il voulait sérieux _(ndla : mais qui ne semblait de toute évidence ne pas l'être...)_ qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Doku ?", demanda le prince yokai en le voyant, au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de voir, pouffer de rire.

-Rien, rien, reprit-il en essayant de se contrôler, alors que le concerné pénétrait dans la chambre. Mais à sa vue, il ne put empêcher ses épaules de se secouer, victimes d'un rire trop contenu.

-Ouais, bah dis pas rien, grogna Sanzo, irrité, soit tu nous expliques, soit tu ne rigoles pas…

-Ma, ma… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", demanda Hakkai, ignorant que Dokugakuji l'avait vu dans le couloir.

C'en fut trop pour l'escrimeur qui explosa littéralement de rire en voyant la tête du concerné, qui, apparemment, selon sa version, ne l'était pas du tout.

"Mais enfin, demanda Evan, surpris et un peu amusé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-F… filles, parvint à articuler le rieur antre deux respirations. C'est alors qu'Hakkai comprit, et, gêné, souriant, se passa la main derrière le crâne en expliquant :

"Ah, ça ! Disons simplement que… je me suis fait renvoyer de chez ces demoiselles…"

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'écarquillèrent soudainement, fixant l'ancien humain. Sanzo se reprit en premier :

"Hakkai, jure-moi que c'est bien toi que j'ai devant les yeux, et pas Gojyo déguisé.

-Ben… Si ça peut te rassurer, Sanzo… C'est moi…

-K'so ! Encore, ça, dans la bouche de l'ero kappa, j'aurais compris, mais dans la TIENNE !", s'étonna-t-il, tentant de se déboucher le pavillon auditif en y introduisant un doigt, toujours aussi stupéfait.

* * *

Kogaiji aussi n'en menait pas large, et retenait un rire qui montait graduellement, imité par le Taiwanais. Quand à l'escrimeur, il n'avait même pas besoin de suivre le mouvement, il était déjà écroulé de rire à ce souvenir.

"Co… comment ça c'est passé , demanda le moine en sentant les commissures de ses lèvres se relever en un petit sourire, qu'il réprima bien vite.

"Et bien… Je venais pour dire bonsoir, et je les ai surprises…

-Quoi ? On t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper chez les filles avant de rentrer , pouffa Evan, imité par Kogaiji.

-Ma, ma, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, rougit Hakkai, toujours souriant et gêné, non, je les ai surprises en pleine rigolade, et je me suis un peu moqué…

-Et… Et alors… elles lui ont balancé leurs oreillers à la figure, rit Dokugakuji, assis sur un lit. Il… a réussi à fermer la porte avant de s'en prendre un… Et… elles… ont crié qu'on frappait avant d'entrer…", rit Dokugakuji, incapable de se maîtriser, alors que les autres repartaient de plus belle, sous le sourire désolé d'Hakkai.

Même Sanzo ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres, rire qu'il réprima bien vite en affichant un regard qu'il voulait dur.

"Bon, ça suffit, on va pas en faire toute une histoire…", grogna-t-il en s'asseyant, reprenant la carte.

Mais il avait du mal à garder un semblant de sérieux.

"Aïe, aïe, soupira Hakkai en passant sa main sur sa nuque, voilà une histoire dont on va parler encore longtemps…" _(ndla : oh oui, très très longtemps !XD)_

_**

* * *

Chambre de Gojyo et Mimi.**_

Le kappa pénétra dans la chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres au souvenir du petit spectacle que lui avait offert son ami. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait : elle était sous la douche.

Toquant à la porte de la salle d'eau, il murmura :

"Mademoiselle a-t-elle bientôt fini, ou vais-je devoir venir lui tenir compagnie sous la douche ?"

Il y eut un petit cri étouffé :

"Ca va pas, Gojyo ?

-Bon alors dépêche.", dit-il en ouvrant la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle sortait de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, une serviette de coton étroitement nouée autour du corps : 

"T'es vraiment un salaud, toi…, fit-elle en attrapant une seconde serviette pour ses cheveux.

-On me l'a souvent dit, en effet…, ricana-t-il en posant ses affaires. T'as pas peur que ça se détache , fit-il en désignant la serviette, alors qu'elle se frictionnait vigoureusement les cheveux, bien que personnellement ça ne me dérange pas du tout…"

* * *

Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il se prenait une serviette humide en pleine figure :

"Espèce de satyre…, murmura-t-elle. Tout est dans l'art et dans la technique du drapé.", termina-t-elle en attrapant ses vêtements.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et une goutte d'eau perla de ses cheveux pour glisser sur son épaule. Enveloppant sa compagne de ses bras, il embrassa la gouttelette fugitive, puis une autre. Immobile, elle le laissait faire, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, rosissant lentement devant le miroir. Il posa son menton contre son cou, et ils se regardèrent mutuellement dans la surface couverte de buée.

"Tu sais que je t'aime ?", murmura-t-il à son oreille, enjôleur, ses longs cheveux se mêlant aux siens, toujours aussi courts.

Elle acquiesça lentement, rendant au kappa toute l'affection qu'elle avait gardé pour lui pendant ces quatre longues années.

Elle finit par quitter la salle d'eau, un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout. Une question ne parvenait pas à quitter son esprit…

* * *

Lorsque Gojyo quitta la salle de bain, il trouva Mimi recroquevillée sur une chaise, regardant au dehors.

"Gojyo…

-Hmm ?

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis partie , demanda-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles.

-Dans trois semaines, ça va faire un an, murmura-t-il, un peu inquiet de la voir ainsi égarée. Il s'assit près d'elle alors qu'elle pâlissait lentement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Gojyo… J'avais 18 ans quand je suis partie d'ici…, dit-elle lentement, effarée devant le calcul qu'elle venait de faire. J'en ai aujourd'hui 22… Le même âge que toi… Le temps…

-Le temps ne passe pas à la même vitesse dans nos deux mondes… murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Aussitôt, elle le repoussa :

"Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela veut dire ? J'ai vieilli de quatre ans alors que tu n'en a pris qu'un ! Nous avons presque le même âge, ça va encore ! Mais quand j'aurais la quarantaine et toi toujours à peine 30, hein, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est ce que tu…"

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot contenu, alors qu'elle imaginait ce qui arriverait. Plutôt mourir. Elle aimait le kappa plus que tout, mais… lui ? Ses infidélités étaient connues, et malgré qu'il n'ait croisé aucune fille à son goût, la durée finale de leur séparation ne remontait qu'à un an, ce qui n'était pas si vieux que cela.

* * *

Il lui jeta un regard désolé :

"Si cela m'était donné… Je viendrais chez toi, vivre avec toi… Et… Mourir avec toi, termina-t-il en se levant, s'approchant d'elle. _(ndla : Aaaah… Que c'est beau, j'ai la larme à l'œil…Je vais pleurer... Booooouuuuuhouhou...)_

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, grogna-t-elle, lorsque tu me verras vieillir, tu tiendras un autre discours…"

Ce fut au tour du kappa de s'éloigner, boudeur :

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance, hein…", grogna-t-il, vexé. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres dures… Il était vraiment fâché.

"Gojyo… Pardon…", chuchota Mimi, peinée de son attitude.

Il se retourna, le visage encore renfermé, mais les braises rougeoyantes de ses yeux prouvaient qu'il l'avait déjà pardonnée.

* * *

Moqueuse, voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui faisaient comme une crinière, elle commença :

"J'irais me plaindre à la réception…

-Pourquoi ?

-Y a une bête sauvage dans ma chambre…"

Gojyo rit et répondit par un rugissement félin, en se jetant sur elle, la plaquant sur le lit, la chatouillant.

"Stop, Gojyo, hihihi, pitiééé !", demanda-t-elle en riant devant le jeu de son camarade, qui n'arrêta pas pour autant.

Les prunelles rouges se firent douces et câlines alors qu'elles croisaient leurs jumelles noires un peu effarouchées par une proximité qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu… Les mains devinrent caresses, et le jeu complice se transforma lentement en préliminaires amoureux…

Il avait toute la nuit pour lui apprendre… _(ndla : étendons un voile discret sur ce qui se passa ensuite…)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent devant un somptueux petit déjeuner.

Ririn, Gokû, Lidy et Borislav se chamaillaient pour quelques parcelles de viennoiseries, revendiquées aussi par Capucine, Cléopâtre et Zaïde.

Hakkai, souriant, tentait, aidé de Dokugakuji et Karlouchka, de minimiser les dégâts, alors que Sanzo, Kogaiji et Evan buvaient tranquillement leur café. Yaone et Mimi discutaient en compagnie de Gojyo. _(ndla : un, deux, trois, quatre… seize ! C'est bon, tout le monde est là…)_

Sanzo, irrité par les cris des jeunes, finit par mettre fin à la bagarre en distribuant les coups de harisen, aidé de Kogaiji et d'Evan, qui se contentaient de leurs paumes de main.

"Ahi ! Mais ça fait mal , cria Gokû en prenant une gifle du Taiwanais.

-Iya, c'est ton imagination, baka...", répondit celui-ci en retournant à son café…

Doku esquissa un sourire : le voyage promettait d'être une nouvelle fois mouvementé…

* * *

_Huhu, voilà !_

_Et voici les résultats du Mastermind !_

_Trois réponses... De Lane, Jouly18 et Mimi ! Nous avons... Oulalah...3,4 et 5bonnes réponses !_

_Et ben dis donc, tout va très vite, ces temps ci !_

_Va falloir que j'introduise l'ordre d'entrée des couples !_

_A partir de maintenant, l'ordre est pris en compte !_

_Bises à vous tous, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	36. II,6 : Promenons nous, dans les bois

_Ahlala…_

_Je suis très contente que cet épisode vous ai autant plu !_

_Promis, je ferais un effort d'écriture en ce qui concerne les autres pour qu'ils vous plaisent tous autant !_

_Pour le moment, toujours aussi peu d'action, et un énorme flash back de sept chapitres qui s'annonce…_

_Gros merci à **Lane** pour son comm sur mes fics de FictionPress ! (j'ai trouvé l'origine du problème XD), merci beaucoup !_

_Et voici…_

**_SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 6_**

_

* * *

NB : ce que disent les personnes parlant le langage des signes est indiqué en **gras**, pour différencier du reste (et puis je suis pas hyper spécialisée dans ce langages, alors XD) : ce que disent les personnes parlant le langage des signes est indiqué en , pour différencier du reste (et puis je suis pas hyper spécialisée dans ce langages, alors XD)_

* * *

Il était presque midi.

Kogaiji avançait, taquinant sa sœur, le singe, ainsi que ceux qu'ils avaient désormais pris l'habitude de nommerle Scarabée et Redy Foxy. Sanzo, un peu en arrière, le harisen à la main, économisait son souffle, prêt à s'en servir lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Karlouchka conversait à sa manière avec Yaone et Hakkai, qu'Evan et Capucine initiaient au complexe langages des signes. Quand aux autres… Ils oscillaient entre la discute aimable et tranquille de Karlouchka, l'agitation des plus jeunes au devant, ou bien le stoïcisme et le mutisme du bonze.

* * *

"**Et… Vous êtes muette depuis toujours ?"**, demanda Yaone, formant avec ses doigts encore malhabiles, quelques signes.

Karlouchka sourit pauvrement, mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

"Ne répondez pas si vous ne voulez pas !", s'excusa l'herboriste, consciente d'avoir touché une corde sensible.

La blonde remua la tête, et secoua négativement la tête, puis leva lentement ses mains.

"**L'heure du conte."**

Zaïde et Capucine saisirent aussitôt le message.

"Comment , demanda Hakkai, elle a bien dit l'heure du conte ?

-Oui, confirma Capucine.

-Ah… Mais je ne vois pas trop…

-Ce soir, expliqua Zaïde, ce soir, nous seront tous conteurs…"

Yaone comprit. Ils allaient chacun exorciser par la parole leur enfance et souvenirs.

_

* * *

Toi… Toi qui lui ressemble tant…Le visage si doux…Les yeux toujours emplis d'une telle joie de vivre… Tu es heureuse. Je suis heureux de te voir ainsi._

* * *

"SEIGNEUR KOAGIJI ! Le prince yokai arrive dans notre village , hurla une voix joyeuse dans les arbres. Aussitôt, tous levèrent la tête, et virent dégringoler des branches basses deux enfants. L'un, les oreilles courtes, les cheveux noirs remontés en un petit chignon, atterrit juste devant le bonze et se redressa de toute sa petite taille, alors que le second, un jeune yokai à peine plus âgé, les cheveux aussi noirs que son compagnon, une petite tache de naissance rougeâtre en forme de croissant de lune sur la tempe, s'inclinait, le sourire aux lèvres, devant le prince yokai et sa sœur."Prince Kogaiji ! Damoiselle Ririn ! C'est un honneur que de vous recevoir dans notre village !", dit-il, complètement excité, alors qu'une petite tourterelle se perchait sur son épaule. 

"Hoï, Kotori, vole jusqu'aux premières maisons, et demande leur un festin, les sauveurs de Togenkyo sont chez nous !"

Surpris, aucun n'avait esquissé un geste. L'oiseau s'envola, accompagné du petit dragon d'Hakkai, ainsi que du maintenant gigantesque Woï.

* * *

L'enfant humain, lui, observait attentivement tous les visages qui s'offraient à lui, tentant de deviner à qui il avait affaire.

"Euuuh… Vous, vous êtes Cho Hakkai , dit-il en désignant l'ancien humain, qui opina du chef, et vous, Sha Gojyo , continua l'enfant en orientant son index sur le nommé, Son Gokû, Genjyo Sanzo, Dokugakuji, Yaone et Mimi, l'étrangère ! Bienvenue chez nous ! Mais je ne sais pas qui sont les autres, gômen…, sourit-il en se passant la main derrière le crâne, désolé de ne pouvoir nommer la totalité du groupe.

-Qui êtes vous ?", finit par demander le prince.

-Vos fidèles serviteurs, Prince Kogaiji… Nous faisons partie des enfants qui ont échappé à la perturbation…

-Mais… Vous habitez où ?", demanda la petite chatte en voyant leurs vêtements sales et déchirés.

-Au village des enfants, bien sûr , sourit le jeune humain, comme si cela avait été une évidence.

-Venez !", les entraînèrent-ils sur le chemin.

Sur la route qui menait à leur village, ils devisèrent sur l'évolution de la situation depuis la fin de la perturbation.

* * *

"Vous vivez sans adultes ?", demanda Lidy à l'humain après s'être présentée.

-Oui, ils étaient tous touchés… Et après l'arrêt des machines, la plupart sont restés mauvais et ont continué les massacres yokais… Alors on a créé un village, le Village des enfants, où nous nous sommes tous installés, les fils et filles de yokais. Et puis des orphelins humains nous ont rejoints, en amenant du tissu, d'autres trucs de ce type… Et des métis aussi… On est plus de 300 maintenant !

-On a appris a vivre perpétuellement dans la forêt, continua à sa place le yokai. Au début, c'était un peu difficile, mais maintenant, tout est parfaitement en place. Tenez, nous y voici !", cria-t-il en désignant du sommet d'une colline les premières habitations de leur petit village. "Je vous présente le village aux enfants !"

Chacun retint un petit cri d'admiration devant le travail et l'ingéniosité des jeunes.

* * *

Installé à quelques centaines de mètres d'une chute d'eau, la place centrale grouillait d'enfants de tous âges, venus saluer le groupe arrivant.

En descendant, les marcheurs distinguèrent une immense roue à aube, entraînée par la chute.

"C'est pour l'eau et l'électricité, l'un d'entre nous avait un père électricien, il a récupéré un transformateur…, expliqua l'humain.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la place centrale. Les animaux sauvages tels que sangliers, cerfs et marcassins côtoyaient les domestiques, moutons, poules, canards… Et n'étaient nullement effrayés par les enfants.

"Hoï, Kama, c'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment le seigneur Kogaiji et ses amis !", cria un enfant dans la foule.

Aussitôt, tous hurlèrent de joie, accueillant avec toute la gentillesse et toute la générosité du monde le groupe de marcheurs.

"Mais… Où sont vos maisons ?", demanda Ririn, en ne distinguant rien au niveau du sol.

Un tout petit garçon yokai rit joyeusement en battant des mains, et lui désigna le feuillage des arbres. D'un même mouvement, tous levèrent les yeux, et poussèrent un cri d'admiration devant le travail accompli : toutes les maisons reposaient, parfaitement stables, sur les branches médianes des plus gros arbres. Entre elles, parfois un pont, une échelle, une tyrolienne, une échelle de pompier… Permettaient aux occupants de se rendre visite. Mais le plus souvent, ils se contentaient d'escalade.

* * *

"Wouaouh, siffle Dokugakuji, impressionné. Et vous avez fait ça tous seuls ?

-Oui, sourit le yokai qui les avait accueilli. Nous avons recueilli des enfants orphelins de menuisiers, bûcherons… Construire le reste n'a été affaire que de temps…

-Kama, Kama !", cria une petite fille en courant vers lui.

-Haï ?

-Un message du premier poste, répondit-elle en lui tendant une tourterelle. Des nouveaux orphelins, Kama, ils arrivent par l'Ouest !"

L'oiseau confirma en hochant de la tête, puis reprit son envol…

"Aïaïaïe…, dit-il, gêné, je savais bien que reporter les travaux du quartier Nord était une mauvaise idée…

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Kama ?

-Ce qu'on a toujours, fait ! On les accueille ! Dis aux pêcheurs de sortir au moins vingt truites de plus que d'habitude, aux charpentiers de filer dans le Quartier Nord, avec les bûcherons, on va faire du mieux possible pour ce soir.

-Haï, Kama-san !", opina l'enfant en courant donner les ordres.

* * *

Dokugakuji sourit devant l'autorité amicale dont faisait preuve le yokai Kama. Sa gentillesse lui permettait d'être obéi par tous au doigt et à l'œil dans les plus brefs délais.

"Mais vous voulez peut-être vous reposer ?", continua l'humain en se tournant vers eux. Venez, on va vous donner une hutte…

-Personnellement, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter, demanda Mimi, aussitôt rejointe par toutes ses sœurs, Ririn et Yaone.

-Bien sûr , sourit l'humain. Sara ! Sara !", cria-t-il en direction d'une gamine de son âge, "le groupe du seigneur Kogaiji veut visiter notre village… Tu veux bien les guider ?

-Bien sûr, Vaïn !", sourit cette dernière en entraînant les filles à sa suite.

-On pourrait peut-être vous aider, pour le Quartier Nord…, proposa Hakkai, rejoint par Gojyo, Borislav, Gokû et Dokugakuji.

-Vrai ? Arigatô !", s'excita Kama en voyant que leurs problèmes seraient peut-être réglés ce soir. Vous viendrez avec moi, je pars tout de suite !

-Si nous pouvons vous aider dans quoi que ce soit d'autre…, sourit Evan en s'avançant.

-Merci beaucoup , sourit l'enfant humain. Le barrage en haut est un peu abîmé, pas grand chose, mais si on laisse traîner, ça risque de se détériorer… Il y a des enfants tout en haut de la falaise, ils vous montreront…

-Je monte, je verrais ce que je peux faire…

-Sanzo-sama, Kogaiji-sama… Désirez-vous vous reposer ?

-Iya, grogna le bonze en écrasant un mégot par terre, sinon, je vais avoir l'air d'un gros flemmard…

-Pareil, sourit le prince yokai. En quoi pouvons nous vous aider ?"

Les deux enfants sourirent : ils reconnaissaient bien là la bonté légendaire du groupe du seigneur Kogaiji…_(ndla : hem... )_Ils acceptèrent toutes les aides avec joie, et chacun se mit au travail.

* * *

L'enfant, toute heureuse et fière de montrer le travail de toute une année, courait d'un lieu à un autre, expliquant, encourageant les travailleurs…

"Alors ici, on garde nos animaux la nuit, commenta la petite fille en désignant un enclos un peu à l'écart du village, c'est pour pas que les loups nous les dévorent…

-Ici, les champs ! On a réussi à faire pousser un peu de blé l'an dernier, et cette année, on va en avoir encore plus ! C'est pas encore beaucoup, mais tous les enfants ont du pain , dit-elle en saluant d'un grand geste de la main les travailleurs qui binaient la terre meuble avec leurs propres mains.

-Là, les autres légumes… Plein de carottes, de pommes de terre, de haricots… Mais aussi des fraises ! Et des fleurs pour faire joli dans les huttes , sourit-elle innocemment.

-C'est ici que les bergers emmènent les animaux paître au printemps, l'herbe donne un excellent lait, et, avec un peu de chance, du bon fromage , dit-elle, facétieuse, devant une large prairie couverte d'herbe fraîche et de fleurs multicolores.

-Là, ce sont les ateliers… Il y a les meuniers, qui écrasent le blé entre deux cailloux, les menuisiers… Un peu plus loin, on a découvert des mûriers avec des vers à soie dedans ! On ne s'en sert pas pour faire nos habits, mais pour les fenêtres et les tapis, les fileuses et les tisseuses sont les meilleures , annonça-t-elle en faisant la bise et encourageant tous les travailleurs.

-Les cavernes… C'est ici qu'on met les fromages, expliqua-t-elle en désignant de petits tas de lait caillé qui séchaient lentement, les yeux luisants de gourmandise.

-Ici, les cages à poissons ! C'est toujours bien de changer un peu de la viande ou des légumes, Kama-san veut qu'il y en ai toujours suffisamment , continua-t-elle en sautant d'un rocher à l'autre avec agilité, traversant la petite rivière, attrapant au passage quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche, saluant les pêcheurs qui attrapaient habilement les truites et frappaient leur tête pour les tuer.

-Là, le barrage ! La rivière subit de grosses crues pendant l'hiver, et c'est arrivé plusieurs fois au village d'être complètement englouti… C'est pour ça qu'on a installé les maisons dans les arbres et le barrage , expliqua-t-elle lorsque toutes furent arrivées en haut de la falaise. Et juste à côté, le verger… Enfin… Sauvage… Mais il donne plein de pommes en automne, qu'on essaie de garder le plus longtemps possible !

* * *

-Mais… Comment faites-vous pour l'hiver , demanda Lidy, Au printemps et en été, vous devez avoir de la nourriture tous les jours, en automne un peu moins, mais pendant les neiges ?

-Ah… Et bien, il a fallu que Kama-san et Vaïn-san s'imposent comme chefs pour qu'on réussisse à passer un hiver… Avant eux, tous les jours, on mangeait tout, on ne laissait rien pour le lendemain… Et puis un jour, ils en ont eu assez et nous ont grondés. Ils nous ont demandé de garder chaque jour environ la moitié de notre repas pour la saison froide. Et on a tous survécu , sourit-elle, reconnaissante face à ceux qui s'étaient montrés prévenants. Vous voulez voir le village ?

-Oh oui , s'excitèrent Lidy et Ririn en dégringolant à sa suite la pente, saluant Evan qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la rivière, solidement harnaché, réparant du mieux qu'il le pouvait un défaut dans le barrage.

* * *

Le petit groupe monta dans les branches basses par une échelle de corde, et commença la visite :

"Les huttes accueillent environ dix enfants, dit-elle en entrant dans la première qui s'offrait à eux. Filles avec filles, et garçons avec garçons.

Les filles pénétrèrent à sa suite, et constatèrent que l'endroit était à la taille d'un adulte.

-C'est grand, pour vous, dit Capucine, surprise.

-Ça l'est maintenant… Mais on va grandir, et ça ne le sera plus dans une dizaine d'années, sourit l'enfant alors que les habitants de la maisonnette sortaient de leurs chambres.

-Bien pensé, sourit la chatte en clignant de l'œil.

-Encore Kama et Vaïn", expliqua Sara.

Les intérieurs se trouvaient spacieux, simples, mais agréables. Un petit vent frais envahissait le salon, balançant les guirlandes de fleurs qui pendaient d'un mur à l'autre. Les chambres contenaient chacune un lit, souvent une simple planche de bois recouverte de laine de mouton pour le matelas.

-On a tout prévu. Pour l'hiver, on se couvre avec les couvertures que les tisseuses préparent à la belle saison…

-Et si il y a des insectes ?

-On les fait fuir en parfumant tous les tissus à la lavande, sourit l'enfant en les entraînant au dehors.

* * *

"Ici, on a "la chambre des bébés"… C'est là qu'on place les plus jeunes, voir les bébés qu'on trouve. Les plus anciennes restent toujours avec eux et leurs apprennent à marcher, à parler… On y met aussi les malades."

Elles grimpèrent sur plusieurs "étages".

"Voilà les greniers , dit-elle en leur désignant les gros troncs, on les a creusés comme on pouvait, et on y stocke ce qui peut l'être. Farine, Raisins que l'on fait sécher, pruneaux… Fromage, parfois du miel, lorsqu'on trouve une ruche.

-Et pour les autres produits de la vie quotidienne ? Savon, linge…

-Les marchands viennent nous voir depuis qu'ils connaissent le village… Ils sont toujours très gentils avec nous et acceptent le troc, parce qu'on a pas d'argent…"

Un long roulement de tambour retentit dans l'air.

* * *

_Voila !_

_Cette idée de village où il n'y aurait que des enfants me trotte dans la tête, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît !_

_A bientôt pour le n°7 !_


	37. II,7 : Soirée

_Huhu, merci beaucoup de vos commentaires !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre-où-qu'il-se-passe-encore-rien, cette seconde saison est beaucoup beaucoup plus lente à démarrer que la première (faut dire que j'ai jamais eu à gérer autant de persos en même temps...XD )_

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 7**_

* * *

Aussitôt, tous les travailleurs cessèrent leurs activités, en commencèrent à dégringoler les branches. 

"Sara, qu'est ce que c'est ?", demanda Zaïde.

-C'est l'heure de la fin du travail ! Il faut descendre pour l'appel et les rapports… Et après, la toilette !

-La… toilette ?

-Ben oui ! Faut bien qu'on se décrasse après une journée de travail !

-Mais… Vous vous lavez avec les garçons ?

-Non, non ! C'est à ça que sert l'appel. Tous les garçons vont ailleurs pendant qu'on se lave, puis on va inverser…

-Ah, ouf…", soupirèrent les filles, soulagées.

Elles s'emparèrent d'une échelle de pompier et suivirent le mouvement général en dégringolant jusqu'au sol.

Kama se tenait au centre de la place, aux côtés de Vaïn, et tous les enfants s'étaient rangés par tranche d'âge, près de deux immenses rochers. A côté d'eux, les hommes attendaient, patients. Les filles vinrent les rejoindre.

"Flemmardes…,ricana Evan, encore trempé après sa plongée dans la rivière.

-Pscht…, sourit Zaïde en lui tirant la langue, t'avais qu'à venir…"

* * *

Kama s'avança et frappa dans le rocher pour réclamer le silence. 

"C'est l'heure de l'appel ! Mais d'abord, remercions comme il se doit le groupe des Seigneurs Kogaiji et Sanzo, qui nous ont aidé toute cette journée, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver !"

Les cris et les applaudissement partirent, on entendit des "Arigatô !"fuser de tous coins. Sanzo, en rogne, préféra faire le sourd et ne pas répondre par un sourire aimable aux remerciements enfantins.

Vaïn ordonna le silence de la même manière que son égal, en frappant sur la pierre.

"Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons encore quatre orphelins ! Ils viennent de l'Ouest, et ont fait un très long trajet pour nous rejoindre ! Qu'ils soient les bienvenus dans notre communauté !"

Les applaudissements reprirent alors que deux jeunes filles et deux garçons s'avançaient timidement.

"Je vous présente Ari et Goa , commença Kama en s'arrêtant devant chaque garçon, les encourageant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

-Et voici Meï et Li-an !", termina Vaïn en présentant les filles, qui n'étaient guère plus à l'aise que les autres.

Ils sourirent gentiment, et leurs tendirent à chacun un silex.

"Tournez vous… Vous voyez ces rochers ? Chaque trait représente un habitant… Les garçons sur le rouge, les filles sur le noir… Tracez chacun un trait, et vous serez des nôtres."

Ari s'avança le premier et donna un vigoureux coup de silex dans la roche, imité par son petit compagnon. Les filles s'exécutèrent juste après.

"Yookoso !" _(ndla : bienvenue !)_ cria l'ensemble de la foule en les accueillant fraternellement.

* * *

Une fois la joie de l'accueil passé, les chefs firent résonner leurs bâtons sur les roches, et de nouveau, le silence se fit : 

"Et maintenant… Au rapport !"

Chaque spécialité envoya un enfant qui fut chargé d'annoncer le bilan de la journée. Les voyageurs furent chaudement applaudis pour leur aide.

Puis Sara s'avança, accompagnée de quelques filles de la communauté.

"Les dames du groupe ont visité toutes nos installations, et ont tenu à aider les anciennes de la chambre des bébés. La fièvre de tous les grippés est déjà tombée, et les anciennes ont pu se reposer un peu.

-En tant qu'ancienne, je tiens à remercier Mimi et Yaone pour leur savoir et leur aide… Cela fait une éternité que nous n'avions pas pu nous balader dans le village ! Merci aux dames !

-En tant que tisseuse, je veux remercier Zaïde et Cléopâtre, qui nous ont beaucoup appris lors de leur passage , dit une autre fille en s'avançant.

-En tant que cuisinière, je veux remercier Lidy et Ririn qui ont mis la main à la pâte pour la préparation du repas de ce soir !

-En tant que gardien des greniers, je veux remercier Karlouchka qui, avec l'aide de sa sœur Capucine, nous ont aidé à rentrer la récolte de la journée !"

Sanzo, irrité, tentait de ne pas montrer son énervement. Ils étaient les hôtes d'une bande de gamins, normal qu'ils les remercient ainsi, mais… Il ne fallait pas en faire tout un fromage. _(ndla : mais si, mais si... surtout que je suis très féministe, vous avez remarqué que je ne l'ai fait QUE pour ces demoiselles ? XD )_

* * *

Une fois que les rapports furent terminés, garçons et filles se séparèrent et s'alignèrent en deux files. Kama et Vaïn, postés près de rochers, comptaient les traits. Puis les habitants. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé : 

"A la toilette, les filles !"

Les garçons s'éloignèrent vers le centre du village sous les yeux étonnés des hommes, alors que les filles, guidant les nouvelles arrivantes, s'écartaient vers la cascade.

* * *

En un éclair, Gojyo comprit, et commença innocemment à s'éloigner dans les arbres. Cependant, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour se cacher près de la chute, un énorme coup de harisen l'envoya se reposer quelques temps. 

"K'so, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Bouddha pour qu'il me file un pervers pareil ?", grommela le bonze en rangeant son instrument.

-Bah, voyons le bon côté des choses, sourit Hakkai, il a beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui, tu l'aide à se reposer…

-Ouais, on va dire que c'est ça…", termina Sanzo en s'asseyant sur une pierre et tirant de sa poche une cigarette.

Le kappa, habitué à ce genre de traitements, reprit bien vite conscience.

"J'ai un mal de crâne carabiné…, grogna-t-il en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

-Ben… Disons qu'on t'a un peu forcé à dormir, sourit innocemment son frère aîné.

-S'pèce de traître…, grogna Gojyo en se frottant le front.

-Kappa, tu te déplaces d'un millimètre encore vers cette cascade, et c'est pas une baffe, mais une balle que tu vas te prendre entre les deux yeux, continua Sanzo en sortant son revolver.

-La différence auditive est subtile, sourit Evan, mais je pense que la physique fait un peu plus mal…

-Pas chiche, sourit le kappa, provocateur en s'asseyant dos à un arbre.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, je sens qu'il est capable de le faire…", prévint Hakkai.

* * *

Un hurlement retentit dans l'air, et une série de "Aïa, aïa, pitié !", alors qu'on entendait des pas de course. Un jeune garçon déboucha sur la place centrale, protégeant son crâne de la fureur de sa poursuivante. 

"Je le ferais plus, promis, pitié !", cria-t-il en évitant un bon coup de bâton.

La veilleuse, une petite rousse beaucoup plus jeune que lui, se jeta à nouveau en avant :

"Menteur, tu dis ça chaque jour , Prends ça !"

En de nouveau, le bâton vola, frappa violemment, jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit couvert de bleus.

"Aëlys, je prends la relève !", cria une voix dans les buissons.

-D'accord , répondit l'enfant en donnant son bâton à la suivante et filant se laver.

-Et bien…, on va dire que tu lui as juste sauvé la vie, sourit Kogaiji en voyant l'acharnement avec lequel les villageoises tabassaient et chassaient violemment les voyeurs en herbe.

-Ne, faut dire aussi qu'ils ont pas vraiment la technique pour découvrir les mystère et beautés du corps féminin sans se faire prendre…, sourit le kappa, avant de s'endormir de nouveau, soudain très, très fatigué. _(ndla : merci Sanzo XD)_

Sanzo rangea à sa ceinture son éventail qui, décidément, avait de l'usage.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles revinrent, propres, de la cascade. 

"A votre tour, messieurs…, sourirent-elles en passant devant le groupe. Chacun échangea ses activités, et, on eût beau tendre l'oreille, on n'entendit pas une seule fois un bâton frapper pendant la douche des garçons. _(ndla : n'est-ce pas ? Les filles sont plus mûres que les garçons... Gojyo, si j'entends un seul commentaire, tu te prends une baffe...)_

* * *

Tous s'installèrent autour d'un bon feu, les ancienne portant sur leur dos les jeunes bébés abandonnés. Zaïde ne put s'empêcher de penser aux femmes africaines, qui tenaient leurs enfants sur leur dos par une large bande de tissu. Ainsi, elles pouvaient vaquer à leurs activités.

* * *

Le repas fut joyeux, chacun mordant vaillamment dans sa portion de viande cuite à point, riant, chahutant un peu… Borislav se leva soudain et désigna le ciel rougeoyant. 

"C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure !", cria-t-il joyeusement.

-L'heure de quoi ?" commença Kama en s'interrogeant.

-Chez nous, le soir, on a l'habitude de se raconter une histoire lorsque le soleil se couche.

-Nous aussi , sourit Vaïn. Enfin, ce soir, vous êtes à l'honneur, normal qu'on vous laisse la place.

-Ce soir, nous seront sept conteurs, sourit Mimi en invitant, d'un geste, Sanzo à rester. S'il te plaît, une seule fois, Sanzo. Juste pour savoir."

Le moine se rassit en poussant un sifflement mécontent, alors qu'Evan se dirigeait vers le feu, et entamait le conte.

* * *

"Il y a vingt ans, très loin d'ici…"

* * *

_THE beginnig du gros flash back..._

_Voilà !_

_**Lane** : je ne réponds pas au jeu pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une réponse, j'attendrais qu'en viene une deuxième, et puisje répondrais! (tu peux répondre une deuxième, voir une troisième fois, puisqu'il y a eu deux chapitres entre deux;-) )_


	38. II,8 : Evan

_Et voilà ! J'ai été un peu longue, gômeeeeeeen !_

_Voici, pour vous :_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode... rha, je suis perdue ... je crois que c'est le 8.**_

_Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, je n'ai hélas pas le temps de répondre, excusez m'en !_

* * *

L'un des orphelinat de Taipei.

"Ma Mère, ma Mère , cria Sœur Annabelle en courant dans les couloirs, un paquet de linge dans les bras.

-Oui, Sœur Annabelle , répondit la Mère en se retournant, un sourire bon ensoleillant ses rides.

-Regardez ce que je viens de trouver à notre porte…, sourit la toute jeune Sœur en relevant précautionneusement un pan de son précieux fardeau.

-Quel beau bébé…, sourit la Mère en le prenant dans ses bras, alors que l'enfant gazouillait en tendant ses petites mains vers son visage. Sait-on comment il s'appelle ?

-Une fillette l'a désigné en murmurant Evan…

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous allons tout de suite le baptiser, sourit la Mère en demandant l'eau bénite.

* * *

"EVAN !"

Sœur Annabelle. L'enfant courut tout de suite se cacher dans l'arbre le plus proche.

"Evan, je sais que tu es ici. Viens là tout de suite !"

On avait beau se cacher, Sœur Annabelle finissait toujours par vous trouver. Il valait mieux se rendre… Le visage renfrogné, Evan sortit de sa cachette et s'offrit à la colère de la Sœur :

"Ah, te voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu fais faire tes devoirs par tes camarades ? Et que tu les frappes si les notes sont mauvaises ?

-NON, c'est pas vrai !", hurla-t-il presque, choqué de s'être rendu pour un tel mensonge. Pour le vol du poulet d'hier midi, d'accord. La farce qu'il avait organisé pour la Mère tout à l'heure, oui, qu'elle ai été éventée, il le comprenait, il n'avait jamais été un modèle de discrétion. L'échange des reliques, ça encore. La Bible cachée, le crucifix à l'envers, le candélabre qui s'était mystérieusement brisé pendant la messe dimanche… Il était prêt à tout avouer, mais un tel mensonge…

Ca, jamais !

* * *

"C'est pas vrai, Sœur Annabelle, ils mentent, ils mentent !

-Oh, non qu'ils ne mentent pas, Evan, c'est toi qui raconte des sottises !", dit-elle en lui attrapant l'oreille entre ses deux doigts et tirant doucement.

Sœur Annabelle ne faisait jamais mal aux orphelins. Elle serrait et tirait à peine. Pourtant, pour lui faire plaisir, Evan se tortilla en simulant la douleur.

"Aïïïïeuh , Ca fait mal !

-Et tu sais pourquoi ils ne mentent pas , demanda Sœur Annabelle en secouant l'enfant.

-Non, non !

-Ils ont juré, la main sur la Bible."

Les yeux de l'enfant s'arrondirent de stupeur et d'horreur. Les petits menteurs ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça. C'était un serment devant Dieu, qu'on ne pouvait briser.

"Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre tous les devoirs depuis le début de l'année, de tout refaire, je me moque que tu n'ais pas compris quelque chose. Tu feras tout ça dans mon bureau !

-Sœur Annabelle, Sœur Annabelle !

-Quoi, encore, Evan ?

-C'est pas vrai, ils ont menti !

-Ils n'ont pas menti, Evan, devant Dieu. Pour avoir encore une fois douté de la franchise de tes camarades, tu me réciteras cinq Pater et dix Ave Maria à genoux dans la cour aux cailloux."

A genoux dans la cour aux cailloux ? La pire des tortures ! Seule Sœur Marie, la plus méchante, osait leur infliger pareille souffrance.

* * *

Tenant son prisonnier par le poignet, Sœur Annabelle s'engagea dans le cloître, marchant rapidement vers la cour aux cailloux.

L'enfant, effrayé, voyait se rapprocher dangereusement la cour détestée..

Mais bizarrement, la Sœur ne l'entraîna pas par là. Elle descendit un petit escalier, poussa une lourde porte, et le fit entrer.

-Allez, récite. Je t'écoute…", dit-elle en refermant.

La crypte. Elle l'avait emmenée dans la crypte… Un endroit doux et accueillant, qu'il avait toujours aimé pour la paix qu'il dégageait.

"Je t'attends, Evan…murmura la voix de la Sœur, résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse.

-Sœur Annabelle… Est-ce que je peux les réciter devant la Croix ?"

La religieuse acquiesça et l'entraîna devant l'immense croix où reposait le Christ. Elle se signa, imitée par l'enfant, puis recula alors qu'il s'agenouillait, baissait la tête, étendait les bras et commençait à réciter.

* * *

Notre Père qui es aux Cieux,

Que ton nom soit sanctifié,

Que ton règne vienne,

Que ta Volonté soit faite.

Donne nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour,

Et pardonne nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés.

Et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation, mais délivre nous du mal.

* * *

Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâces ; **  
**Le Seigneur est avec vous. **  
**Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes et Jésus, **  
**Le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. **  
**Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, **  
**Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs, **  
**Maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort. **  
**Amen.

_(ndla : Je pense que les paroles de ces prières avaient leur place dans ce contexte, quelle que soit ma religion ;D)_

* * *

"Très bien, Evan…, murmura Sœur Annabelle lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il est temps de te confesser. Va voir Frère Arthur, dans la chapelle."

L'enfant, encore tout imprégné des paroles qu'il venait de réciter, s'en alla aussitôt, obéissant.

"Frère Arthur , demanda-t-il en entrant dans l'édifice.

-Oui, Evan ?

-Sœur Annabelle aimerait que je me confesse… Voulez-vous bien être mon confident ?

-Bien sûr.. Agenouille-toi, je t'écoute."

L'enfant s'agenouilla sur un banc de bois, et récita ses fautes : il n'était pas toujours très obéissant, il ne lésinait pas sur le nombre de farces accomplies et prévues pour chacun des membres de l'orphelinat… Le moine souriait devant les fautes enfantines, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Evan releva les yeux, l'informant que la confession était terminée.

* * *

"Evan, il m'a semblé entendre une histoire à propose de devoirs et de tes camarades…

-Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille.

-Je te crois… Tu peux disposer."

Souriant, l'enfant repartit vers l'extérieur, et fila à sa chambre. Il devait encore refaire ses devoirs… En chemin, il croisa Sœur Annabelle.

"T'es tu confessé, Evan ?

-Oui, Sœur Annabelle. Je vais chercher mes affaires pour travailler…

-Inutile, je crois en ton innocence. Je vais tout de suite punir les garnements qui ont sali la Bible en mentant sur sa couverture."

Et la Sœur disparut, laissant derrière elle un petit garçon joyeux d'être enfin compris.

* * *

"Vous êtes sûrs ? Quand ? Demain ? Excellente nouvelle, c'est très aimable de votre part… Tous seront ici. Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, les passeports sont tous valides et prêts pour une utilisation prochaine… Très bien, nous vous attendrons donc pour l'heure du déjeuner… Oui. Au revoir."

La Mère raccrocha, une expression de joie sur le visage :

"Frère Arthur, voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, faire sonner la cloche ? J'ai un message à transmettre aux enfants…"

* * *

"Mes enfants, demain sera un grand jour … Un couple de voyageurs compte adopter l'un ou l'une d'entre vous. Je compte sur votre politesse, vos bonnes manières, et votre présentation… Quoi que vous ayez à faire ce soir, je l'annule, et vous laisse la soirée de libre… Rendez-vous donc ce soir, dans le Réfectoire."

Un brouhaha envahit la petite chapelle alors que les enfants s'excitaient devant l'arrivée imminente d'un couple d'adultes. L'un d'entre eux allait avoir la chance de quitter l'orphelinat et d'avoir deux parents, des vrais ! Une bande s'arrêta près d'Evan :

"Ca ne sera pas toi, Evan le pas beau ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Je m'en moque…, grommela l'enfant en s'éloignant, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne rien entendre.

-Parce que tu ne fais que des bêtises ! Tu ne racontes que des mensonges ! T'ES QU'UN PAS BEAU !", crièrent-ils en riant alors qu'une ombre s'approchait derrière eux.

-Ah, je vous tiens , cria Sœur Annabelle en accrochant tous les poignets. Alors, vous répandez des mensonges sur Evan, en jurant la main sur la Bible en plus ?

-Tu peux rien nous faire, tu peux rien nous faire, Annabelle, la Mère nous laisse la soirée, elle a tout annulé, tu peux rien nous faire , cria le plus vieux, effrayé devant les prunelles de la Sœur.

-Vous avez blasphémé devant la Bible, petits menteurs, cria Sœur Annabelle en les secouant, la Mère me pardonnera bien en apprenant ce que vous avez fait… Voulez-vous que je la mette au courant ?

-NON, NON, NON , hurlèrent-ils en se débattant. La Mère avait beau être très gentille, un blasphème sur la Bible ne serait pas bien accepté…

-Sœur Annabelle , s'éleva une toute petite voix.

-Oui, Evan ?

-Est-ce que… vous voulez bien… ne pas les punir ?

-Mais Evan…

-Sœur Annabelle, j'ai récité dix Pater dans la crypte… Le Seigneur dit bien qu'il faut pardonner, non ? Et ce n'était pas vraiment une punition…

-Tu gagnes, Evan, je veux bien les laisser aller… Mais ne recommencez pas !", cria-t-elle à l'adresse des enfants, qui s'égaillèrent en criant, jetant un regard noir à leur camarade. Jouer un mauvais tour n'avait plus rien d'amusant ou de fantastique lorsque votre victime vous pardonnait…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers l'heure du déjeuner, tous les enfants furent alignés dans la grande cour, tous ayant sortis leurs plus beaux habits pour l'occasion.

Le couple pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, guidé par Sœur Annabelle, et tous les enfants, d'une même voix, les saluèrent joyeusement.

Ils commencèrent à passer dans les rangs, parlant quelques minutes avec chaque enfant, lui souriant, lui caressant les cheveux ou le visage, lui offrant quelques instants de tendresse… Puis la Mère les invita à sa table pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Après avoir copieusement rempli leurs estomacs, la Mère fit tinter l'un de ses couverts sur son verre, demandant le silence.

"Ecoutez-moi, mes enfants. Le couple qui est venu a tenu à passer quelques minutes avec chacun d'entre vous. Vous devez les remercier pour ce temps passé, car très peu de nos visiteurs font preuve d'une telle gentillesse…"

Les enfants applaudirent chaleureusement le couple, qui leur adressa un sourire plein de tendresse…

"Maintenant, l'un d'entre vous va partir en Europe, où il aura la chance de vivre dans une famille aimante. Evan, s'il te plaît… Veux-tu venir nous rejoindre ?"

Le concerné, la bouche ouverte, stupéfait, ne croyait pas à sa chance. Lui, pauvre gamin de la rue, allait partir en Europe, grandir et avoir des amis là-bas… On le poussa, on le félicita… Il finit par se lever et rejoindre la table de la Mère.

"Evan, laisse moi te présenter tes nouveaux parents… Voici Théophile, ton père… Et Ambre, ta mère…

-Bonjour, Evan… Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir avec nous.", sourit la femme en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Il s'y jeta, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je… peux vous appeler Maman ?", demanda-t-il timidement à son oreille.

-Bien sûr, Evan… C'est mon souhait le plus cher…", répondit-elle en lui prenant la main et le présentant à son père.

* * *

J'ai un papa… J'ai une maman…

Dans la salle, personne ne respirait.

"Evan, va ramasser tes affaires, sourit la Mère en le poussant gentiment vers le couloir, et retrouve nous dans mon bureau. Je vais donner tes papiers à tes parents."

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut réunir toutes ses maigres affaires dans une petite valise que lui donna Sœur Annabelle. La bonne femme avait les larmes aux yeux en le voyant partir ainsi.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois, sourit elle. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé sur la porte de l'orphelinat, Evan… J'ai un peu l'impression de perdre un fils ou un petit frère…"

En entendant la confession de la Sœur qu'il préférait, Evan se jeta à son cou, et murmura à son oreille :

"Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Sœur Annabelle… Vous avez été si gentille avec moi…

-Bah… Allez, file , dit-elle en voyant que sa valise était prête, ou tes parents vont t'attendre…"

* * *

Le couple quitta l'orphelinat, le père portant la petite valise, tenant de son autre main Evan, qui regardait, adorateur, sa nouvelle famille. Sur le perron de l'orphelinat, une petite bande d'enfants le regardait partir avec envie.

"Sœur Annabelle ?", demanda l'un d'eux.

-Oui ?

-Si Evan est parti… C'est parce que le Bon Dieu l'a récompensé d'avoir été gentil avec nous ?

-Oui, mes enfants, sourit la femme en faisant un dernier au revoir à la petite famille qui disparaissait au coin de la rue, Dieu récompense toujours Ses enfants généreux…"

Ils rentrèrent dans l'orphelinat.

* * *

"Quelques années plus tard, je suis revenu à Taipei, voir si l'orphelinat dans lequel j'avais passé mes premières années était toujours là. J'ai vu à sa place un centre commercial. Et je n'ai jamais retrouvé Sœur Annabelle… J'ignore si elle vit toujours, mais ce que j'aimerais, c'est pouvoir lui exprimer ma reconnaissance, car sans ses bonnes paroles, je n'aurais jamais croisé mes parents, je n'aurais jamais grandi aussi choyé, et jamais je n'aurais eu une si belle fratrie.", sourit Evan en terminant son histoire personnelle, jetant un regard vers Capucine, qui se leva pour prendre la suite.

* * *

"Il y a un peu moins longtemps, encore plus loin que tout à l'heure…"

* * *

_Voilà !_

_L'ensemble des flashback est construit ainsi, autour d'un évènement marquant..._

_Ah, petite précision de dernières minutes... Je n'ai pas hésité à piocher dans l'histoire, la plupart des évènements politiques que je citerai sont réels. Je ne prends cependant aucun parti, si ce n'est celui de l'enfant..._

_Voilà !_

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !_


	39. II,9 : Capucine

_Waw !_

_Je suis bien contente que ce genre de chapitre vous plaise ! Voici venu celui de Capucine !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements !_

_Et voici : _

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 9.**_

* * *

"Capu ! Capu, attends moi !"

La rousse soupira, se résignant à ralentir le pas.

"Huf, tu marches vite, j'ai eu du mal à te rattraper, sourit le garçon qui l'avait appelée.

-Reynald, tu m'énerves.

-Je sais. Depuis le temps que tu me le dis, sourit le garçon en calquant son pas sur celui de sa compagne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Simplement marcher avec toi jusqu'à mon école… C'est pas souvent que je peux être avec toi, alors…

-Reynald, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es en train de me draguer."

L'enfant rougit et détourna les yeux.

"Bah, t'as deviné aussi vite , sourit-il en passant sa main derrière le crâne, gêné.

-Reynald, t'as quel âge ?

-Cinq ans, pourquoi ?

-Moi, j'en ai six. Alors tu penses qu'on a l'âge ? Allez, voilà ton école, laisse-moi, j'ai encore 10 minutes si je ne veux pas être en retard…

-Dis Capucine…

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l'école en même temps que les autres orphelins ?"

L'enfant détourna les yeux, et tomba sur une fresque récente :

"Pour que personne ne sache que j'en suis une…", soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant dans la rue, courant.

* * *

La journée avait été très longue, et les autres enfants particulièrement embêtants. Capucine fut heureuse de retrouver la simplicité de sa chambre, et s'installa pour faire ses devoirs. Elle eût à peine commencé que :

"Capucine ?

-Oui ?

-Ouvre, s'il te plaît."

Soupirant, désespérant d'un peu de calme, la petite rousse finit par déverrouiller sa porte. Elle tomba sur la directrice de l'orphelinat.

"Oui, Mme Lenihan ?

-Suis-moi."

* * *

Les talons de la femme claquaient sur le parquet, étouffant le trottinement des petites chaussures de l'enfant.

"Très bien, Capucine, assieds-toi., lui dit-elle en lui désignant un siège de son bureau.

-Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Madame Lenihan ?

-Non, Capucine… Enfin… Pas vraiment.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je sais que tous les matins, lorsque les orphelins partent pour l'école, tu les suis sur quelques mètres, puis tu empruntes une autre route. Je ne sais pas comment tu échappes au surveillant, mais tu dois savoir que ce matin, il a eu une peur bleue en ne te comptant pas parmi les élèves… Il a cru qu'il t'étais arrivé le pire, et a refait tout le trajet en sens inverse, puis a exploré toutes les rues adjacentes, de fond en comble… Puis il a fini par tomber sur des membres de l'I.R.A. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

-Oui, Mme Lenihan. L'I.R.A, c'est l'Armée Républicaine Irlandaise.

-Bien… Ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, tu sais. Il veulent juste que les Anglais ne viennent plus en Irlande du Sud, et nous rendent l'Irlande du Nord. Mais ils se trompent simplement de voie. Ils emploient la violence. Les Anglais sont parfois très mal vus en Irlande… Tu sais sans doute de quelle ville vient Mr Trimble ?

-Il… il vient de Birmingham, Mme Lenihan, pâlit soudain Capucine, comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

-Il est à l'infirmerie.", termina simplement la directrice en lui ouvrant la porte, laissant passage à un petit ouragan roux.

* * *

Oh, pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave… Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé… Pourvu que…

Depuis le massacre de ce légendaire Bloody Sunday, toutes les hypothèses étaient permises.

* * *

Elle pénétra en trombe à l'infirmerie, se faisant rouspéter par l'infirmière.

"Enfin, Capucine, tu sais que les malades ont besoin de calme…

-Mr Trimble, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais voir Mr Trimble…, supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne t'excites pas… Il est dans le dernier lit de la rangée de droite, là-bas."

Plus elle s'approchait, et plus ses pas se faisaient lents. Plus elle avançait, et plus elle se tordait les mains. Arrivant près du rideau qui séparait les lits, elle s'arrêta.

* * *

"Et bien, vas-y, bécasse, il ne va pas te manger.", la poussa l'infirmière en passant.

Capucine, déséquilibrée, tomba sur le col, juste devant une paire de chaussures de cuir noir.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Capucine ?", entendit-elle.

Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant face à celui qui avait encaissé les coups parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle.

"JevousdemandepardonMrTrimblejenesavaispascequejefaisaisjesuisvraimentdésoléedecequivousestarrivé…, murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse, sans le regarder.

-Pardon ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait articuler lorsque l'on parle, Capucine ?"

L'enfant osa alors lever les yeux vers Mr Trimble, et vit les conséquences de son geste. C'était un homme débonnaire, bon vivant, adorable avec les enfants. Mais le visage qui se dressait devant elle s'ornait d'un œil au beurre noir, de cicatrices récentes, de marques de coups… Des bandes de gaze dissimulaient la seconde moitié du visage, sur ses bras, on voyait des coupures, brûlures… Pourtant, les lèvres souriaient, et les yeux pétillaient de bonheur. C'en fut trop pour la fillette, qui fondit en larmes : 

"Pardon, pardon, Mr Trimble ! Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à dire entre deux hoquets.

-Enfin, Capucine ! Ne pleure pas pour ça, la consola le surveillant en l'asseyant sur son lit, ce n'est pas grand chose, je n'en veux à personne, je ne suis pas tombé au bon endroit au bon moment…

-Pardon, pardon…

-Capucine… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Explique moi juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec les élèves…

-…

-Tu faisais l'école buissonnière ?"

Hochement de tête négatif.

"Pourquoi alors ?

-Je… Je ne voulais pas arriver en même temps que les orphelins…", parvint-elle à dire.

* * *

Un peu surpris par cette raison un peu… loufoque, le surveillant l'encouragea à continuer.

"Avant, lorsque j'étais dans la même école que Reynald, commença-t-elle.

-Reynald ?

-Un ami. Tout le monde se fichait de moi. J'avais mes deux parents, je n'étais différente de personne… Et puis… Et puis…

-Et puis il y a eu Bloody Sunday, continua Mr Trimble à sa place.

-Ou…i… Je suis entrée ici, et Mme Lenihan m'a inscrite à l'école voisine… Je n'ai jamais dit à mes anciens amis que j'avais perdu mes parents… Juste que j'avais changé d'école… Et puis… Il fallait que je passe avec Reynald pour qu'ils voient que j'habitais toujours dans le même coin…

-Tu as alors commencé à quitter la file des élèves, l'encouragea le surveillant, commençant à comprendre.

-Oui… Tout le monde croyait mes mensonges, je ne voulais pas changer, je ne voulais pas… Pardon, Mr Trimble…", termina-t-elle en explosant en sanglots.

* * *

L'homme soupira, et essuya ses larmes.

"Tu sais, Capucine… Je vais te raconter quelque chose… Moi aussi, je suis orphelin…"

A ces mots, les yeux de l'enfant s'arrondirent de stupeur. Quoi ? Mr Trimble, orphelin ?

"Et oui, Capucine, comme toi, j'ai grandi dans ce genre d'établissements. Comme toi, je suis allée à l'école avec des dizaines d'autres, en souffrant parfois des moqueries de mes camarades… Et puis, un jour, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une tare, d'être orphelin… C'était une force. J'avais grandi avec quelque chose en plus comparé aux autres. Un peu à part. Puis des gens m'ont adopté. Mr et Mme Trimble, dont je porte le nom aujourd'hui… J'ai redécouvert le bonheur d'être un enfant normal. De vivre avec d'autres pareils à moi… Mais j'avais toujours une longueur sur eux dans l'apprentissage de la vie. Je savais ce que c'était d'être seul, sans les siens… Ne t'inquiète pas..., lui sourit-il en ébouriffant ses tresses, ton tour viendra, et crois-moi, je serais fier de te voir ce jour-là, partir avec de nouveaux parents."

Capucine serra contre elle la grosse main de leur surveillant en pleurant.

_Oui, je suis orpheline. Et alors ? Je n'ai plus de parents ? Et alors ? J'ai un tas d'amis... Et un jour, j'aurais mes parents._

* * *

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, le remerciant pour la leçon qu'il venait de lui donner. Demain, elle suivrait les orphelins dans leur marche vers l'école.

* * *

Un an plus tard…

"Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît , demanda sèchement la directrice en tapant sur la table du réfectoire. J'ai une importante annonce à vous faire."

Aussitôt, plus aucun bruit ne s'éleva.

"Dans quelques jours, trois couples vont venir adopter un enfant ici. Vous avez donc toutes vos chances. Je compte sur vous pour participer aux tâches ménagères avec plus d'ardeur que d'habitude, et non pas de tirer au flanc, comme certains en ont pris la désagréable coutume… Essayez de donner la meilleure image de vous-même. Vous pouvez manger."

Les bruits de couverts et de conversations discrètes emplirent le réfectoire.

"Trois couples ? Donc au moins trois vont partir , s'extasia un petit garçon au bout de la table.

-Hey, ne rêve pas trop fort, Nathan, on est plus de 100 à prétendre au poste.", rigola un autre orphelin près de lui…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tous les enfants, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, vinrent accueillir les couples. Il y avait… Une petite famille, composée de deux parents, un petit garçon aux yeux bridés, qui tenait à la main sa petite sœur, brune, grosses lunettes, qui s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Un second couple, qui portait un petit bébé dans leurs bras… Et un troisième, plus âgé, sans enfants.

"Mesdames, messieurs… Bienvenue à l'orphelinat de Carrick-on-Shannon, sourit la directrice en leur serrant la main.

La journée commençait tout juste.

* * *

Le soir même, cinq enfants quittèrent l'orphelinat.

Deux, avec le couple le plus âgé.

Deux autres avec les jeunes parents.

Et Capucine avec le dernier.

"Merci, Mr Trimble…", murmura-t-elle en franchissant les lourdes portes ouvragées, adressant un signe de la main au personnel, abandonnant son ancienne vie entre ces murs.

"Dis, Maman…, questionna la petite fille. C'est notre nouvelle petite sœur ?

-Oui, Mimi… Elle a le même âge que toi, et elle s'appelle Capucine. Dis lui bonjour.

-Bonjour, Capucine !", sourit la petite fille aux lunettes.

La rousse, devinant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une salutation, se contenta de hocher la tête, et essaya :

"Bonne…jourh…, tenta-t-elle sans grand succès.

-Elle ne parle qu'anglais, sourit la mère, Mimi, Evan, je compte sur vous pour lui enseigner les beautés de la langue française…

-Yes, Mum , rirent les enfants en entraînant dans un petit jeu dans la rue leur nouvelle sœur.

* * *

"La barrière de la langue fut un peu difficile à briser, mais aujourd'hui, nous avons tous retiré le meilleur de tous les endroits d'où nous venons…", termina l'Irlandaise en invitant Zaïde à venir prendre sa place.

* * *

"Il y a encore moins longtemps, commença la marocaine en faisant tinter les bracelets qu'elle portait aux chevilles, à peu près à la même distance…"

* * *

_Voici donc la fin de l'épisode 9 (c'est dingue, ça va vite !)_

_Bon, je vais quand même donner les réponses pour Lane... Alors, il y a : un bon couple, bonne place, et 4 bons couples à la mauvaise place..._

_Voilà, à bientôt !_


	40. II,10 : Zaïde

_Oulalah, je suis très gâtée par vos reviews !_

_Merci à tous les reviewers/euses, j'ai essayé aujourd'hui de répondre à tout le monde!_

_Voici l'histoire de Zaïde, qui, peut-être, va vous sembler bizarre sur un point précis... Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous même !_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI: REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 10.**_

* * *

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, une petite pièce…", quémandait une enfant, la main tendue entre les passants, les suppliants du regard. Les autochtones la regardaient gentiment, et parfois lui offraient une piécette, un fruit, quelques bonbons… Devant ses habits déchirés. Quand aux touristes… Soit ils s'éloignaient d'elle, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendue, soit ils lui tendaient leur fond de porte-monnaie. C'était souvent ses plus généreux donateurs. Elle courait alors rapporter ses gains à sa mère, qui faisait elle aussi l'aumône aux automobilistes.

* * *

"Mama… J'ai reçu vingt dirhams en tout ce matin…, commenta-t-elle en lui glissant les pièces dans la main.

-Rien d'autre ? demanda la femme en comptant leurs maigres recettes.

-Quelques figues de Barbarie, mais j'ai mangé la mienne, Mama… J'avais faim…

-Bsahtek, benti, _(bsahtek est une expression que l'on dit lorsque quelque chose de bien est arrivé à quelqu'un, et qu'on lui souhaite du bonheur en plus, il n'y a pas de véritable traduction. Benti : ma fille.)_, je suis contente, sourit la mère en glissant dans sa poche les quelques dirhams qu'ils avaient récoltés. Aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir acheter du lait pour ton petit frère…"

Un vagissement s'éleva, et elle détacha le long pan de tissu qui conservait le petit garçon dans son dos.

La fillette le taquina en bougeant les doigts au dessus de son nez, faisant rire l'enfant :

"Ahlen _(ahlen : bonjour, salut)_, Abdullah ! Bien dormi ? Flemmard, va, pendant que Mama et moi on travaille, toi, tu mange !", termina-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Le bébé rit devant sa grimace, et tous se dirigèrent vers une petite épicerie où ils trouveraient du lait pour bébé.

* * *

Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le quartier où ils dormaient, ils croisèrent leur père, qui quittait violemment leur coin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda la femme, craintive devant les yeux luisants de colère de son mari.

-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne le vois pas ?", cria-t-il. Ce soir, nous n'avons encore rien à manger, et toi, tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?

-Pardon…", murmura la femme, la tête baissée.

Le mari s'éloigna en pestant, alors que la mère s'asseyait devant ses deux autres fils.

"Nous n'avons rien ramené… avouèrent-ils en baissant la tête… Partout où nous allions, nous étions chassés… Les commerçants ont peur que l'on vole…

-Vous avez de la chance, Zaïde a pensé à vous aujourd'hui, sourit la mère en attirant sa fille unique. Elle a reçu quelques figues d'un marchand… Il y en a une chacun."

Les garçons se jetèrent avec voracité sur le petit fruit, et le dévorèrent en un instant.

"Mmm… C'était bon !", soupirèrent-ils de contentement alors que le père revenait, portant un peu de pain. Sa fille lui tendit la figue qu'elle avait réservé pour lui, mais il la regarda à peine.

-Je reviens des fours, une femme a bien voulu me donner un pain, grogna-t-il en le partageant en autant de parts que de personnes. Il réserva la plus grosse pour son fils aîné, et la plus petite pour lui-même. Zaïde lui offrit bien un peu de la sienne, mais il refusa.

"Baba… J'ai reçu des figues de Barbarie d'un marchand… Tiens, voilà la tienne.", dit-elle en lui tendant le petit fruit épineux.

Le père la remercia d'un sourire et mordit à pleine dents dans le fruit parfumé.

"Ma brave Zaïde…", la félicita-t-il d'une caresse dans les cheveux.

Son regard se voilà de tristesse en croisant les grandes pupilles noires.

"J'aurais aimé vous offrir mieux que ça, mes enfants…", soupira-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

L'appel du muezzin retentit dans l'air du soir, et toute la petite famille se dirigea vers la mosquée afin de remplir le second pilier de l'Islam.

* * *

"Zoubeïda…, murmura le père en prenant les mains de sa femme alors que leurs enfants s'étaient enfin assoupis, j'ai bien réfléchi…

-Oui ?

-Je pense… Je pense que nous devrions vendre Zaïde à une famille pour qu'elle devienne servante…

-Mais… Mais…

-Ce sera toujours mieux pour elle que de continuer à mendier dans la rue , argumenta l'home, je ne veux pas qu'elle termine aussi mal que moi. Ce ne sera sans doute pas une grande chance, peut-être ne sera-t-elle qu'une servante toute sa vie, mais au moins elle aura un toit, à manger tous les jours…

-Zaïde est celle qui nous rapporte chaque jour le plus d'argent… Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'elle… Aujourd'hui, elle a récolté suffisamment pour payer à elle seule le lait d'Abdullah…

-Avec l'argent que nous retirerons de sa vente, je pourrais acheter une bicyclette. Tu sais que la majorité des employeurs demande d'avoir un véhicule. Ce ne sera pas grand chose, mais je pourrais travailler. J'ai croisé un homme, qui veut bien m'embaucher comme livreur tous les jours. La seule condition est que je possède une bicyclette. Je gagnerais de quoi payer à manger, et en économisant, on pourra peut-être acheter une petite pièce dans un immeuble…

-Baba…"

La petite voix féminine, implorante, s'était élevée dans l'obscurité.

"Vous… Vous voulez me vendre ?", demanda-t-elle, larmoyante.

-Oh, smahlia _(pardonne-moi)_, ma Zaïde, murmura le père en l'embrassant, je ne voulais pas que tu entendes ça… Je suis désolé, on ne te vendra pas… Promis…

-La _(non.)_. Je… Je veux bien être vendue, termina-t-elle en pleurant, s'accrochant au vêtement de son père.

-Zaïde, murmura sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras. Zaïde ma chérie, je suis fière de ta générosité."

* * *

Le lendemain, la mère, accompagnée de sa fille, pénétra dans un cabinet médical.

"Bonjour, madame, vous avez rendez-vous ?", demanda poliment la secrétaire.

-Non… Mais je souhaiterais voir le docteur pour ma fille, dit Zoubeïda.

-D'accord… Il n'a personne tout de suite, vous pouvez aller le voir.", termina-t-elle en les escortant dans le couloir après s'être renseignée auprès du praticien.

"Bonjour, sourit la doctoresse en les voyant entrer. Alors, c'est mademoiselle qui ne va pas bien ?

-Non, docteur…, commença la femme, hésitante, je venais vous voir… Pour… Pour vous la vendre.

-Me vendre votre fille ?

-Oui, docteur, continua la mère. Nous sommes mendiants, nous n'avons pas de travail, nous avons de la peine à nourrir nos enfants tous les jours… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de l'acheter ?

-Mais… Je ne peux pas vous acheter votre fille…, murmura la doctoresse en s'asseyant à son bureau, un peu déstabilisée par la demande incongrue de la femme qui lui faisait face. Je ne peux pas…"

Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle plongea vers l'un de ses tiroirs, et en tira cinquante dirhams.

"Madame, je ne peux pas vous acheter votre fille, mais je tiens à vous donner cet argent. Tenez, prenez-le…"

Et la femme se retrouva dehors, avec cinquante dirhams, tenant à la main sa fille réjouie.

"Mama… Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de me vendre !

-C'est…. Merveilleux, Zaïde , sourit la mère en tendant pauvrement les cinquante dirham à son mari, qui les cacha prestement dans une poche de son manteau. Une bicyclette ne coûtait pas ce prix là. _(ndla : aujourd'hui, cinquante dirham valent environ cinq euros.)_

* * *

"Mummy…

-Oui, Capucine ?

-I'm hot…

-Moi aussi…, soupira Mimi

-Moi aussi…, la singea Evan, avant de se prendre une petite tape par sa cadette. Une petite course poursuite amusante s'engagea tout de suite.

"Stop, stop it , criait et riait Capucine en s'excusant auprès des passants. Hey, Mimi !"

L'enfant se retourna, courant toujours, et rentra accidentellement dans une petite fille. Elles tombèrent toutes deux au sol, et les adultes commencèrent à crier.

"Smahlia, sorry , s'excusa la gamine en aidant la petite marocaine à se relever.

Les parents accoururent aux cris, et les explications fusèrent.

* * *

L'incident se termina bien, et, apprenant la situation financière du couple, les parents les invitèrent au restaurant avec tous leurs enfants.

Ne comprenant pas trop bien l'arabe, les enfants des touristes se contentèrent d'absorber tous les plats qu'on leur présentait, aidés dans cette lourde tâche par les petits marocains, avec qui ils sympathisèrent très vite. A la fin du repas, la discussion baissa d'un ton, et, comme pour mettre les enfants en dehors de tout ceci, la mère commanda six énormes coupes de glace. Les enfants eurent vite fait de l'avaler, puis se précipitèrent dans le patio du restaurant où, malgré la barrière de la langue, ils s'amusèrent le mieux du monde.

* * *

Puis, finalement…

"Mimi, Evan, Capucine !

-Oui, papa ?

-Venez, on rentre à l'hôtel… Zaïde ?"

L'homme tendit à la petite fille une main sympathique, un sourire sur les lèvres :

"Tu viens avec nous ?

-Baba… Mama…, cria la petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de sa famille, qui remercia une dernière fois les touristes de s'engager de prendre ainsi soin de leur enfant.

-Elle ira en France ?

-Oui…

-A l'école ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas… Nous lui donnerons la meilleure éducation… Est-ce que vous voudrez qu'elle revienne vous voir de temps en temps…

-Zaïde, si tu veux revenir nous voir… Nous n'habiterons sans doute plus là où nous sommes… Cette famille a été très généreuse. Tu ne seras pas servante, tu étudieras… Lorsque nous aurons notre propre maison, nous t'écrirons, et si tu veux venir, tu seras toujours la bienvenue…

-D'accord, Baba , sourit la petite fille.

Elle sera dans ses bras tous ses frères, les larmes pointant aux coins de ses cils, puis posa sa petite main hésitante au creux de celle qui s'offrait à elle.

-A bientôt… Dès que vous aurez un appartement, n'oubliez pas de nous envoyer votre adresse, nous vous enverrons de ses nouvelles.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier., pleura le père. Vous sauvez ma fille de la rue, vous lui offrez un avenir dont je n'avais jamais rêvé… Soyez mille fois béni…"

* * *

La nouvelle venue dans la famille adressa un dernier au revoir à sa fratrie, alors que, pris d'un dernier élan de générosité, le père sortait de son portefeuille de nouveaux billets.

"Pour le vélo. Vous aurez de quoi vous trouver un bon travail.

-Merci mille fois…

-C'est à nous de vous remercier de nous offrir votre fille."

Les deux familles partirent chacune de leur côté, parfois se retournant pour un dernier au revoir… Puis l'ancienne vie de Zaïde disparut au coin de la rue.

* * *

"Bien, Zaïde… Si nous commencions par faire les boutiques ?", sourit la mère en s'adressant à elle en arabe.

-…

-Tu peux m'appeler Ambre, ou Maman, si tu le veux, je serais celle que tu souhaite, sourit-elle.

-Maman, je ne peux pas… Ambre… C'est joli.", sourit innocemment l'enfant en les suivant dans une première échoppe de vêtements.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, sa garde robe était faite.

"Daddy , commença Capucine.

-Oui ?

-Zaïde… C'est une nouvelle sœur ?

-Tout à fait, Capucine… Elle ne parle qu'arabe, alors…

-Tu comptes sur nous trois pour lui enseigner les subtilités de la langue français ! Aye, aye, Sir !", termina la rousse en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Et toi, Zaïde, tes nouvelles sœurs et ton frère vont t'apprendre le français… Mais je veux qu'en échange, tu leurs apprenne les rudiments de l'arabe, d'accord ?

-D'accord…

-Théophile, mais tu peux dire Théo.

-D'accord, Théo…, sourit Zaïde devant les sons nouveaux.

-Voici Evan, il a 10 ans, Mimi et Capucine, qui ont 7 ans. Tu dois en avoir 6, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui…

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Zaïde…"

* * *

"Plus tard, j'ai revu mes parents. Grâce à mon départ, mon père a réussi à acheter une bicyclette, trouver du travail, plutôt bien payé. Mes frères ont pu, après un certain temps, aller à l'école. Ils ont du retard, mais ils apprennent vite et bien. Au final, dans cette histoire, nous avons tous été heureux. J'ai deux fratries, aussi aimantes l'une que l'autre, quatre parents, car j'ai appris à appeler Ambre _Maman_ et Théophile _Papa_. Nous aurions pu tous rester dans la rue pour le restant de notre vie, mais grâce à eux, nous sommes heureux… Tous.", termina-t-elle en s'installant près du feu alors que Karlouchka se levait et prenait place.

* * *

Ses mains entamèrent leur ballet aérien habituel, et Zaïde traduisit :

"**Il y a encore moins longtemps… Beaucoup, beaucoup plus près…"

* * *

_Et voici pour Zaïde !_**

_J'ai essayéde décrire au mieux la vie de cette pauvre famille, mais sachez que la vente d'enfants telle que celle qui a eu lieu ici (même si c'était plutôt une adoption qu'une vente...) a bien lieu au Maroc... J'y ai vécu, et failli avoir une soeur "achetée"..._

_Voilà, à bientôt pour Karlouchka !_


	41. II,11 : Karlouchka

_Gômeeeeeeeeen !_

_Je suis pas venue poster depuis très très très très longtemps (j'en sais trop rien, depuis le mois de septembre 2005, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, alors que ça fasse une semaine ou deux heures, pour moi, c'est du pareil au même...) Encore pardon !_

_Voici le chapitre de Karlouchka, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Un grand merci à greynono, qui m'a gentiment corrigée et repéré mes erreurs dans tout ce qui suit ! Encore merci à tous les reviewers qui me laissent leurs gentils commentaires !_

_Et voici..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 11**_

* * *

"Karlou ! 

-Da, Mama ?

-N'oublie pas que tu pars chez Anna ce soir, nous recevons la famille.

-Niiiiiiye ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ?

-C'est ta faute… Tu as promis à Anna que tu viendrais passer la soirée chez elle.

-On avait reporté ! Tu t'étais mis d'accord avec sa mère !

-Oh non, non, mademoiselle ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfiler tout de suite ton manteau, tes moufles, tes chaussures, et de filer chez Anna.

-NAON ! Je veux voir aussi l'oncle Vido !

-Karlou, ils sont là pour la semaine ! Tu as promis à Anna, alors vas-y !"

Vaincue, la petite russe soupira, pesta le plus fort possible, à la fois pour se réchauffer, et pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

* * *

"KARLOUCHKA !" 

Ahi… Quand on l'appelait avec son prénom entier, ce n'était jamais bon signe… Elle avait réveillé son père…

"Oui, mon petit-papa-chéri-que-j'aime-très-fort ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?

-Rien, mon petit papa ! Tu peux te rendormir, l'oncle et les aïeux ne seront pas là avant un bout de temps…

-Tiens, apporte ça chez Anna, grogna le père, prit d'une subite inspiration en attrapant une boîte à musique. Je ne veux pas que l'oncle Vido la voie avant son anniversaire…

-Da, Papa…", soupira l'enfant en attrapant la boîte finement ciselée. Une fois de plus, elle ne put qu'admirer le travail de son père.

"Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras m'en faire une ?

-Karlou, quand tu seras grande, je te ferais la plus belle des boîtes à musique que le monde ai vu. Mais en attendant, je te confie celle de l'oncle Vido. Allez, file, ou Anna va se demander où est-ce que tu as bien pu te perdre sur le kilomètre qui sépare nos bâtiments…

-D'accord…, bouda la gamine en attrapant sa peluche préférée, un ourson.

-Karlou, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta peluche ? Tu comptes l'emmener ?

-Oui…

-Pfff…. D'accord, mais ne l'oublie pas chez Anna…", dit sa mère en s'agenouillant et vérifiant que le froid n'avait pas d'interstices où se faufiler.

"Prends soin de toi, ma chérie !", dit-elle à l'enfant, alors qu'elle dégringolait à toute vitesse les escaliers de l'immeuble.

* * *

Au dehors, le froid brûlant l'assaillit brutalement, la faisant frissonner malgré ses multiples épaisseurs. Elle serrait convulsivement contre elle son ours en peluche, et protégeait de ses moufles la boîte à musique. Commençant à marcher, elle fredonna une petite chansonnette aimée de l'oncle Vido, qu'il lui avait apprise l'an dernier, lors de sa dernière visite. Elle sautilla dans la neige, amorçant une petite valse, son ourson étant le cavalier, alors que les premiers flocons commençaient à tomber. 

"Aïa… Je suis partie trop tard, je vais me prendre l'averse de neige…, soupira-t-elle en regrettant la discussion qu'elle avait mené avec sa mère pour rester. Si elle n'avait pas discuté, elle serait sans doute déjà bien loin. Bon, pas chez Anna, mais pas comme ça, juste au bout de la rue, ayant pour première envie de rentrer chez elle et de se réchauffer au radiateur.

Bon.

Tant pis.

* * *

Elle commença vaillamment à marcher, fredonnant toujours la comptine de l'oncle Vido. Les minutes passèrent… Longtemps, elle marcha, affrontant le vent et les premières neiges, auxquelles se mêlait encore un peu de pluie. Enfin, une lumière rassurante l'informa qu'elle touchait au but. 

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de bois, et appuya fortement sur la sonnette.

"Qui est là ?", demanda une voix écaillée par l'âge.

-Karlouchka Ziouganov. Je suis venue comme prévu passer la nuit chez vous !

-Ah, Anna, c'est Karlou !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite brunette aux yeux gris :

"Karlou ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !", s'extasia-t-elle en la faisant entrer et refermant avec peine la lourde porte de chêne.

-Et oui… Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais savoir que je sais me faire attendre, non ?", cligna-t-elle de l'œil en déposant sur la table son ourson.

-Tu as amené Mr Grigori ! Génial !", cria l'enfant en se jetant sur l'ourson. Tu sais que je te l'ai toujours envié ?

-Oui ! Tu n'arrête pas de me le dire !", sourit la blonde en se débarrassant de ses multiples épaisseurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est beau…, murmura Anna en le retournant dans tous les sens. Et ça, c'est quoi ?", dit-elle en désignant la petite boîte.

-Le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon oncle, une boîte à musique qu'a sculpté mon père, dit fièrement Karlou en la déposant sur la table.

-On l'ouvre ?

-Non, ça va pas ?", dit-elle en la recouvrant d'un tissu. Allez, on va jouer ?

-D'accord !"

Toute la soirée ne fut que rires, jeux et petites disputes enfantines.

Et oui, sans disputes, où serait le jeu ? Bref. La soirée fut très réussie.

* * *

Soudain, un grondement retentit dans le lointain, et les vitres tremblèrent. Le noir envahit la maisonnette, et les cris apeurés des enfants emplirent le salon. 

"Papa, papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", demanda Anna, inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, les filles, mais attrapez autant de coussins que vous le pouvez, et filez sous la table. Grand-mère, tu vas avec elles.

-C'est plus trop de mon âge, ce genre de choses…", grommela l'ancienne en se faufilant sous la table, alors que les filles, prenant ceci comme un nouveau jeu, s'extasiaient avec leurs peluches et la boîte à musiques qu'elles refusaient toujours d'ouvrir.

* * *

Un second tremblement, beaucoup plus proche et puissant, brisa les vitres, ouvrant la voie au vent et à la neige. Un pan de plafond se détacha, et s'écrasa sur la table du salon, alors que les enfants, plus du tout amusées, se serraient contre l'aïeule en gémissant. 

"Papa ?

-…

-Papa ? Maman ?

-…

-Maman ? Mamaaan ?", gémit Anna en quittant la protection de la lourde table de bois.

-Ne bouge pas, Anna, nous allons bien !", répondit la voix paternelle. Reste sous la table, jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini !"

* * *

Un nouveau tremblement, cette fois-ci plus faible et plus diffus, ébranla les murs de la maison. 

Enfin, la lumière revint, et tous purent sortir de leur cachette. Le spectacle était désolant. Le salon était complètement détruit. Enfin, la télévision marchait, et, tant bien que mal, le père la brancha et mit les informations.

"Attentas visant de nombreuses habitations dans la région du Daghestan et en Russie. Le nombre total de morts n'est pas encore établi, mais on en compte déjà plus de 100…"

-Oh non…, murmura le père en voyant l'image suivante, s'interposant devant la fillette blonde avant qu'elle ne distingue ce qui s'y trouvait. Trop tard.

* * *

"Oncle Vido…, murmura Karlouchka en reconnaissant le visage sur l'écran trouble. Papa… Maman… Mamie…" 

Tous les visages familiaux étaient là, au premier plan, déformés par les pans de murs, les yeux encore ouverts dans une expression de terreur et de surprise. L'enfant s'accrocha au poste de télévision, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux, à la fois à cause du froid glacial, du vent qui brûlait ses pupilles, et du désespoir qui l'envahissait.

"Papa… Maman… PAPAAAA !", cria-t-elle en serrant convulsivement le poste de télévisions qui continuait, imperturbable, à déverser des chapelets d'images et d'informations…

"Karlouchka… Karlou…", murmura le père d'Anna en détachant lentement ses doigt du poste. "Karlou, je suis vraiment désolé…

-Maman… Maman… Vido… Tout le monde… Tout le monde était là.", pleura-t-elle en agrippant la manche de la veste qui s'offrait à elle.

La famille d'Anna passa la nuit à consoler la petite orpheline, oubliant son propre désarroi : leur maison était presque détruite.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard.

L'orphelinat de Volgograd n'était pas vraiment le paradis. Non. C'était plutôt un avant-goût de l'enfer. Là-bas, tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne parlait plus. Oh, pas par manque d'efforts. Non. Les dirigeants de l'orphelinat l'avaient emmenée chez divers orthophonistes, et, malgré tous leurs efforts conjugués, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à rendre la parole à l'enfant muette.

"Choc psychologique… Est-elle orpheline de naissance ?

-Non… Toute sa famille est morte dans les attentats d'octobre.

-Alors il faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour vaincre ce traumatisme, avaient-ils terminé en saluant la petite fille. Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est lui apprendre le langage des muets… Mais cela impliquera une transformation de tout votre orphelinat.

-Alors c'est inutile. Les geste suffiront.", avait terminé l'actuel directeur. L'orphelinat manquait d'argent, il valait mieux le réinvestire dans les locaux plutôt que dans la langue muette d'une enfant et de tout un personnel.

* * *

Elle n'avait gardé des attentats que Mr Grigori et la mystérieuse boîte à musique, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas osé ouvrir. Elle la touchait à peine. Parfois, elle pouvait sentir les mains rugueuses de son père polir le bois, fignoler les ciselures… Elle se plaisait à imaginer quelle musique s'élèverait lorsqu'elle trouverait le courage d'ouvrir ce couvercle. 

Mais elle ne l'avait jamais. Elle ne l'aurait jamais. Alors elle se contentait de promener ses doigts sur le bois verni.

Elle ne quittait sa chambre que pour s'asseoir sur les bancs de l'école.

Elle n'étudiait pas assidûment. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Bientôt, elle termina dernière de la classe.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Karlouchka, vous devriez travailler un peu plus pour remonter vos notes, grognait le professeur en lui rendant sa copie, et elle répondait par un vague grognement. 

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes muette que vous devez répondre ainsi. Répondez poliment."

Ironique, l'enfant reprit son grognement en y mettant toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, ce qui lui valut un aller simple pour le bureau du directeur.

"Allons, Karlouchka, je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête en ce moment, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout correcte envers vos supérieurs… Il va falloir vous améliorer, Mademoiselle Ziouganov. Faire beaucoup de progrès…", articula-t-il, parlant comme à une imbécile.

* * *

Irritée par ce comportement, elle ne répondit pas par un habituel grognement, mais en quittant le bureau en claquant la porte. A un gamin qui se moquait d'elle dans le couloir, elle asséna un coup de poing magistral. Et lorsque d'autres vinrent, dans la cour, venger leur camarade, elle se battit avec férocité, arrachant les cheveux par touffes entières, mordant parfois jusqu'au sang ses adversaires, envoyant à tout va des coups de poings, de pieds, de tête… Jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant les sépare et se fasse aussi mordre par l'enfant en furie, que rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer. 

Le directeur, encore choqué par son comportement, lui infligea une punition radicale : giflée devant tous les enfants, elle fut ensuite fessée dans le bureau du directeur. Mais pas une larme lui échappa. Devant son obstination et sa mauvaise volonté, il l'enferma dans un placard, et décréta qu'elle ne devrait pas en sortir, ni être nourrie pendant deux jours.

Lorsque sa punition fut terminée, elle ne manifesta pas la moindre once de repentir ou de regret, et, lorsqu'on l'attaquait, n'hésitait pas à se défendre violemment. Son caractère était à jamais fixé.

* * *

"Votre attention, les enfants, commença le directeur un soir. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un couple qui souhaite adopter un jeune enfant. Tenez vous bien, soyez présentables. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à notre établissement." 

Le couple arriva quelques heures plus tard, et passa quelques minutes avec chaque enfant. Puis reporta son choix au directeur :

"Karlouchka Ziouganov, murmura celui-ci en l'appelant, un peu hésitant à confier à des européens une enfant aussi mal élevée. Il tenta de les mettre en garde.

"N'ayez pas peur, sourit le père en tendant la main à la petite blonde, qui ne la prit pas et préféra marcher en arrière, nous la changerons…

-On ne change pas la montagne…, soupira le directeur en cherchant derrière son crâne un autre argument.

-Qui a parlé de montagne , continua la mère. Je ne vois devant nous qu'une petite fille, muette certes, mais elle nous a conquise… Nous l'emmenons à Paris, notre vol repart de Moscou demain. A-t-elle beaucoup d'affaires ?

-Non, pas trop… Vous pouvez tout emmener tout de suite.", soupira le directeur en les précédant dans le couloir.

Finalement, il perdait cette peste. Bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Paris, Orly.

"Papa ! Maman !", cria Mimi en se jetant au cou du couple qui revenait de voyage, imitée par Capucine.

-Salut les filles ! Oh, pardon.. Et le mec, sourirent les parents en tirant leurs lourdes valises.

-Le vol s'est bien passé ?", demanda Evan.

-Oui, oui… Et voici votre nouvelle sœur, sourit Ambre en s'écartant, révélant une fillette que la douceur du couple avait transformé en petite fille presque apeurée par tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?", demanda Mimi en s'approchant de la blonde.

-Karlouchka.

-Bonjour Karlou !", sourit la marocaine en lui faisant la bise, la surprenant par ce geste fraternel. Bienvenue avec nous !

-Elle est muette, elle ne vous répondra pas, sourit Théophile en prenant la main de la nouvelle arrivante. Karlouchka, commença-t-il en russe, je te présente tes frères et sœurs. Voici Evan, qui a 11 ans. Mimi et Capucine, qui en on 8. Zaïde, qui en a 7. Toi aussi ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête, et sourit devant cette nouvelle famille, ce nouveau départ.

* * *

"Oh ! La jolie boîte !", s'extasia Mimi en voyant dépasser du sac de la fillette une superbe boîte de bois finement ciselée. 

_Il était peut-être temps…,_ pensa Karlouchka en la sortant pour la montrer. Elle inspira un grand coup, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et ouvrit délicatement le couvercle, quatre paires d'yeux penchés par dessus ses épaules. Une petite ritournelle connue s'échappa précautionneusement de sa prison de bois, hésitant à monter à l'assaut de l'aéroport de verre et d'acier. Pourtant, à chaque passant, les notes se faisaient plus fortes, plus assurées. La comptine de l'oncle Vido. Papa… Une petite scène de montagne, cerf, sangliers, chasseur, petit garçon, s'animait au rythme de la musique.

"C'est trop joli !", sourit Capucine en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la petite. "C'est un beau souvenir de Russie, non ?"

Oui. Un très beau souvenir. Car demain était devant.

* * *

"**Après ça, il a fallu que j'apprenne à la fois le français et le langage des signes, ainsi que toute ma fratrie. Ca a été très difficile. Mais j'ai rarement été aussi heureuse qu'avec eux. Je les remercie de m'avoir tiré de l'orphelinat, de m'avoir aidée et comprise… Je n'ai qu'eux, et c'est avec eux que je vais, ici, maintenant, demain…"**

Elle sourit pauvrement, puis laissa sa place à une égyptienne qui entreprit de commencer sa propre histoire.

* * *

_Voili voilou pour Karlouchka !_

_J'essaierais de vous donner demain celui de Cléopâtre ! Je rajoute essaierais, car j'ai pas mal de trucs en ce moment... Mes examens approchent (il me reste à peu près un mois pour la première épreuve, un mois et demi pour les autres, et je travaille sur une adaptation de Naruto d'images à mots, sans les mangas (portefeuille vide, quand tu nous tiens...)... Avec un personnage en plus._

_Et avec tous les épisodes déjà écrits et ma mémoire de linotte, je suis pas rendue ! Enfin, j'avancerais pendant les grandes vacances ! (Lio raconte sa vie.)_

_**Edit après vérifications.**_

_Roulements de tambours, siouplaît, m'sieurs dames..._

_Brombrombrombrombrombrom..._

_C'est avec une grande émotion que j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je viens de passer la barre des 100.000 mots... J'en ai les larmes aux coins des noeils, même si j'ai triché en mettant toutes les saisons sur un même topic... C'est pas grave !_

_Merci à Mimi, qui m'a conduit à imaginer cette histoire. A votre soutien, qui m'a parmis de la continuer, la faire grandir à ce point !_

_Mille mercis !_


	42. II,12 : Cléopâtre

_Euuuuh…_

_Pardon… Mille excuses pour mon incroyable retard… _

_Mais les partiels sont dans une semaine et demie, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer la première année parce que c'est trop de boulot et Lio s'étale sur sa vie alors qu'il y a pas besoin…_

_Voici donc…_

_**SAIYUKI, REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS : SYMBIOSE, épisode 12.**_

* * *

Egypte. Alexandrie, sept heures du soir.

"Sale petite voleuse, reviens ici tout de suite !"

Le marchand de fruits courait après une petite gamine rieuse, les larges pans de sa robe voletant autour d'elle.

"Reviens tout de suite !

-Attrape-moi, gros tas, tu n'y arriveras pas, tu n'y arriveras pas !"

Les moqueries de l'enfant retentirent dans l'air du soir alors qu'elle s'échappait pour de bon.

Le gros homme pesta en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle : cette petite voleuse était vraiment la plus enquiquinante des gamines perdues d'Alexandrie.

Bah. D'ici trois jours serait organisée une grande rafle d'enfants. Il ne la verrait plus. Plus du tout.

Souriant presque, il fit demi-tour et retrouva sa boutique emplie de mille fruits aux couleurs chatoyantes.

* * *

"Hey, Cléopâtra, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé là?", cria une petite voix masculine.

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse , répondit l'enfant en se tenant fièrement devant ses interlocuteurs.

-Tout nous intéresse, Cléo. Alors, tu as volé le gros Fajid ?

-Ouais, fanfaronna la gamine en jonglant habilement avec son maigre butin, trois pommes d'Europe et un grappillon de vieilles dattes. Ca se pourrait.

-Eh, cria l'un des garçons en fixant les fruits ronds qui montaient et descendaient en cadence, ce sont des pommes de France ! De France !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, crétin, tu ne sais même pas lire !" , cria Cléopâtre en cachant soudain les fruits tentateurs.

-Allez, Cléo, si lui ne sait pas lire, moi si, et ces pommes viennent de France !

-Il paraît que les pommes de là-bas ont le goût de l'alcool et du miel à la fois !

-Et que si on en mange une, on n'a plus soif pour la journée !

-Allez, Cléo, donne tes pommes !

-Non, vous n'aurez pas ça ! Vous avez qu'à aller les prendre chez Fajid !

-Y a que toi qui es assez rapide pour le semer dans les ruelles, gémit le plus jeune en s'approchant de la fillette, imité par ses compagnons, jusqu'à l'acculer contre un mur.

-Fichez-moi la paix !", cria-t-elle en se redressant fièrement, défiant l'aîné du regard. "Vous pouvez pas me toucher !

-Pourquoi, Cléo ?

-Parce que je suis Cléopâtra, la Reine d'Egypte !

-Cléopâtre la Reine des Rues d'Alexandrie, oui, plutôt ! Allez, donne nous ces pommes !

-Non !

-Donne-les-nous !", hurla l'aîné en se jetant sur elles et la giflant.

Elle se défendit vaillamment, rendant morsures sur morsures, gifles sur coup… Mais à un contre cinq, elle n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

"Je les ai, je les ai !", cria le plus jeune en désignant les trois ronds rouges tentateurs. Les garçons abandonnèrent aussitôt leur victime sur les pavés du Caire, riant de sa déconfiture.

"Cléopâtre, Reine des Pavés, Reine de la Saleté, Reine des Déchets !"

L'enfant, contempla ce qui lui restait pour son dîner, les maigres dattes desséchées, et songea qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Elle dînerait ce soir.

* * *

Elle remonta les rues de la cité, alors que le soleil tombait sur la mer Méditerranée, la teintant de rouge et d'or. Elle s'assit sur les pierres blanches et contempla le coucher de soleil. Ses yeux commencèrent à rêver : Cléopâtre, Reine d'Egypte, dernière pharaon que la Terre ai porté…

"Moi aussi, je suis une pharaon…", pensa l'enfant en se plaçant dos au Soleil , imitant les postures des peintures exposées à tous les coins de rue des villes touristiques d'Egypte.

"Je suis une Reine, la Reine d'Egypte, et j'irais un jour rendre visite à mes ancêtres sur la Terre des Rois, là où le Nil charrie les crocodiles, les perches et le limon fertile."

En attendant, le Nil charriait surtout des plaques vaseuses, des sacs en plastiques et quelques bouteilles d'eau minérale.

Il était loin, le rêve…

Elle chercha longuement un coin où passer la nuit à l'abri, et finit par s'endormir au beau milieu d'un terrain vague, rêvant de pyramides et de couchers de Soleil.

* * *

"Espèce de sale petite voleuse, reviens ici tout de suite !"

Le gros Fajid avait décidément bien besoin de changer de disque, ces temps-ci…

"Tu fatigues, Fajid, tu fatigues ! Tu ne m'attraperas pas !", rit Cléopâtre en esquivant les passants avec habileté et disparaissant dans les ruelles tortueuses.

Le marchand pesta, tempêta, puis finalement, parvint à se calmer. La livraison serait pour bientôt, il ne verrait plus cette gamine tourner autour de ses fruits.

* * *

Cléopâtre retrouva facilement l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit et, essoufflée, contempla son larcin : une pomme de France, une banane, un sachet complet de figues fraîches et une grappe de gros raisins rouges.

Quelle chance !

"Cléopâtre, qu'as-tu volé aujourd'hui ?"

Elle n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus, remballa aussitôt sa prise et commença à courir vers le port. Là, ces petits gamins ne la trouveraient pas, et elle pourrait déjeuner tranquillement.

* * *

Les pêcheurs l'accueillirent rudement :

"Ho, fillette, va-t-en de là, ou tu vas prendre une claque !

-File tout de suite de mon bateau, microbe, ou je vais te prendre dans mes filets !

-Ne marche pas là, vagabonde, ce filet coûte une fortune !"

Bah. Partout, c'était la même chose.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant de la rue, une fillette parmi tant d'autres.

"Dis moi, petite demoiselle… Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le port comme ça ?"

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur : un grand échalas maigre comme un clou, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Rien qui ne vous regarde.

-D'accord, ce sont tes affaires… Moi, ce que j'en disais…"

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les vêtements rapiécés et déchirés.

"Dis-moi… Ca te tente d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements ?

-Ceux de la déchetterie me vont bien, et ils ne sont pas si vieux., grogna l'enfant.

-Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de fripes, mais de vrais vêtements. Allez, viens, on va trouver un magasin sympa…", dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Un peu hésitante, elle finit par accepter. Peut-être que la Roue tournait… Peut-être allait-elle avoir sa part de chance.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était enfermée dans une cave avec d'autres enfants de son âge :

"Bougez pas, les marmots, ou on va vous flanquer une correction dont vous n'avez jamais eu idée.", grogna une seconde personne, chargée de leur surveillance.

Parfois, le grand maigre entrait et poussait un jeune dans la pièce. Aussitôt, le gardien l'envoyait avec les autres enfants, qui, pour le moment, se tenaient tranquilles.

"Où on est ?", demanda une voix plaintive.

-Ta gueule !", cria le gardien en élevant la voix, faisant frémir les enfants, qui décidèrent alors de murmurer :

"Moi je sais…, dit l'un des prisonniers. On est chez des gens qui aiment les enfants.

-Ils aiment les enfants ? Mais pourquoi ils nous enferment ? Pourquoi on doit rester ici ?

-Pas comme ça, idiot ! On va…"

Des coups résonnèrent sur la porte d'entrée :

"Ouvrez, ouvrez immédiatement !"

La police. Nul ne sut s'il devait se sentir en sécurité ou en danger : tous n'étaient pas forcément en règle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte fut défoncée, chaque enfant évacué, et emmené au commissariat.

* * *

"Quel est ton nom ?

-Cléopâtre, murmura la petite fille enveloppée d'une grosse couverture devant un policier en uniforme, qui semblait compréhensif quand à son état.

-Cléopâtre comment ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es une fille de la rue ?

-Oui…

-Dis moi… Comment ces hommes t'ont abordée ?

-Je… j'étais sur le port, et l'un d'eux, un grand maigre, est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là… Et puis si je voulais de nouveaux habits… Je l'ai suivi…, murmura-t-elle en serrant contre elle le pan de tissu vieilli par l'usage.

-Tu as de la chance, Cléopâtre, beaucoup d'enfants comme toi ont disparu ainsi… On va te confier à un orphelinat.

-Je… S'il vous plaît, monsieur…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'orphelinat… Ils… Ils ne m'acceptent pas là-bas…

-Tu devras y aller, Cléopâtre, car on ne peut pas te laisser seule dans la rue… Allez, courage…", sourit-il en passant à un second enfant alors qu'un policier venait la chercher pour l'emmener à ce nouvel endroit.

* * *

On la confia à des personnes qui n'avaient, soit dit en passant, absolument rien à faire de nouveaux abandonnés. On lui donna de nouveaux vêtements, de quoi manger, mais pour la chambre, il aurait fallu se battre avec plus fort que soi. Elle préféra le retour à la rue. Moins sûr, peut-être, mais au moins dormirait-elle tranquillement. Qui, à part les déshérités, voulait dormir dans un terrain vague ?

* * *

La rue l'accueillit de nouveau, pareillement. C'est à dire, pour plus de précisions, complètement indifféremment. Comme toujours, les gens couraient, cherchant à échapper à un quotidien trop pressant. Comme toujours, les marchands apostrophaient les passants en vantant les mérites de leurs marchandises, toutes les plus variées.

Comme toujours, les sandales claquaient sur les pavés froids et parfois recouverts d'une substance non identifiée, non identifiable.

Comme toujours, nul ne prenait garde à une petite orpheline égarée.

Personne.

"Espèce de sale petite voleuse, reviens ici tout de suite !"

Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi.

"Fajid, ton disque est rayé !", rit-elle en commençant à courir, tirant la langue à son poursuivant qui suait sang et eau à essayer de la rattraper pour récupérer son bien.

Cléopâtre sourit : elle était chez elle. La rue était une mère ingrate parfois, souvent même. Mais une mère. Qui lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et alors que ses petites sandales neuves claquaient en rythme sur les pavés, elle fit la promesse de ne jamais plus lui manifester de ressentiment.

* * *

"Ahi !"

Ayant rencontré un obstacle, Cléopâtre, brisée dans sa course, s'étala sur le sol.

"Mam…, geignit l'enfant qu'elle avait percuté, un petit asiatique aux yeux noirs, qui avait rencontré avec force les pavés, et se tenait le coude.

"Evan ! Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, non, ça va", finit par terminer l'enfant en se redressant, gémissant un peu.

Encore une fois, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle s'apprêta à se relever pour reprendre sa course lorsqu'une grosse poigne s'abattit sur son col.

Ses prunelles s'arrondirent de terreur. Il l'avait rattrapée.

"Ah, je te tiens , cria-t-il triomphalement en la secouant comme un prunier. Alors, comme ça, tu me voles depuis des années ? Et ben tu vas tout me rendre, ma petite, jusqu'au fruit le plus pourri…

-What did this girl do ?", demanda le père en voyant le marchand brutaliser l'enfant.

-She stole me everyday since her born. And that's not your problem.", grogna le marchand en signifiant d'un geste que l'enfant ne les concernait pas.

"How much ?

-Wh…what ?

-How much money did she steal you ?

-Erm… Don't know… I have to see in my counts…"

Ils accompagnèrent le marchand qui tenait toujours fermement la fillette par le bras jusqu'à sa boutique, où il leur annonça le montant des vols, en arrondissant un peu la somme qui s'avérait bien pauvre en fin de compte.

* * *

L'homme le paya sans faire d'histoires, et prit l'enfant par la main, doucement, mais fermement. Accompagné de sa femme et de leurs cinq enfants, il l'entraîna vers un hôtel, où il la confia à son épouse, qui la lava et l'habilla de vêtements propres.

"Zaïde , demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait dans le petit salon de leur appartement où jouaient les enfants, je te confie cette fillette. Nous allons, ton père et moi, au poste de police, voir ce qu'on peut faire pour elle…"

Souriants, ils adressèrent un dernier signe aux enfants, et disparurent dans le couloir.

* * *

Cléopâtre commença :

"Vous aussi, ils vous ont enlevés ?

-Enlevés ?", commença Zaïde, qui la comprenait le mieux. Non !

-On est pas chez les gens qui aiment les enfants ?

-Si ! Papa et Maman aiment beaucoup les enfants, sourit la petite marocaine en butant un peu sur les traductions différentes entre l'égyptien et l'arabe. Je m'appelle Zaïde, et toi ?

-Cléopâtre.

-Elle s'appelle Cléopâtre , cria la fillette en battant des mains, alors que toute sa fratrie se réunissait autour de la nouvelle venue :

-Cléopâtre ?

-C'est super joli !

-Comme la Reine d'Egypte !

-Tu as déjà vu des pyramides ?

-Et le Nil, il est beau, le Nil ?

-Tu es montée à dromadaire ?"

Autant de questions auxquelles elle pouvait difficilement répondre. Elle choisit alors de leur raconter son monde, la rue et les bagarres, les rencontres, les amis, les vols et le gros Fajid…

* * *

Un claquement sec brisa la conteuse : les parents étaient rentrés. Chaque enfant se jeta sur les figures aimées pour obtenir sa part d'affection :

"Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Cléopâtre, elle va venir avec nous ?"

Le père sourit devant la beauté du prénom et l'innocente question :

"Tu t'appelles donc Cléopâtre, sourit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Très bien. Moi, c'est Théo, et ma femme, Ambre… On va t'emmener… La police est d'accord."

Zaïde traduisit du mieux que possible, et les enfants sautèrent de joie en accueillant une nouvelle sœur dans la fratrie déjà nombreuse.

* * *

"Aujourd'hui, je vis en France, au beau milieu d'une famille aimante et sympathique. J'ai de la chance, sourit l'égyptienne en charmant de ses mots un auditoire bouche bée devant les histoires racontées. Beaucoup d'enfants, qui ont commencé comme moi, finissent très mal… Allez, Boby, à toi…", termina-t-elle en s'effaçant devant le Bulgare.

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, dans un petit coin perdu de cette foutue planète qui s'appelle Bulgarie… Il était donc une fois…"

* * *

_Encore Gômen pour le retard… J'ai droit aux reviews ;) ?_


	43. II,13 : Borislav

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE : épisode 13.**_

* * *

"Approchez, mesdames et messieurs, approchez !", criait le maître, habile, attirant les joueurs en faisant miroiter les cartes. Quelqu'un veut jouer ? Très facile, trois cartes, une rouge, deux noires… Pariez une piécette sur la rouge, si vous trouvez, vous gagnez le double !"

Un petit garçon sale, le nez froncé, s'avança au premier rang :

"Vous, jeune homme ? Bien, bien, vous commencez tôt, c'est très bien!", l'encouragea-t-il alors que le petit rouquin déposait sur la table sa mise, une grosse pièce argentée.

"Regarde bien les cartes, mon garçon, je vais les faire bouger très très vite.. Voilà la rouge, dit-il en retournant la carte dite, puis commençant à mélanger. Attention, attention… Tu es prêt ? Allez, choisit, maintenant."

L'enfant hésita, avança timidement une main vers une carte, la retira…

"A gauche !", lui criait-on.

"Non, au milieu, lui souffla un homme derrière lui.

"A droite !", cligna de l'œil une jeune femme.

Enfin, l'enfant se décida et désigna la carte du milieu.

Le maître la retourna : l'As de Cœur.

"Bravo, tu as gagné , le félicita-t-il en tendant de sa poche une pièce et la lui donnant. Allez, approchez, mesdames et messieurs, même un enfant a gagné, venez tenter votre Chance !"

L'enfant, joyeux, s'éloigna en sautillant, jouant avec les deux piécettes rutilantes alors qu'une queue s'organisait devant la table du maître.

* * *

"Boris ?

-Oui ?

-Rends moi l'argent."

Soupirant, le petit garçon tendit au maître les deux pièces polies.

"Maître ?

-…

-S'il vous plaît, je pourrais avoir à manger ?"

L'homme tourna vers le petit rouquin un regard froid :

"Pas tout de suite, Boris. Nous partons pour la ville voisine. Tu mangeras en route."

L'enfant baissa les yeux et tenta de faire taire les grondements intempestifs de son estomac. Peine perdue.

Le maître se retourna et le fusilla de ses prunelles grises :

"Et fait taire ton estomac, ou je ne te donnerais rien ! Tu n'as pas attiré assez de monde, j'ai à peine égalé la recette d'hier ! Et qui paye ta nourriture ? Tes habits ? C'est moi ! Alors ne demande pas trop !"

Boris ne demandait rien. Les habits… Cela faisait trois ans qu'il portait les mêmes. La nourriture… Le minimum vital chaque jour. Quand aux recettes… Lorsqu'il disait cette phrase, c'était qu'elles étaient meilleures que la veille.

S'il avait été plus vieux, plus fort, il se serait échappé. Seulement voilà.

Boris n'était pas vieux, il avait 6 ans.

Boris n'était pas fort, il était à peine capable de porter la lourde marmite du dîner.

Non. Boris était malin comme un singe et agile comme un serpent.

Des dons qui pourrissaient au fin fond de ses muscles. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, trouver un poste de police et aller en orphelinat…

Pourtant, le maître possédait ses papiers. Sa vie. Il pouvait à tout moment faire irruption et revendiquer ses droits sur lui. C'était déjà arrivé.

* * *

Ils marchèrent au bord du macadam, le maître devant, portant un petit sac de voyage, Boris derrière. Parfois, l'homme se retournait et lui aboyait de se dépêcher. Alors, l'enfant accélérait le pas, pour ralentir quelques mètres plus loin, fatigué par un point de côté.

Le maître pestait contre ce boulet que la vie lui avait légué, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter son cœur en acceptant l'enfant d'une pauvre famille.

Il n'était guère mieux loti.

* * *

Après une longue, très longue marche, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un vieux théâtre à l'abandon, et, fatigué, le maître s'allongea à même le sol pour dormir.

Boris, quand à lui, regardait fixement une vieille affiche collée au mur, déchirée sans doute après le passage du spectacle.

Un homme, élégamment vêtu d'un smoking noir, tendait la main vers l'enfant, souriant et clignant de l'œil.

Son petit monocle renvoyait l'éclat d'un spot imaginaire, dissimulant la seconde pupille. De la main gauche, il tenait une longue baguette noire et blanche. Au dessus de lui s'étalaient en lettres rouges : « Le dimanche 23 décembre 1976, à 20h, le Grand Baal se produira sur scène, au Théâtre Magnifique. Venez nombreux admirer ses spectaculaires tours de magie ! »

23 décembre. On était en juillet. Juillet 1990.

Il y a bien longtemps que ce magicien était parti.

* * *

Se recroquevillant contre le sac de voyage, Boris finit par s'endormir.

"Boris ? Boris…"

Une voix chantante l'appelait…

"Réveille-toi, enfin, je n'ai pas tout mon temps…"

Cela changeait du réveil du maître…

"Ah, tu as été trop long, Boris… Ton maître se réveille… Je reviendrais demain !"

Non, non, attendez !

* * *

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut la main du maître qui s'approchait de son épaule pour le secouer rudement :

"Bon, ben t'es en progrès. Y a plus besoin de te réveiller. Allez, dépêche. Je veux pas rater ma journée."

"Approchez, mesdames et messieurs, approchez !"

Encore une sale journée passée à escroquer tous ces gens qui se pressaient autour de la table.

* * *

Le soir, Boris, épuisé d'avoir parcouru toute les rues de la ville qui s'avérait immense, s'affala sur un maigre canapé, rescapé des pilleurs.

"Et tu penses t'installer là ? Tu rêves, Boris, bouge.", grogna son maître en lui désignant un coin de la pièce.

Soupirant, l'enfant lui céda le canapé et s'installa sur le sol.

Ils mangèrent sobrement, puis, après avoir de nouveau contemplé l'affiche, Boris s'endormit.

* * *

"Boris ? Comptes-tu te réveiller aujourd'hui ?"

Encore cette voix.

"Dépêches-toi, Boris ! Ou je vais encore devoir partir…"

Ouvrir les yeux, ouvrir les yeux, vite !

"Réveille-toi !"

Et il se réveilla.

* * *

"Ah, enfin."

Se retournant pour voir qui parlait ainsi, Boris croisa le regard d'un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de l'affiche. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur une aiguille d'une antique horloge, et la remonta.

"Minuit, ça te va ?"

Ignorant de ce qui lui était demandé, Boris se contenta d'acquiescer.

Le doigt ganté de blanc poussa la grande aiguille, qui s'arrêta sur le douze. Le carillon sonna autant de fois, alors que l'homme invitait le garçons à le suivre.

Boris remua la tête. Non, pas possible, cet homme était fou. Il était six heures lorsqu'il avait posé le doigt sur la pendule, et il s'imaginait qu'en la poussant un petit peu, il allait pouvoir reculer toutes celles de la ville, celles du monde entier ? Il divaguait.

Comme pour le contredire, douze énormes coups de cloche retentirent dans l'air :

"Ah, l'horloge de la gare… Toujours en retard, celle-ci.", sourit l'inconnu en descendant un escalier.

* * *

Médusé, Boris suivit l'inconnu dans le théâtre. Ils parcoururent les rangées de sièges, l'estrade, puis débouchèrent dans les coulisses. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de loge, vieillie, rongée par les termites.

"Alors, Boris, tiens-tu à rencontrer ton maître ?", sourit l'inconnu en lui désignant la porte.

-Mon… maître ?

-Ah, tu te décide enfin à parler. Oui, ton maître. Pas cet escroc qui vole les plus honnêtes que lui, mais l'homme de l'affiche.

-Vous !

-Moi.

-Mais vous… Vous êtes une affiche ! Une image !

-Crois-tu, Boris ? Comment alors est-ce que je connaîtrais ton nom ?"

Très bonne question.

* * *

"Alors, veux-tu ? Je peux encore te ramener avec ton ancien maître, tu sais.

-…

-Je prends ça pour un non…, sourit le magicien en toquant à la porte.

-Entrez.", dit une voix cassée par l'âge.

Stupéfait, Boris regarda le magicien qu'il savait maintenant être Baal : il n'était plus là.

"Entrez, voyons !", reprit la voix.

Timidement, Boris poussa la porte et déboucha sur une loge remplie d'accessoires de magie.

"Bonjour, gamin… Comment t'appelles-tu ?", demanda un vieil homme, assis dans un siège de velours, vêtu d'un habit noir..

Malgré les nombreuses rides qui couraient sur son visage, les lunettes qui avaient remplacé le monocle, Boris reconnut tout de suite l'homme de l'affiche. Estomaqué, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson qui s'asphyxie.

Riant, le magicien leva un doigt, et, bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la pièce, Boris ferma la bouche.

"Allons, tu veux me dire ton prénom ?

-Bo… Boris., murmura le petit garçon, impressionné.

-Joli, sourit le vieillard. Moi, c'est Baal…

-Vous êtes le magicien de l'affiche ? Celui qui est venu me chercher ?

-Pour celui de l'affiche, oui, je pense… Quand à celui qui est venu te chercher… Ma foi, je n'en sais rien…Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?

-Je… Celui qui est venu me chercher, il vous ressemble… En fait, on dirait que l'homme de l'affiche s'était décollé du papier ! Il voulait que je vous rencontre, Maître.

-Très bien, Boris. Tu veux donc que je t'enseigne la magie ?"

A l'annonce de sa future occupation, Boris battit les mains, joyeux.

"Oh oui, s'il vous plaît !

-Et bien c'est entendu… Commençons tout de suite, veux-tu ?"

Ils commencèrent.

* * *

"Réveille-toi, gamin !"

La voix rude du maître.

"Oh, tu te réveilles ? Ou je vais devoir te frapper ?"

Oui, oui, j'arrive…

Boris ouvrit un œil et découvrit le maître penché sur lui.

"Fausse alerte pour hier, t'es toujours aussi paresseux", grommela l'homme en endossant le sac qui contenait la table pliante et les cartes.

Boris se frotta les yeux, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Puis, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre de ses lubies, il s'empara d'une carte qui était tombée du sac, et la fit prestement disparaître dans sa manche.

Puis, d'un mouvement souple et rapide, elle revint entre ses doigts.

Il ne rêvait pas.

"BORIS, AMENES TOI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Ah non. Il ne rêvait pas.

* * *

Encore une fois, ils passèrent leur journée à escroquer. Encore une fois, Boris passa la nuit dans la loge du magicien, apprenant mille gestes. Comment charmer une foule avec une balle de ping-pong, comment faire apparaître ou disparaître foulards, billes, lapin en peluche… Très doué, il apprit rapidement, retint tout, et devint au bout de quelques semaines un excellent magicien.

* * *

Un jour…

"POLICE, ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !"

Le maître jeta un regard affolé à ses clients, un sourire crispé, et ramassa à toute vitesse la table pliante :

"Boris, on s'arrache !"

La foule médusée le vit commencer à courir, et le petit enfant entamer lui aussi une course.

"Boris ?

-Baal ?", murmura-t-il en regardant la foule autour de lui.

-Boris, il serait peut-être temps que tu songes à arrêter de fuir…"

L'enfant fit alors face à son maître et s'arrêta ostensiblement.

"BORIS AMENES TOI !", cria celui-ci au bout de la rue.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration, et, à la stupéfaction générale, cria longuement :

"NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je ne viens pas ! J'en ai assez de vous voir voler ces gens ! Assez de vous suivre et de fuir la police ! Assez que vous vous fichiez de moi ! Je me moque de ce qu'ils vont me faire, me mettre en prison, n'importe ! Je ne veux pas être comme VOOOUUUS !

-C'est toujours moi qui ais tes papiers, Boris, je reviendrais te chercher !", cria l'escroc en disparaissant dans un coin de rue.

-JE NE VIENDRAIS PAAAAAS !", cria l'enfant en avançant vers les policiers.

* * *

"Monsieur…

-Oui, gamin ?

-Je suis l'apprenti de l'escroc qui vient de fuir. Je ne veux pas être comme lui.

-Tu…

-Je veux bien vous emmener là où nous dormions. Si vous pouviez me rendre mes papiers, il les porte toujours sur lui…", sourit innocemment l'enfant.

Dans la foule, un vieillard, appuyé sur une canne blanche et noire, sourit : il avait fait du chemin, le petit apprenti…

* * *

L'escroc fut arrêté, mis sous les verrous, et lorsque Boris passa devant lui, il ricana :

"Tu ne sais rien faire… Tu regretteras de m'avoir vendu lorsque tu n'auras rien à te mettre sous la dent !"

L'enfant, agitant ses papiers en règle, les glissa dans sa poche, et demanda poliment à un policier s'il voulait bien s'agenouiller devant lui.

Une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, l'enfant tourna vers son maître un regard narquois, et commença :

"Monsieur, vous avez quelque chose dans l'oreille !

-Quoi !

-Attendez, je vais vous l'enlever…"

Boris approcha le doigt du pavillon auditif du policier, et en tira une ribambelle de foulards de mille couleurs. Attrapant l'un des paquets de carte de son maître, il fit rapidement quelques tours de passe-passe, impressionnant tout le commissariat.

"Vous voyez, je sais en faire, des choses… Maintenant que j'ai des papiers, j'irais dans un orphelinat, où, tous les soirs, j'amuserais mes copains avec un jeu de cartes. J'irais à l'école et j'apprendrais à lire. Et plus tard, je deviendrais un grand magicien, comme Baal."

Sur cette déclaration, l'enfant tourna le dos à son passé, et s'engagea vers demain.

* * *

"Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais adopté par ceux qui sont aujourd'hui mes parents. J'ai légèrement modifié mon nom et poursuivi mes études, autant scolaires que magie.

-Tu peux nous montrer ?", demanda timidement une fillette.

-Oui, un tour !", crièrent les enfants autour du feu.

Borislav sourit, et se pencha vers un petit garçon.

"Tu as quelque chose dans l'oreille…, sourit-il. Mais… ça gigote ! Attends, toi, je vais t'avoir… Aha , je la tiens, la petit bête !", cria-t-il triomphalement en montrant Hakaryu, perché au bout de son poignet.

Hakkai, surpris, regarda près de lui : le dragon, qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux, était à présent bien réveillé, piaillant joyeusement sur le poing dressé de l'adolescent.

"Mais… C'est pas Hakaryu !", dit Borislav en approchant de son visage le petit reptile, et le grondant d'un index tendu. "T'es qu'un imposteur, toi ! Allez, montre-nous qui tu es réellement !", dit-il en l'emprisonnant dans un foulard.

L'ancien humain, un peu inquiet, le vit plier le tissu une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Puis le jeter au feu, qui s'éleva, les flammes montant à l'assaut des étoiles.

"Aha, je préfère…", sourit Borislav en tendant son poing serré, offrant au nouvel arrivant qui émergeait des éclats de feu un perchoir.

"Woï, c'est Woï !", hurlèrent les enfants en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'oiseau gigantesque.

-Et le dragon, il est où ?", demanda une petite fille, un peu inquiète de la disparition du reptile.

"Mais… Il est avec son maître…", sourit le magicien en désignant Hakkai, qui, stupéfait, baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses genoux : Hakaryu y dormait, paisible.

"Alors là, applaudit Gojyo, chapeau. Très, très impressionnant."

Il fut aussitôt rejoint par la totalité de l'auditoire, alors que le magicien s'inclinait, saluant son public.

* * *

"Il reste Lidy.", dit-il en demandant d'un geste de la main le silence, alors que l'Antillaise s'avançait , restant tout de même à une distance respectueuse du feu, "et croyez moi, les petits tours que je viens de vous montrer ne sont que pacotille devant ses talents."

La petite noire éclata de rire, et commença son histoire par sa traditionnelle formule.

"Yé crick ?

-YE CRACK !", hurlèrent les enfants, déjà captivés.

_

* * *

Bon…_

_La remarque de greynono sur ce chapitre m'a poussée à le retravailler, mais… Je n'arrive pas à mieux Donc je vais donner une explication au cas où…_

_En fait, Borislav ne rêve pas de son maître… Baal habite toujours au théâtre, depuis son dernier spectacle. L'apparition de la figure de l'affiche, le six heures qui devient minuit… Ce sont les brumes du sommeil, mais le magicien était bien réel, et il a bel et bien appris la magie…  
Quand au tour de la fin… Et bien croyez-le ou non, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un le faire, en remplaçant une perruche par un ara… Bon, ils étaient tous les deux hyper dressés, aussi...Impressionnant !_

_Voilà !_

_Reviews ?_


	44. II,14 : Lidy

_Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé !_

_Et très contente de voir que Regards d'Autrefois est toujours apprécié ;-D… Promis, j'avance, lentement, mais sûrement... J'ai avancé la saison 3 (logique, quand tu nous tiens... J'ai pas fini la 2...). Ainsi que ma fic sur Naruto (et je n'ai rédigé que les passages avec le personnage en plus... Ca fait 270 pages, pas fini... Galère...)_

_Et voici…_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, épisode 14.**_

* * *

Île de Marie-Galante, Antilles.

"Lidy ! Attends moi !"

La petite noire se retourna, son cartable à la main, et tira la langue à son poursuivant :

"Tu ne m'attraperas pas, Melchior !

-Mais attends moi !"

La petite fille éclata de rire et accéléra la course.

"C'est toi qui doit aller plus vite, Mel, Madame sera pas contente si tu arrives en retard ! En plus, aujourd'hui, c'est répétition !"

Madame, c'était l'institutrice. Une femme aimant les enfants, mais très respectueuse du règlement.

* * *

"Melchior… Vous êtes encore en retard… 

-Désolé, Madame…, murmura l'enfant devant son bureau.

-Désolé, désolé… Je veux bien te croire, Melchior… Mais cela ne suffit pas. Allez, rends moi trois bons points."

L'enfant grimaça devant la punition, et tendit les trois bouts de cartons :

"Très bien, aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, c'est répétition !", dit-elle en tapant dans les mains, enjoignant tous les enfants à partir au dehors.

* * *

Toute la journée, ils répétèrent le spectacle de fin d'année. Et, vers la fin de la journée, lorsque Lidy et Melchior firent route ensemble vers leurs maisons, le petit garçon ne cessa pas de s'émerveiller devant la souplesse de son amie.

* * *

"Lidy, c'est vraiment super, tu peux refaire ton enchaînement ? 

-Melchior…

-Juste pour moi…

-Naaaaaan , sourit la gamine en commençant à courir.

-Lidyyyyy ! Attends moi !

-Nan nan nan ! T'as qu'à aller plus vite , rit la petite noire en pénétrant dans le petit chemin qui menait chez elle. Allez, à demain, Melchior !

-A demain !", sourit le petit garçon en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Il ne savait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de demain.

* * *

"Biiiiiiig Mama , cria la gamine en claquant la porte d'entrée. 

-Lidy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler ta mère comme ça, la gronda un homme qui sortait du salon.

-Biiiiiiiig Papa !", répondit-elle en s'échappant vers l'étage.

-Espèce de petite coquine !", cria celui-ci en la poursuivant, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de tes parents !"

La poursuite dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles la maison fut remplie des hurlements joyeux des poursuivants.

Enfin, la voix maternelle s'éleva :

"A table, ou je mange tout toute seule !"

Nul ne se le fit dire deux fois, et chacun se trouva assit devant une énorme assiette de légumes tous chauds :

"Ouah ! Trop bon !", sourit la fillette, les lèvres recouvertes de sauce.

-Je vois ça.", répondit sa mère en l'essuyant, riant sous cape.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna, et le père parla quelques instants avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil. 

"Ce sont les voisins, soupira-t-il en raccrochant, ils ont un problème avec leur alimentation en eau… Tous les magasins sont fermés à cette heure-ci…

-Je suppose donc que nous allons devoir leur en emmener, sourit la mère.

-Oui… La maison est trop petite pour qu'on les accueille, même pour une nuit… Bon, alors, Miss, ceci est ta première soirée toute seule !", dit-il en soulevant sa petite fille et la faisant tournoyer dans l'air. Interdiction de regarder la télévision après 9h, et tu te couches à 10h30 maximum !

-Oui papaaaa !", rit l'enfant en planant.

* * *

Le moteur de la voiture s'éloigna dans le chemin de terre. Aussitôt, des lames luisirent, reflétant les rayons de la lune, et trois ombres s'approchèrent de la maison déserte.

* * *

Fatiguée… Oulalah, elle avait beau essayer de tenir les yeux ouverts, le sommeil s'emparait d'elle. Tant pis. Elle n'y résisterait pas plus. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, sa chambre étant trop chaude en cette saison, et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les ombres lancèrent des cailloux, qui percèrent les vitres dans un grand fracas. 

Personne ne réagit.

Alors l'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'un mur, sur lequel il vida un bidon d'essence. Une allumette craqua, et les flammes montèrent lentement sur la maison blanche. Une fois leur forfait accompli, les hommes s'égaillèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

Une lame. Un cri. Plus rien.

* * *

Le hurlement des sirènes retentit dans l'air du soir. Melchior, que le bruit avait éveillé, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur : 

"MAMAAAN ! Y A LE FEU CHEZ LIDY !"

* * *

Un pompier tentait d'éteindre ou tout du moins de réduire les flammes, lorsqu'il aperçut un bras qui pendait du canapé, à travers la vitre et la fumée. 

Abandonnant le tuyau à ses camarades, il fonça à l'intérieur, et trouva une petite fille évanouie. La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il retrouva avec joie l'extérieur :

"Appelez une ambulance, elle est gravement brûlée , cria-t-il en faisant demi-tour, retournant à l'intérieur de la maison afin de vérifier l'éventuelle présence d'autres survivants.

Il n'y avait personne.

* * *

Lidy ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin à l'hôpital. Elle était branchée sur respirateur, et un bandage sur le visage l'empêchait de voir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle tenta de bouger ses bras, ses doigts… Peine perdue. Un cliquetis retentit dans la pièce, et la poignée s'abaissa. Un médecin, portant une petite tablette, entra dans la pièce. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, il lui adressa un gentil sourire : 

"Bonjour, petite demoiselle… Tu vas mieux ?"

Lidy hocha la tête, peu concernée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, lourdes…

"Attends un tout petit peu avant de te rendormir, s'il te plaît…", demanda le médecin en s'asseyant près d'elle," je voudrais te poser quelques questions. Tu étais seule ce soir ? Où étaient tes parents ?

-Partis… Chez les voisins…, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Vos voisins ? Monsieur et Madame Bani ?

-Oui…

-Et ils sont partis par le petit chemin de terre, non ?

-Oui… Pourquoi ?"

Le praticien soupira, hésitant à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il finit pourtant par se jeter à l'eau :

"On a retrouvé sur cette route une voiture abandonnée… Dedans, il y avait deux cadavres… Ce sont les seuls à avoir emprunté cette route hier soir… Je suis désolé, petite demoiselle, mais… tu es orpheline…"

Gémissant dans son lit d'hôpital, Lidy commença à s'agiter. Non, non ce ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pas Big Mama… Pas Big Papa… Oh non, pas eux…

Les larmes brûlèrent sa chair à vif, lui arrachant d'autres cris de douleur. Le médecin posa une main tranquille sur son bras, et la consola du mieux qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'une infirmière entrait et lui faisait une piqûre afin qu'elle rejoigne les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lidy eût du mal à reprendre contact avec la vie quotidienne. Les crimes racistes n'avaient pas eu lieu depuis un bon bout de temps sur Marie-Galante, et celui qui l'avait touché l'avait détruite. A la fois physiquement et moralement. 

Ses bras, complètement brûlés, ne répondaient plus à aucun de ses ordres. Le rééducateur lui avait promis qu'avec plusieurs séances, la mobilité de ses mains lui reviendrait peut-être. Chaque jour, elle allait le voir, et passait deux heures à enchaîner les exercices.

Elle recouvra peu à peu le contrôle sur ses bras, puis avants-bras et mains. Ce qui la gênait le plus était peut-être la brûlure qu'elle avait au visage : toute la joue droite avait laissé place à un amas de chairs carbonisées. Fort heureusement, une autogreffe de peau lui avait permis de retrouver un visage normal.

* * *

Cela, encore, c'était "réparable." Pas son esprit. 

Elle refusait de quitter sa chambre, de revenir à l'école. Si bien que Melchior finit par lui apporter chaque jour le travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle l'exécutait de mauvaise grâce, mais rendait toujours ses devoirs et apprenait ses leçons.

Elle offrait à tous les gens qui venaient lui rendre visite l'image d'une petite fille heureuse, souriante et gaie, mais n'importe quelle personne examinant en profondeur son comportement aurait reconnu tous les signes de son désespoir.

Le petit garçon ne s'attardait donc guère dans la chambre, tant l'image de son amie l'oppressait. Il se contentait de cinq minutes de discussion, une petite bise, puis repartait chez lui.

Lorsque enfin, elle se décida à sortir, les infirmières proposèrent de l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc de l'hôpital, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle redécouvrit les joies de la marche et de l'air du dehors.

* * *

Un jour, elle courait dans l'allée principale, suivie d'une toute jeune infirmière nommée Agnès, qui s'était attachée à elle. 

"Lidy, pas trop vite, je n'arrive pas à te rattraper !", cria cette dernière en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

L'enfant, se sentant d'humeur moqueuse, se retourna, et lui tira la langue, avant de sentir le sol changer de côté, et de se retrouver les yeux dans les nuages.

"Lidy ! Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?", demanda l'infirmière en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Agnès !", sourit cette dernière en se massant le crâne, "j'ai oublié qu'il y avait une marche ici…"

Elle se redressa, et son regard traversa une vitre voisine : dans une cuisine, une femme plaçait une grosse marmite sur une cuisinière à gaz. Les petits flammèches bleues prirent d'assaut le fond de la casserole, alors que dansaient dans les prunelles noires d'autres flammes, plus grandes, plus terrifiantes. Elle s'effondra à genoux, la tête entre les mains, hurlant, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'élément maudit et elle. Elle hurlait :

"LE FEU ! LE FEU !"

Peur panique et réactions incontrôlées. Les infirmières et le médecin eurent beaucoup de mal à la calmer cette nuit-ci…

* * *

Elle finit pourtant par quitter l'hôpital après plusieurs mois passés. L'orphelinat lui apparut comme un lieu de bagarre perpétuelle, où chacun ne devait s'élever qu'à la force de ses poings. 

Elle n'avait pas ce don. Une petite bande de garçons faisait la loi dans la cour, et rackettait tous ceux qui passaient un peu trop près de leurs chaussures.

Lidy décida alors de se servir de ses propres atouts pour faire sa place. Un soir, pendant l'étude, alors que le surveillant les avait abandonné pour quelques minutes, elle se leva, fit face à la foule d'élèves, et lança :

"Yé crick ?"

On la regarda avec les yeux ronds, mais certaines répondirent :

"Yé crack !"

Elle commença son histoire.

* * *

Lorsque le surveillant revint, tous étaient sages comme des images, un petit sourire en coin, contents. Chaque soir, elle recommençait, enivrant toujours plus le public dans ses mots… 

Et un soir, on leur demanda de préparer un petit numéro, chacun sa spécialité, pour participer au concours de la plus belle fête de l'école.

Chacun se mit au travail avec enthousiasme, et, à la fin de l'année scolaire, les contes, ombres chinoises et contorsions de la petite antillaise remportèrent le premier prix.

* * *

"Un jour, on nous a annoncé l'arrivée de plusieurs couples… Ils sont tous repartis avec un enfant. Et moi, j'ai fait ma valise, et j'ai quitté Marie-Galante en tenant la main d'Ambre… J'ai eu du mal à vaincre ma peur phobique du feu, et même aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à m'approcher d'un brasier… Mais l'important, dans tout ça… C'est que j'ai retrouvé ma joie de vivre avec mes frères et sœurs…", sourit-elle en achevant les histoires par un applaudissement, qui fut repris par tous. 

Chacun se leva, les plus petits baillèrent, certains dodelinaient de la tête… Bref. La soirée avait été longue.

_

* * *

Tadam… _

_Voici donc pour la fin des flash-back !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une saison à avancer… (lol, c'est plus une fanfic, c'est un roman-fleuve…) Je poste le chapitre suivant tout de suite..._


	45. II, 15 : Documents compromettants

_**SAIYUKI, REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 15.**_

* * *

Chacun se dirigea vers une hutte. Les nouveaux arrivants accompagnèrent la bande de Kogaiji et Sanzo vers le quartier Nord, et s'établirent dans deux huttes voisines.

"Bonne nuit !", cligna de l'œil Gokû en escaladant adroitement les branches, aidant Goa à ne pas tomber.

-Vous aussi !", termina Yaone qui, à peine arrivée sur la terrasse de leur hutte, se baissa afin de s'emparer de Li-an qui s'était endormie sur le dos de Mimi.

Tous prirent une chambre, et bientôt, les respirations calmes et reposées emplirent la clairière.

* * *

Gojyo ne dormait pas. Assis sur son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre les branches des arbres qui glissaient silencieusement sous le vent de la nuit. Petit souffle tiède, apaisant…

Pas assez, de toute évidence, pour lui faire partager le bonheur de Gokû, qui ronflait comme un bienheureux dans la chambre voisine.

Soupirant, il se leva, et s'accouda à la fenêtre. Seuls les bruits nocturnes et la chute d'eau lointaine troublaient le silence. Dans la hutte voisine, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et se prépara à aller faire un petit tour dans le village. L'influence de Mimi sur sa consommation de nicotine était très mauvaise : en un mois, il avait divisé sa consommation par deux… Donc multiplié son énervement par quatre. Même si, la plupart du temps, il tenait entre ses lèvres une cigarette éteinte désormais, le fait qu'elle soit non-fumeuse le dérangeait pas mal…

"Qu'est-ce que je pense, moi, n'importe quoi…", sourit-il en sortant au dehors. Il battit son briquet, et les vapeurs de la nicotine pénétrèrent ses poumons. Ça faisait du bien. Il expira longuement la fumée, prenant un plaisir évident à conserver le plus longtemps possible la bouffée qu'il venait de tirer.

* * *

Un sanglot retentit dans l'air du soir, venant de la hutte voisine. Aussitôt, une fenêtre s'illumina, et Gojyo put assister à toute la scène.

Li-an venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Mimi, sa voisine, pleurant doucement. Le kappa, indiscret, s'approcha un peu de l'orifice, et parvint à entendre :

"Niisan… Bapu et Mama… Il les ont tués…", pleurait Li-an en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Mimi tentait de la consoler de son mieux, mais l'enfant pleurait toujours. Soupirant, le kappa termina sa cigarette et pénétra dans la hutte.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la chambre, il trouva la lumière éteinte, la petite fille endormie dans le lit de Mimi, et la jeune fille allongée juste derrière elle. Il sourit en voyant qu'elles dormaient, et se prépara à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il entendit :

"Tu pues la cigarette, Gojyo…

-Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu dis ça ?

-Ce qui a de bien, au moins, avec ça, c'est qu'on est sûr que c'est soit toi, soit Sanzo… A cette heure-ci, j'ai plus penché pour toi… _(ndla : hinhin... attention, attention, terrain glissant...)_

-Comment dois-je prendre ceci ?", demanda-t-il ironiquement en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la porte, contemplant les deux filles paisiblement allongées.

-Comme tu veux, Gojyo, c'est toi qui est concerné.", sourit sa compagne en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette. _(ndla : et PAN, dans les dents X3)_

* * *

Le kappa pénétra la chambre et s'assit sur le lit :

"Je l'ai entendue pleurer… Comment va-t-elle ?

-Comme une petite fille perdue qui vient de parcourir des dizaines de kilomètre en revivant le cauchemar de l'assassinat de ses parents et de son frère.", soupira Mimi, plaignant sincèrement la petite qui avait commencé à s'agiter.

Elle s'assit doucement pour faire face à Gojyo, mais, sentant son absence, Li-an se réveilla en pleurant, tendant les bras vers elle, demandant asile pour une nuit.

Ce ne fut pas Mimi, mais Gojyo qui la prit sous son aile. Il s'installa confortablement contre le mur, et assit la fillette sur ses cuisses. Celle-ci posa sa petite tête sur son torse, et s'endormit lentement en écoutant les battements rassurants du cœur du kappa.

"Chapeau, mister Gojyo, sourit Mimi en voyant sa maîtrise de la situation, le grand frère idéal…

-Mais je ne suis pas que le grand frère idéal…", sourit-il en l'invitant à s'installer à côté de lui.

"Aha, dommage pour cette nuit, Gojyo, se moqua Mimi en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Parce que tu aurais voulu ?", ricana-t-il doucement.

-Non. Si tu étais venu pour ça, je t'aurais envoyé bouler… Réfléchis, on est au milieu d'enfants innocents, je vais tout de même pas accepter ça…

-Enfants innocents, enfants innocents… Ça se voit que tu prenais ta douche, t'as raté un épisode fabuleux…", rit-il en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé devant la cascade pendant qu'elles se lavaient.

"Parce que Monsieur n'a pas essayé d'y aller ? Me dis pas non, je ne te croirais pas, murmura-t-elle doucement en riant.

-Hmmm…, fit semblant de réfléchir Gojyo. Je ne sais plus…

-Mais oui, mais oui, je te crois, espèce de pervers.", termina Mimi en baillant. Il valait peut-être mieux dormir…

Elle dodelina de la tête, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, immédiatement suivie par Gojyo.

* * *

Le lendemain matin…

Zaïde, première éveillée, faisait le tour des chambres. Li-an étant sa voisine directe, elle commença par là, puis, voyant que la petite fille était absente de son lit, elle continua par la chambre de Mimi. Le spectacle qu'elle y trouva la cloua sur place.

* * *

A peine eut-elle reprit ses esprits qu'elle fila voir les autres, et, en langage des signes, leur murmura de se taire.

Toutes les filles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la petite chambre, souriant tendrement devant l'adorable couple endormi Gojyo et Mimi. Le kappa tenait sur ses genoux la petite Li-an, qu'il protégeait d'un bras, et avait passé l'autre autour des épaules de sa compagne, qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Les cheveux rouges se mêlèrent aux noirs, alors que, frottant contre le mur, la tête du kappa chuta sur celle de Mimi.

Les soupirs envieux franchirent toutes les lèvres. Qu'ils étaient mignons…

"**Ça mérite une photo, non ?", **dit Karlouchka en agitant ses mains le plus vite possible.

"**Je file chercher le mien !"**, courut Lidy en fonçant vers sa chambre, imitée par toutes ses sœurs qui avaient heureusement pensé aux miraculeux petits appareils. _(ndla : nyaha... vive la technologie ! XD)_

Une fois qu'elle furent toutes réunies dans la chambre, elles réglèrent leurs paramètres…

" **A trois, on prend la photo toutes ensembles, et on dégage tout de suite, d'accord ?", **dit Capucine en armant son objectif. Elle murmura ensuite tout doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs :

"Un… Deux… Trois !"

Les appareils fixèrent aussitôt l'image, et, alors que le kappa ouvrait un œil, réveillé par le bruit qu'avaient fait les petites mécaniques, les filles coururent dissimuler les machines compromettantes et se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gojyo ?", demanda innocemment _(ndla : mais alors, très innocemment...)_ Yaone en le voyant sortir de la chambre de Mimi.

-Je… suis juste venu passer la nuit avec Li-an et Mimi.", sourit ce dernier en passant la porte, saluant toutes les filles au passage. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il se montre plus discret, la prochaine fois…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Li-an qui quitta la chambre, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, immédiatement suivie par Mimi, qui tenait à peine debout. Voyant le visage de ses sœurs, les cheveux du kappa qui disparaissaient dans l'air matinal, elle rougit, gênée, et tenta de s'expliquer :

"Nan, nan, c'est pas ce que vous croyez…

-Mais on sait parfaitement pourquoi il est venu, Mimi, cherche pas de justifications…, lui sourit Zaïde.

-T'as pas honte de faire ça au beau milieu de tous ces gamins ?", la gronda faussement Lidy.

-Non, non ! On n'a pas…

-Mais on sait !", applaudit Capucine en filant vers sa chambre, sortant son appareil photo. "On a immortalisé le moment avec ces petites merveilles technologiques…"

Mimi sourit, puis s'empara de l'appareil.

"Fais voir un peu…"

Superbe.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent les hommes au bas du village, prêts à partir.

"Kama nous offre le petit déj' !", commença Gokû en sautillant, aussitôt rabroué par une bonne claque de Sanzo.

-Très bien, on part donc tout de suite après.", sourit Yaone.

-Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux, grogna le bonze.

-Mais… Pourquoi vous souriez toutes comme ça ?", demanda Kogaiji en voyant les lèvres de toutes les filles s'étirer en un irrésistible sourire.

-Pour rien, pour rien.", continua Lidy en détournant le visage vers le kappa. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt, et lui attrapa l'oreille :

"Tu es venue nous espionner, c'est ça, hein, avoue ?

-Nan, nan, c'est pas vrai !", cria la petite scarabée en riant.

Gokû, stupéfait, n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

"Ben ça alors… Gojyo lui tire les oreilles, et elle, elle rit…

-Si tu faisais ça à chaque fois qu'on te frappait, saru, tu passerais ta vie à rigoler…, grogna le bonze en se détournant.

-Hoï… Me dit pas que t'es allé dans la chambre de Mimi ?", sourit l'escrimeur en posant son coude sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Nooon ? Tu es allé la voir ?" ,sourit Hakkai.

-Ne, c'est pas ça, commença le kappa, un peu embarrassé, c'est que…

-Hunhun, j'ai des documents compromettants !", sourit Zaïde en montrant son appareil photo, le balançant au bout de son cordon de maintien, clignant de l'œil.

-Fait voir !", demanda Gokû en sautant sur la merveille technologique.

Malheureusement pour lui, le kappa s'avéra plus rapide et plus adroit. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil finissait au fond de sa poche.

-Terminé, les documents compromettants.", soupira-t-il d'aise, alors que le singe boudait, et que Kogaiji, Dokugakuji, Hakkai et Evan souriaient, s'amusant bien de la situation.

* * *

Soudain… Il y eu une demi douzaine de reflets, et autant d'appareils se balancèrent au bout des doigts.

"Nous aussi, on a des documents compromettants…", sourit Capucine alors que le reste de la troupe explosait de rire en se précipitant pour voir les photos.

Vaincu, Gojyo se tourna vers Mimi.

"Aide moi, au moins…, geignit-il.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai vu cette photo, gloussa-t-elle en venant près de lui.

-Alors ?", dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire., murmura-t-elle, Tu es adorable dessus…

-Alors pas de problèmes…", sourit-il en l'embrassant sous les regards attendris des autres membres. _(ndla : SAUF, et je dis bien sauf… quelques personnes que vous avez tout de suite reconnues, bien sûr !) _

* * *

Le déjeuner fut très vite avalé, et la troupe reprit la marche, sous un soleil de plomb…

Fort heureusement, ils trouvèrent de quoi se rafraîchir, et passèrent les heures les plus chaudes au bord d'un petit lac, certains se reposant, les plus jeunes s'amusant dans l'eau.

Enfin, alors que les rayons du soleil se teintaient d'or, il arrivèrent à leur ville-étape suivante.

Trouver une auberge libre ne fut pas très difficile, la première dans laquelle il pénétrèrent étant complètement vide.

"Combien avez vous de chambres ?", demanda Hakkai à l'hôtesse.

-Nous sommes totalement libres ce soir.

-Quels genre avez-vous ?

-Par quatre uniquement, sourit-elle.

-Et bien.. Quatre chambres de ce type, s'il vous plaît.", répondit-il en appelant Sanzo, qui vint payer.

Elle disparut presque aussitôt pour préparer les lits.

* * *

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Gokû, Ririn, Lidy et Borislav se faisant punir par Sanzo et Kogaiji, sauver in extremis par Yaone, Karlouchka, Evan et Hakkai, et Gojyo, Mimi, Capucine, Cléopâtre, Dokugakuji, et Zaïde discutant sur tout et n'importe quoi. L'heure du conte, une nouvelle fois, se passa sans la compagnie de Sanzo. _(ndla : gnagnagnah... Pourquoi vous z'êtes aussi nombreux ?)_Enfin, vint le temps de dormir :

"Je veux dormir avec Lidy et Mimiiiiii , chouina la chatte en enserrant les deux sœurs.

-Bah, pas de problèmes, sourit Kogaiji, il y a deux chambres au premier étage, deux autres au second… Les femmes au premier, les hommes en haut, et chacun s'arrange comme il le veut…"

Gojyo esquissa une moue dubitative : il avait espéré terminer la nuit en couple avec Mimi, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Sur un "Bonne nuit !" général, tous montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, alors que, dans l'ombre, l'hôtesse quittait précipitamment l'auberge pour une étrange mission…

_

* * *

Tada !_

_On entre dans la partie Action !_

_Hm… Il me semble avoir entendu quelqu'un qui soupirait : "C'est pas trop tôt…" dans le coin…_

_Reviews ?_


	46. II,16 : Méfiez vous

_Tada, j'ai terminé mes exams !_

_Donc, pour fêter ça, double, triple, voir quadruple ration ! C'est surtout aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas venir avant longtemps..._

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, épisode 16**_

* * *

"Huit femmes. Et autant d'hommes.

_**-Jamais un groupe aussi nombreux ne s'était présenté aux portes de la forêt.**_

-Nous pourrions…

_**-C'est l'occasion idéale.**_

-Bien, monseigneur…"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la route reprit tranquillement… Le groupe chemina jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt sombre.

"De l'autre côté, on tombera sur une ville plus importante, fit remarquer Hakkai en examinant la carte. Par contre…

-Quoi, par contre , grommela Sanzo.

-Il nous faudra bien trois jours pour la traverser…

-Dommage qu'on soit trop nombreux pour Hakaryu…, commenta Mimi en flattant les plumes de son oiseau qui apparaissait, disparaissait au rythme de ses envies.

-Tant pis, on avance…", continua le bonze en posant le pied entre les arbres, bientôt imité par la totalité de la troupe. Bizarrement, la lumière ne filtrait que modérément entre les branches, ajoutant à l'austérité et l'angoisse de l'endroit. Les plus jeunes n'osaient même pas faire de bruit tant le silence semblait maître ici. Soudain, un cri de terreur retentit. Tous firent demi-tour pour voir qui avait hurlé ainsi, mais à peine se distinguaient-ils les uns les autres. Evan prit l'initiative :

"Lidy ?

-Oui !

-Gokû ?

-Je suis là !

-Boby ?

-A côté !

-Dokugakuji ? Yaone ?

-Juste derrière !

-Hakkai ? Gojyo ? Mimi ?

-Là !

-Karlou ?

-Elle est avec moi ! Kogaiji aussi , répondit Capucine.

-Sanzo ?

-Ouais, ouais, j'suis là…

-Cléo ?"

* * *

Personne ne répondit. Tous reprirent le nom, appelant en cœur l'égyptienne. Aucun bruit ne s'élevait. Un second cri s'éleva :

"C'était Capucine , s'écria Kogaiji, en s'apercevant que celle qui se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètre de lui quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu.

Des grognements étouffés se firent entendre, puis Ririn et Yaone ne répondirent plus à l'appel.

Le reste du groupe parvint à se retrouver. Ils se comptèrent : ils n'étaient plus que douze. Il y eu un cliquetis à peine audible, un frôlement sur le sol, et, d'un seul coup, les ténèbres s'emparèrent de Mimi, Zaïde et Lidy.

* * *

"Je rêve, ou cette chose ne s'en prend qu'aux filles ? fit remarquer Gojyo en agrippant Karlouchka, l'empêchant de disparaître.

-Bien, kappa, après que 7 sur 8 aient disparues, tu t'en rends compte..." _(ndla : Gojyo, deux neurones, et faut le temps qu'ils se connectent... mdr )_, soupira le bonze. Protégez la dernière."

Dans les branches, de multiples yeux observèrent cette bande d'hommes qui encerclait la dernière des leurs pour la protéger. Cela ne suffirait pas. Pas après le traitement qu'ils avaient subi à l'auberge.

Soudain, Kogaiji cria en portant la main à son ventre. Il était gravement blessé. Hakkai s'approcha de lui pour refermer la blessure, mais lui aussi se trouva sur le sol, tentant de contenir le sang qui s'échappait d'une large entaille.

**_

* * *

Cela suffit. __Les autres viendront._ **

* * *

Dokugakuji, inquiet pour son maître, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, imité par Gokû, qui se pencha versson compagnon d'aventure et protecteur attitré contre les colères d'un certain bonze. _(ndla : que l'auteur ne prendra pas le risque de citer... et voilà, on s'occupe AUSSI d'Hakkai ;-P Merci greynono de me faire remarquer ces petites erreurs...)_

Gojyo, Evan et Sanzo ne relâchaient pas leur attention, veillant sur Karlouchka, qui regardait étonnée le prince et l'ancien humain se tenir le ventre comme s'ils avaient faim.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Gojyo, on va tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien."

La réponse vint à travers les doigts agiles, mais Gojyo ne parlait pas le langage des signes.

"Je suis désolé, sourit-il pauvrement, je ne te comprends pas…"

La russe baissa les yeux en soupirant, inquiète pour ses sœurs et ses amies, étonnée par la réaction des deux hommes à terre.

* * *

"Attention, souffla Sanzo en braquant son pistolet sur une ombre qui s'approchait d'eux. Si tu veux perdre tes jambes, je te conseille de continuer dans cette direction…, dit-il à l'adresse de l'inconnu à forme humaine.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour prendre votre amie.

-Rien à foutre. Restes là où tu es, ou je te bute."

* * *

Il y eu un froissement de feuilles, et, brusquement, une longue corde s'enroula autour du cou de la dernière fille et l'attira vers le faîte des arbres. Sanzo n'eût que le temps d'agripper son bras et la retenir.

Karlouchka, étouffant, tentait de desserrer le nœud coulant qui bloquait sa respiration empêchant sa survie… Ses yeux se voilèrent, elle commençait à manquer d'air.

Sanzo tira sur la corde alors que Gojyo envoyait son shakujo trancher les liens, mais la balle et la lame de fer rebondirent sur les fibres tressées.

* * *

"_**Lâchez-la, et nous vous la rendrons vivante ! Retenez-la encore, et elle périra sous vos yeux !**_

-Sanzo, ils ont raison, lâche-la, elle est en train d'étouffer !", cria Evan, bouleversé de prendre une telle décision.

Contraint et forcé, voyant la peau de la russe qui devenait presque bleue par endroit, il ôta sa main, rageur, et le corps disparut dans les ténèbres.

"**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront bien traitées,_** reprit une voix dans les arbres, alors que retentissait dans les branches le bruit de la respiration difficile de celle qui avait frôlé la mort de près. Un bruit sourd, et on l'assomma.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire , demanda Gojyo, s'adressant à la silhouette humaine.

_**-Elles sont promises à un grand destin, une noble tâche… Vous y participerez aussi, à votre manière… Mais plus tard.**_

-Rien à foutre de ta noble tâche, cria Gokû en s'élevant, invoquant le Nyoïbo, à cause de vous, on a perdu des amies, Hakkai et Kogaiji sont en train de mourir, vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser partir ?

**_-L'illusion n'a guère plus d'avenir qu'un éphémère dans une toile d'araignée…"_**, termina mystérieusement la voix alors que la lumière revenait. Dokugakuji, stupéfait, invita Sanzo à venir voir : les plaies d'Hakkai et de Kogaiji avaient disparu. Pourtant, les deux hommes étaient gravement blessés et aux portes de la mort quelques minutes plus tôt.

Incrédule, le bonze préféra ne pas trop réfléchir : l'étendue de ce qui venait de se passer lui échappait complètement.

* * *

"Karlou, Karlou, réveille toi !"

La russe ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage de sa sœur égyptienne, inquiète, penché sur elle. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais, se rendant compte que ses mains étaient entravées, elle resta au sol.

"Ah, les chiens !", cracha Cléo en découvrant les marques bleutées, "ils l'ont étranglée !

-Cléo, calme-toi !

-Je suis calme ! Très calme, même, un exemple de sérénité !", continua l'égyptienne en se déplaçant tant bien que mal pour aider sa sœur à sa redresser. Elles étaient enfermées dans une geôle noire, ignorant tout de ce qui les attendait.

"Karlou ? Elle va bien ?", demanda la voix inquiète de Mimi.

-Oui, oui, pas de problèmes. Pas de crise en vue.", l'informa Zaïde qui se trouvait près d'elles, "tout le monde est réveillé, parfait… Question à la Jean Pierre Foucault : qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

-J'en sais rien., répondit intelligemment Capucine.

-Je sais pas non plus, mais si ils ne me détachent pas rapidement, je vais exploser cette porte !" s'échauffa Ririn en se débattant. Leurs jambes étant libres, elle se dressa tant bien que mal, et se jeta sur la lourde porte de bois :

"Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! Ouvrez !"

A chacun de ses cris, elle se jetait contre le battant, l'ébranlant dans sa gangue de pierre :

"Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! Ouv.."

Elle s'étala sur un sol carrelé de blanc, juste devant une paire de chaussures :

"Vous vouliez que j'ouvre, non ?", dit celui-ci en la redressant, époussetant rapidement ses habits.

-Lâchez-moi, lâchez moi ! Et enlevez moi ces liens !

-Je veux bien vous lâcher, mais pas vous détacher, petite demoiselle, vous garderez ces liens encore une heure environ.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de nous , demanda Yaone alors que Ririn, boudeuse, rentrait de nouveau dans le cachot.

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire.", reprit le garde avec un sourire désolé en claquant de nouveau la porte.

* * *

"Sanzo…, commença le singe. Sanzo…"

Le moine n'avait pas bougé, fixant la forêt d'un air mauvais.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite clairière, près d'une source d'eau froide. Hakkai et Kogaiji, secoués par leurs blessures imaginaires, reprenaient des forces.

"C'est incroyable, tout de même, siffla Gojyo en regardant sur le torse du prince yokai une bande cicatricielle qui prenait lentement forme, ces blessures étaient fictives, et pourtant, vous avez des marques…

-Il nous a menti, c'étaient sûrement de vraies plaies, grogna Sanzo en portant à ses lèvres son mégot.

-Je suis sûr que non, argumenta Evan.

-Et tu veux que ce soit quoi ?", l'assaillit Gokû, "Une fausse cicatrice qu'il met juste pour frimer ?

-Non, non, reprit l'aîné.

-Explique-toi, demanda l'escrimeur, intrigué par la version de l'asiatique.

-Vous… avez cru que ces blessures étaient réelles…, commença-t-il en désignant le prince et Hakkai, pourtant, vous n'aviez rien. Lors d'une blessure, le cerveau réagit inconsciemment et ordonne la mise en place d'un processus d'endiguement du sang et de réparations. Ce que les vôtres ont fait. Vous avez réagi comme si vous étiez gravement blessés, vos corps ont suivi… Même s'il n'y avait absolument rien.

-Je crois que tu as raison.", avoua Hakkai, un peu pâle, mais sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

* * *

Borislav, accoudé contre un tronc d'arbre, fixait intensément les feuilles qui tombaient au sol.

"Boby , demanda Evan en s'approchant de lui, ça va ?"

Sanzo soupira : cette fratrie s'inquiétait bien trop les uns pour les autres. C'est alors que les paroles de Mimi lui revinrent en mémoire.

"_Mais tes frères et sœurs…_

_-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Evan est professeur de taïjitsu. Cléopâtre est l'une de ses élèves._

_-Et…_

_-Les autres… Ce sont nos frères." _

C'était ce : "Ce sont nos frère" dont elle avait tant parlé. Ce lien invisible qui les unissait, pareil à celui qui liait Kogaiji à Ririn, Gojyo à Dokugakuji… Non. Plus puissant encore. Car ils n'étaient pas fils de la même mère, du même père. Des enfants sans liens de parenté commune avaient grandi, ensembles, s'étaient appelés "frérot" ou bien "petite sœur" d'eux-mêmes, s'étaient acceptés malgré leurs physiques dissemblables… Une famille "Comme l'arc-en-ciel des Antilles."

"_Et vous savez quoi ?_

_-Non !_

_-Je les aime très fort !"_

Des enfants venus de partout et de nulle part, tous différents, tous pareils… Qui s'étaient aimés et avaient tissé entre eux des liens plus solides que l'acier. Il esquissa un sourire : cette famille n'était pas comme les autres. Et c'était ce qui la rendait si puissante.

* * *

"Oui, oui, Evan, pas de soucis , sourit le bulgare, je le demandais comment elles allaient..

-Elles vont bien…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Je leur fait confiance, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je ne suis pas… trop inquiet, termina-t-il en se retournant vers le bonze. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il reste une zone d'ombre…

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons tous été abusés par les fausses blessures d'Hakkai et Kogaiji.

-Attends, une minute, maintenant que tu le dis, se souvint Gojyo… Karlouchka n'avait pas l'air effrayée par les plaies… Plutôt étonnée par notre réaction. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait peur. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit après.

-Tu te souviens à peu près des signes qu'elle a tracé ?

-Ben… pas trop. Y avait quelque chose comme ça, dit-il en descendant la tranche de sa main sur son thorax.

-Ca veut dire "faim".

-Et elle a tapoté son poignet.

-Pour le temps. Elle demandait si c'était bien le moment d'avoir faim…, pouffa nerveusement Borislav. _(ndla : j'ai fait des recherches, et les signes sont bien ceux qui correspondent... Et voilou, culture générale : on connaît deux signes du LSF...)_

-Nous étions tous abusés par les illusions, mais pas elle…

-Ca signifie que la réponse est à l'auberge, annonça Sanzo en se levant, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

* * *

Le temps passa… Certaines finirent par s'endormir, la plupart veillèrent, inquiètes… Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et huit hommes vinrent les aider à se redresser.

"C'est l'heure…",annonça sobrement un neuvième.

-Quoi, quoi ? L'heure de quoi , demanda Zaïde en trébuchant sur le sol de pierre, retenue dans sa chute par le garde.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.", répondit mystérieusement l'homme en marchant dans le couloir.

Tout ici était blanc. D'une pureté à faire presque mal aux yeux. Pourtant, c'est dans une salle sombre qu'on les emmena.

"Attachez-les aux piliers de l'arène, ordonna le Maître de Cérémonie, elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver."

Elles se débattirent violemment, mais terminèrent enchaînées au sol, contre des piliers. On entendait de nombreux murmures, bien au dessus de leur tête. Soudain, un énorme coup de trompe éclata dans l'air, et les murmures redoublèrent.

"Oulalah, j'ai peur, là… Mimi, tu sais ce qui nous attend ?", murmura Cléo en entendant un froissement de feuilles et de nombreux cliquetis.

-Elles sont arrivées, elles viennent d'entrer dans l'arène !", cria une voix dans les branches.

-Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qui vient d'entrer ?", demandèrent Lidy et Ririn, tirant sur leurs chaînes.

Un hurlement de terreur leur répondit.

* * *

_Damned... La suite tout de suite !_


	47. II, 17 : Cérémonial

_Bon, et voici un dernier chapitre pour la route..._

_J'attends vos remarques et avis avec impatience !_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE : épisode 17**_

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de l'auberge, et s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'accueil. 

"Bonjour, messieurs, sourit l'hôtesse, vous êtes de retour ? Dois-je réserver des chambres ?

-Non, commença Hakkai en retenant d'un geste la main de Gojyo qui allait s'abattre sur le comptoir, trahissant son énervement, nous voulions simplement reprendre nos chambres, nous pensons avoir perdu quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous avez de la chance, je ne les ai pas encore faites, allez-y , dit-elle en leur désignant l'escalier.

-Merci.", répondit froidement le prince.

Elle leur jeta un regard étonné par leur attitude, si différente de celle d'hier soir. Elle n'en était en rien étrangère, elle le savait parfaitement, mais elle devait jouer la comédie…

* * *

Ils fouillèrent leurs deux chambres de fond en comble, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Rien du tout. 

"Impensable, dit Gojyo en s'effondrant sur son lit, rien de rien, pas le moindre indice…

-Tout est tel qu'on l'avait laissé, compléta Hakkai, en s'asseyant à ses côtés, abandonnant.

-Je crois… que j'ai quelque chose, annonça Gokû en regardant dans une fissure au plafond.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé , demanda Kogaiji en le rejoignant.

-J'arrive pas à l'attraper, mais ça ressemble à une coupelle…

-C'est sans doute de la mort-aux-rats, soupira Gojyo.

-Pousse-toi.", annonça Kogaiji en commençant à murmurer une incantation de déplacement.

Quelques instants plus tard, il tenait la coupelle au creux de ses mains.

"C'est pas de la mort-aux-rats, dit-il en la tendant à l'ancien humain. Il n'y a rien dedans…

-Non, rien du tout. Mais ça a servi à brûler quelque chose.", dit celui-ci en regardant attentivement, désignant sur la terre cuite les marques de brûlé.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent dans l'autre chambre le bonze, l'escrimeur et les deux nouveaux venus pour leur faire part de leur découverte. Continuant la fouille, ils trouvèrent cachée dans un recoin sombre la même coupelle, avec les mêmes traces de brûlure. Descendant au premier, ils découvrirent dans les chambres des femmes l'aubergiste en train de faire les lits : 

"Attendez ! Nous n'avions pas encore cherché ici !

-Oh, pardonnez-moi , s'écria l'aubergiste. Je pensais que vous aviez perdu quelque chose dans vos chambres… Je viens juste de commencer, peut-être trouverez-vous ce que vous cherchez. Je descend.", dit-elle en disparaissant.

Les mêmes récipients furent trouvés dans les chambres des femmes.

"Alors là... C'est incompréhensible., soupira Evan en portant à son front une main fatiguée.

-On fait sans doutes fausse route, reprit Dokugakuji, ce sont peut-être des encensoirs, tout bêtement…

-Attendez, dit Borislav en les examinant attentivement. Regardez…"

Il désigna deux coupelles, une trouvée chez les hommes, l'autre chez les femmes.

"La nôtre porte des traces de brûlures, mais pas celle des filles…"

Il les porta juste sous ses narines, l'une après l'autre, et éternua violemment en sentant la leur.

"Ouah ! Ca brûle , dit-il en se tenant le nez, qui grillait de l'intérieur.

Hakkai intervint aussitôt, et, quelques minutes plus tard, Borislav put respirer normalement.

"En tout cas, certifié garanti, c'est pas de l'encens…", dit-il en remuant les ailes du nez, toujours irrité par la substance étrange.

Kogaiji l'imita, un peu plus prudemment.

"Je n'ai pas le savoir de Yaone, mais je connais cette odeur.", affirma-t-il en reposant la coupelle.

-Et ?", demanda Sanzo, pressé.

-C'est une plante du coin, qui se consume entièrement, sans laisser de traces, ce qui explique l'absence de cendres, expliqua-t-il. Elle provoque chez ceux qui l'inhale de puissantes illusions, si elle est bien manipulée, la mort si non.

-C'est l'aubergiste, elle est dans le coup.", dit Gokû en se dressant tel un ressort, prêt à en découdre. Cependant, le bras ferme de Gojyo le retint :

"Minute, saru crétin. Elle ne se doute encore de rien, faut la forcer à avouer. Et pour ça, pas de précipitation.

-Je vois que contrairement à ce que je pensais, il y a encore de l'espoir en ce qui te concerne.", grommela le bonze en disparaissant dans le couloir sans se douter que l'aubergiste était depuis bien longtemps informée de leur découverte par une petite espionne…

* * *

"Avez vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, messieurs , demanda-t-elle aimablement en les voyant redescendre. 

-Oui, merci, sourit Hakkai. Juste une petit question.

-Oui ?

-Ce parfum qui flotte dans les chambres… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'encens d'Arabie. Il a une odeur très spéciale, bien différente de celle d'ici. C'est un excellent désinfectant, je m'en sers de temps en temps pour parfumer les chambres…

-Vous ne parfumez pas le reste de l'auberge ?

-Non, seulement les chambres. J'utilise des petites coupelles, c'est plus pratique qu'un grand porte-encens dans le couloir… Vous aimez , demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est très agréable, comme odeur, dit Borislav, j'aime bien.

-Tenez, je vous en offre, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet, gentiment.

-Merci."

Ils sortirent au dehors, disparaissant entre les maisons. Le regard de l'aubergiste se modifia, ses yeux se teignirent de noir, et elle soupira d'aise : elle n'aimait pas les gêneurs.

* * *

Pourtant, pour la réussite de sa mission, il lui fallait garder ces hommes en vies sans qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose… Son espionne se profila sur le comptoir, et elle tendit la main vers elle. La bête arachnéenne se jucha sur le doigt tendu, monta jusqu'aux oreilles de l'hôtesse et murmura quelques mots : 

"Ils ont des soupçons sur toi…

-Je les ai égarés…

-Méfies-toi d'eux. Ils sont très intelligents.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas, Monseigneur.", termina-t-elle en se tournant et s'inclinant vers un placard d'où s'échappait un grouillement d'insecte perpétuel.

* * *

"C'est la même odeur que la plante brûlée, fit remarquer le bulgare en portant la poudre à son nez. 

-Mais pas le même effet, de toute évidence, sourit l'ancien humain en le voyant protéger son nez d'une réaction qui ne venait pas.

-Ce n'est pas la même plante, grogna Sanzo. Elle ne sait peut-être rien du tout.

-Ou alors elle nous prend pour des cons, continua Gojyo.

-C'est une hypothèse, affirma Doku en souriant.

-J'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con… grogna Gokû en serrant les poings.

-Moi non plus, saru, renchérit Kogaiji. Bon, mais avant tout, maintenant nous ne devrions plus être sous l'effet de cette plante. Retournons dans les bois voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour les filles."

La proposition acceptée à l'unanimité, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'ils étaient suivis.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent entre les arbres, et de nouveau l'obscurité vint les encercler. Plus ils avançaient entre les troncs, plus la noirceur était pénétrante. Soudain, un long cri étouffé monta jusqu'à eux : 

"C'est la voix de Cap' !", cria Borislav en se jetant dans la direction d'où venait le cri. La main de Kogaiji vint briser son élan :

"Attends, on ne sait rien de cet endroit, on fonce peut-être sur quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

-Je m'en moque ! Lâche moi !"

Un second hurlement de terreur monta dans l'air :

"ZAÏDE, CAPUCINE !"crièrent les frères en se dégageant du groupe, courant.

Le troisième cri qui s'éleva ne vint pas des filles, mais d'eux-mêmes :

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?", s'écria Kogaiji en s'élançant à leur poursuite.

Ils les trouvèrent, debout juste devant une caverne.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe , demanda Gojyo en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

-Y a… Un énorme truc, là dedans… Il nous a… paralysé !

_**-Allez-vous en."**_

Une voix d'outre-tombe monta des profondeurs, et une énorme araignée émergea de la caverne.

"_**Allez-vous en, ou bien je devrais vous dévorer.**_

-Où sont nos sœurs ?", crièrent les deux frères, toujours pétrifiés.

_**-Ne vous en faites pas pour elles, elles vous seront rendues entières, vivantes. Nous n'avons besoin que de temps.**_

-Pourquoi faire , grogna Dokugakuji, prêt à combattre s'il le fallait.

**_-Ceci ne vous regarde pas. Quoiqu'il pourrait concerner le bonze s'il n'était pas aussi corrompu_, **_(ndla : ET PAN !)_répondit l'arachnéenne créature en agitant ses crochets à venin.

-Je t'emmerde, répondit celui-ci en pointant son canon sur l'un des nombreux yeux de la créature. Donne moi une raison de ne pas tirer.

_**-J'en ai une excellente. Si tu tires, d'une, je tue ces deux gamins en les emportant avec moi dans la tombe, de deux, toutes les femmes mourront.**_

-Mais enfin , cria Gojyo, que voulez-vous d'elles ?"

L'araignée détourna vers lui ses yeux vitreux, et de sa bouche jaillit un long filin qui frôla sa jambe.

"Eh, mais ! T'aurais pas essayé par le plus pur des hasards de m'attraper , cria-t-il en invoquant son shakujo.

**_-Si je l'avais voulu, tu serais déjà mort,_** l'informa l'araignée en tirant sur la corde solide. Un petit animal roux se débattait à son extrémité. D'un mouvement d'une extrême rapidité et d'une souplesse peu commune, la créature le transperça de son dard.

"**_Pourriez-vous refermer sa blessure ?",_** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hakkai, **_Je ne suis pas assez délicat dans ce genre de manœuvres._**

-Et puis quoi encore ?", s'échauffa Gokû en le défiant du regard.

Pourtant Hakkai s'était déjà penché, et avait refermé la plaie d'un simple passage de la main.

-Dites moi simplement ce que vous voulez faire de ce renard, dit-il en se relevant. Ce n'est pas pour le manger que vous avez fait ça.

**_-Non, vous avez raison. Disons qu'il a presque le même rôle que vos femmes dans le destin qui va se jouer…"_**, termina l'araignée en traînant le cadavre roux dans sa tanière, mettant fin à la discussion. Aussitôt, Evan et Borislav retrouvèrent toute leur mobilité.

"_**Maintenant, partez. Et ne revenez pas par ici, ou je devrais vous tuer l'un après l'autre."**_

Le groupe recula, un peu déçu de sa maigre performance, surveillé par une petite araignée, jumelle de celle qui venait de disparaître. Dès qu'ils disparurent entre les arbres, elle chuta sur le sol, et, de toute la vitesse de ses huit pattes, courut faire son rapport à la bête du placard.

* * *

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! 

-CAPUCINE ! CAP', REPONDS !", hurla Mimi, toujours enchaînée, se débattant, meurtrissant ses poignets en essayant de rejoindre sa sœur. Attachée à côté d'elle Yaone se débattait aussi, gagnée par la panique comme toutes les personnes présentes au cœur de l'arène.

De nouveau un cri s'éleva :

"Zaïde ? Damoiselle Zaïde ? Répondez !", hurla l'herboriste en voyant la main de la marocaine atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle.

C'est alors que ce qui avait effrayé les deux premières filles apparut.

* * *

Une énorme araignée, gigantesque, suivie par toute une cohorte de ses semblables. L'obscurité se leva légèrement, et on put distinguer ce qu'elle avait fait de Zaïde et Capucine. Effondrées sur le sol, elles étaient couvertes de leur propre sang. Devant l'horreur du spectacle, Lidy et Ririn ne purent s'empêcher de hurler, les larmes jaillissant de leurs yeux, attirant l'attention de la bête gigantesque. Elles finirent elles aussi au sol, transpercées par un long dard effilé. _(ndla : mwahaha, l'attaque des araignées géantes... le titre de film à NE SURTOUT PAS voir...)_

"DAMOISELLE RIRIN !

-LIDYYY !"

Les autres araignées se jetèrent sur les quatre dernières filles et les immobilisèrent. La plus grande vint ainsi à bout de Cléopâtre et Karlouchka. Elle termina par Yaone, puis se tourna vers sa dernière victime, Mimi.

"**_Vous êtes l'espoir de tout notre peuple,_** entendit cette dernière alors que le dard transperçait son abdomen avec facilité, **_soyez fières…"_**

_Fières ? Fières de quoi ?_ eut-elle le temps de penser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le Maître de Cérémonie pénétra dans l'arène et salua la bête gigantesque : 

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Mère… Nous sommes si heureux de votre retour.

_**-Tout passe si vite. Prions les Dieux Anciens pour que la réincarnation de notre protecteur se déroule bien…**_

-Vos sujets attendent ce moment depuis la fusion, Ara Mater, et notre tribu se fait une joie de vous aider dans votre entreprise.

_**-Soit béni, Maître Blanc. Votre rôle ne sera pas oublié. Veillez bien sur ces huit femmes, je ne serais pas capable de refaire ce que je viens d'accomplir avant longtemps…**_

-Il en sera fait selon votre volonté.", s'inclina la Maître de Cérémonie en faisant un signe à sa suite.

Huit hommes s'en détachèrent et prirent précautionneusement dans leurs bras les femmes évanouies.

"Mettez les dans la quatrième chambre. Veillez à ce qu'elles ne manquent de rien.", ordonna-t-il alors que l'araignée gigantesque disparaissait entre les troncs, suivie par toute sa descendance, produisant un abominable cliquetis.

* * *

"Vous avez entendu ?", demanda Gojyo en tendant l'oreille. 

Borislav hocha la tête, et ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues :

"Je… Je ne peux rien faire. Elles souffrent, et on ne peut rien faire !", hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux au sol, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de terreur et de désespoir de ses sœurs.

Evan semblait lui aussi en proie à la souffrance, et, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait empêcher les grimaces de douleur de se dessiner sur son visage. Borislav reprit, la voix tremblante, hoquetant :

"Je les entends… Comme si elles étaient juste à côté de moi… Et je peux rien faire… Je ne peux rien faire !"

Il tendit, les yeux fermés, une main faible vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris et tenta d'y attraper quelque chose, comme si l'une de ses sœurs se trouvait là, juste à côté, si près qu'il aurait pu la toucher par ce simple geste. L'absence de contact lui arracha un gémissement, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Pitié… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font ? Elles ont mal…"

A ces mots, les hurlements de terreur reprirent, vrillant la tête des frères, presque audibles pour le reste de la troupe.

"Ririn…", murmura Kogaiji, sentant lui aussi l'appel au secours de sa sœur pénétrer au plus profond de son cœur.

Dokugakuji, plaignit les nouveaux venus. Ce que son maître Kogaiji endurait, ils le supportaient autant de fois qu'ils avaient de sœurs..

Soudain, Evan s'effondra en portant à son ventre une main poisseuse de sang, presque suivi par Borislav. Kogaiji reçut lui aussi un coup en pleine poitrine.

"Ririn , murmura-t-il, les larmes jaillissant des yeux.

-Sanzo, commença Hakkai, nous devrions partir. Ils endurent le martyr ici. Retournons à l'auberge. La distance les soulagera peut-être.

-Appelle Hakaryu, on se serrera, mais on devrait tous y entrer.", acquiesça le bonze en relevant l'asiatique, alors que Gokû et Gojyo prenaient en charge le bulgare, et que Dokugakuji soutenait son maître.

* * *

L'aubergiste pâlit en voyant entrer les hommes blessés, et leur offrit, malgré l'heure tardive, ses meilleures chambres. 

"Excusez ma curiosité, messieurs, demanda-t-elle, une araignée discrètement perchée dans sa coiffure, mais… de quoi souffrent-ils ?

-Du lien qui les relie à leur fratrie, expliqua doucement Hakkai en posant sur les front du prince yokai un linge trempé dans l'eau glacée, imité par Gokû et Gojyo qui s'occupaient de Borislav et Evan.

-Comment ?

-Leurs sœurs souffrent… Et ils le ressentent jusqu'au plus profond de leur chair…"

* * *

Sa curiosité satisfaite, elle quitta la chambre et dévala les escaliers, ouvrit le placard et fit descendre à la cave la créature qu'elle y hébergeait. Ses yeux alors se teignirent du noir le plus profond, et devinrent semblables à ceux de son interlocuteur. 

"Monseigneur, vous avez entendu par l'intermédiaire d'Ina.

_**-J'ai écouté.**_

-On ne peut pas les laisser ainsi, monseigneur !

_**-Depuis le passage, la tribu des araignées géantes attend ce moment. Mon clan en fait partie, je ne dois pas m'opposer à l'entreprise qui nous sauvera toutes, et, en tant que notre peuple, vous vous devez de respecter nos décision.**_

-Monseigneur, ils sont en train de mourir !

_**-Suffit, Tema ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-moi, je souffre autant que toi en les voyant ainsi. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'intervenir.**_

-Vous êtes le Seigneur des épeires ! Vous pouvez contrer les mygales !", reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Tema !**_

-Ne sont-ils donc que de la nourriture, des êtres malléables à loisir pour vous ?

_**-Tema, ne raconte pas de telles horreurs !**_

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, Monseigneur, et si vous ne voulez pas faire, j'irais moi-même parler à Ara Mater.

_**-Réfléchis, Tema, sa cohorte d'enfants ne te laissera même pas approcher.**_

-Je m'en moque, j'en ai assez de voir les humains souffrir par la faute des araignées géantes. J'irais voir Ara Mater ce soir !

_**-Elle a sans doute déjà rempli son rôle, tu ne peux plus rien, Tema.**_

-On verra !", cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de la cave et remontant les escaliers.

"OUCH !" 

Elle buta contre un corps qui lui barrait l'accès au rez-de-chaussée et chuta sur quelques marches. Sa tête cogna contre le battant de bois, et elle resta pantelante, assise sur le sol, reprenant lentement ses esprits. La voix du seigneur des épeires s'éleva :

"_**Tema, Tema ? Tu vas bien ?**_

-Oui, répondit la voix froide de Sanzo qui descendait les escalier, mais elle risque de ne pas aller aussi bien dans quelques minutes."

Un cliquetis sinistre s'éleva : il armait son pistolet.

_

* * *

Voix d'outre-tombe : La suite au prochain épisode... _

Lane : Bien sûr, le Mastermind est toujours ouvert... Pour ta rev, je te dirais que, malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'ordre exact sous les yeux (et, comme j'ai pas touché à cette fic depuis longtemps, c'est un peu brouillé...), mais je peux te dire que tu as au moins deux à la bonne place...

_Merci à toutes et tous por votre soutien ! Je reviendrais bientôt vous mettre encore deux trois chapitres..._

_Au fait, s'il y a des volontaires, j'ai ma fic Naruto (qui suit scrupuleusement le manga, sauf sur la fin...) à faire relire... 400 pages, TNR 12, moins si vous préférez le Verdana, 300 seulement) mais tout n'est pas fini,il y a énormément de MANQUE dans le texte... C'est pour ça qu'une connaissance parfaite du manga est requise, mdr ;-P. Des volontaires ?_


	48. II, 18 : Anyubi

_Me voici, me voilà, après un petit moment d'absence !_

_Encore un chapitre ? Mais bien sûr, messieurs dames !_

_**SAIYUKI : REGARDS D'AUTREFOIS, SYMBIOSE, chapitre 18.**_

* * *

"_**Ne la touchez pas.**_

-Je vais me gêner.", répliqua le moine en la hissant sur son épaule, remontant les marches jusqu'au salon principal, où il trouva Dokugakuji, Gojyo et Gokû assis tranquillement :

"Sanzo ?", s'étonna le kappa en le voyant déposer sans douceur le corps de l'aubergiste sur un canapé.

-Elle est de mèche, j'ai écouté une conversation avec un… je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle a parlé de seigneur, mais j'ai pas entendu la suite du titre, termina-t-il en s'asseyant et braquant sur la gamine qui s'éveillait lentement le canon de son pistolet.

-Arrête, bonze de merde, c'est pas nécessaire , dit Gojyo en s'interposant entre la gueule et la cible.

-Si tu crois que je ne vais pas tirer sur toi, tu t'enfonces le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.", reprit le moine en surveillant leur hôtesse.

Celle-ci, à peine éveillée, cherchait du regard son interlocuteur :

"Qu'avez vous fait de Monseigneur ?

-Rien du tout, commença Sanzo. Mais toi, qu'as tu fait de nous ? De nos amies ?

-Je…"

Un clappement sinistre se fit entendre, et une bête gigantesque, perchée sur ses longues et fines pattes émergea de l'escalier menant au sous-sol et se jeta sur le bonze, envoyant d'un coup de patte son pistolet voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plaquant sur le sol de ses longs membres, qui, malgré leur délicatesse, faisaient preuve d'une force surhumaine.

"GRAND-PERE !", hurla-t-elle en voyant Gojyo, Gokû et Dokugakuji se précipiter pour aider Sanzo en invoquant leurs armes respectives.

**_-Faites encore un pas en avant, et je vous jure que je l'entraînerais avec le plus lent et le plus sournois de mes poisons_**, cracha la créature en découvrant ses crocs à venins.

-Grand-père, je vous en prie… pleura l'aubergiste avant de se reprendre. Pardonnez-moi. Monseigneur…

_**-Suffit avec les civilités, Tema. Cet homme t'a-t-il blessée ?**_

-Non, grand-père. Je n'ai rien.

**_-Vous avez de la chance, humain_**, siffla l'araignée,**_ j'aurais pris un plaisir évident à vous tuer le plus lentement possible si vous aviez fait couler la plus petite goutte de sang de ma descendance._**

-Grand-père… Libérez-le. Nous leur devons des explications.

-Sanzo ?"

* * *

Hakkai venait de descendre des chambres, et, voyant le bonze prisonnier des pattes arachnéennes, Dokugakuji, Gokû et Gojyo armés. Sa première réaction fut d'armer son bras, d'y concentrer son Qi et de lancer sur la bête gigantesque une puissante attaque.

"GRAND-PERE !"

La boule d'énergie, lancée à pleine vitesse, percuta de plein fouet l'adolescente qui s'était interposée.

"**_TEMA ! TEMA, MON ENFANT !"_**, cria la créature en libérant le bonze et redressant délicatement d'une de ses longues pattes le visage inconscient de sa protectrice.

Gojyo se précipita pour baisser le bras de l'ancien humain avant qu'il ne lance une nouvelle attaque.

"_**Tema…**_

-Soignes-la, Hakkai, elle peut nous aider…", argumenta Gojyo.

Un peu perdu, il s'exécuta et s'approcha du corps de leur hôtesse. Cependant, l'araignée géante s'interposa :

"**_Ne t'approches pas plus",_** siffla-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas, répliqua Hakkai, tendant la paume de ses mains en guise de bonne intention, je viens juste la soigner…

**_-Le clan des Epeires ne fait confiance qu'à son Aïeul pour les soins. Ina, surveilles-les._**", termina-t-il en posant sur le sol la petite araignée, qui aussitôt multiplia sa taille par plus de 100, devenant aussi grande que Gokû, menaçante.

"**_Vous avez osé vous en prendre à ma sœur, _**siffla-t-elle méchamment**_, j'espère que la renaissance de notre protecteur aboutira avec difficultés pour que vous aussi souffriez des blessures des vôtres._**

**_-INA ! Je t'ai demandé de les surveiller, pas de te venger !"_**, cria l'Aïeul en extrayant précautionneusement de sa gueule un liquide visqueux, qu'il déposait sur une petite boule de soie toute juste confectionnée.

Puis, lorsqu'elle fut bien imbibée, il la promena délicatement sur les blessures de l'aubergiste, pendant que Gojyo expliquait ce qu'il savait au nouvel arrivant.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la vieille araignée s'écartait doucement, servant d'appui à sa petit-fille qui tentait péniblement de se redresser.

Aussitôt, celle nommé Ina redevint minuscule et revint à sa place favorite, dans la coiffure de son aînée.

"Merci, grand-père…, sourit Tema.

**_-Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui te prend."_**, demanda le Seigneur des Epeires.

-Venez avec moi jusqu'à l'étage. Dorment-ils ?", demanda-t-elle à l'ancien humain, qui hocha la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où gisaient Kogaiji et les nouveaux venus, le repos troublé par les grimaces de douleur et la fièvre :

"J'ai beau être l'héritière de votre clan, réputé le plus belligérant, je ne supporte pas de voir ces gens souffrir par la perte des leurs. Grand-père, les sœurs de ces trois personnes ont subi l'Ensemencement… Et la neuvième queue a été capturée…

_**-Quoi ? Ils en sont déjà là ?**_

-Ina ne vous a pas fait son rapport ?

_**-Je savais pour la dernière queue, mais pour l'Ensemencement…**_

-Enfin, grand-père, regardez-les ! C'est évident qu'il s'agit de cela ! Si nous ne faisons rien, elles vont sans doutes mourir !

_**-Tema, des dizaines de femmes ont subi cette épreuve et ont toutes survécu…**_

-Pour devenir les Kitsune ? C'est du pareil au même !"

Etrangers à la discussion, Gojyo, Gokû et Dokugakuji se tournaient vers le bonze et l'ancien humain, qui semblaient eux aussi n'y rien comprendre.

"Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?", demanda l'escrimeur.

**_-Je pourrais tout vous développer calmement_**, commença l'Aïeul des Epeires en fixant de ses yeux noirs les trois personnes allongées, **_lorsqu'ils seront réveillés et que nous serons redescendus._**

-Grand-père…, commença Tema.

_**-…**_

-Donnez-leur la Gelée. Ils en ont besoin.

_**-C'est un remède normalement secret, Tema, et seules les Epeires peuvent le recevoir.**_

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, Grand-père. Je vous en prie…"

Vaincue, la gigantesque créature entreprit de chercher au plus profond de sa gorge le précieux remède, que Tema recueillit au fond d'un bol. Elle en glissa quelques cuillérées dans la bouche de chaque malade, qui reprit conscience aussitôt, chacun murmurant les noms des perdues. A la vue de leur sauveur et de l'hôtesse aux yeux entièrement noirs, ils tombèrent des nues, mais la promesse d'une explication les rassura, et tous descendirent au salon où l'Aïeul serait plus à l'aise.

* * *

"**_Nous ne sommes pas d'ici_**, commença le Seigneur des Epeires tranquillement. **_Nous appartenons à un autre monde, parallèle et identique à celui-ci._**

-Comme toi , s'interrogea Gokû en questionnant Borislav, qui acquiesça.

_**-Les mondes sont un peu comme des bulles de savon : elles flottent dans une matrice, un air… On n'en sait rien. Ils sont tellement nombreux que fatalement, il arrive qu'il y ait des rencontres. Il y a alors deux possibilités.**_

-Soit ils explosent tous deux, soit ils fusionnent, murmura Hakkai, qui commençait à comprendre la raison des apparitions des bêtes géantes.

_**-Exactement. D'après ce que je sais, vous avez déjà vaincu deux membres du clan des Crotales, tribu des Serpents, et j'avoue que pour d'aussi petites créatures, vous m'impressionnez. Bref. Ce n'est pas là le problème. Les surfaces s'ajoutent les unes aux autres. Par exemple, là où vous mettiez deux heures pour relier une ville à une autre, vous en mettrez quatre désormais.**_

-Et je suppose que ce qui s'applique au sol s'applique également aux êtres vivants.

**_-Parfaitement._**, reprit le Seigneur en se tournant vers le bonze qui venait d'émettre cette remarque. **_Voici donc en ce qui concerne notre présence sur cette terre. Pour le reste… Notre tribu, les Araignées géantes, avait signé un traité avec celle des Renards, qui, pour notre protection, et en échanges de quelques savoirs médicaux, nous avaient offert leur meilleur guerrier et diplomate. Il se nommait Anyubi. Depuis des générations il veillait sur nous, nous évitant les guerres et combats qui auraient envoyé rejoindre leurs ancêtres des milliers, voir des millions des nôtres. Nous avons beau être gigantesques à vos yeux, nous sommes ridicules face à la tribu des Serpents ou celle des Colibris. Nous n'avons pas le patriotisme des Fourmis ou des Termites, des Abeilles ou des Guêpes… Anyubi donc nous protégeait de ce genre d'ennuis. Mais parfois durant les batailles… Il mourrait._**

-Comment ça, parfois il mourrait , demanda Boby, interrogateur. Quand on meurt, on meurt, et puis voilà…

_**-Pas lui. Ce que nous avait offert le peuple des Renards était un véritable immortel : Anyubi pouvait revenir à la vie. Il suffisait simplement d'accomplir un rituel précis, et, l'instant d'après, il était là, bien vivant, avec tous ses souvenirs.**_

-Quel est ce rituel , demanda Hakkai, curieux.

_**-L'une des plus vieilles Araignées, Ara Mater, comme nous l'appelons, a été douée du Don de Vie. Elle seule est capable de rendre la vie à Anyubi. Si un jour Ara Mater venait à disparaître… Nous mourrions tous. Enfin. Elle doit partager ce don avec huit femmes. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'Ensemencement. Chacune va porter pendant quelques heures, une journée maximum, une partie d'Anyubi.**_

-Quoi ? Chacune de nos sœur, Ririn et Yaone sont en ce moment… Euh… Enceintes d'une partie d'un corps animal, c'est bien ça , demanda Evan, surpris.

**_-D'une certaine manière, c'est cela._**, continua la vieille araignée. **_Lorsque le terme est arrivé…_**

-Minute ! Vous parliez tout à l'heure d'une neuvième queue…, s'interrogea Dokugakuji.

_**-Ah. Il serait peut-être plus simple de vous dire quelle partie du corps d'Anyubi portent vos sœurs…**_

-Peut-être, oui.

_**-Chacune porte une queue du Renard guerrier. Anyubi est le Renard aux neuf queues.**_

-Mais… Cela n'en fait que huit !", s'écria Gokû.

_**-Nous capturons un renard sauvage qui fait à la fois la neuvième et offre son corps à notre protecteur.**_

-Et que sont les… Kitsunes ?", s'interrogea Kogaiji.

_**-Après avoir porté chacune une queue d'Anyubi, les femmes sont liées à lui. Elles deviennent les femmes-renards, qu'il doit aussi protéger. Si l'une d'entre elle vient à mourir, l'une de ses queues disparaît, et il perd une partie de ses pouvoirs.**_

-Jusqu'à ce que la dernière Kistune meurt, et Anyubi redevient le simple renard que vous capturez…, termina Gojyo.

_**-Vous avez tout compris.**_

-Mais alors… Celles qui sont dans la forêt…, commença Evan

-Les Mygales, l'informa Tema

-Oui… Elles ont menti en nous promettant de nous les rendre vivantes et entières !

**_-Les Mygales sont très rusées,_** continua le Seigneur des Epeires,**_ elles s'attendent sans doute à ce que vos sœurs suivent Anyubi jusqu'à leur mort et vous rejettent en vous voyant."_**

* * *

A ces mots, tous les cœurs se serrèrent : imaginer un seul instant que leurs sœurs… Ou celles qu'ils aimaient pouvaient les rejeter, voir se battre contre eux était une idée difficile à accepter.

"_**Cependant, la souffrance que vous avez ressenti pendant votre repos laisse présager le contraire : je suis sûre qu'elles préfèreront vous suivre plutôt qu'Anyubi.**_

-Et nous ? Les Mygales nous ont parlé d'un rôle, demanda Hakkai

**_-Après le sommeil de la Mort, Anyubi a toujours faim."_**, murmura presque à regret l'araignée géante.

Le silence s'installa, lourd, pesant. Un rayon de soleil couchant filtra à travers les rideaux du salon. Borislav murmura doucement :

"C'est l'heure du conte…"

* * *

"C'est l'heure du conte…"

Mimi s'éveilla à ces mots. Lidy, qui venait de les prononcer, était prostrée sur le sol, pleurant.

Yaone s'approcha d'elle :

"Enfin, Damoiselle Mimi, vous êtes éveillée… J'ai eu peur que vous n'ayez succombé à cette…

-Je vais bien, Yaone, merci, continua l'interne en la rassurant d'un geste de la main, voulant à tout prix éviter l'énoncé de ce qui venait de se passer. Où sommes nous ?

-Dans ce que les gardes appellent une chambre de maternité. Je n'en sais pas plus, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est déjà beaucoup., sourit Mimi à son intention. Mais… Pourquoi de maternité ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, celui qu'ils appellent le Maître de Cérémonie, qui est venu nous chercher dans notre cellule, est passé il y a deux heures environ, voir comment nous allions, et surtout, l'état des blessures que nous avait fait l'araignée."

Instinctivement, Mimi releva son T-shirt pour observer la cicatrice. Il n'y avait presque rien.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar…, soupira-t-elle en retombant sur le lit moelleux, regardant ses sœurs qui dormaient encore pour la plupart. Seules Lidy, Yaone et Karlouchka étaient éveillées.

-Ils nous traitent bien, affirma l'herboriste en s'asseyant, plusieurs fois, des gardes sont entrés pour vérifier que nous ne manquions de rien. On peut demander ce que l'on souhaite, on l'a dans la minute… Mais on ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Aucun orifice, rien… Et si on fait la demande à nos gardiens…

-Je suppose que c'est mutisme et sourde oreille, soupira Mimi, fatiguée.

-Oui.

-Et bien… Il faut faire confiance aux autres, sourit-elle. Ils trouveront un moyen de nous sortir de là."

Yaone sourit devant l'optimisme de l'étudiante. C'était bien ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Ne pas douter de ceux qui les accompagnaient. Leur vouer une confiance absolue. Ils viendraient.

"Mimi…

-Salut ma Cléo, sourit l'interne en se levant lentement, couvant du regard l'égyptienne qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, bientôt imitée par Zaïde, Capucine et Ririn.

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu venir m'examiner, s'il te plaît ? J'ai… très mal au ventre.", murmura-t-elle en s'enfouissant sous l'oreiller.

L'interne s'exécuta, palpa l'abdomen de l'égyptienne… Puis de ses autres sœurs et de la petite chatte, qui se plaignait aussi de douleurs abdominales.

* * *

Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit.

"Yaone ?

-Oui ?

-Vous n'avez pas mal, vous aussi ?

-Et bien… Un peu oui. Comme des brûlures d'estomac. J'ai pris un filtre, mais ça ne veut pas se calmer, soupira-t-elle en posant sur son ventre une main crispée.

-Je vais demander aux gardes, annonça la médecin en se dirigeant vers la porte. S'il vous plaît, messieurs…

-Oui ?

-Mes sœurs et mes amies sont malades, je vous en prie, il nous faut des remèdes…

-Ce sont des maux de ventre ?

-Oui…

-Nous avons été prévenus, dirent-ils, rassurants. Il n'y a rien de grave dans ces douleurs.

-Mais…"

Ils ne répondirent pas à ses autres questions, déroutant la conversation sur d'autres sujets.

"De vrais butors, siffla-t-elle en se jetant sur le matelas, sourds comme des pots lorsqu'on aborde les sujets importants…"

Yaone sourit devant l'énervement de l'interne, et sa persévérance.

"Damoiselle Mimi ?

-Pitié, Yaone…

-Pardon ?

-Arrêtez de mettre "Damoiselle" devant mon prénom… Je suis quelqu'un de normal, pas une noble…

-Oh… Et bien, j'essaierais… Je voulais vous parler de Kotonbo…

-Qui c'est, Kotonbo , demanda l'antillaise en se redressant.

-Je suis Kotonbo… La déesse des chants et de la voix… Je suis sa réincarnation…"

Lidy siffla d'admiration :

"C'est pour ça que tu chantes super bien !

-Ben… un peu, rit Mimi en la taquinant. Quand à toi, tu dois être la réincarnation d'un chroniqueur pour avoir ce don avec les mots…"

Rougissante, Lidy se concentra à nouveau sur le nombre de poils que comptait le tapis… Ou le nombre de striations du plancher boisé. Bref. Quelque chose d'existentiel.

"Oui, Yaone… Que vouliez-vous me dire à propos d'elle ?

-Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider dans ce genre de situations…"

Mimi devint pensive, se perdit sur le fil de sa mémoire.

"Sans doute… Mais…Kotonbo est toujours intervenue lorsque j'étais en danger. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir…

-L'invoquer ?

-Oui…

-Dommage, soupira l'herboriste en soupirant. Peut-être son Sappô aurait pu nous soulager…

-Je peux essayer sans elle… Je n'ai pas sa maîtrise, mais peut-être cela vous soulagera-t-il…

-D'accord. Arrangez-vous juste pour que ce ne soit pas Koekissaki qui intervienne, ou je ne donne pas cher de moi…, sourit-elle.

-Allongez-vous, je vais faire un essai.", pouffa Mimi.

L'herboriste s'exécuta. L'interne, observée par toutes ses sœurs et Ririn, avide des démonstrations de son amie, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle sentit la chaleur de ses muscles qui se contractaient ou se relaxaient alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle sentit son sang circuler dans toutes ses artères, remonter vers son cœur par toutes ses veines… Elle sentit sa propre force, qui suivait un chemin différent… D'une sorte de… citerne sous l'abdomen, elle remontait, fluide et sauvage, suivant le trajet de l'œsophage, larynx, pharynx… Pour enfin émerger dans un son profond et continu.

La vibration sonore pénétra tous les corps présents, fusant dans tous les muscles, réduisant les douleurs… Pour parvenir à l'estomac. Commençait alors l'acte le plus difficile. Se concentrant sur l'herboriste, Mimi modifia sa voix, forçant la vibration à changer de longueurs d'onde.

"Mim…" 

Lidy, qui avait commencé à parler, fut bâillonnée par son amie yokai, qui murmura le plus doucement et le plus lentement possible à son oreille :

"Pas de vibrations parasites quand Mimi fait le Sappô…"

Contrôlant totalement la petite pulsation nichée sous le diaphragme de l'herboriste, par de petits changements souples d'intonation, Mimi la fit descendre jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée. Et là…

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut :

"Il… Il y a quelque chose !"

_

* * *

Damned, quoi donc ?_

_En lisant, vous avez dû vous dire : Mais c'est du Naruto, ça !_

_En effet, il y a de ça : Anyubi, je pensais l'avoir inventé de toute pièces… Normalement, c'aurait dû être un chat à neuf queues (représentation du vampire…), et puis, au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit : "un chat, c'est pas génial… Bon, qu'est ce que je pourrais mettre ? Tiens, un Renard, pourquoi pas !"_

_Toute fière de mon idée, je rédige, je décris…_

"_C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…"_

_C'est en refermant mon ordinateur le soir que je me suis souvenue que j'avais passé l'après midi à la Fnac à lire du Naruto… XD… Bref, voici donc l'explication révélée, mais j'ai trop avancé pour changer…_

_Voilà, à bientôt !_


End file.
